Final Fantasy 7 The Next Generation
by Terra Strife
Summary: *CHPT 6 REDONE* It's is one year after Sephiroth was defeated and Holy was unleashed. And once again the world will be changed. The battle between Good and Evil will begin once again. But this time who will win? (dbz/ff7 crossover)
1. Default Chapter Title

It's is one year after Sephiroth was defeated and Holy was unleashed. Barret has moved back to North Correl where he became mayor and where he married Elmyra. He is currently raising Marlene with her. Vincent has seamed to disappear. Red XIII also known as Nanaki has gone back to Cosmo Canyon where he has become an elder and now studies the planets, as did his grandfather. Cid moved back to Rocket Town where he married Shera and became head of Neo-Shinra's space exploration department. Yuffie much like Vincent has disappeared. Reeve is now president of Neo-Shinra and the Turks, Elena, Rude, and Reno, are his bodyguards. Soon after Sephiroth's destruction Cloud finally asked Tifa out. Sadly it didn't work out and they broke up, but became best friends. Tifa is currently still living with Cloud who has become vice-president of Neo-Shinra. Little does Cloud and the others   
know but their life is soon to be turned upside down again.  
  
The young blond man was running. Where he didn't know but he knew that he had to keep going. He couldn't stop now. He kept running through the tunnel like blackness until finally he saw it. Light. Beautiful warm untainted light. He reached for it but found he could not make it the darkness around him was beginning to close in, the cold dank air swallowing him. He reached and grasped for the light his eyes and chest burning. Someone was there. Standing there in the pure light reaching for him saving him. Her emerald green eyes gleamed kindly as she held out a saving hand. Her brown hair hung down from the its usual braid and her pink dress now replaced with one of white and gold. But he couldn't reach her darkness finally closed in and he began to fall. He screamed out her name in the darkness but he could not even hear his own voice.  
  
Then out of the abyss came images…voices…feelings….  
  
"Cloud!"   
  
"Hey spike!"  
  
Cloud looked into the void to see his friends smiling laughing as they had before. But slowly those images faded and the laughter died. He screamed out their names and reached for them but they disappeared before his eyes just as his fingertips were about to brush them. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
Cloud turned to see a woman just about his age with long brown hair and stunning green eyes. She smiled at him calmly and gave a laugh. Tears of happiness blurred Cloud's eyes and he reached out for her and took her into his arms. Tears escaped his eyes and lost themselves in her soft braided hair. Everything was perfect this is how it was supposed to be….  
  
….but then…she too was gone….lost somewhere in that deep echoing void.  
  
"Aeris…"  
  
The man let out a heart retching sob. It wasn't fair. He missed her so and once again he thought he had her. He'd lost her again….he failed just like he would fail his friend's in the end. Why did he even bother enduring the pain any more? But than amidst his sadness he heard a voice…..a voice so young and innocent he could not ignore it. He looked up and there in the void with him stood a child. She was so young barely even two years old. She wore a long white robe that went to the floor. Two tiny angelic wings rested against her back. She reached for him and took his hand. Her long blonde hair reached her tiny waist and swayed as she moved. Her eyes so blue and loyal he could not help but follow the child into the nothingness in which they stood. She led him forward and showed him to a portal, a vortex of swirling blues, pinks and blues. Then without a second thought he stepped forward into it leaving behind the toddler.   
  
When he emerged he was once again greeted by darkness. But amidst all this cold dark space sat a girl. A young teen. She looked up into his eyes and he realized that this young blonde teen was the same girl as the child that led him here. But her now scarred eyes no longer innocent held so much fear and confusion. She'd been crying and her blue eyes were swollen and red. She let out a whimper and whispered…  
  
"Daddy……"  
  
Cloud was about to respond when he felt it. A cold chilling feeling of dread. He'd felt it only once before….about a year or so before….  
  
…only seconds before Aeris had died.  
  
He looked up to see the silver haired bastard that had caused him so much grief and pain. Once again he watched him fall towards the teen kneeling underneath him. He tried to scream out to her But all he could do is watch as the one winged angel Sephiroth as he landed and reached his blade back prepared to run her through. Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth to scream but the sound that came out was….  
  
…the ringing of a cell phone?  
  
Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg, Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg, Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!!  
  
"Huh! What the hell?" said a very tired and groggy Cloud as he bolted up in bed searching for the cause of the noise. A good five or six rings later Cloud located his cell phone in a pair of dirty jeans that he'd carelessly thrown on the floor for Tifa to clean later, "H-Hello."   
  
" Hey Cloud whacha doin!?"  
  
"Reeve izat you? If it is you better have a damn good reason for calling me so early."   
  
"Yeah it's me and I do. Come down to the office right away. Oh! And bring Tifa, too!"   
  
"……"  
  
"Yo Cloud?! Ya there?"  
  
"COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE!? REEVE YOU GOT TO BE KIDING ME ITS 3:00 IN THE MORNING!!!"   
  
" I know I know, but this is a breakthrough and it's really important," Reeve begged on the other end a desperate edge to his tired yet excited voice  
  
"I don't care if you discovered the cure for AIDS I'm going back to bed and don't call me again! And if you do I'm coming to work tomorrow with my sword and I will shove it so far up you're a…."  
  
"Cloud if you and Tifa don't come now your fired!" Reeve snapped finally snapped irritated with the younger man Cloud merely stared at the cell for a few moments before giving an agitated sigh "Fine we'll be right there. Good bye Reeve"   
  
"See ya in a few hours pa…."  
  
But before he could finish Cloud hung up on him.  
  
"Asshole…"  
  
Cloud sighed unhappily and after getting dressed and brushing his hair he tried to wake Tifa up. "Tiff get up. Tiff?" Cloud threw a pillow at her hoping for some results. It of course didn't do anything. How am I going to wake her up he thought? Suddenly an idea came to mind. He picked up a CD and put it in the stereo system which he turned all the way up. Then he gently placed a pair of headphones on Tifa's ears and connected the wire into the headset output on the system…..and pressed play.   
  
The never endingly annoying lyrics of Britney Spears' "song" Lucky blasted so loud that Cloud could hear each and every word clear as crystal a small sacrifice. Cloud watched in amusement as his female friend fell from her bed in panic right on her head. Cloud watched for a moment in silence as Tifa stayed hidden on the other side of the bed. Then slowly he wacthed as one hand clasped on to the bed spread followed by her face. Her brown hair  
Was messed and her face tired and ragged. She gave Cloud the evil eye and snarled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"   
"Get dressed. Reeve just called and needs both of us to come down."  
  
"You had better not be kidding me Cloud Strife," she spat as she stood up to get dressed.  
  
"No I'm not and unless you want to go in your nightgown get dressed," Cloud teased as he walked from the room.  
  
"Damn this better be important," Tifa sighed.  
  
  
"There here," Reeve said to the young woman in front of him.  
"I know," was her only answer. Her young voice nervous .  
"Your not nervous are you? You shouldn't be. Ya know how much he loves you," Reeve said trying to comfort her. "I KNOW HE LOVES ME THAT'S WHY I'M NERVOUS!" she screamed. "Calm down Sis your to high strung" Reeve joked trying to add some humor to her situation. "I'll say that to you when you fall in love" she said watching the young man walk into the building practically dragging a very angry chocolate colored haired lady behind him. Her eyes were focused on the girl though. "I just hope it not too late," she whispered too low for Reeve to hear as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't noticed Reeve had left to greet the guests.  
  
Cloud and Tifa got there at 4:47 AM. Tifa leaned against the elevator door as she started to nod off when the elevator stopped and the door opened causing Tifa to fall back on to the carpeted floor. Cloud stifled a laugh as he helped her up. They found Reeve pacing in the hallway. "Hey guys! Say you got here pretty quick." Reeve Said happily. "That's because there's no traffic at 4:00 in the morning baka yaro!" Tifa snapped. "Don't mind her. She gets real bitchy if you wake her up to early," Cloud explained smirking arrogantly.  
  
"WELL I WOULDN'T BE SO BITCHY IF YOU DIDN'T START PLAYING BRITNNEY SPEARS AT 3:00 CLOCK TO WAKE ME UP. WHY DIN'T YOU JUST TELL ME TO WAKE UP OR SHAKE ME!" Tifa screamed.   
  
"I did Tifa. It's not my fault you'd be able to sleep even if WEAPON was reborn and started attacking the house ."   
  
"WHAT! That's not true!!"   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!!!!"  
  
"Guys will you stop arguing!"   
  
"FINE!"  
Tifa and Cloud snapped at the same time.   
  
"Coffee anyone?" Reeve offered. "No thanks," Cloud said. "Yes please," Tifa said trying to keep her manners despite the fact that she wanted to kill Reeve. "Ok the reason I called you her is because I have to talk to you about the Cetra," Reeve blurted out trying not to lose his cool attitude.  
  
"Ancients?" Tifa and Cloud said simultaneously. "Yes now let me finish. Well Neo-Shinra has gained the technology to create living beings with just two different cells from to different people. My scientists have found that Aeris wasn't the only cetra held here. A male and female cetra also were kept here at some time too, and DNA samples of them were found. I've been thinking of creating two children from these cells, and have them live here. There would be no experiments. They would live basically normal lives. They'd go to school, participate in things, and hopefully recreate their race. But that's not the only thing I have to tell you," Reeve took a deep breathe and began to finish he's news. "Aeris lied to you all when she said she was the last of her kind there is one more Cetra live…. She had a brother…..Me."  
  
  
{many years ago}  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Doctor Gast turned away from his computer to see his two year old son run up to him and jump into his arms. Gast let out a laugh and swung him around. The little boy was wearing an oversized jacket and now hat and was soaking wet from the snow outside. The boy let out a happy giggle as his father swung him through the air. His brown eye sparkled with laughter as his father put him down. His father couldn't help but smile when he looked down at the 2 year old fireball as he began to dance circles about him telling him what he and his mother had done that day.  
  
"Then we went thledin' papa and the man at the inn gave me an' Aerith a hot chocolate but we had ta come home cauthe Aerith was getting' cranky and the kept cryin'."  
  
Gast nodded and looked to the door of his house to see his wife walk in holding a tiny bundle he knew to be his baby daughter. He took the little cranky bundle of joy from his eife Iflana allowing her to take of all her wet clothes and all her sons. Then she shooed him off to his room.  
  
"Time for you nap Reeve."  
  
"Aw….but mommy…"  
  
"No but swettie off you go."  
  
Reeve nodded and toddled of to his room. Iflana smiled t his small retreating form and turn to her husband who was now cradling their daughter Aeris rocking her to sleep. She took the bundle from him and gently placed her in her crib. She smiled to him and simply looked at him with all the love in the world. Gast wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against her and whispered.  
  
"Maybe we should continue on with the tapes while they're sleeping so the don't interrupt us?  
  
She nodded and took her place in front of the camera as he pressed record. She was about to speak when the sound of someone banging on the door filled the house. Iflana looked up in horror as Shinra SOLDIERS burst into the room. Iflana went to run to her children but she knew she couldn't escape….there was no escape…"  
  
"Reeve?"  
  
"…..yeth?"  
  
"Do you know how special you and your sister are?  
  
"Thpecial?"  
  
"Yes very special…"  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy…"  
  
"Don't worry Reeve we're gonna take good care of you…."  
  
"Aerith too?  
  
"Hehe…Yes Reeve Aeris too…."  
  
The little boy listened to the greasy haired scientist and knew he was lying….he knew that he'd never see his sister again…nor his parents. He began to cry despite of himself and even after Hojo slapped him across the face ordering he shut up he still wailed just wishing he could see them all one last time.  
  
{present}  
  
Silence filled the room Cloud gawked at Reeve shocked at what he just heard. "Y-Y-Your Aeris's brother? Oh dear," Tifa stuttered. "Yes and I've felt horrible about what happened to her and knew if I wasn't so cowardly she wouldn't of died. It's tormented me for over a year now. But not anymore. Now I show you the real reason I asked you to come and why it's so important." Reeve stated.  
  
Reeve led Cloud and Tifa to a door behind his desk and beckoned Cloud to open it. For some reason Cloud stomach twisted in knots, his hand shook nervously, and a cold sweat poured down his forehead as he reached for the knob. God what is wrong with me as he turned the knob and opened the door. Cloud looked in the room and saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. "Oh my god," Tifa whispered trying to oversome the shock of seeing her. There in front of them, stood Aeris alive and well.   
  
"It's a new materia," was all Reeve could say for the moment ," this is the effect." Tears rolled down Tifa cheeks seeing her old friend again made her stomach do a double somersault. "Oh Aeris," she choked out. Before embracing her old friend and sobbing uncontrollably with Aeris doing the same. "It's so good to see you two again," Aeris whispered. When Aeris and Tifa stopped embracing Aeris's eyes turned to someone else…  
  
...Cloud.  
  
Reeve moved over to Tifa and whispered, "I think we should leave them alone for awhile." Tifa looked at him and nodded before leaving the room. Cloud stood there staring at Aeris. She's so beautiful he thought. Aeris final broke down and sobbed before hugging Cloud. "I've missed you so much," she sobbed. "And I've missed you. Aeris, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you I froze. I-I should've done something to warn you. I have hated myself for leting you die like that I-I-I'm so so-sor..,"   
  
"No Cloud I chose to die. That was my fate, my destiny and now I'm back and every thing will be the same," she whispered hoping to comfort him.   
  
"Aeris I have some thing to tell you." Aeris looked up inyto his glwoing mako eyes waiting to hear what he would tell her.  
  
"I love… I love …I love y…"  
  
But before he could finish he bent over and kissed her the way he wanted to from the time he first met her passionately and with all his soul. He could feel a fire spreading throughout his body making him feel the strength of a thousand men. And to his surprise, she kissed back. After a bout a minute they broke apart gasping for air and Cloud finally found his voice again, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too Cloud" Aeris responded her emerald eyes so happy and joyous. Cloud looked into her eyes and finally asked the question that would change his life once again, "Then, will you marry me?" Aeris gasped in surprise as Cloud took out a ring. "I wanted to ask you before you died, but I didn't know how. I keep it with me wherever I go. So will you?" Aeris still was at a lose for words. But soon all the confusion was gone and she smiled before answering….  
"Yes"  
  
Terra here. You're probably thinking Terra who the hell is that? Well you'll find out in the next Chapter. Well send all comments, flames, death threats, and\or compliments to xxrain2004xx@aol.com  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
1 year later  
The young blond man ran down the sterile white halls of the hospital with a nervous look on his face. He walked up to a window and peered in and his eyes scanned the small office. He frowned when he saw no one sitting inside. "Damn…," he hissed. Suddenly a nurse passed. His turned quickly and grabbed her arm, "Um….. 'scuse me mam but could you tell me what room Aeris Strife is in?" The nurse smiled and nodded, "Sure thing come with me." The man walked down the hall following her closely. Finally they came to the end of the hall. The nurse knocked softly on the door, "Mrs. Strife? Your husband is here."   
"KUUUUUSSSSSSOOOOOO!!!"   
Cloud cringed at the sound of his wife's scream and backed away a little. The Nurse looked at him smiling as if there was nothing wrong with her screams. She beckoned him in and ignoring the various obcenities coming out of his wife's mouth. He swallowed hard and was about to enter when he heard a voice behind him, "Hey Cloud!!"   
Cloud turned to see a large spikey black haired man sporting an orange gi run up to him smiling idiotically. Cloud forced a smile and greeted both him and his wife who walked up behind him scolding him for running into the ward without permission. In her arms was their one year old son just staring at his parents giggling at both of their insanity. Cloud bowed his head slightly , "Hello Goku-san. Hello Chichi-san." Chichi looked at him the anger gone from her eyes, "San? Cloud we're friends just Chichi and Goku is fine." Cloud nodded before he heard another string of course fliy from the room behind him.  
"CLOUD YOU [CENSORED]-ING [CENSOR]!!!! I'll kill you for this!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
Cloud could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a cold sweat break out all over his body. Goku seeing his nervousness smacked him hard on the back and laughed, "Don't worry! It's only twins it shouldn't be that bad!" Cloud nodded and walked in the room numbly.  
"Aeris calm down it can't be that bad," Tifa comforted. "CAN'T BE THAT BAD!? THIS HURTS LIKE HELL. I WANT THESE FREAKING BRATS OUT OF ME NOW!" Suddenly Cloud strode into the room almost timidly and waved slightly hoping Aeris would spring for his neck if she saw him. Tifa nodded to him and smiled, "She's ok a few more hours the doctor said."  
"NO I'M NOT FINE!!! THIS SUCKS!" Aeris screamed. Tifa had finally had it, "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP. YOU CAN HAVE SEPHIROTH'S SWORD PLUNGED THROUGH YOUR STOMACH BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE HAVING A BABY!?" Aeris, finally realizing that she'd been complaining for the past 3 hours straight, sniffled and said, "But this is different. That was 3 seconds of pain this is 3 hours and I'm not having a baby I'm having twins there's a difference." Tifa sighed and shook her head as Cloud nodded in agreement. Then a man walked in his black hair had several tints of silver running through it and he carried a chart. Cloud smiled nervously at the man who was Aeris' doctor. The man tried to smile back but could only do so tensely. Cloud's face turned to one of worry, "Malcom what's wrong?"  
Dr. Malcom Retrini removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave a nervous laugh, "Well….umm…ya see Cloud….I think the ultrasound may have been a little off…"  
"You mean she's not having twins," Cloud askeda tad bit of disappointment in his voice. Malcom shook his head slightly   
"No…..  
….I think she's having triplets,"  
"N-N-N-Nani?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
{in the waiting room}  
Chichi sighed and continued to read a magazine she'd brought with her as her infant son Gohan climbed on his sleeping father and made a game of pulling his hair. Goku mumbled something about doughnuts in his sleep when suddenly  
"YOU [CENSOR]-ING PIECE OF [CENSIR] CLOUD I'LL [CENSOR]-ING KILL YOU FOR THIS !!!"  
Goku let out a startled telp and nearly fell out of his seat. He looked up to see a panicked Cloud run out of the maternity ward with various hospital instuments flying after him. Cloud hid behind Chichi a look of utter terror on his face. Chichi sighed and backed away from the soon to be father and ask what was wrong.  
"Cloud what's going on!?"  
"T-T-T-Triplets…..s-she's having trip-triplets!!!"  
Goku smiled at him and patted him on the back nearly sending him flying. Chichi shook her head and noticed that Cloud's monkey like tail was fluffed some much that it was doubled it normal size. She sighed and walked towards the room taking her son with her. Goku cocked his head to the side like a confused dog, "Huh?"  
"She's having three kids…..dear god…"  
"Hold on a second I thought you said she was having triplets?!"  
Cloud looked at the young man like he was the dumbest person alive before shaking his head. Just as a he was about to explain the man that they were the same thing a rather painful contraction hit Aeris and out of the maternity a string of curses and a bed pan came flying out. Cloud looked just in time to be hit right in the face with the bed pan.  
{1 hour later}  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" the newborn's cry filled the air. Chichi clasped her hands together and congratulated Aeris and held her hand for support. The baby was cleaned and hand to Cloud who held him as he tried to hold back his tears of joy. The baby boy's crying ceased and he began to whimper and coo in his father's arms…it was music to Cloud's ears. It was only 4 minutes later when a second cry sounded throughout the room. Again the baby was cleaned and handed to Cloud. This time it was a baby girl. It was only a minute later that another contraction hit Aeris and the third and final baby was born….but this time there was no crying…  
Cloud stared at Malcom hoping to God that he would hear the baby cry any second but none came. Malcom wrapped the infant in a blanket and sighed shaking his head. He looked up at Cloud and looked the younger man in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry Cloud….she's just too small…she couldn't handle the stress…"  
Tears of pain filled both parents eyes as they realized finally that there would be no need to worry about a third name or a third crib….the baby was gone…  
Chichi stood beside Malcom and looked in at the stillborn child….she was so tiny. Her face was identical to the other girl. Tears blinded Chichi's vision as she looked in at the tiny creature feeling the other couple's pain. Her infant son Gohan clung to her shirt looking in alos but not understanding. Gohan studied the other child and then slowly reached down and with his chubby little hand caressed her cheek. Chichi saw this and was about to pull him away when suddenly a tiny gasp came from the bundle and the little baby's eyes snapped open. Chichi stared at the child in disbelief she'd been dead only seconds ago but here she was staring up at her….well not her but her son. Gohan let out a giggle and reached down to her. The baby girl let out a giggle as well and touched his reaching hand. Aeris stared in disbelief as the two children giggled happily and played with the other's hand. Then Gohan reached down and grabbed her fuzzy tail and gave it a sharp yank. Her tiny eyes filled with tears and she began to wail….  
….and her hair stood on end with a electrical energy while her eye turned green.  
The transformation frightened Gohan and soon he too began to wail uncontrollably. Chich gasped and Malcom yelped in surprise and her new look. Cloud however said nothing he just stared in shock. After a few minutes of gaping at the terrified child Cloud came out of his shock and took her in his arms cradling her soft pint-size body against his. After only seconds of cradling her she calmed and her hair fell back down and her eyes returned to their glowing mako blue. She sniffled slightly in her father's arms and clung to his shirt studying it closely before it went straight into her mouth as most thing do with newborns. Cloud could only smile proudly at the miniature infant in his arms as she fought to stay awake as she curiously looked around the room taking in her new world. He held her close enforcing a bond between him and her a bond different than he held with his other two children which now slept with in his wife's arms. He stared down at her…she was different she'd be unique. There was something different about this small child  
…..something special  
{later that night}  
It was later that night when everyone left and left the couple to themselves. The two parent sat awake still considering names for their newborn children.   
"They're so beautiful Cloud…"  
The man nodded and smile at her warmly before looking back to the youngest which he held as she surveyed the room with amazing alertness. Her tiny hands reached forward and grabbed a handful of his shirt and cooed in fascination. He walked to his wife's side to find the other two fast asleep. He looked down at the youngest her eyes were drooping but she still struggled to keep them open. He chuckled slightly. "Well, we have names for those two," he said gesturing to the infants his wife held. She nodded, "Yes, Thomas Jonathan and Cathreine Michelle. But we were only expecting twins...what about that one." The man looked down at his youngest still struggling to stay awake. He smiled, "You gonna be quite a handful, I can tell." He reached down and closed her eyes gently and whispered to her.  
"Good Night Terra."  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

chp3 __

{3 years later}

The smell of poster paint mingled with the scent clay filled the air. The sound of a young student teacher reading to he children droned on in the background as the little ones began to drift into sleep. Every one of them climbed on their little mats and closed their eyes falling into a light slumber.

It was nap time at the Nibelheim pre-school and every child listened to the teacher as she told them to get in their sleeping bags…..

….Well….all except one….

A little girl sat by the window staring out it smiling rocking slightly. Every once in awhile she'd laugh…but no sound came from her grinning mouth. No giggling sound of joy…just silence. It was as if she was listening to something that no one else could hear. Some silent joke only audible to her little ears. She didn't listen to the teacher as she ordered the students into their sleeping bags. She just stared and smiled out the window.

"Terra?"

Her blond hair flowed like liquid as she craned her little neck upward to look at the teacher. She smiled widely but when she got no smile in return it faded from her innocent face. 

"I said naptime Terra…"

Terra just looked up at the women and slowly made her way to her sleeping bag. She climbed into it and stared up at the ceiling not sleeping. She sighed inwardly knowing fully well that they were watching her. She knew they were telling her parents about her…. about how she didn't listen, respond, or react….

….telling them that she was different

*~*~o0o*~*~

"Do you see what I mean Mr. Strife? She just sits by herself all day. She won't interact with other children. And truthfully her lack of speech is starting to worry us..."

"I know that she is different but that doesn't mean she's retarded…"

"Cloud! She's not saying that!"

Cloud reeled around and glared at the teacher. He looked back out into the playroom to see that Terra had gotten up from her sleeping bag and walked over to another waking its spiky black haired inhabitant and making him make room for her. She laid down nest to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before falling asleep.

The teacher stood next to him and frowned, "That's another thing….her strange attachment to the Son boy often interferes with both his and her educations. We've tried separating them but Terra just begins crying and then Gohan starts crying and then we have a whole chain reaction and all the children get upset." Cloud nodded and turned away from the window and sat next to his wife. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I don't understand this sure she doesn't talk but she listens to Aeris and I…."

"Barely Cloud…"

Cloud looked at Aeris in confusion. Aeris sighed and looked at the ground, "She'll listen to you….she barely listened to me…you, Gohan, and Goku… those are the only people she always listened to… maybe Malcom is right." Cloud stood angrily and stared down at her shaking his head violently. 

"No Aeris. She is not Autistic!"

"Cloud…"

Cloud stared down at her and then back into the playroom to find Terra gone. He scanned the room looking for his blond haired blue eyed tot. But she just wasn't there. 

"Where's Terra?"

He turned to the teacher who had already ran from the room in search of the toddler. 

*~*~o0o*~*~

"Ms. Nopatas! Where is Terra?"

The elderly women looked up from the book and gestured towards Terra's empty sleeping bag. Then she noticed the girl missing. She looked to Gohan's air mattress to find him gone as well. Cloud muttered some curse under his breathe before running towards the entrance of the pre-school with Aeris looking in all the other rooms with the head teacher. 

Cloud ran to the door to find it wide open with Gohan standing by it looking out frightened. His eyes worried and torn focused on something out on the new highway in front of the school. He stepped outside and shouted out to it.

"T-chan come back!!!"

Cloud bolted out the door nearly knocking the boy over. A feeling of utter terror crossed his being as he saw Terra walking out unto the highway staring out into the distance as if she was following something that wasn't there. Cloud screamed to her but she didn't even turn around. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Cloud jumped off the steps and without thinking and sprinted into the road after her. The truck honked its horn loud expecting the child to move. Terra didn't acknowledge it and kept walk further into the road. Cloud dove and caught her by the strap of her overalls making her fall on her face and smack he face on the pavement. The truck passed its horn blaring in Cloud ears. He didn't think he just snatched her up and ran off the road. Her nose was bleeding and probably broken and she sobbed quietly reaching for her mother as she ran from the school. Aeris grabbed her and held her close now crying as well. Cloud stared out unto the highway on which she had almost been killed than he looked back at her as she cried against he mother's shoulder and held her broken nose with one hand as the other clasped her mother's shirt. By now Gohan was bawling as well the sight of blood scaring him. Cloud forced Terra to look at him grabbing her shoulders tightly and looked down at her sternly.

"Terra! Don't you EVER walk out onto the road Terra! Don't you EVER leave the school! You DO NOT go in the road without your mother or I Terra! Do you understand me!?"

He shook her by the shoulders a little.

"Do you understand me Terra!!!???"

Terra stared at him in disbelief. Daddy _never_ yelled at her. She stared at him not understanding her eye clouded with confusion. Then Cloud realized that she didn't understand what she did wrong….she didn't understand any of it…Malcom was right…

Terra began to sob again and reached out to him wanting to be held. Cloud took her and let her cry against him. He stared towards the school and slowly accepted the fact that Terra wasn't normal…He sighed in anguish before walking into the school and wrapping Terra in his jacket before tending to her bleeding nose. 

*~*~o0o*~*~

"Mr. Strife?"

Cloud looked up from his now sleeping child and looked into the teacher's eyes. He nodded and handed Terra to his wife before standing up facing the teacher. Then with a sigh of defeat he said, "We've decided to tranfer Terra to that school that….that you recommended…"

The teacher smiled sadly and puta hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"It's for the best Mr. Strife…"

*~*~o0o*~*~

A month passed and it wasn't long after that that Cloud was once again called up this time by Terra's new school. A school for children with disabilities or handicaps. Cloud walked in the school praying that he would be greeted with good news for once….

….but he knew that wouldn't happen.

*~*~o0o*~*~

The teacher stood and greeted the Strife's with a fake smile. Cloud already didn't like her. They sat and listened to the teacher talk about the school for a good 10 minutes before Cloud sighed in agitation and placed his head in his hands. Then after another 5 minutes of her obsessive and non-related jabber Cloud finally spoke up. 

"Listen you self absorbed twit! You called us here about our daughter not so we can have a conversation of all the wonderful little things you do with the children!"

"Well I never! Young man if I were you I'd learn my place I'll have you know that I graduated from Harvard University at the top of my class!"

"Well Laddi freaking Da! I saved the freaking world! Why did you call us here Lady!?" 

"Cloud!"

Cloud settled back into his chair glaring out of the office window into the therapy area mumbling something under his breathe. The middle aged teacher glared at him before continuing to speak.

"Well I hate to say it but it seems that Terra isn't making any sort of progress here…we ask her to do simple commands and she'll follow them. Like asking her to put things in order like numbers she can do but when we ask her to do anything that involves her voice she refuses to cooperate. She just folds her arms across her chest or places her hands over her ears and blocks us all out. And there is also the matter of her manners and attitude…she tends to think she's the one in charge not the other way around!"

Cloud snickered under his breathe while Aeris glared at him knowing it was his genes that caused her rebellious streak. The teacher was about to speak when the door slammed open and a harried and frightened looking teacher stood in the doorway. She looked around panicked a ruler suck out of her hair and paint was splashed on her shirt. 

"S-S-She's doing it again!!! That child is not Autistic! She possessed!!!"

Cloud and Aeris ran out of the room knowing very well that it was most likely their child being causing the chaos. 

*~*~o0o*~*~

And they were right. The four adults walked into the classroom to find Terra zapping things with little ki beams and dancing up on a table riling up all the other children. The Radio blasted out a song which Terra mouthed while she dance about on the table and flung paint around. The sounds of the song Lady Marmalade blasted through the air and Terra was totally unaware to the adults currently staring at her as objects darted around suspended by ki beams extending from Terra fingers. Cloud tried to stifle his laughter but found that he could not no matter how hard he tried. Aeris ran up to Terra and began to scold her and pull her off the table. Cloud just smiled down at her and called her to him. 

*~*~o0o*~*~

The night air was cool and still. It felt good against the child's bare arms as she leaned up against her father's pant leg gazing up at the stars with him. She sighed slightly completely content with things the way they were. A smile spread across her delicate lips as she pointed to various stars having her father name them and their constellations. After a few minutes of this she let out another content sigh thinking about a way to let her father let her stay home from school when she noticed something.

Tears?

She studied her father's face not understanding why he was sad. She just sat there in the cool summer grass staring at him contemplating what could make him cry. Terra frowned and brushed away the tear and felt his forehead checking his temperature. Cloud chuckled slightly and picked her up and tossed her up slightly making her smile. He stared into her little eyes so pure and innocent they were. A great sadness washed over his mind as he stared into those eyes. What he'd give to hear her speak…to understand what she was thinking. He loved her with all his heart, but he was running out of options. He set her down on the grass and looked into her eyes her face taken on a serious expression much like his own. He looked away from her eyes and down at the ground another tears sliding down his cheek.

"Why won't you speak Angel?"

Terra gave no answer just a blank stare.

"T-chan? Please just once I wish I could understand why you're….why you're afraid to talk."

Still no response except her bottom lip began to quiver slightly.

Cloud sighed one last time before standing and looking up to the stars as if they would some how give him the answer he longed for. All the time Terra just stared at him on the verge of tears herself. He thought she didn't understand his words….she understood perfectly. She knew she was different but she didn't care. She liked things the way they were. She didn't want them to change.

*~*~o0o*~*~

I was young when he asked me that. Very young. Most would think that I was too young to understand what he was saying but I understood him perfectly. I just stared up at him that night wanting to tell him but I was too afraid. Telling him would mean my speaking….I couldn't speak to him…I loved him too much. I was young but what I had come to understand was one thing….

….Words hurt people….

Words caused wars, caused fights, caused hate. I was innocent I knew not of what hate felt like and I liked it that way. I wished that I could let him see into my mind let him understand what I felt and thought. What I heard and saw. I spoke. But I didn't need words to speak. Why use hurtful things such as words when I could tell them what I needed without them? I stared at him that night tears running down my pale cheeks just wishing he knew the hurt that words had caused me.

I heard words constantly. 

Whilst I dreamed.

Whilst I ate.

Whilst I drank.

Whilst I cried.

The words were so hurtful so hateful that even I did not understand. I would cover my ears at times and rock back and forth as the words, the screams, seemed to rise from the cracks of the very earth. Screams of pain and anguish. I didn't speak because of these words. But lately the words had not been as pained or frightening. They'd been calming and bewitching. They coaxed me forward. They told me to come to them. I had tried to follow but always found myself being stopped by my parents. I wanted to tell them of my visions, dreams, and the voices that spoke to me. But I couldn't speak! I couldn't, I wouldn't use words. 

But that night I realized it as it stared up at my father. As I backed away from him and ran to the house crying silently. I was right in thinking that words hurt people…

….but silence hurts them even more.


	4. Default Chapter Title

"Terrraa… __

"Terrraa…."

"Come to us…"

"Bring us the Angel…"

"Terraaaaa…"

"We waant theee Aangel!!!"

"Give us the Aaangeeeel!"

"Come to us Terrrraaaa…"

"Messssiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…."

Terra awoke in the dead of the night gasping for air. Fear clouded her pure eyes and she held her hand over her chest in fright. Tears of sweat stuck to her skin and caused her clothes to cling to her body. Her eye darted around the room like a frightened caged animal. After a few seconds of gaping and occasional whimpering her twin sister Cathreine woke up. 

"T-chan? You okay Immoto?"

Terra looked to her and shook her head violently before curling her knees up to her chest and beginning to rock. Cathreine stared at her in pity before walking over to her bed and climbing unto it. She sighed and shook her head before wrapping her arms around her sister letting her lean against her. 

"Shhhh…you're ok Terra it was just a dream…"

Cathreine's calming whispers were not low enough however for the eldest of the three soon waked up as well. A little boy with brown hair and green eyes toddled up to Terra's bed sleepily and placed a hand on it. He quickly pulled his hand a way and made a face of disgust and looked up at his younger sisters. 

"Eeeeewww! Her bed's wet! HA! Terra wet the bed!!! Terra wet the bed!!!"

Terra buried her face in his sister pajamas crying softly. Cathreine glared at the slightly older boy and stuck out her tongue, "She did not Tommy it's sweat she had a nightmare!!" 

"No it isn't! She wet the bed!!!"

Terra continued to cry silently wishing her bother would just leave her alone. Cathreine growled at him angrily before swatting at him with a pillow making him fall on his backside. He made a face and stuck his tongue out at her before going back to bed. Cathreine nodded towards him in anger before turning back to her sister who was looking at her sweat soaked sheets, tears clinging to the edges of her eyes. Cathreine's angry face turned to one of pity and understanding. She stripped the bed and led Terra to her own bed.

"I know you didn't wet the bed Terra just ignore him all boy's are jerks."

"I heard that!"

"No one asked _you_ Thomas Strife!"

Cathreine turn back to her sister and smiled at her warmly before handing her an extra pair of pajamas. She helped her dress and then helped Terra into her bed. She tucked her in and hugged her.

"Want me to get mamma and papa?"

Terra shook her head and snuggled into her sister's bed falling asleep.

*~*~o0o~*~*

__

"We want the Aaaangeeelll…"

"Terra!!"

Terra awoke again that night only a few hours later, the voices and sound haunting her dreams. She looked around the room being careful not to wake her sister a second time. 

__

"Terra…"

Terra jumped slightly in surprise at the sound of the voice. She searched the room for the source but found none. Then…

__

"Terra! Over here the window!"

Terra got out of bed her nightgown brushing the floor as she walked to the window. She looked out but saw nothing. She shrugged slightly and was about to get back in bed when…

__

"Terra wait! Open the window!"

Terra looked back and hesitated. Fear began to build up in the back of her mind but she ignored it and then mustering up her courage she opened the window. She stuck her head outside expecting to see some type of monster or creature but nothing was there. She stuck her head back in and turned to the bed when the sound of fluttering wings filled the room and a shadow passed over head. She was about to let out a scream when the source of the shadow and voice landed on a chair in front of her. 

A little brown hawk with golden tips at the end of its feathers sat there titling its head looking right into her eyes.

__

"Hi there! You must be Terra!"

Terra nodded and walked over to the chair. The little bird let out a quiet screech of happiness before it batted its wings.

__

"Great! I'm Tobiason! You can call me Tobias…or Toby which ever you please…"

Terra nodded but didn't speak. The bird cocked it head to one side and then he remembered.

__

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't like to talk….Don't worry you can talk to me I won't tell anyone!"

Terra shook her head violently and backed away. But then she remembered what her father had said earlier that night….the sorrow that had been in his eyes. She looked to the floor and sighed. The bird shook its head and ruffled its feathers.

__

"I see…well if your not gonna talk then I guess I better go."

The bird hoped off the chair and glided to the windowsill. He was about to take off when first time in years Terra spoke…

"Wait! Why are you here? Who are you?"

__

"What do you mean? Can't you hear them? They want the Angel!! They need the Angel! I have to take the Angel to them!"

"Who's the Angel?"

__

"You are…"

*~*~o0o~*~*

There was not a sound in the Son house except the sound of Goku snoring and the clock chiming 3 o' clock. In his room slept four year old Gohan. His wild black hair was tangled and his glasses hung off his nose for he'd fallen asleep reading a book that was now laid out across his chest. He mumbled in his sleep and turned over.

__

"Gohan!"

Gohan's sleep was broken by the sound of the almost dream like voice. He didn't recognize the voice but he some how knew it. He looked to the window to see his best friend standing on the windowsill. Her blond hair was tied up in a loose ponytail telling him that she'd pulled it up herself. Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Her voice was impish and playful…wait a second…

Her voice?

Gohan stood from his bed and ran to the window and opened it, "Terra? What are you doing here? Where's you mommy and daddy? How'd you get up on my windowsill? Since when can you talk!?"

"Ack! One question at a time! Yes it's me. I'm here cause Tobias thought you should come with me. My mommy and daddy are home. Tobias helped me up here somehow and I could always talk I just chose not to!"

Gohan looked at her in confusion, "Tobias?" Terra nodded and nearly dragged him onto the windowsill making him gasp in fright being as they were pretty far of the ground. He looked to his friend who was smiling innocently as if nothing was wrong with this situation. He shook his head and finally found his voice, "Where are you going? Who's Tobias!?"

__

"I'm Tobias!"

Gohan shrieked in fright and backed up as the hawk swooped passed his window. As he back up he hit the window latch causing the actual window to drop shut and smash. Terra looked back in panic knowing that they'd be discovered if the didn't hurry. She looked to Tobiason who landed on the branch of a tree and turned to her.

__

"Hurry! We must not be seen!!"

"What do I do!? How are we gonna get down?"

Tobiason shrieked and took to the air swooping over them his eyes glowing gold.

__

"Just step off the Window! Please! We have to go now! You must both trust me!!"

Terra nodded and closed her eyes. She held her breath and then step off the windowpane. Gohan shouted her name fearing she'd plummet to her death but she didn't. She floated there unhurt just staring out into the distance watching Tobias swoop over the trees. Then with animal like grace she took off after him flying through the air.

"Terra!!"

"We must go they need the Angel Gohan I must follow him!!"

Gohan looked back into his room and than out towards the horizon and just as he heard his Mother's voice calling to him he jumped off the windowsill and took off after his friend in the night. 

*~*~o0o~*~*

"Gohan sweetie what broke?"

Chichi stepped in the room and looked about trying to find the source of the crash. She found the window shattered and frowned. Assuming it had been the wind she sighed and walked over to it and cleaning up the glass. Then she noticed something. A piece of fabric belonging to her son's pajama pants. And next to it was a blue bandana belonging to none other then Terra Strife. Chichi turned around to her son's bed to find the covers tossed off the bed and her son gone. Her eyes widened in panic and she ran to the phone. Then with shaking hands she managed to dial the Strifes' number in. She drummed her fingers nervously against the tabletop waiting for an answer.

"H-Hello?"

"Cloud!?"

"Chichi? What the hell…do you know what time it is?"

"Where's Terra!?"

"Terra? She's asleep…why do you ask?"

"Go check on her!?"

"Wha? But why Chich.."

"Cloud Please just check!!"

"Ok ok! Just hold on…"

Chichi waited in silence for a moment or two when she heard Cloud scream out some type of obscenity in another language before she could hear him rush back to the phone.

"She's gone!?"

"I know Gohan too! Wake Aeris. I'll get Goku. He'll be able to search out their ki."

*~*~o0o~*~*

"Terra wait up!!!"

Terra turned around and sighed in agitation, "What now!?" Gohan landed next to her and looked her in the eyes tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"It's light out Terra! The sun's almost coming up I wanna go home. We've been flying all night."

__

"You resting why!? Resting there is not. Go the Angel must!! Brought to them must be The Angel!! Wait much longer they won't! If he is tired then the Angel must leave him!! Come the Angel must!"

Gohan glared at the bird and batted at it with his hat, "Hush up already!!" Tobias took to the air and swooped low almost clawing Gohan's face making him squeal in fear. Terra swatted at the bird with her hand, "Stop that Tobiason! You'll hurt him." Tobias swooped down again and landed on her shoulder. 

__

"Leave the boy behind The Angel must! Come the Angel must. Forward go the Angel must."

Tobias took off again not looking back. Terra ran after him her feet hitting the ground softly making no sound. Gohan watched her run he body moving like liquid. Her movements were so wolf like and graceful he could not help but stare. Then with a sigh he ran after her over many a hill and throughout many valleys until they came upon some sort of village. 

A village of bones.

*~*~o0o~*~*

Aeris fidgeted nervously inside the airship. She watched Chichi and Cloud pace back and forth as they neared the place Goku was sure the children would be. Cid Highwind stood at the helm of the plane the butt of a cigarette clenched between his teeth smoking away. Aeris stood and walked towards the window and stared off into the distance seeing nothing but ocean before them. Aeris was about to speak when she saw the top of a mountain rise up before them on the horizon. Aeris gazed at the continent before them recognizing it instantly. A feeling of dread washed over her senses as she saw the very continent on which she'd died.

But how could have the kids gotten here?

*~*~o0o~*~*

Aeris and Cloud ran into the village surprised to find its inhabitants awake. Cloud eyes darted from side to side searching for any sight of his missing daughter. Then he heard a conversation taking place between an 2 of the towns people.

"What are we gonna do!?"

"Nuthin we can do…..those poor childen…"

"They were so young…..such a pretty little girl to…wonder where their parents are…"

"Yup….but there aint no way they're comin' outta those woods….nope….not without the Lunar Harp."

"Such a pretty little blond hair girl….such an adorable little black hair boy….such a loss…"

Cloud spun around and grabbed the elder of the two by the collar. Panic was written across his face, "Are you talking about these kids!?" He pulled out a small picture of his daughter and Gohan from his pocket and shoved it in the man's face pointing at the picture madly. The man studied and nodded his head, "That's them alright! They wandered right into the Sleeping Forest before anyone could grab them! You their father!? Why the hell were those kids out alone!?" Cloud stopped listening at ran toward the woods throwing the man to the ground. He called out to Cid and the others who ran to his side.

"Cloud what the &%&^% is up!? Did ya $%@% find them!?"

"Not now Cid! Do you still have the Lunar Harp!?"

Cid chewed on the end of his cigarette butt thinking before nodding and running back to the airship to return moments later with it in his hands. He handed it to Cloud who ran into the woods followed by his wife who carried their other two children in her arms. Clouds stopped and let the harp do its magic awakening to forest. When the green haze lifted he saw Gohan curled up on the ground his legs hugged to his chest crying. Chichi ran to him and scooped him up and held him close crying as well. Cloud's mako blue eyes scanned the area seeing no trace of his daughter. Then Gohan began to babble out something.

"T-T-T-Terra….r-r-ran off inta….the W-W-W-Woods….she left me *sob* and I c-c-couldn't follow her…."

Cloud ran forward out of the woods and continued on following a pair of tiny foot prints in the sand maybe about an hour old. Then they stopped as the sand led on to stone. He slowed his run allowing his spouse and friends to catch up. He stared in shock at the old abandoned city before him. And the he ran down the left of the 3 paths.

How did she make it all the way to the City of the Ancients?!

*~*~o0o~*~*

Terra stood there on the steps of the small gazebo staring at the crystal city around her in awe. She spun about and let out a shrill giggle that echoed throughout the hidden part of the city. She ran up the steps of the gazebo and stared down into the shimmering clear water. She smiled and reached down her fingers barely gracing its surface. She let out a content sigh not noticing her bird companion had disappeared. A man stood in the shadows of the gazebo watching her study the waters silently. He smirked and stepped out of the shadows and into the dim bright light of the room clearing his throat. 

Terra turned about and looked at the older man with interest and no fear. She stood and dusted off her pants before approaching the man clad totally in black. He smiled down at her and kneeled before her so they were at eye level with one another.

….Sapphire met Emerald….

His eyes glowed in a friendly matter and he reached out to her. She smiled and took his hand and shook it smiling innocently. 

"Hi ya! My name's Terra! What's yours?"

The man chuckled and stood running a hand through his long silver hair. Before staring down at her again locking eyes…

….Sapphire met Emerald….

"You may call me Sephiroth my little Angel….."

*~*~o0o~*~*

I stood there that day staring up at the man who would be my enemy. I was so young and innocent that I did not understand what it was to fear a person….I had always been afraid to speak but never another human. I stared up at him that day with all the trust in the world. A man that could have been my friend but would be my enemy….a man that would play so many roles in my future

My enemy...

My reason to hate…

My reason for vengance…

My savior…

My ally…

My lover….

I knew not of these things then. If I had I would not have taken his hand that day. If I hadn't I would not have learned to hate or become the monster that I have been during certain times in my life. I would've never learned my true gifts…I would be dead….but I would have been happy, I would have been innocent, I would not know fear.

I would have been normal….

But I am not all because of this day….all because I took his hand in mine and **_I_** accepted **_my_** fate by putting my trust in him for that single moment….

…..all because **_I_** let him hurt me…

...because **_I _**was the one who let….

….Sapphire meet Emerald….


	5. Default Chapter Title

chp5 ****

*WARNING* This chapter of TNG does indeed have a lemony scene in it. It deals with non consensual er….situations….It is not a full fledged lemon but it does have some citrus to it. So if you are offended by this in any way don't read the part that is clearly labeled CITRUS STARTS HERE just read skip that until you see CITRUS ENDS HERE. Oh yeah….go easy on me this is the first lemony scene I've ever done. Don't forget to R&R. Oh and yes if anyone here at ff.net that actually knows me reads this please don't tell my parents I wrote this. Pretty Please. ^-^ ()

The dim light that entered the room shining upon the crystal city threw magnificent rainbow shadows upon the floors and the two inhabitants. The only sound was the babbling of running water and the sound of a child's laughter. A sapphire and fuchsia colored butterfly flittered unto the little blonde girl's nose a trail of spark and stars in it wake. Terra laughed and grabbed at it cupping it in her hand. Sephiroth smiled and put his hand on her head. 

"Is this how I do it Sephy!?"

"Yes chibi-ichi….now concentrate…."

Terra nodded and closed her eyes Sephiroth's hand glowed and slowly a power within the child was released, Terra gasped and opened her hand. A white dove flew out and up unto the rafters cooing softly. The child was in complete awe, "D-D-Did I do that!?"

"Yes you did…..would you like to see more magic sweet child?"

"Yuh huh!!! Yuh huh!!!"

Sephiroth smiled and placed his hands on opposite sides of her small head and began to whisper. Slowly Terra felt a warmth pass over her body starting in her chest and slowly spreading across her body like a strange empowering plague. When Terra opened her eyes all she saw was darkness and the warmth was gone. Everything was black, everything was cold and silent. Terra let out a whimper and began a tear streamed its way down her tiny cheek.

"S-S-Seph?"

No one answered.

"Sephiroth!?"

Still no answer came. Terra began to cry and began to run through the darkness searching for someone anyone. She screamed out Sephiroth's name over and over again hoping he'd save her but no answer came. She fell to her knees and began to sob

"Daddy!! I want my Daddy!!"

Then suddenly,

She was back again beside Sephiroth. She glared up at him angrily and kicked him in his shin. He grimaced but his frown did not falter. Terra let out a growl and threw a punch at his knee which he easily dodged and grabbed her small fist within his large hand. She struggled in his tight grip and let out an angry shout. He smirked in arrogant amusement and lifted her off the ground with ease.

"Put me down! Put me down NOW!"

He let out a laugh and placed his hand upon her head again. A flash of light blinded the room and his hand actually phased through her skull. The warmth Terra had felt when she disappeared returned but this time it didn't stay the same temperature it began to rise burning her heart. It traveled slowly through her veins adding on to the agonizing pain. She let out a horrified scream and curled up in a ball the best she could being suspended in the air. Pain spread throughout her back it felt as if someone had taken a knife and carved to long slits in her back. Suddenly two dove like wings sprouted from her back covered in her own blood. The blood seemed to melt away revealing the wings' glossy pure whiteness. Terra let out another scream as her body began to shift and change. Her height increased 2.5 times its normal size, tearing away her clothes, she began to change. Her hips filled out and he waist slimmed. Breast formed and her face began to narrow out losing its baby fat. Sephiroth let go of her hand and she floated up off the ground. She curled up in a ball wrapping her wings about her naked form. She closed her eyes and a white orb formed around her body soon shrinking to her skin becoming pure white robes like that of a goddess. She fell to the ground and began to gasp her larger lungs seeking air. She looked up just in time to see the gleam of the masamune as it came down on her left eye slicing a vertical slit over it. Terra let out a strangled sob and fell backwards covering her bleeding eye trying to stop it from bleeding. She opened her right eye to see the mysterious man had disappeared. Blood leaked into her left eye making it sting and everything have a red haze to it. She sobbed quietly and looked about the room with her one good eye not seeing the silver haired murderer. The rainbow shadows no longer threw themselves across the floor. Everything was dark except the small gazebo she sat upon where a single beam of light shined only upon her. She let out a strangled sob and curled her glossy white wings about the new and strange body she no inhabited. She buried her head in her hands and began to rock sobbing out.

"D-D-Daddy…*sob* I-I w-want my daddy…."

Her frightened voice echoed in the empty room bouncing off the water's surface and the crystals. No one was coming she was alone and scared. Then she heard it the sound of footsteps in front of her. She looked up and saw a pair of piercing mako blue eye identical to her own. The man stepped from the shadows and Terra reached out and sobbed, "Daddy!?" 

*~*~o0o~*~* 

"Tommy? Are you sure you heard something musuko?"

"Uh-huh! I heard someone scream daddy!"

Cloud nodded and continued to follow his son in the conch shell like house. The small boy ran over to what appeared to be a large fish statue and knocked his tiny chubby hand against it and pointed at it, "She's down there! I know it Papa!" A cold sweat broke out on Cloud's forehead as his brow knotted in puzzlement. He felt a little ball rise up in his throat as he remembered what happened down there. He suddenly felt like he had a lead brick in his stomach as fear rose in his mind of what could have happened to his little girl. He grabbed his son's hand and moved him away and not bothering to wait for the others threw a punch at the fish shattering it. He picked his son up and walked into the darkness of the forgotten crystal city. He set the boy down at the top of the top of the steps on the second level. Tommy was about to protest but decided against considering the current situation.

Cloud walked down the rest of the steps looking at the gazebo lighted up in the darkness and the figure upon it. He stepped up to the stairs of the gazebo not ascending them yet. There was something so familiar about this spot and what was happening like he'd done it all before. He looked at the young angel like girl as she sobbed into her hands. She was a young teen about 14 or 15. She looked up into his eyes and he realized that this young blonde teen had glowing mako blue eyes. Her eyes were so familiar like he'd seen them before but he just couldn't place them. A long gash ran down her left eye and blood seeped from the wound profusely. Her now scarred eyes held no innocence just fear and confusion. She'd been crying and her eyes were swollen and red. She let out a whimper and choked out a single word.

"Daddy!?" 

Cloud stood there his mouth hanging open in shock and he suddenly felt a deep fear a cold chilling feeling of dread. He shook his head as if to clear it and looked into Terra's eyes. Dear God why did he feel like he'd been here before!? Why was it all so familiar to him yet so different? Then it hit him. The night he proposed to Aeris. His dream hadn't been a harmless dream it had been a prophecy of what was to happen to his little girl. Terror filled him as he remembered exactly what happened next. 

"TERRA!! MOVE!"

Terra turned to see the dark angel of death falling down upon her his sword unsheathed and his hair billowing out about. She let out a horrified scream and wrapped her wings about herself as if it would offer her fragile looking body some protection. Cloud reached out as Sephiroth landed about to run to her when he saw his sword go back. A sadistic smirk spread across his demented lips and he lifted the gleaming blade. Suddenly the sound of a rubber band snapping sounded though the air and a sharp piece of metal flew at the bastard hitting him right in the eye making him fall back and howl in pain. Cloud pulled back in shock and turned just in time to see his son shoot past him slingshot in hand.

"Leave 'er alone!"

"Thomas no!"

Tommy ran at him with no fear and shot at him again hitting him right between the eyes. Sephiroth not expecting any of it was slightly shocked and trying to extract the sharp metal chunk from his eye. Thomas held onto his sister's shoulder trying to help her up but she was frozen to the spot in fear. Cloiud ran to his children only to feel an unbelievable pain shoot throughout his body like a million volts of lightening hitting him at the same time. He was sent flying backward into the water and unconsciousness was slipping upon him. He looked up just in time to see his son be picked up from the floor and flung into the wall to fall into the waters below him. Suddenly then as if by magic the water began to swirl and the serene babble became a rushing violent current. Then for Cloud all was blank.

*~*~o0o~*~*

Terra looked into the waters as they raged beneath the gazebo rushing out into the ocean below. She screamed out her brother's name in vain and searched for him in the swirling waters. But no one was see and no answer came. She shook her head in disbelief and crumpled down onto the floor sobbing her heart out. It wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything! Why did he have to die? Why was he taken from her and her family? What kind of cruel creature could do this. Suddenly she heard a dry chuckle behind her. She turned her tearful gaze behind her to see Sephiroth leaning against the walls of the gazebo smirking and snickering at her tears. 

.Sapphire met Emerald. 

But this time a new emotion shone in Terra's eyes. Something new and frightening. She stood up and dusted her robes off and glared at him. She walked up to him with mechanical emotionless strides. She stared up into his eyes craning her neck up since she only came to his chest. A snarl formed on her delicate lips and she clenched her fist. She looked back to the waters as it frenzied and whirled and then back to him. His eyes gleamed madly with a spark of twisted glee. Terra felt the new emotion swell up in her heart and soul and she looked to the ground. A sorrowful tear fell from her cheek and mixed with a teardrop of blood as they fell to the floor together. Her head jerked back up and she pulled her fist back a white-hot ball of pure energy forming there. 

"YOU BASTARD!"

She swung at him catching his left right cheek burning and bruising it at the same time. He smirked and looked back at her and to a swing with his sword which she some how dodged. She let out a savage growl and took the air. He looked up at her in amusement. She shot down at him like falcon a new ball of energy collecting in front of her. He jumped to the side just as seemed to be about to throw it. A smirk appeared on her lips and she phased out of his sight. Sephiroth stood and look about the room trying to sense where she had gone. But by them time he sense her it was too late. A burning searing pain shot through his back as Terra appeared behind him and grounded the energy into the small of his back. He swung at her blindly catching her off guard cutting into the tender flesh of her side with his blade. She let out a scream and fell backwards to the floor. He saw this and whipped about and drove his sword into her shoulder and into the floor beneath it pinning her to the ground. He smiled as she screamed out in pain and fell to the floor ontop of her. She moaned in pain and sneered at him. He leered tiredly at her and chuckled. She struggled underneath him trying to free herself. He stared into her eyes studying her trying to figure the young enigma out. 

*CITRUS STARTS HERE* 

His face was so close she could feel his breath on her face. His nose touched hers. He looked up and down her body as if studying her. She suddenly felt hot and bothered about the position she and her enemy were currently in. A strange feeling slipped throughout her body like something she'd never felt before a strange wanting. His hand moved up her side sending small tingles up and down her spine, making her forget the pain in her shoulder and side. She squirmed uncomfortably trying to get away. He laughed at her in a low husky voice and slowly lower his face to hers kissing her fully on the lips. Terra gasped opening her mouth indirectly giving him access. His tongue traced her lips and entered her mouth wrestling her own inciting it to do the same. Terra struggled underneath him trying to get away as the feeling increased. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. A strange lustful look adorned his face and he smiled an in a low husky voice he whispered to her.

"Let's play a new game T-chan."

Terra whimpered in fear when he lowered him self down on her, kissing her on the lips again forcing her mouth open with his tongue. His hands traveled up and down her body kneading her back and rear. He took her tail in his hands and began to stroke it sensuously sending more tingles of pleasure up and down her spine. She moaned into his mouth at the pleasure he had just given her making him chuckle again. He pressed up against her continuing his stroking on her tail and his lips left her mouth. He traveled down her neck nibbling and licking every erogenous spot on the way. He licked and nibbled at her collarbone making her purr. He press his hips against hers grinding himself against her. Terra gasped suddenly feeling his grinding and blushed feeling the odd passion increase ten fold. She threw her head back and whimpered as his teeth played with the strings of the top of her robes untying them. She knew this wasn't right. She tried to get away again but his grip on her tail tightened making her yelp in sudden pain. He didn't even look up into her tearful eyes. He simply ran one hand up her side until he reached the swell of her firm young breasts. He smirked and opened the front of her dress like robes and began to lick and nip at her breasts groping her rubbing the other with his free hand. Terra cried out in objection and surprise as his mouth enclosed over one of her nipples. She tried to push him away tears beginning to spill from her eyes. He stopped and lifted his hand slapping her hard across the face. She stopped her protests and whimpered in fear. He stopped his work on her breasts and lowered his lips to her ear sucking on her earlobe and dipping his tongue into her ear. 

"Hehe…I know you are enjoying this Messiah," he whispered as her stroked her thigh gently as she continued to cry silently to herself. Suddenly he stopped stoking nibbling and groping her and ran his hand up her thigh to the junction between her legs. Terra gasped in fear and embarrassment as he gripped her most private region. "What's wrong _Slut_? You don't like this?"

*CITRUS ENDS HERE*

Terra didn't know the word but it filled her with such anger that she could no longer stand this abuse. The new feeling she felt earlier resurfaced and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She let out an angry scream and a flash of bright white light filled the room. Sephiroth opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground with Terra standing before him. All innocence lost from her eyes filled with one emotion. He gasped in fear as she let out a scream and he felt pain rush through his body as her blast hit him full force. Light filled the room and when it was over Terra lay on the ground panting spent from her attack. She looked up as a shadow passed over her. She looked into a pair of eye identical to her own. The cloaked figure remained shrouded in mystery not speaking all Terra could see was those insane spiteful eyes. She heard her snort and move away from Terra's broken body walking into the shadows of the room. Terra continued to gasp in pain and exhaustion. 

Then everything was black.

*~*~o0o~*~*

When they found me they said I was naked and half-dead. They thought I was going to die but somehow I pulled through. There are times however I wish I didn't. I wouldn't have had to feel the pain when my father spoke those horrible words. The words that truly shatter my young life.

Your brother is dead.

I remember crying and screaming that he was lying. I think I surprised them all by doing that this being the first time I had spoken in years. I also remember telling my father something I still regret. Even after all these years, despite the fact he has forgiven me on numerous occasions. I still can stand myself for it.

I hate you.

I regretted it the second it left my mouth and I ran from my mother's arms crying. Hate? Since when did I hate!? I never had felt hate before.

At least not until then. Looking back I remember that time with Sephiroth as he took away my brother and tried to take my innocence. I remember the new emotion I felt that day.

Hate….

That was the first time in my entire life I felt hate. I hated Sephiroth with all my heart and soul for what he had done to not only me, but my family and my life. I went through a point where I hated everyone. 

My mom for not caring enough.

My dad for not stopping Tommy.

Goku for not finding me in time.

Chichi for not caring to find me just her son.

Tobiason (who had decided to return to me and protect me) for leaving me.

Gohan for not coming with me.

Cathreine for not stopping me.

All of them.

But most of all,

I hate myself for not being stronger for being weak.

It was on that very day I made a vow to avenge my brother. I began to train teaching myself the things Goku refused to teach. Running away while my parents were at work and joining a karate class. Anything and everything to become stronger, to not be weak. I would be the strongest and I would kill Sephiroth. I knew in my heart he wasn't dead he was alive somewhere waiting for me to grow. Waiting for me to challenge him.

Waiting….

Waiting in the darkness of the Ancient City and its hidden caves.

Waiting in the darkness and shadows,

…………..of my soul.


	6. Default Chapter Title

The blue haired human walked onto the bus and sat down

The blue haired human walked onto the bus and sat down. She sighed still not knowing why she was taking the bus since she had a capsule car in her pocket. Probably to think she thought to herself. So much was happening. She had a reunion later that day to attend and her previous plans to go there with her boyfriend were now ruined. An angry cynical glared snaked across her face as she thought about finding him with another woman. The anger was replaced with a slightly depressed looking expression she'd never get him to stop womanizing. The woman shook her head and looked about the bus. For 6 in the morning it was surprisingly empty. The only people there were an elderly couple her and the driver who looked to be in his 60's as well. She sighed to herself not hearing the bus driver speak up.

"Huh?"

"Hehe….…got your head in the clouds doncha? I said what's your name lady. I've never seen you on this bus route."

"My name's Bulma. Bulma Briefs. I usually don't take the bus."

The man nodded and looked out onto the road. After a few minutes of complete silence a look of joy crossed his face. The bus stopped and the doors opened. Bulma waited for someone to walk in but no one did. Well at least she didn't see anyone. The driver looked down at the floor and grinned. 

"Hey Sprout! Long time no see! The usual right?"

Bulma stared at the man in confusion, who is he talking to? She looked but didn't see anyone standing next to him. Then she followed his gaze to the floor and gasped. 

A little girl? 

Where's her parents she thought. The little blond girl was dressed in a white karate outfit and a fuzzy brown belt was wrapped about her waist, Bulma studied her as she nodded and headed towards the back of the bus. She couldn't be more than 4 years old. She had long blond hair that flowed like honey to her butt and sparkling blue eyes that almost glowed. She looked so flawless. She was skinny but not scrawny. Her lean legs and arms had not a once of fat on them. And the baby fat that should still be in the cheeks of her face was also gone. She was absolutely beautiful a child that any parent would love to have. Then Bulma noticed one single flaw on the tiny creature….. her left eye. A long thin scar ran from right above her eyebrow down over her eye and cheek stopping right in line with the end of her tiny nose. Bulma wondered what type of parent would allow such a sweet child ride a bus alone into the city. Maybe she doesn't have parents she thought not noticing the little girl had stopped beside her and was smiling at her studying her as well. 

"Hello!"

Bulma looked to her side into the tiny blue eyes and smiled, "Hi there." The girl giggled and put out a hand, "My name's Terra! Terra Strife!"

*~*~o0o*~*~

A little blond girl identical to the one currently on the bus sat in her living room staring at the TV eating her breakfast when a woman with black hair tied up into a tight bun walked into the room and looked down at her. "Cathreine dear? How long will Terra be at her dance class?"

"3 hours Chichi-san," Cathreine answered, not evening glancing at the woman. Chichi nodded and walked from the room not noticing Cat smirk. She chuckled, Dancing lessons!? That's a good one Terra. She laughed out loud and shoved another mouthful of cheerios in her mouth as her friend Gohan came in and sat beside her. Cathreine was always doing this. Lying to the babysitter so Terra could go to the city for her karate lessons alone without anyone noticing. She'd been doing it for almost a year now and now one noticed. Lying to Chichi was easy because she didn't say anything to her parents about it and Terra was home at least an hour before their parents came back from work. She smiled gently and shook her head. Her sister was a tricky one. She went back to eating her cereal when she heard a knocking sound on the door of the Son house. Then she heard Chichi's voice followed by another. Cathreine and Gohan both went white when Aeris's voice drifted through the air.

"Cathreine! Sweetie Daddy and I are home early dear!"

"Oh shit…."

*~*~o0o*~*~

Bulma studied Terra as she stood on the bus her head not even reaching the top of the seats. She stood there not holding onto the rails beside her smirking. Bulma shook her head there was something so strange about her. She had an aura. Bulam could feel it, there was something different about the child the air seem to change when she entered bus. Her last name also puzzled Bulma as well. She couldn't help but wonder. She looked like him a lot like him. But she couldn't be Cloud's daughter. Could she? Bulma smiled fondly remembering Cloud and his crazy group of friends. They always were coming to her during the days of the meteor asking for help and repairs. But those days were over. 

"Oh Terra Dear!"

The little girl twirled about to look at the elderly couple smiling at her. Her delicate lips pulled back into a lopsided grin, "Hi ya Mrs. Tolsin! Hi ya Mr. Tolsin! How's life?" Mrs. Tolsin smiled at her and dug through her purse, "Life is just fine dear. How would you like something to eat!" Terra's grin extended even further, "Aw hell ya!" Terra started for the seat when the bus driver swore and the bus stopped short making her trip and start heading towards the floor face first. Bulma gasped expecting her face to smash against the floor of the bus. However that was not about to happen. Bulma watched in amazement as her supposed brown "belt" unfurled from her waist revealing a black belt underneath. The "belt" lashed out wrapping around a balance pole stopping her from falling on her head. Bulma's jaw dropped.

A tail!?

There was no doubt in her mind now. It was Cloud's kid all right. She watched as Mr. Tolsin reached out to her to help her up as the bus driver opened the door to the bus and continued mumbling cusses about dumb kids. Terra shook her head at the elder man and let go of the poll put her hands down flipping to her feet with unbelievable ease. She glared at the group of teens that were shouting and yelling as they boarded the bus. Mrs. Tolsin shook her head before smiling and handing Terra a large chocolate chip cookie from her bag. Terra grinned and walked to where she had been standing munching on her snack happily. The bus took off again with the teens still standing despite the seats that were open around them. BuLma looked at them and frowned they were obvious either drunk or high. A boy appearing to be 17 with greasy blond hair stepped forward towards the Tolsins, "Hey gramps! Get you wrinkled ass up I wanna sit there."

"There are plenty of seats for you ki.."

"I don't give damn move it!"

Mr. Tolsin sat there glaring at him with anger about to retort when Mrs. Tolsin shook her head and stood about to move. The kid smirked arrogantly and was about to shove her out of the seat.

"Hey greaseball leave them alone!"

The teen turned to see Terra leering at him angrily. He began to laugh hysterically, "Jesus! What a joke. What are gonna do if I don't you little pipsqueak? Cry and run home to your mommy!?" The boy let out a weasel like laugh his buddies following the suit. Terra rolled her eyes, "Great come back….pipsqueak…geez….is that all you can come up with condom head?" The boy stopped laughung and sneered at her, "Why you little…"

"C'mon I know there's some type of retort in there you pansy assed white trash queer…"

"That's it!!"

The boy threw a punch at her head. Terra smirked seeing it coming from a mile away and ducked catching his fist in her hand. The boy sneered about to pull his arm back when a bone crunching pain filled his hand. He screamed trying to pull his hand from the tiny child's solid grip as she laughed.

"Don't trust your eyes…"

Terra ran through his legs flipping him unto his back. She flipped backwards unto his chest and smiled down at him.

"….whacha see isn't whacha get. I'm a lot stronger than you think!"

"Heh…and I'm a lot more lethal than you think kid!" Upon saying this, the teen pulled out a small gun pointing it right at her. A look of utter terror passed across Terra's face and tears slipped down her cheeks, "N-N-No Puh-puh-please d-don't!" The sound of a gunshot rang out though the bus.

And all was silent.

Terra doubled over in pain holding the space where the bullet had hit. The bus screeched to a halt swerving off road. No one spoke. Bulma gasped as Terra began to sob. It sounded so strange her quiet wails almost like………

……..laughter?

Terra stood a smirk on her face laughing at the greasy adolescent and threw the bullet at his feet it clattering against the floor seeming much louder than it was in the strange silence. The teens backed away in shock. As they stared at the young child in front of them. Bulma shook her head it was just impossible

Terra was unharmed. Nothing broken, bleeding, bruised, nothing. She laughed again and took a step towards the group a strange evil smile appearing on her face. Then she whispered o them in a singsong voice, "Whacha see aint whacha ya get."

She disappeared from view leaving only an elfish laughter behind. Everyone looked about the bus except for the elderly couple and the bus driver who was now standing up staring at the back. No one moved afraid of what might happen if they did. Seconds passed seeming like an eternity. Then the boy with the gun cried out in pain and fell to the floor. In the blink of an eye the rest of his group joined him on the floor. And on top of the pile of teens stood the tiny child laughing her little head off.

"And boy! You aint seen nuttin yet! HA! What a bunch of wimpy cowards. Shit! I haven't had this much fucken' fun in ages."

Bulma stared in shock listening to the sound of approaching sirens and to the little girl as every curse word known to man popped out of her foul mouth as she laughed.

*~*~o0o*~*~

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!"

"Aeris dear come down!"

Aeris whipped around glaring at her slightly cowering husband. She mumbled something and stamped her foot, "Cathreine Michelle! You get in here!" Aeris watched the doorway as a small head peaked around it. Cathreine walked to her mother her head low to the ground looking up at her mother through her eyelashes pushing her glasses up every so often. "Yes Mommy?" she asked trying to look as innocent and cute as possible a trick her younger sibling had taught her. 

"Don't you 'Yes Mommy' me young lady! What possessed you to let your sister go to the city on a bus!? How long has she been doing this?"

"Dunno…..Not long I dun think Mama."

"But Cat-chan….I thought she's been doin' it for about a year now!?

"Gohan shut up!"

"A YEAR!!!???"

Cathreine looked at the grounded and sniffled slightly knowing she was going to get screamed at but before that could happen a shriek sounded throughout the house coming from the living room. The group dashed in there to see Chichi pointing at the TV screen rambling on and on. Aeris looked at the screen, which showed a news report about a bus accident and shooting.

"……and who is the hero of this situation? Not the fire dept. Not the police force. Who single handedly defended the people of this bus but a 4-year-old karate-kicking girl named Terra Strife who put a safety on the gun happy teen. We now go to Leon Macaques who is standing with the chibi-champion at this moment."

"Thank you Grace! And here we have the mini-martial arts artist Terra. Terra can you explain in you own words what happened today?"

"You bet your ass I can! I kicked ass! I gave the bug fucker what he had fucken' coming to him! I gave him a kicked in the head and a wicked jab to that asshole's spine. That Lilly livered shit head…..say can you edit this?"

"Ahem….Terra we're on live TV."

"Huh? Oh crap!"

The group stood around the TV as Terra walked off screen cursing about the dumb people who put her on live TV. Aeris stood there, jaw hanging, eyes wide gazing at the screen before falling backwards to the floor. She'd fainted.

*~*~o0o*~*~

Bulma shook her head and walked towards the road throwing the capsule car from her pocket. She was about to get in when she heard a string of curses float through the air. From the highness of the voice she could only recognize it as Terra. She turned and frowned to see the small girl trying to hitch hike her way home cursing at the passing cars. None of the policemen had offered to drive her home so she must have thought this was the only way. Bulma walked towards her clearing her throat, "Um…Terra-chan?"

"Whadya want? Can't you see I'm busy? Go away! And don't call me 'Terra-chan' if you must talk to me you can call me T-chan."

"Okay T-chan. I was just wondering if you would like a ride home."

Terra turned about and looked at her skeptically. She wandered to Bulma's side and craned her neck upwards being as she only came up to Bulma's knee and looked her in the eye. "Do ya have a phone in that hunka junk?" Bulma smiled holding back the laugh in the back of her throat and nodded leading Terra towards the car. Terra hopped into the front seat and picked up the phone's receiver yelping as a screen popped up revealing it to be a videophone. She sighed and dialed in a number, "Boy oh boy I'm gonna catch hell for this."

Bulma watched as a familiar face popped up on the screen and smiled at the woman. Terra mumbled, "Can I speak to mom Chichi-san?" The black haired woman frowned and glared at her, "Terra Vegeta! Your parents are worried sick! They are going to come pick you up now!"

"Yeah. Yeah Whatever just put mom on the phone."

"Don't you 'Whatever' me Terra Strife! I am in no mood for your attitude! And I don't think…"

"Shut up! Just Shut up!! Your not my mom! Stop acting like it. Go get _my_ mother!"

Chichi glared at her and was about to speak when she was pushed off screen by Aeris, "T-chan? Baby? Is that you!? Are you alright?" Terra blushed slightly and pushed her hair back, "Yeah 'Kassan I'm okay. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." A relieved look passed over her face and she smiled, "We're coming to pick you up now Terra. We'll discuss you punishment at diner."

"Diner? But mom you said I could go with Goku!"

"Not anymore Terra we have to talk. We'll be right there." 

Bulma took this chance to speak up, "Well, I'll be damned. It's a small world. Hello Aeris!" Aeris looked up at the screen and smiled widely, "Bulma! It's so good to see you what are you doing there?"

"I was on the bus when I saw Terra. The second I saw the tail and heard her name I knew she was yours. If you don't mind I'd like to take her with me. The guys will get a kick out of her." Aeris frowned and looked at Terra who had her back turned and was rummaging through the car, "Terra! Stop that."

"Talk to the butt." Terra mumbled not listening clearly annoyed at the fact she couldn't go to the reunion. Aeris sighed and looked to Bulma, "If you can handle her she's all yours. Keep in mind she's not like most kids. She's… well… she's different." Aeris looked towards the back seat to find Terra holding a pair of headsets blasting music into her ears. She nodded and looked back to Bulma, "She says things sometimes Bulma. They don't make much sense, but they can be rather frightening sometimes. Ignore it when she does that just nod and block it out. None of it is true. Terra is a little **_off_** sometimes. It's not often that it happens but when it does it can be quite disturbing. Just ignore her if it does." Bulma frowned and stared at her.

"Aeris…………"

"Don't worry it usually doesn't happen. Other than that I think you well off. See you around then!"

And as soon as she began to talk she hung up leaving Bulma alone with the mysterious enigma listening to Linkin Park in the back seat. She looked back and pulled the headsets off of her and smiled despite the irritable look on Terra's face, "You're coming with me kid. I happen to be friend with your mom and Goku's Family so I'm gonna take you to the reunion."

"ALRIGHT!"

Bulma laughed as Terra scrambled into the front seat buckling her seat belt and cheering. Sitting down as she started the car Bulma decided to ask a few questions. Simple questions like how old she was and what her favorite things were, if she had any friends. Terra answered all the questions asked whole heatedly. Bulma tried her best not to laugh at the answers since it her mouth would make a sailor blush. Bulma was about to ask her about Chichi when she decided against it being as she could see in that small conversation earlier that they didn't get along. She didn't stop talking however she just kept rambling on and on and on.

"Oh yeah did I tell ya? I'm gonna marry Gohan, Goku's son some day……… he doesn't know it yet but I'm gonna!"

Bulma began to laugh at the tiny tot as she babbled on about Gohan and her sister. Then Bulma made her mistake, "So T-chan do you have any other siblings? Brothers? Sisters?" Silence filled the car. Bulma looked to her right to see Terra staring out the front window. Her face had gone blank and the normal cheeriness was gone. The emotionless stare on her face was so eerie and unsettling that it made Bulma shutter. Minutes of complete silence passed before Terra spoke. Her voice almost mechanical and inhuman.

"I had a brother. He died. He was killed last year. A guy named Sephiroth did it. You know _the_ Sephiroth."

"But he's dead…"

"NO! He's not. I know he's not I saw him. He……… he's the one who gave me this scar. He's still out there too. He's waiting"

"Waiting for what Terra?"

"Me. I don't know why yet. But I know he is. He's waiting for me to grow. He can't fight me now. Neither of us are ready for it. I don't know exactly when he'll strike but I'll be older. I've already seen it. In my dreams we fight I'm much older than I am now. I know what I look like as a teen. I don't like the dreams. I don't like my future Bulma. I'm only a teen but I have seen my eyes. They look so ancient. So sad. I don't want to grow up into that woman. But I don't have a choice. I'd like to be normal but I can't. If I was than we'd all be dead."

"Terra. Why do you think this?"

"I don't _think_ it I know it! No one believes me. And the reason I _know_ it is because I'm special I always have been. You're special as well Bulma Breifs. I've seen you. In my dreams that is. That's why I talked to you on the bus today. I knew you. I know of your fate as well as mine. They are one in the same."

"Terra. What is my fate? What is our fate?"

"It's simple. Our fates. My parents' fates. Goku's family's fate . They are all the same. Our fate is to lose.

…………..Our fate is to die."

Silence filled the air. Bulma stopped the car and stared at her as she looked out across the ocean they floated above. Her face so emotionless and uncaring as if she had not even heard what she had just said. Bulma finally found her voice, "Terra who told you this!?" Terra looked at her and Bulma couldn't hold back her gasp of shock. 

Her eyes had gone so pale that they looked almost white. They were someone else's eyes so ancient looking so unnerving. Terra cocked her head to the side and stared into Bulma's eye as if she had asked something obvious.

"The _Voices_ told me. The _Voice at Twilight, _they are always there, watching us. They told me that they've been waiting. Waiting for the _Angel_. I am the _Angel _Bulma. They whisper to me when night falls when evil roams and the banshees cry. They have told me things. They say I am the _Angel_. The _Angel _can bring _Chaos_ or _Order_. The _Angel _will lead the side of good against the utmost evil. The _Angel _is the _Messiah. _But they say other things. They have told me that I shall die. They tell me nothing else except this. So if my fate is to die then I must lose. If my fate is to lose then _Chaos_ must win. If _Chaos's _fate is to win then _Order _must be destroyed. 

If _Order's _fate is to be destroyed then we all die."

Bulma sat there in shock. If she had not heard it and seen it with her own eyes and ears she would have never believed that these words came from the mouth of a child. Such a dark thing coming from something that seemed so pure. Bulma shook her head in disbelief trying to tell herself that this was nothing but a child's imagination. Nothing but a story she had heard. Perhaps something off of TV? But she could not make herself believe it. Something about what she had said the way she said it. It seemed so true. 

"Bulma?" Terra's voice floated through the air. Bulma turned and looked at her and let out a scream. Because Terra was gone. There sat teen with the wings of an angel but they were colored black. A black hooded cloak adorned her shoulders covering her body from view. Her face was as beautiful as it was hideous. Evil seemed to seep from her pours. A scar ran down her right eye.

Her eyes. They were blue and glowed with insanity and hatred. The creature ran a clawed bestial hand through her shimmering blond hair and smiled revealing hundreds of snake like fangs within her mouth. Her eyes narrowed and her wings spread and a voice so vile yet so enchanting drifted through the air now thick with evil, "What's wrong Bulma?"

Bulma turned away violently and shut her eyes trying to block out the corruption that was her voice. But even with her back turned and her eyes shut she could see her. The creature leaned over and pressed her luscious wretched lips to her ears gently. "Aw, Bulma," she whispered licking the side of her face with a long snake like tongue chuckling, "Did I scare you?"

Bulma screamed and bolted from her chair

"Jesus Christ Bulma what's the Hell!?"

Bulma turned towards the passenger seat her heart racing. There sat the enigma Terra staring at her with wide eyes as if she'd lost her mind, "What's your problem!? You just stop 50 yards away from the island and space out! Then you start screaming like a banshee? What the hell is wrong?"

Bulma shook her head and started the car again heading towards the island not speaking. She couldn't figure it out. It seemed so real. But it couldn't be. Things like that just don't happen.

Do they?

Bulma parked the car just above the surf and opened the door allowing Terra to hop out and run to her sister and Gohan who stood upon the shore. Bulma buried her face in her hands for a moment trying to clear her head of what just happened. She sighed and looked in her review mirror into the back of her car. 

Only to see the same _Dark Angel_ from her dream a sadistic grin plastered on her face.

Bulma screamed and turned to find her back seat empty. She let out a sigh of relief and got out of the car pondering what had just happened. She looked across the sand seeing the Kame house, Turtle, and three children, Cathreine a small black haired boy she didn't know and Terra talking to one another. Cathreine ran inside with the black haired boy.

"C'mon Gohan let's go introduce Terra to the guy without a nose!"

Bulma laughed slightly before walking towards the door herself passing Terra on the way. Terra giggled and was about to follow when she heard a chuckle. She looked up upon the canopy above the doorway to see a woman wearing a black cloak staring down at her. A screech sounded and a brown hawk landed upon Terra's shoulders its gold eyes glaring maliciously at the cloaked figure. The creature reached down off the canopy with and ran a taloned demented claw across Terra's face.

"Hello sweet child. Do you know who I am?"

Terra shook her head her deep blue eye suddenly pale again with a strange glazed over look to them. The bird on her shoulders screeched and bit the clawed hand drawing blood from it deranged skin. The figure recoiled and snarled at the bird "Watch it Tobiason! Heh. The time for fighting will come. Until then," the creature laughed, "Watch over your _Angel,_ _Guardian_."

__

~Sod off you bloody succubus. Go find someone else to torment!~

The creature lifted her hood from her head revealing her long blond hair and familiar face, "Very well _Guardian_. Take care."

Then as soon as she appeared she was gone.

"T-chan!? What are you doing? Come inside and meet everyone!" Goku's voice rang out. Terra stood there though eyes still glazed and fixated to the spot where the demonic woman once stood. Goku walked outside and looked down at her, "Terra?"

__

~Terra. Go inside.~

Terra nodded listening to her hawk friend and walked into the house. Tobiason leapt off her shoulders onto a chair and whipped about his gold eye glowing slightly.

__

~Forget Terra. Forget the Demon. You need not know her now.~

*~*~o0o*~*~

And I did forget. I forgot everything. Part of me however always would remember that day though. Everything from Bulma's dream to my 2nd encounter with the _Dark Angel_. Back then the evil within the _Beast_ controlled me easily with no problems. However time would pass and I would be have to face it without the evilness corrupting my mind. During the many encounters we would have in the future I would always have someone by my side though. I couldn't face her alone subconsciously fearing the darkness would swallow me too. 

You notice I don't mention the dream as much. Why? Because I am afraid to speak of Bulma's vision. The dream of the damned is how I refer to it. I know it sounds foolish and childish to fear a dream. A dream can't hurt you. Nothing but images and vision. But there was something in that dream to fear. Something that dream held that terrifies me to this day.

The Truth_._


	7. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 7

Piccolo's Training

Piccolo flew at his highest speed. This was a test for the sayain that he knew following him. Suddenly a flash of light passed him causing him to stop dead. "Are we almost there? And why are you flying so slowly? I can walk where ever we're faster at this rate," Terra asked. "You mean you're not flying at your full speed and you still passed me?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah. So what?" Terra said. Piccolo snarled he could sense the child's defiance and attitude. "Well are we going to stand here for a year lizard boy or are we going to go where ever you're taking us," Terra snapped. "Follow me," Piccolo muttered. He flew a few more miles and then landed by a lake. Terra landed on a rock besides him and snapped her fingers making a flute appear. She started playing it when suddenly Piccolo covered his ears in pain. "STOP PLAYING THAT YOU IDIOT!" Piccolo growled. "Jeez sorry," Terra mumbled. This is going to be a long year Piccolo thought.

Gohan'scrying filled the air causing small animals to run from their hiding places. "Stop crying you moron," Piccolo muttered. Terra held her head Gohan had regained consciousness thirty minutes ago and had been crying ever since. Her sensitive hearing made the wailing almost unbearable to listen to. She finally snapped, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Gohan instantly stopped crying and looked at his best friend. Even though she was a year younger then him she could be scary. Piccolo turned to the sayain child and then to her sister who sat next to her. The only difference between the two was the long scar that marked Terra left eye. "Thank god," He mumbled. "Who are you?" Gohan asked. "My name is Piccolo and I'm your new sensei," he replied. "But Mom says I can't train," Gohan interrupted. "Oh for Kami's sake do you ever stop worrying about what your mother thinks?" Terra sighed. "As I was saying I'm your new sensei. You have incredible hidden powers and I'm going to show you how to use them." Piccolo told Gohan. "How come? And I don't have any powers. Terra and Cat are the strong ones," Gohan said. "I'll show you what powers I'm talking about," Piccolo said smiling evilly. He then picked up a startled Gohan by the head and throwing him as hard as he could towards a near by mountain. "What is freaking wrong with you?!" Cat said not knowing of Gohan's power since she'd been unconscious at the time. Then Cat's jaw dropped as Gohan threw an enormous amount of energy at the mountain. "Oh my God," Cathreine whispered. "Wow! Did I do that?" Gohan asked. "Yes Gohan you did," Piccolo said.

"I'm ready to train Mr. Piccolo. What do I do first?" Gohan asked. "Live. All you three have to do is survive out here for a few months out on your own out here. Then if you do live I'll begin your training," Piccolo said coldly before flying off. "What! You're kidding right Mr. Piccolo. Ha, that's a good joke," Gohan screamed nervously as he ran after Piccolo. "This is going to be an interesting year," Terra said smiling. "How did I end up involved in this?" Cathreine asked glaring at Terra. "Well it was either this or you could sit at home and give the arriving sayains a better chance at kicking our asses and taking over Earth. You choose what you want to do. If you want you can fly home, sit at there while Gohan and I become stronger, and you sit there watching TV collecting dust. So what do you want to do?" Terra said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm seriously unhappy about this but I'll stay," Cathreine muttered. "Why thank you dear sister," Terra sarcastically said

_ {A few days later}_

"WHAAAAAA! Some friends you are!" Gohan cried from the mountaintop he had accidentally teleported himself to. Terra sat in the shade of a tree meditating a few yards from the base of the mountain. Cathreine looked up at the small crying boy and said, "I'm gonna fly up there and help him down." Cathreine started to fly towards him, but not before Terra appeared in front of her. "Terra get out of my way," Cathreine sighed. "No. Now get back down by the tree. He doesn't need your help," Terra said as coldly as Piccolo. "Terra! He's been up there crying for a whole day already!" Cat yelled. "I really don't care. He has to learn how to be brave. He's been so sheltered his whole life and now he's learning about how to take care of himself and YOU want to help him down?! Well you'll have to get through me first and we both know that you can't beat me. Now get back down there before I knock you down there!" Terra shouted. Cat knew Terra was serious and flew back down to the shade of the tree beginning to meditate herself. "TERRA! PLEASE HELP ME!" Gohan begged. "I'm sorry Gohan I can't!" Terra shouted back. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU!" Gohan screamed. Terra looked at the ground sadly. "I'm going to hunt some food down," she called to her sister. "You'll thank me one day Gohan," she whispered.

_{Later That Night}_

"I can't believe they left me up here. Some friends," Gohan said shivering from the cold. "Wow! Look at that a full moon," Gohan said his tail twitching happily, "I've never seen a few moon before." Suddenly something in Gohan's mind snapped. He could hear his own heart beating and then the full moon took its effect on the young half sayain as he began to transform.

Terra and Cathreine were awaken by a loud roar that made the Earth around them shake. "What is it Terra!?" Cathreine screamed. "I don't know!" Terra shouted back. She looked towards the mountain to see it was no longer there and in its place was a giant ape like monster. "Oh my god," Terra said. "Cat! Don't look at the moon! That monster is Gohan! That's what a full moon does to a sayain if they have a tail!" Terra ordered. "We got to find Piccolo!" Cat said. Terra looked at the warrior, who floated above Gohan trying to calm him down and said, "He already knows."

"Gohan! Stop!" Piccolo screamed at the monster. Christ what am I gonna do he thought. 

Suddenly Gohan's large ape like hand came at him. "KUSO!" Piccolo shouted. "HEY! YOU BIG STUPID APE COME AND GET ME!" a voice shouted. "Huh?" Piccolo said looking around. "HEY PICCOLO DOWN HERE! IT'S TERRA! REMEMBER WHAT RADITTZ SAID ABOUT THE FULL MOON AND THE TRANSFORMATIONS SAYAINS UNDER GO!? CUT OFF GOHAN'S TAIL AND HE'LL TURN BACK TO NORMAL!" Terra screamed before flying out of Gohan's hand range. "Of course the moon!" Piccolo said before shooting a giant blast at the moon. "Or you could just do that," Terra said, "a little stupid but hey!" Gohan turned back to normal and fell to the ground exhausted. "Get rid if this," Piccolo said pulling out Gohan's tail. "Terra, Catherine! Cut your tails off too, just incase," Piccolo said. "WHAT! NO WAY! I AINT CUTTIN MY TAIL OFF!" Terra shouted as Cat made a small amount of energy zapping her own tail off. "Fine," Piccolo said not wanting to deal with her. This is going to be one hell of a year he thought

_{6 Months Later)_

"Are you ready to train you three?" Piccolo asked. "Yes!" the three, said simultaneously. "Good because we're going to train until you drop," Piccolo said throwing a blast at three sayings. Terra dodged it easily, Cat had a little trouble but got out of the way, and Gohan got hit with it hard. Terra turned and fired three blasts at Piccolo, Cat, and Gohan. They all got hit. This is my kind of training Terra thought as Piccolo's Makansapou hit her hard.

_{A few months later}_

"HIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAA!!!" Terra screamed as she went to kick Cathreine in the head. Cat grabbed Terra's foot threw her. Terra flipped backwards and tried her attack again this time faking a kick towards Cat's stomach and instead punched her in the eye giving her a black eye. Cathreine wasn't phased one bit and countered, "KAMEHAHA!" Terra absorbed the energy and shot it back Cathreine. Cat threw it right back at her hitting Terra in the chest. Despite the pain that ran through Terra's body she smiled. She was loving this.

"MASANKA!" Gohan screamed aiming his blast at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged and countered with a punch to Gohan's stomach. Gohan then upper cut Piccolo and kicked him in the head. Piccolo staggered back a few feet but didn't fall. He looked up at the twins and shot a large blast of energy at the both of them. Terra and Cathreine sensed it and dodged it easily. They then turned their attention towards Piccolo and attacked. With all three of the well-trained sayains attacking him Piccolo had a little trouble keeping up. Suddenly Terra punched him in the back knocking him off balance. Gohan and Cat both took this opportunity and both kicked the namek in the stomach as hard as they could. Piccolo flew back a few hundred feet before falling to the ground. Wow they're getting much better he thought.

Then the sky darkened and thunder could be heard. "What in the hell?" Cathreine said. A smile appeared on Terra's face. "Goku's coming back."

Hi ya Terra here!

Any comments, compliments, death threats? Just send em to me! Ja ne!


	8. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 8

Vegeta's Arrival

"Papa can we go to lunch now?" the little girl asked. "Sure come on let's go," the child's father answered. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT?!" someone yelled. Suddenly the city shook as the space pods hit earth. "Oh my gawd! It's like a alien space pod!" a teenage girl stated.

The sayain's tail curled around his waist as he stepped out of his pod. His partner Nappa stepped out too. The sayain floated up out of the crater and on to the streets below with Nappa following him. "Heh, look at these gawking idiots Vegeta. What should I do with em?" the large bald sayain asked. The spikey haired young man beside him said, "Do what you wish with them Nappa." "Really!? Thank you Prince Vegeta," Nappa said with a mock bow. Nappa then lifted two fingers and an enormous blast vaporized both the city and its people. 

"Huh! What the hell was that!?" Cathreine said. Terra and Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "It begins now," said Terra knowing that her life would never be the same.

Krillen looked towards the demolished city before flying towards the area he knew Piccolo and the kids were.

Tien frowned at the fact the ki blast he felt was theirs and not of his fighting partners. "They've arrived haven't they?" Chau-zuo asked. "Yes. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tien asked. "No way I didn't train this hard for nothing!" Chaut-zuo said flying towards Piccolo's ki with Tien trailing behind.

Yamcha looked to the west. "They've come. Well it's now or never." He said as his flew toward Piccolo's ki.

Cloud sat in meditation in the middle of a field. He had been training, but was not going to fight the arriving sayians. He was too weak he'd be in the way. Suddenly he felt a presence that made his eyes flash open and his ki rise. "No. It's impossible. He couldn't be alive. Could he?"

"Great work you stupid jackass," Vegeta muttered. "What? What did I do?" Nappa asked. "Use your head moron. What if one of the dragon balls we're looking for was in that city!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm sorry Vegeta," Nappa said. "Hmpf!" Vegeta sighed before looking at the earth around him. Nice planet. Should bring a nice amount of money. Too bad that stupid chicken shit Radittz couldn't even destroy it. Then Vegeta felt a presence that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Vegeta, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost," Nappa said. "No. It's impossible. He couldn't be alive. Could he?" Vegeta whispered, "Nothing wrong let's just find those 'warriors' that killed Radittz." Vegeta then took off into the air but he could shake the feeling that '_he'_ was here on this planet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT BEGINS NOW'?! THEY CAN'T BE HERE YET! Can they?" Cathreine yelled. " They sure can and they are. Get ready," Terra said calmly. Suddenly Kriilen landed next to Gohan. "Hey guys! How's it going?" he asked. "Fine. Say your that guy that trained with my father when he was little! Krillen right?" Gohan asked. "Yup. So how was training with Piccolo? No one's ever trained with him before," Krillen asked. "Oh it was fine. Mr. Piccolo is a really nice guy when you get to know him," Gohan answered. Suddenly a voice shouted, "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN FIGHT YET?! NOT MY TIME?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?! YOU DAMN PLANET! ANSWER ME!" Cat turned to Terra and said, "Ter if the planet's saying not to fight then it's probably right." "NO WAY! WE'VE TRAINED OUR ASSES OFF FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND NOW WE CAN'T FIGHT?!" Terra screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS CAN'T FIGHT?" Piccolo shouted. "The planet's telling me it ain't our time to fight and that it will tell us when we can," Terra said obviously trying to stay calm. "God damnit!" Piccolo shouted. "Shit!" Krillen whispered knowing very well of Terra's and Cathreine's power. "Hey foul mouthes! If you'd shut up you'd notice we have visitors!" Cat said pointing towards the sky. "Huh?" the four others said at once. "Well is this all this puny planet has to offer? Hahahahahahahaha!" the figure laughed. "They're here," Terra whispered.

Cloud drove as fast as he could he could hear Aeris, Tifa, Barret, Marlene, and Elmyra all yelling at him to slow down. He didn't listen though all he cared about was getting to the Kame house. His tail fluffed out tensely. He can't be alive! Vegeta-sei is gone! So is he it's impossible he thought. He finally reached the Kame house and runs in knocking down the door. "What the? Cloud what's wrong calm down!" Master Roshi said. "Yeah Cloud you look like you saw a ghost!" Puar said. "Are they filming the fight?" Cloud said sounding panicked. "Yeah why?" Bulma asked. "Kuso! OUT OF MY WAY BAKAS!" Cloud shouted pushing everyone away from the TV. Cloud's eyes scanned over the figures. There's Terra, Cat, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, Tein, Piccolo, and Chaut-Zuo. Where are the people they're fighting?" Cloud said. "The big bald guy, those little green guys, and the spikey hairded guy." Bulma answered. Suddenly the camera focused on the main enemy. He looked to be about Bulma's age, had black spiked up hair, a great built, and was pretty short. "Wow! That foo' put's yours and Goku's hair te shame!" Barret said to Cloud. Cloud didn't answer though; his eyes were glued to the screen. "No it's….. it's just impossible. He can't be alive," Cloud said barely above a whisper. "Cloud are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost." Aeris said. "I think I have. We have to get to that fight! I have to stop that jackass before he does something stupid!" He shouted. "Cloud! Do you know who that disgusting alien is?!" Chi chi asked. "Yes. I do," was all he said. "Who is he Cloud," Aeris asked calmly. Cloud sighed and rested his head on the doorframe.

"He is my older brother….. Vegeta."


	9. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 9

Death of a Warrior

"Saybia men ATTACK!" Nappa shouted sending the ten little green men after the earth senshi. The one was destroyed by Vegeta for failing against Tien. "Alright my turn," Krillen said. "No wait my friend. Let me have a go at it. If you die you can't be wished back with the dragonballs," Yamcha said stepping towards the fight. "Wha….. Ok whatever you say Yamcha," said the discouraged ex-monk. Terra and Cathreine sat on a rock meditating. Yamcha beat the saybia man easily. "Ha! Piece o' cake!" Yamcha said turning around. "Yeah Yamcha!" Chaut-Zuo screamed. Terra's eyes flashed open and yelled, "YAMCHA! WHATCH OUT!" But it was too late. The saybia man had survived Yamcha's onslaught and now had attached itself to Yamcha. "What the……. Hey let go of me!" Yamcha screamed. Suddenly the saybia man exploded leaving Yamcha's charred body in a crater. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tifa screamed burying her face in her hands. "What…… no….. Yamcha please no," Bulma whispered before bursting into tears. "YAMCHA!" Puar sobbed throwing herself against the TV crying. Tifa sobbed against Barret's shoulder. Chi chi had fainted long ago and now Puar followed the suite. "I loved him so," Tifa sobbed. "WHAT! YOU LOVED HIM! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND TIFA LOCKHEART!" Bulma screamed angrily. "NO WAY HE DUMPED YOU!" Tifa screamed back. This is going to be a long day Cloud thought turning away from the two girls. Suddenly a remote came whizzing at him. With out even turning around he grabbed it and broke it easily. No one seemed to notice his presence though. Cloud looked towards his air car. The damn thing was over heated from being driven here so fast. I'll get there soon girls. Cloud looked up and whispered, "If you harm a single hair on their heads Vegeta you'll be sorry."

_ {2 hours later}_

Tien and Chaut-Zuo are dead only Piccolo, Gohan, Terra, Cathreine, and Krillen remain. Five saybia men still remain though. Gohan sits there trying to be strong. Suddenly Terra gets up. "Oh look Nappa the girl finally is going to fight," Vegeta taunted. Terra opened her eyes. Gohan gasped they were so dark they looked almost black. "Will you tell those lame brained baka yaros to stop laughing!" She said pointing at the saybia men. They had been laughing like that the whole fight and Piccolo could understand why she seemed so pissed. "Awwwww. Are the little half-breed baby's ears hurting her? HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Nappa taunted. Terra's eyes narrowed no one called her a half-breed. The saybia men kept laughing and now Terra clutched her head in pain from it. Why can't they stop laughing she thought? Why…….Why…….WHY! Finally Terra turned around and grabbed Gohan lifted him above her head and threw him at the saybia men. They kept laughing and with what little brains they had they thought she thinks that little boy can beat us. Suddenly Gohan's eyes grew wide and he screamed on the top of his lungs, "MASANKA!!!!!!" The blast hit the saybia men right on killing them instantly. "WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT! THAT KID'S ^&*@#!^% STRONG!" Nappa yelled. 

Nappa then came at them then. Terra could sense an immense power. I'm stronger though. The giant sayain wasn't attacking her though he was after Gohan. Gohan managed to dodge the attack, but not the next one. Terra's angered built up, but she managed to control herself. "Terra come here," Piccolo shouted. Terra's anger still remained with her but she pushed it down deep inside her. All of her anger was stored here. And it was about to be released.

"Terra has the planet told you it's time yet?" Krillen asked anxiously. "No," Terra said coldly. "Ok enough talking. I got a plan. Krillen I need you to distract that big idiot, then I'll sneak behind him and grab his tail," Piccolo said. "What good will that do?" Krillen asked. "Sayains are weakened when your grab their tail. It's kinda like our Achilles heel," Terra explained. "So if you ever annoy me again I can just pull your tail out," Piccolo said. "Yes. But the minute you let go I'll beat the shit out of you," Terra snapped. "Ok after I have his tail I need you to hit with full force Gohan," Piccolo explained. "What! No way! What if I screw up!?" Gohan panicked. "You won't! Now let's go!" Piccolo shouted. Terra walked to the rock that she'd been meditating on. The planet was telling her that someone would return to the planet soon. Poor Krillen Terra thought. Little did she know that Krillen was not the one the planet spoke of.

Their attack failed. Terra couldn't believe that these freaks had out grown their weakness. Piccolo grabbed his tail but also got Nappa's elbow in the back of his neck. "Damn! Cat this don't look good," Terra whispered. "I know, but we must obey the planet," Cathreine said. "I know, I know," was all Terra said before returning her attention to the fight. She watched as Nappa's knee connected with Gohan's stomach. Her anger was once again pushed down into the little pit in her stomach where she kept her anger, rage, hatred, grief, and even fear. Krillen was already down. He wasn't dead, but he was hurt. Piccolo could barely move even. She wanted to obey the planet, but each injury inflicted on her friend was making it harder and making her temper and ki rise.

Then Nappa threw Gohan to the ground. Terra suddenly felt an enormous power emitting from Nappa. "Now you DIE!" Nappa screamed. "No," Terra whispered forgetting every thing the planet was telling her. She ran towards Gohan. I have to defend him the blast will kill him. It's too strong. 

Vegeta was watching in amusement. Suddenly he looked towards the small figure running towards the boy. "Heh. I don't think so." Vegeta lifted a single finger and a large rock flew towards Terra. 

Almost there Terra thought. Suddenly she felt something hit her in the head knocking her to the ground. A rock!? "No." The hit to her head had shocked her and her ki had lowered. Terra saw the blast get closer and closer to Gohan. Just as it was to hit him a green blur flashed in front of him. Terra braced her self for the after shock. When the dust and smoke cleared she saw what had protected Gohan from the blast. "No. NO!" Terra shouted seeing Piccolo's body lying on the ground. "No. Not him. He can't die. With out him we can't gather the dragon balls," She whispered as she walked towards Piccolo's lifeless body. She felt Cathreine presence beside her when she kneeled next to her sensei. Gohan was near tears as Piccolo spoke. "Don't worry you three. Listen I've watched you all change over this year and I'm proud of ya. Gohan you and Cathreine have changed children into warriors both of your parents will be proud. Terra you've taught me much. You've taught me kindness. I thank you for it. You three are the only friends I've ever had. Thank you. Please wish me back." Then Piccolo, The Demon King, and the kindest most caring sensei Terra, Cat, and Gohan had ever had was gone. "No. NO! PICCOLO!" was all you could hear as Terra screamed in anguish


	10. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 10

Goku Returns

Terra looked at her sensei's once strong body shattered on the ground. Gohan looked at Terra's eyes. They were full of pain, anger, grief, and even fear. Fear?! Gohan thought Terra had never been afraid of anything or so he thought. Gohan finally realized that Terra's brave and "I don't give a shit," attitude was only a cover up. After Tom died Gohan and Cat had noticed a change in Terra. She became less emotional; Gohan rarely saw her cry even. She became more of a smart-ass and more defiant. Piccolo's death was bringing something in Terra's mind out. The little pit were she kept all of her emotions was falling apart and letting all of Terra's bottled up emotions out. Terra suddenly started singing. It was soft but Cat recognized it. "I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. Through better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear." Cat knew the song by heart it was the song that Cloud sang to them as a lullaby. Terra started sobbing. For the first time since Tom's death she was terrified.

Vegeta watched the child cry. She isn't as brave as she seems he thought. Then he looked at her more closely and gasped, "No. She looks just like…….." Then the song the girl sang reached his ears. "I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. Through better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear." Vegeta recognized the song. It was a song from his past. A song from a long time ago.

_{Vegeta-sei many years in the past}_

"WHAT?!" the female sayain cried. "Prepare the baby Kidra. He will be sent to Earth tomorrow with Bardock's son Kakkarot," the king replied coldly. "But…… But he is your son! I won't send my baby off to some planet as if he was a third class grunt!" Kidra yelled as her lavender hair hung in her eyes. "I AM KING AND I WILL DO AS I WANT! THAT CHILD IS A WEAKLING AS IS KAKKAROT! NOW PREPARE THE CHILD OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" king Vegeta screamed. Kidra's eyes filled with tears as she ran from the room towards the chamber that her youngest son occupied. The king snorted as he mumbled about is weak and over reactive wife. "Father," a voice, said from the doorway to his throne room. "What is it Vegeta?" the king snapped. "Father. There are many other children in the nursery. Maybe if you send one of them in the baby's place he could prove himself strong as he grows." the eight-year-old prince said. "WHAT! NOW YOUR QUESTIONING MY JUGDMENT AS WELL?!" the father yelled. "No! I didn't mean to….." Vegeta panicked. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Vegeta yelled sending a blast at his eldest son. 

Vegeta closed the door to his father's throne room blocking the blast. "Stupid, pig headed, 

bastard," Vegeta mumbled as he walked down the hall to his brother's room. His mother sat there cradling his brother singing to him softly. Vegeta knew the song well. It was his mother's lullaby. "I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. Through better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear." "Mamma? Are you ok?" Vegeta said stepping towards his mother and little brother. "Yes sweetheart I'm fine. I'm just going to miss your brother. Promise me if you ever cross paths that you'll give him this," Kidra said handing her son a holo-graphic image case. "Don't open it though. You will only see it when you see Cloud again ok?" She asked. "Uh huh. Ok mamma." Her face was etched with sadness. It was a face Vegeta would never forget.

_{Present time}_

Suddenly an uncontrollable wave of anger, rage, and hate consumed Vegeta's mind. With a scream of fury he sent a blast at the group of half sayains.

Terra felt the blast approaching them and threw Gohan and Cat out of the way taking the blast head on. When the smoke cleared Terra stood there unharmed Vegeta's jaw dropped, she couldn't have survived that attack he thought. Terra's eyes were full of rage. "My sensei, my bother, Goku! All of them gone! It's all your fault!" Terra screamed. She's so angry she doesn't now what she is saying. She can't even see straight Cat thought! Terra screamed as she flew at Vegeta punching him in the stomach. Kuso! She strong but she is attacking out of blind anger Vegeta thought. Vegeta kicked Terra away and threw a blast at her. The blast hit and when the smoke and dust cleared Terra lay on the ground looking very dead. "NOOOOOO!" Cathreine and Gohan screamed. They ran to their friend's side. Gohan checked her pulse. It was faint, but at least she was alive. Anger consumed Gohan's heart and mind as he threw a blast at Nappa. Nappa had caused this. If he hadn't killed Piccolo Terra wouldn't have acted like that he thought. 

_{1 hour later}_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually thought that you a weak little baby could beat me?" Nappa yelled at Gohan's still form. Oh no this can't be happening. I failed everyone. Mom, Dad, Master Roshi, Krillen, Cathreine, Piccolo, and even Terra. I'm sorry guys Gohan thought. Suddenly just as Nappa's fist slammed into the ground Gohan had just been occupying a golden cloud flew Gohan out of harm's way. "Huh?!!!!!! KINTEON! Is that you? Wait if you're here that means……. DAD!?" Gohan shouted. "Hello Gohan. Wow! You got strong big too. Thanks for holding out for me. Here eat this," Goku said tossing Gohan a senzu. "Mmmmm, Hey all my strength is back!" Gohan yelled. "Hey Krill, How ya doin?" Goku asked his old friend. "Not so good pal. Piccolo, Tien, Chaot-Zuo, and Yamcha are dead. And I think Terra is too. It's hard to tell any more." Kriilen said smiling at his good friend. "What!? Terra? Shit! Here eat this I am going to see if Terra-chan is still alive," Goku said his face grim. Gohan followed his father to where Cat was cradling Terra's head in her lap. "Goku-san is she alive?" Cathreine asked her voice full of fear. "Here give her to me and I'll see," Goku said picking Terra's small and limp body in his arms, "She still alive but barely. This should help." Goku put the senzu in the girl's mouth. Terra swallowed it whole and almost instantly her eyes flickered open, "Goku-chan? Goku-chan is that you?" "Yeah it's me Terra-chan. How are you feeling?" He asked. "I have a headache and I'm hungry," Terra responded. "Ha! She'll be alright," Goku said setting Terra on her feet.

Nappa's eyes widened at the sight of the warriors' miraculous recovery. Then he attacked Kakkarot from behind. Goku simply out stretched his palm and sent a blast at him. Nappa lay at Vegeta's feet. Spasms traveled through out his entire body. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Vegeta help me up so we can beat this baka," Nappa wheezed. Vegeta gave Nappa his hand. Nappa took it and suddenly Vegeta grip tightened crushing Nappa's bones. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment in Hell!" Vegeta said throwing Nappa into the air along with a powerful ki blast. "VEGETA! YOU DIRT LITTLE BASTARD!" Nappa screamed as he died.

"HUH!?" Goku said watching Vegeta as he killed his own partner. Terra's eyes narrowed as she looked at Vegeta. Something wasn't right here. And Terra intended on finding out what.

Konichiwa. Let me introduce myself. I'm……Jesus Catthey know who you are. Here I'll do this. No way it's my turn! No it isn't!  Yes it is! No! Yes! No! YES! Fine! You do it you're so boring though! Thank you! As I was saying I'm Cathreine Michelle Strife….. Wait you have a middle name?! Hai so do you. I do?! Jeez you sure are having a blond day. It's Terra Vegeta Strife. Remember?! Oh yeah now I remember…… WAIT! I AM NOT HAVING A BLOND DAY!!! You are such a ditz! AM NOT! ARE TOO! AM NOT! ARE TOO! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! Both of you SHUT UP! I'll do this! Hi Goku here send all comments, flames, death threat, and\or (*hint* *hint*) compliments to [Vmpgrl114@aol.com][1]. Next time on FF7: TNG the fighting between me and Vegeta starts. Will Cloud make it in time to stop the battle or will Terra find out his secret before he does? All this and more next time in FF7: TNG! AM NOT! ARE TOO! AM NOT! ARE TOO! AM NOT! Jeez! Do you two ever shut up? Stay out of this Goku! 

   [1]: mailto:Vmpgrl114@aol.com



	11. Default Chapter Title

**……** Means is spoken in Sayiango

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 11

Terra saves Vegeta

"GOD DAMN IT! IF HE TOUCHED A HAIR ON THEIR HEADS I'LL KILL EM!" Cloud screamed. The air car flew through the clouds inside sat Aeris, Master Roshi, Korin, Bulma Chi-chi, and Cloud. "Cloud I'm sure they're fine," Aeris comforted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? VEGETA WAS THE KINDA KID THAT ENTERTAINED HIMSELF BY KILLING ANIMALS AND TOTURING HIS SERVANTS! NOW HE KILLS PEOPLE AND DESTROYS PLANETS FOR FUN! NOW DOES THAT SOUND LIKE THE KIND OF MAN YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTERS NEAR!?" Cloud screamed. "Cloud please…….." "CAN'T THIS DAMN THING GO ANY FASTER!!??" Chichi and Cloud said at the same time. **STUPID HOAVER CAR %^$&)(! @ ^&((%** Cloud yelled. "Cloud watch your mouth!" Aeris screamed. "You understood him?" Bulma asked. "He speaks sayiango all the time. He thinks I don't know what he saying but I know very well what he says." Aeris stated glaring at Cloud.

"Now the battle begins Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped. "Ok I want you guys to get out of here and go to the Kami House," Goku said. "What are you nuts!? Did you see what that big guy did to Piccolo and the that short guy's even more powerful!" Krillen screamed. "Daddy! Please let us stay and help!" Gohan pleaded. Goku looked at Krillen and suddenly Krillen said, "Your dad's right Gohan if Vegeta catches one of us he could use us as a hostage. Come on let's go." "Well………ok," Gohan said, "Terra Cathreine! Come on!" "K" Cathreine called. Terra didn't move though. "Who are you damn it," she whispered before flying away with the others. As soon as Goku was sure they were safe the battle began. 

"Terra what's wrong?" "Huh?" "Ya seem distracted," Krillen said. "Oh it's nothing," she responded. **Who the hell is Vegeta? Why is he so familiar? WAIT! I KNOW!** Terra yelled. "What did you say Terra?" Gohan asked. "Oh nothing." "Ok." Terra stopped and watched them fly off. "They won't even know I'm gone," she whispered. Terra turned around and flew back. Her thoughts were of the past.

_{A few years ago} _

"Daddy do you have any other family?" Terra asked. "I used to Ter." "What were their names?" she said. "Well I was born on the planet Vegeta-sei. My father was the king and my mother the queen. Her name was Kidra. She had lavender hair. My father's name was Vegeta. He didn't like me at all because he thought I was weak. So he sent me to Earth with Goku." Cloud told the toddler. "Wow. Did you have any brothers or sisters?" "Yup. I had an older brother Vegeta." What's he look like?" "Like you actually. My mother put this picture in my pod before I left. Here take a look." Terra took the picture. It showed a young boy who looked about 8 or 7 holding a baby. The baby had blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes. His tail was curled around the older ones wrist. The older boy had black hair that stood on end like hers when she got really mad and he had blackish brown eyes. He was wearing a type of armor and was smirking at the baby. "That's me when I was little and that's Vegeta." "Wow." "Here Terra-chan I want you to have it. Keep it safe." "I will Daddy." 

_{Present time}_

Terra looked at the picture her dad had given her. There was no mistaking it. Terra smirked. She realized who Vegeta was and her dad had been right. She was a lot like him.

Terra neared the battleground. Suddenly she was blown back by a surge of energy. She wasn't ready for it and flew back wards hitting her head on a rock knocking her unconscious.

{A few hours later}

Terra woke up hearing voices. She knew the voices belonged to her friends. She sat up blood stained her gi and the back of her head. She felt an enormous energy build up. "Huh what the hell?" She asked to no one in particular. Then she saw it. Krillen held a spirit bomb in his hands and was about to throw it at Vegeta. "SHIT!" she yelled running towards the battle area. 

"Take this!" Krillen yelled hurling the spirit bomb at Vegeta. For a second time seemed to stand still as the mighty ball of raw energy soared at Vegeta. Just as it was about to hit he dodged it. "NOOOOOO!" Krillen yelled. "GOD DAMN IT!" Cathreine cursed. "Gohan rebound it back at Vegeta!" Goku ordered. Frightened Gohan stuck out his hands preparing to send it back. It was a success!

Terra watched the ball go towards Vegeta again. How can I stop it? Then a thought came to mind. It would hurt like a bitch but it was the only way to save him. 

Vegeta's mouth hung open in surprise. This power was sure to hit and sure to kill him.

"Come on god damn it. Come on." Krillen prayed. Then a small blur appeared in front of Vegeta protecting him from the blast. "WHAT IN THE……..!" Krillen yelled. The thing taking the blast gave Vegeta enough time to escape before it re directed it to the sky. When the dust cleared Vegeta looked up to see who or what had saved him and what he saw shocked him. It was the little girl! **But why?** He asked himself. The girl looked to him and walked over to him. After helping him up she said **Are you Prince Vegeta Strife of the former Vegeta-sei?** **Yes and how do you know Sayaingo?** ** My father taught me.** **And who is your father girl and who are you?** **Why Uncle Vegeta I am Terra Vegeta Strife and my father is your brother,……… Cloud.**

ALOHA! Terra here! So wadja think of the chapter? Hey Terra-chan! Oh hi Gohan. Wuz up? Nutin. Hey I thought Cat was supposed to talk to the readers this time since dad did last time! Oh cat! She said I could have her turn. Really?! Ummm…….. yeah would I lie to you Gohan ^^anime sweat drop forms on fore head^^ GOD DAMN IT TERRA IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME NOW I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! You tied her up!? Well……….sort of. Terra you can't sort of tie some one up you either did or you didn't. Ok so I tied her up it's my turn any way! As I was saying ^^Gohan goes to untie Cathreine^^  Send all death threats, comments, flames, and/or (^^HINT! HINT!^^) compliments to [Vmpgrl14@aol.com][1]. Next time on FF7 TNG what will Vegeta do? Will he believe me (I mean who wouldn't) or will my stopping the spirit bomb cause our deaths. (We all the answer to that one since I'm the main character and I can't die.) And what up about……… NOW YOU DIE! ^^Cathreine's escaped and she is running after Terra with a chain saw^^ OH SHIT! WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW JA NE! Cat put it down oh my god save me!!!! Hello this is Vmpgrl114, Terra's creator. While I might not be able to kill the little monster/demon/bitch

(Yet that is) Cathreine sure can! LOL! Sorry Ter! YOU SUCK VMPGRL! I know (I'm such a bitch sometimes!)

   [1]: mailto:Vmpgrl14@aol.com



	12. Default Chapter Title

**……** Means is spoken in Sayiango

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 12

Identities Revealed

****

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Vegeta screamed. "Hey calm down Monkey-boy! Remember your brother?" Terra said. "Cloud? Yeah. So? ……………. " Vegeta asked. Terra sat there staring at him for a moment. "OH MY GAWD ARE YOU DIM OR WHAT! THAT GIRL OVER THERE," she said pointing to Cat, "AND ME ARE HIS DAUGHTERS!" "Nani!? What the hell was wrong with my brother?! He mated with a human?!" Vegeta said in disgust. "My mom is part human and part Cetra. HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAD MATING WITH A NON-SAYAIN!?" Terra screamed. "IT'S SICK THAT'S WHY!" "SICK? SICK? DID YOU SAY SICK!? I'LL SHOW YOU SICK YOU MONKEY!" Cat watched her sister fight with the sayain prince. "Oh my god they look and act so much a like." "Hey Cat what's goin on?" Goku struggled to say. "You do not want to know." Cat and Gohan said simultaneously. Goku snickered slightly. They would make a great couple if they were older he thought.

The hover car landed and everyone inside spilled out. Cloud then said in panic, "Where are they!? Where are the girls?!" "Cloud look." Aeris said staring at the screaming match between the two sayains. "What? Oh great!" Cloud sighed.

"SHUT UP!" "NO YOU SHUT UP!" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH HALF BREED!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" "A HALF BREED! HALF BREED! HALF BREED!" "SHUT YER FRIGGEN HOLE!" Terra screamed launching herself at the sayain. The sayain prince simply moved out of the way causing Terra to fall into the dirt. "**YOU @^$#@%$# %@$#%$@ WHY I OUTTA!**" Terra yelled. "TERRA VEGETA STRIFE! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!" Aeris yelled. "Mom?!" Terra and Cat said at the same time. "This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Vegeta mumbled. "Brother?!" a voice called. "Huh? Cloud?" Vegeta said looking at the younger sayain in front of him. "Long time no see brother," Cloud said with a smile gracing his face. "Yeah I guess so."

"WHY THE IN HELL IS THAT MONSTER COMING WITH US!?" Chichi screamed. "There's something I definitely didn't miss. Chichi's big mouth." Terra mumbled. "What did you say!" snapped Chichi. Terra simply ignored her. "Hey Cloud what their names again?" Vegeta asked. "This one Cathreine," he responded pointing to Cat, "and this is Terra." "YOU NAMED THAT LITTLE DEMON TERRA!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Vegeta said laughing so hard he almost cried. Terra started blushing, she knew what her name meant. "What's so funny about Terra's name?" Bulma asked. "Because it's a sayain name and in your language it means 'Angel'" There was a heavy silence. Terra continued to blush. Suddenly someone snickered. Terra turned ready to kill whomever it was. Gohan sat there holding his mouth closed with his hand. Then he couldn't take it anymore and laughed right in Terra's face. "Angel!? Oh my god that's hilarious!" he hollered his eyes tearing from laughing so hard. "I hate my name," Terra hissed. 

{At the hospital}

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!! YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!!!! HEY THAT HURTS! NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! OOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!" 

Krillen, Gohan, Cathreine, and Vegeta sat in the hall of the hospital nervously listening to Goku scream in pain. "Don't worry Gohan you guys are next," Chichi said similing. Gohan who had been reading a magazine looked at her nervously. "Hey guys have you seen Terra? She was suppose get examined by Malcom a half an hour ago," Aeris said. "If she's smart she's hiding," Vegeta mumbled staring in awe at the room Goku was in listening to his screaming. 

Oh shit! They're gonna see me! Terra thought. No! No they won't. I just gotta stay calm. Then I'll high tail it out of here. The young half sayain walked calmly passed the talking group of people. She was wearing a doctor mask and robe hoping to disguise herself. And she was doing a good job at it no one could tell it was her. Ha! I'm out of here!!!

Cloud scratched his head wondering where the hell Terra was. Suddenly a doctor walked by. "Hey excuse me have you seen a little girl around here?" he asked. "EEEP!……… Who me?! No! I haven't seen any body! Um……... yeah no little girl around here but I'll keep an eye out. He he!" Terra said. She was walking on crutches that she made into stilts so she looked normal height. Oh god that was smooth! her conscious thought. "Ummmm…….… bye!" she said walking down the hall. "What a strange doctor," Master Roshi said. "Yeah it sounded like he was hiding something from me," Cloud said. Then he saw a small brown tail coming out of the back of the "doctor's" robe. "Huh!? Why that little!" He walked to the "doctor" and tapped "him" on the shoulder. "Yes," Terra said turning around. Cloud then smiled and said, "Nice try Terra." "What!? How did you…..? No! I mean I don't know what you're talking about!" She said. "Don't pull that shit, Angel Vegeta Strife," he said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!" Terra screamed then realizing what she done, "Oops!" "Oops is right come here." He said pulling off Terra robe and mask. "Terra! You think it would have been smart to at least change out of your gi before you tried to leave?" Cloud said angrily. Terra was still wearing her purple gi with a baby blue belt. It was covered in blood and dirt still. "How did you know it was me?!" She whined. "It was a good disguise, cept your tail was sticking out of your robe Doctor Strife. Now come on!" Cloud ordered. "Please! No daddy!" Terra yelled as Cloud carried her into the other room. "NO!" Terra yelled grabbing on to the door's frame. "Terra stop that!" he yelled. But Terra wouldn't let go. Cloud continued to pull Terra off the frame until a piece broke off in her hands, "EEEP! NO PLEASE DADDY DON'T!!!!!" She yelled as Cloud carried her in the other room.

{Later}

"See it wasn't that bad you two no need to carry on like a baby." Master Roshi said. "Easy for you to say," Terra mumbled rubbing her arm where she had gotten a shot. "Hey! Guys we got better things to worry about!" Bulma said walking into the room. She had once again changed her hair. "Woah! Hey Bulma nice hair! What did ya do stick your finger in a light socket!?" Tifa smirked. "Shut up hoe bag!" Bulma snapped. Then Terra said, "Hey! Bulma you look like that girl from There's Something About Mary! You know when she puts stuff in her hair thinking it's hair gel when it's really," "That is enough Terra!" Aeris interrupted. "What did I do!?" she asked innocently. 

"As I was saying! We have to worry about getting to Namek!" Bulma said. "Nappa and I came here in Sayain space pods, here's the remote," Vegeta said handing Bulma the remote. "Thank you Vegeta!" Suddenly a news report came on. It was about the space pods! "Ok! I'll just point this at the screen and press this button," she said. "NO DON'T!" Vegeta yelled. But it was to late. Suddenly the pods began to shake and then blew up. "NO!!! You baka! I told not to press that one! It was the selfdestruct button!" Vegeta yelled. "No," Bulma whispered before fainting.


	13. Default Chapter Title

**……** Means is spoken in Sayiango

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 13

On To Namek

"You moron Bulma!" Terra yelled. Bulma who had just regained consciousness glared at Terra. "I told you that that was the wrong button you blue haired bimbo!" Vegeta yelled. "Hey Vegeta it's not all her fault," Krillen said. "SHUT UP Q-BALL!" Vegeta screamed. "Yes sir," Krillen said quickly before sitting right back down. "I have a space ship," a mysterious voice said. Everyone turned around to find a short round man standing outside the window on a floating carpet. "Hey it's Mr. Popo!" Goku said. "Mr. Popo?" Master Roshi asked. "Yeah he was Kami's servant they've watched over Earth for centuries," Goku said. "Cool!" Terra said running up to the window, "A guy that looks like a beach ball!" Cloud ran to her and covered her mouth and said while glaring at Terra, "Sorry 'bout that. Terra doesn't know when to shut her mouth." "It's alright, but I need someone to come with me cause I'm not sure if it is a space ship or not." Mr.Popo said. "I think Bulma should go after all she is the technical genius of the group," Krillen stated. "Who me!?" Bulma said. "No the other Bulma. What do you think!" Vegeta snapped. "Shut up Vegetable!" Bulma yelled. "What!" Vegeta said, "You should watch who you are talking to you little ****%$&^$^&$ $#@$^$#$# HOE!!!!!**** "Huh!?" Bulma said. "Just go Bulma you don't want to know what he said." Cloud sighed.

{A few days later. At the hospital} 

"Hey guess what!? The space ship is almost ready!" Bulma came into the room yelling. "Shut up woman stop yelling!" Vegeta ordered. "Really?! Great!" Terra said. "Now we just gotta figure out who's going!" "I'll go," Krillen said. "Me too," Catreine said. "Me three!" Terra said. "Vegeta'll go," Cloud Said. "I will not!" he yelled. ** Dragonballs** Cloud sighed. "Never mind I'll go. But just to keep you guys in line." "I'll go," a voice said. "Everyone turned to see Gohan looking at them very seriously. "Oh no you won't! You have homework to do! And I'm not letting you just take off into space," Chichi yelled. "You have to be the only one here that has a death wish!" Terra yelled and was ignored. "I have ta mom. If I don't who will wish Piccolo back!? I'm going," he said calmly removing the bandage from his head. "Son Gohan! You put that bandage back on this instant! Gohan! Where do you think you're going?!" She yelled as Gohan walked to the door with Terra, Cat, Krillen, Bulma, and Vegeta. "I'm leaving," he said simply. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" "GOD MOM! SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled. Everyone stared at Gohan in shock except Terra who smiled happily at him. "Thank god someone said it!" she said putting her arm around Gohan's neck leading him out of the room. There was a long akward silence when suddenly, "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! MY BABY'S GROWING UP!" Chichi cried.

{The next day}

"Ok is everyone ready!?" Bulma called. "Yes Bulma-san," Cat said. "Uh huh," Krillen said. "Let's get this over with," Vegeta mumbled spending two months on a space ship with his pain in the ass neices wasn't his idea of fun. "Hells yeah!" Terra yelled. "Wait don't forget Gohan!" Chichi called from her hover car. She then parked on the small island and her father took out a load of bags. "Gohan sweetie come show your friends your new oufit," Chichi said. "I'm can't believe you talked me into wearing this," he sighed stepping out of the car. He was wearing a school like uniform and his hair was gelled down. The silence that followed was incredibly thick. That is until, "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK HILARIOUS GOHAN-CHAN!" Terra hollered falling over with laughter. "I think you look nice," Cathreine comforted. Terra was still laughing. Vegeta chuckled at the boy while Terra was laughing so hard she fell into the surf surrounding the Kami house. Cloud had to go pull her out before she drowned. 

{1 And a half months later}

Terra sat on the space ship remembering the day they left. It seemed so long ago. A lot had changed. They'd gotten stronger and Bulma had gotten whinier. Suddenly, "Terra! Gohan! We're here it's Namek! We're about to land get in a seat!" Cat called "Alright!" Terra yelled she walked towards a seat with Gohan in front of her. Suddenly the ship lurched forward launching her on top of Gohan. When they hit the floor Terra's head snapped forward bringing her lips onto Gohan's. Terra realizing what was going on jumped up and sat down in a seat blushing heavily. Gohan just sat on the floor wide eyed. "Gohan get in a seat!" Cathreine yelled not realizing what had happened. "Yeah ok," he mumbled still staring at Terra. She is awfully cute when she blushes he thought. What the hell am I thinking his mind said as he came back to his senses.

Wow. That was all Terra could think. Wow that was weird. She was embarrassed but she kinda enjoyed it. She looked at Gohan who was still very shocked himself. He is really cute though. Huh?! Where the hell did that thought come from she thought.

"Finally where here," Krillen sighed. Gohan, Terra, and Cathreine had jumped into a lake and were goofing off. Suddenly, "NO! He can't possibly know about them yet!" Vegeta shouted. "Huh!?" everyone said. Vegeta stood there the wind ruffling his hair looking very serious. Suddenly Terra was at his side. "He is here, isn't he Uncle," she said her face a mirror of Vegeta's. "Yes Terra he is," Vegeta said. "Who is here," Bulma asked. "The most powerful being in the universe," Vegeta said his expression not changing. "And the most evil," Terra added. "Who?! Who is it!?" Cat said nervously. Then Vegeta said "Frezhia." "Better known in English as……..." Terra said. Then at the same time Terra and Vegeta said, "Freeza."


	14. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

Chapter 14

Dende

"Ok. Here's what we are gonna do," Terra said, "Gohan, Cat, and Krillen will go to that namek village I sensed a few miles back. Bulma you can stay here and try not to get in any trouble. And Vegeta and I will……." "I'm going alone brat," Vegeta snapped. "No you're not. If you go alone you'll probably get hurt or kill someone," Terra said. "Are you deaf!? I'm going alone weather you like it or not you half breeded bitch!" Vegeta shouted "Hey listen up Vegetable brain! I don't know who the hell you think you are and what you think gives you the right to treat me like dirt! But I am sick and tired of it!" Terra screamed. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am Prince Vegeta of the Sayains and I am, little girl, at a much higher rank than you are. You low class baka!" Vegeta shouted. "Hello! Is anyone home in there!? Your prince of a blank hole in space! Your kingdom is GONE!" Terra yelled. Glaring at Terra Vegeta said, "Listen you low class twit….." "NO YOU LISTEN! YOU ARE NOT I REPEAT MYSELF NOT THE LEADER HERE! You know something I want you to go alone! But I guarantee you that if Freeza finds you alone out there will be nothing left to bury when he's through with you!" Terra screamed. "Hmpf!" Vegeta snorted looking away. "DID YOU HEAR ME 'PRINCE PAIN IN MY ASS'!?

NOTHING!!" Terra screamed again.

Cathreine ran her hand through her hair. She expected this. Vegeta was being pig headed and Terra was getting angry. Nothing new. They'd only been on Namek for a few hours and they already were fighting. First the spaceship blows up and now this she thought angered at the fact that the two couldn't get along and agree on anything. If Terra liked something Vegeta hated it. If Terra had an idea Vegeta wouldn't listen. It happened all the time. Suddenly she heard a sound. She looked up to see Vegeta flying off and Terra glaring at him throwing rather high powered ki blasts at him. "Good riddance," Terra mumbled, "Come on guys." Krillen, Gohan, and Cat all got up and followed Terra who had already flown away.

{A few miles away}

"Tell me where the dragonballs are. Or do you want to suffer like your friend too?" a voice asked a short and pudgy Namek elder who's eyes were upon the dead namek man at his feet. "Leave here now you disgusting bastard!" he shouted. The lizard like man looked at his two followers at his side. Dodoria, a pudgy little pink creature stood at his one side. Dodoria was the last of his race the Kempter. The Kempter were rather pathetic race and Freeza had destroyed them all in half a day. All except for Dodoria. Though the fat and ugly creature was dumb as a brick he was very strong considering his back round. Then at his other side the stronger of the two was Zarbon. The green skinned and green haired pretty boy was of the Manglerains. A rather strong race with the ability to transform into grotesque lizard like beasts. It had taken Freeza 2 days to destroy his race. 

Freeza looked back at the Namek elder. Then he saw at the elder's feet three young namek children stood huddled up against his legs. The oldest one was skinny and not very tall. He looked to be about 8. His brother a chubby boy at around the age of 6. Then there was the youngest of the three. 

A small child clad in a white namekian gi, a purple belt, and a reddish maroon vest that reached his knees. He was about only 5. He glared at Freeza with no fear only unfathomable hate. Freeza lifted his two fingers and suddenly the boy levitated into the air and floated over to him until the young namek was right in Freeza's face. Still now fear was in the boy's eyes-only hate. "What is your name young one?" Freeza asked. "Dende," The boy replied coldly his voice not faltering. "You know it's rude to give nasty looks to your elders," Freeza replied. "You killed my father. Go straight to hell!" Dende snapped spitting in Freeza's eyes. Freeza snarled and threw the boy back at his siblings. "Dende!" his older brothers shouted. "Are you alright?" the middle child asked. "Yeah I'm fine Cargo," Dende said helping himself up. The eldest of the three put his arms around Dende. "Ya sure?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ok Orion," Dende said with a smile. 

Orion sighed. Dende was really upset. Their father was gone and could not be wished back. He already had been wished back 3 times by the dragon. That was the limit on the Namekian Dragonballs. "It'll be ok Dende," Orion said to his youngest sibling. Dende looked up at his brother and smiled. Then he shouted, "CARGO NO!!!!" "Huh!?" Orion said looking up to see his younger brother being held by the neck by the disgusting maniac that killed his father. "Either you tell me where the dragon ball is or a I break his neck. It's your choice," Freeza said. "NO! I will give it to you! Just put him down!" The namek man said rushing into the building he was standing in front of. Thirty seconds later he came out with the dragonball. He handed it to Dodoria and then glared at Freeza, "Now put him down!" "Ok I'll put him down," Freeza said as his set a very frightened Cargo down. The just as his feet touched the ground he snapped the boy's neck killing him instantly. "NO!! CARGO!!" Orion sobbed falling to his knees his head down. Dende watched in absolute horror as the fat pink alien beat the old namek that he knew as his grandfather to death. His began to whisper, "Reke sed dosu my gami tu gre me sau. Reke sed dosu my gami tu gre me sau. Reke sed dosu my gami tu gre me sau." It was a namekian prayer that meant ' Almighty God of Namek please deliver me from this hell that has found its way upon me.' 

Dodoria finished with the old namek then turned to the last two living nameks' in the whole entire village. The one's known as Dende and Orion. He smiled evilly. They were the next to die.

Dende couldn't believe this was happening. He looked up and saw the fat pink beast that killed his grandfather smiling evilly at him and Orion. Realizing what was on the creatures mind he said "Aw fuck! Come on Orion we gotta get out of here!" He dragged his brother to his feet and began to run. "Dende! What about Dad, Grandpa, and Cargo?!" Orion shouted. Dende still ran, "They're dead Orion there is noting we can do to help them anymore." Suddenly Orion fell over a piece of broken building. Dende turned just n time to see his brother 's terrified expression as he said, "I'll miss you brother." "ORION NOOOOOO!!!" Dende screamed. Then Orion was no more as Dodoria blasted him to another dimension. 

Dodoria looked up and said to the frightened boy, "Not so cocky anymore are we kid? You die next!" Suddenly they heard two voices scream, "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Then two small blurs appeared out of no where and kicked Dodoria into a building. Dodoria looked up to see a young boy snarling at him. He wore a purple namekian gi with a red belt. His deep brown eyes were filled with hate and his black hair was in an unruly mess on his head. He looked to be only 6 or 7 years old. Dodoria could tell he had Sayain blood in him. 

Then Dodoria looked to the young namek and saw and very pissed looking girl standing in front of him protectively. She looked to only be about 5 or 6. Her blond hair hung down her back and her bright glowing blue eyes stared and him murderously. Her long brown tail flicked angrily behind her telling Dodoria that she was a sayian. A single scar marked her one eye. She was clad in a purple sleeveless shirt and dark and baggy purplish black pants. She also wore a metal shoulder guard and metal belt. Then Dodoria realized how much she resembled Vegeta and said, "Who the hell are you!?" "Your worst nightmare," she snarled. Suddenly a scream rang through out the air, "TERRA! GOHAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Terra turned to Dodoria and said with a smirk identical to Vegeta's, "Ja ne Fat boy!"

And then flew off. "I don't think so," he snarled before taking off after Terra.

Freeza watched the whole incident with mock interest. Suddenly, "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Freeza turned to see Zarbon chasing after a young girl identical to the one who flew off. "You want your precious dragonballs? Come and get it pretty boy!" she said flying off with 2 of Freeza's Dragonballs. Flying after her was a short bald man with the other 3. "Zarbon! After them!!" Freeza screamed. "Right away master Freeza!" Zarbon yelled flying after Cat and Krillen. Freeza watched as his two henchmen flew after the group of people. He didn't bother chasing after them himself. Why bother? In his mind he was invincible. Freeza the strongest being in the world that's how he labled himself. Freeza sighed his floating chair started to fly back to his space ship, "God damn I have a headache." 

Terra set Dende down when they landed. "This is not good. This is not good. This is not good," Gohan chanted. "Gohan sit down and shut up. I'll handle this," Terra said taking off into the air. "What's she gonna do?" Dende asked. "I don't know. And I don't wanna know," Gohan whispered. Suddenly they heard someone scream, "Ha! There you are!" They turned to see Terra floating in mid air smirking at Dodoria. "So does da pink wittle fwoggy wanna pway. Then that's play!" Terra shouted charging at Dododria. He only laughed, "What are you gonna do little girl? Hit me with your rattle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" "No more like hit you with my fist," Terra said punching Dodoria into a near by mountain. When Dodoria emerged he looked terrible he was covered in bruises and cuts galore. "HEY MAYGOLO GUYTHODY! (Greek for fat ass I think) HEADS UP!" Terra yelled. "Huh!?" Dodoria said still dazed from her last attack. "Oh shit," Gohan whispered. "What!" Dende said. "Prepare for one hell of a blast," Gohan said. Terra began to collect ki and when it was all centered into one ball of energy she screamed, "GALICK GUN!" A bright flash of pure ki energy swallowed a screaming Dodoria. When the light was gone Dodoria was gone and Terra was smiling triumphedly. She landed next to Dende and said, "Another bad guy bites the dust!" giving a peace sign. "Wow," Dende said looking at Terra. "It was nothing," Terra said proudly, "You alright kid?" "Yeah I'm fine. Can't say the same for my family," Dende said tears coming to his eyes. "Hey kid I know it hurts. I lost my older brother too," Terra said putting her arm around Dende. "Really?" he said. "Yeah now let's go before pretty boy comes after us too," Terra said flying into the air. "Hey kid what's your name?" Terra called as they flew towards the capsule house. "It's Dende!" he yelled back. "Cool name! Mine's Terra Strife. That's Gohan Son," Terra called out. "Hey Terra?" Dende yelled. "Yeah!?" "Who the hell was that gay sounding guy!?" "You don't wanna know Dende! I'll explain everything when we land! All I can say now is at the moment were in a place worse than hell!"


	15. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy 7

The Next Generation

The Double Dragon Blast 

Terra's Demise

"Uggghhhh! I have split ends! God Damn it!" Bulma whined, "What is their problem anyway? They leave me out here to rot and promise they'll be right back. That was like what? Three hours ago? Uggghhhh! I'm the only one out here suffering!" "Bulma shut up and stop whining!" Terra yelled as she landed. "Where the hell have you guys been! I've been sitting here for hours! Why I outta…" Bulma sat there babbling for 20 minutes about how irresponsible Terra and Gohan were before she noticed Dende. "Hey! Who's that?" she asked. Terra who had some how fallen asleep despite Bulma's nagging voice screamed startled by the sudden shout, "AH! Don't hurt me!" Gohan shook his head at Terra who had not only screamed in his ear but had also fallen off the rock she'd been sleeping on which was right above the surf surrounding the small island they were on. As Terra climbed out of the water choking and gagging he introduced Dende, "This is Dende. He's from that village we went to see. He's the only one that survived though." Meanwhile Terra was gagging on a piece of seaweed she had swallowed, "ACK! BLECH! COUGH!" "Terra-chan are you ok?" Gohan asked. "That was the most disgusting thing that I've ever swallowed. By the way thanks for letting me nearly drown you jackasses!" Terra snapped still trying to clear her stomach and lungs of the seawater and seaweed, "BLECH!" 

Suddenly, "Terra… help… that… pretty… boy… Zarbon… is… following… us," Cathreine panted dropping the 2 dragonballs she was holding with Krillen dropping the other 3. Terra still choking on the seaweed then said, "Oh great COUGH! Well I'll just show him BLECH! How sayains fight." Gohan sighed, "What are you gonna do hack up a lung on him?!" " SHUT UP! ACK!" Terra screamed finally succeeding in throwing up the rest of the seaweed and salt water. "Eww! That's sick!" Cathreine yelled. "Shut up cat," Terra coughed.

Then Zarbon appeared. "Give me the dragonballs or do I have to do to you what Master Freeza did to his family," he said pointing at a scared Dende. "Shut up you despicable bastard," Terra snarled. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped at Terra. "I'm Terra Vegeta Strife and if you want these dragon balls you're gonna have go through me!" Terra said with a sour look worthy of Vegeta himself on her face. "Strife? Vegeta doesn't have a daughter or any offspring for that matter," Zarbon said obviously confused. Terra gave him her infamous 'Do you even have a brain?' look and said, "I'm not his daughter you moron. I'm his niece!" Zarbon's eyes widened, "Cloud's alive!?" Then a smirk replaced his shocked expression, "Cloud was such a weakling. You can't be that strong. After all 1 your what? Four years old? 2 your father was the weakest sayian I've ever seen. 3 you're only a half-breed. And last but not least… you're a fucking girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Gohan looked to the ground, "That was a really bad thing to say to her. Now you're in for it," he said with an emphasis on really.

Terra began to glow and then was surrounded by a pure white aura. "What did you say you fag?!" she growled. Zarbon noticed Terra was beginning to glow and said, "What the hell?" Then Terra let out an incredible beam of raw ki from her hands. "You are gonna regret saying that you ugly son of a bitch," Terra growled. When Zarbon recovered from the attack he glared at the young 1/2 sayain, "No my friend it is you who will regret your actions." The he attacked.

Zarbon threw a punch aimed at Terra eye. Terra ducked and uppercut him on the chin and then kicked him in the stomach. Zarbon staggered back while Terra glared at him. Zarbon wiped the blood away that was flowing from his mouth with a smirk, "You are stronger then I thought kid," Zarbon said, "I must congratulate you for getting those two hits in. But they will be your last." With that Zarbon transformed into a grotesque lizard like monster. Terra's eyes widened, "Holy shit." 

Cathreine watched in awe as Zarbon transformed and listened to Terra mumbling various obscenities under her breath. Then she watched a smirking Zarboon fly at an unprepared Terra. "TERRA WATCH OUT!" Cathreine screamed, but it was too late. Cathreine listened to the cracking sound as Zarbon punched Terra breaking her nose. Terra went flying into a rock hitting her head. 

Terra stood up; her eyes were blurred. She couldn't see the next attack as Zarbon broke her collarbone. Terra went flying and landing on the ground this time. Her eyes flashed green and with a scream of rage she went Super Sayain. Zarbon's eyes widened, "A S-S-Super Sayain! Impossible! It just can't be!" Terra stood tall despite the unbearable pain she felt. She powered up and got into her fighting position. Ki began to collect around her hands. She had never tried this attack yet so the outcome was a mystery. By the time she finished collecting all her power Zarbon had recovered from his shock and was charging. It's now or never. she thought not knowing if the power of the attack would destroy her body. Then she screamed, "DOUBLE DRAGON BLAST!" With those words two ki blasts emerges from her hands in the form of two twin dragons. The light swallowed her and Zarbon.

Cathreine's mouth dropped in shock. Her sister had told her about the double dragon blast on the first day they arrived here. She also told her that she had not perfected it and couldn't control its mighty power. Cathreine remembered asking Terra what would happen if she tried it when it had not been perfected. Then Terra's words echoed in her mind, "I would be killed."


	16. Default Chapter Title

Setting: Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Please ask permission if you wish to use Terra, Cathreine, or any of my future characters.

Recap: Then Terra screamed, "DOUBLE DRAGON BLAST!" With those words two ki blasts emerges from her hands in the form of two twin dragons. The light swallowed her and Zarbon.

Cathreine's mouth dropped in shock. Her sister had told her about the double dragon blast on the first day they arrived here. She also told her that she had not perfected it and couldn't control its mighty power. Cathreine remembered asking Terra what would happen if she tried it when it had not been perfected. Then Terra's words echoed in her mind, "I would be killed."

"No. Please God no." That was all Cathreine could say. She looked towards the cloud of dust and dirt that blocked her view. Dende walked up to Cat and pulled on her sleeve, "Cathreine where's Terra? Is she alright?" Cathreine didn't move and her expression stayed the same. Gohan put his hand on Cathreine's shoulder. "Cathreine," he said, "I'm sure she's ok. Terra's a survivor. She wouldn't do anything that she couldn't handle."

Cathreine wouldn't listen though. All she could remember is all the time she Terra had been together. They had always been a team; never separated for more then a couple of hours. She remembered vowing to protect her after Tom died. She was her older sister and she had let her die. "Cathreine watch over Terra," those were her father's exact words the day they left. Then with a care free smile she had said, "Don't worry I will." Cathreine fell to her knees and lowered her head, hot tears streaming from her eyes. She had failed. Failed her father, her mother, and most of all Terra. "No. Terra, please no. Angel don't die." She sobbed quietly.

Cathreine looked at they clearing dust. Then she saw something she thought she'd never see again. There stood Terra. Her entire uniform had been charred. Her hair, which used to hang down to her knees, was now nearly burnt to her shoulders. Her skin had ki burns all over it; she looked awful, yet she still sported a proud smirk. But she was alive and to Cathreine that was all that mattered. "Terra!" she cried out running to her sister. Cathreine embraced Terra sobbing. Terra hugged her back despite how much it hurt to move. "TERRA!" Gohan and Dende cried out nearly bowling their friend over. Terra's eyes widened and, "OOOOWWW!"

Bulma helped Terra inside and Gohan gave Terra his extra gi since hers was ruined. Bulma looked at Terra who still was in bad shape. She sighed and said, "You are lucky you still have eyebrows." Terra smirked. "Yeah. I know I'm an idiot." Gohan, Catreine, and Krillen had gone with Dende by now to the Eldest Namek's home. Terra stayed behind because she was too weak to go anywhere. Her nose and collarbone were broken along with several of her ribs and fingers. She also was so burnt from her attack that every move she made bought excruciating pain to her. 

Bulma sighed as she cut what was left of Terra's hair to her shoulders. Then, "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!!!" Terra snarled, "Great, it's back." Terra limped outside despite Bulma's commands for her to sit back down and that she was too hurt to go anywhere. When Terra got outside her jaw dropped. Vegeta stood there with the five star dragonball. But that's not what shocked and angered her. The crystal ball and Vegeta's gloves and armor were stained with namekian blood. Terra screamed, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL ANYONE!!!!!!" Vegeta smirked, "And I said I'm not gonna listen to a word you say. Say what the hell happened to you?" 

Terra didn't answer her eyes filled with anger. WHY WONT HE LISTEN TO ME!? Her mind screamed. Vegeta noticed the nasty look she was giving him and snarled, "Listen Bitch, I don't care what father and mother let you get away with, but if you give me that look again I'll knock you into that rock. You hear me?" Terra heard him all right, but she wasn't listening to him. He had taken the lives of others and he was yelling at her as if she was doing something wrong! She was sick of it. Her ki began to rise. She didn't care about the pain it caused her to do so. She was gonna teach Vegeta a lesson even if she had to kill herself to do it.

Vegeta watched Terra. Vegeta smirked as he felt her ki rise, "I don't think ya wanna challenge me Bitch. With the shape your in that blue haired bimbo over there could beat the shit out of you! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Terra felt anger coursing through her veins. Not hate, just anger. She couldn't hate Vegeta. He was family and no matter how disgusting and arrogant, Terra would never hate a family member. Never. Nor would she betray one and take their life. Hurt maybe, but never ever kill. Terra had always let her heart guide her (That and her mouth). And her heart forbade killing family or friend. But now her heart was telling her that it was time to challenge Vegeta. Her heart also told her something else, but it was something she couldn't hear and wouldn't listen to. It told her that her life was in danger.

Vegeta was still laughing when Terra attacked. She landed a hard punch to his stomach knocking him into a rock. Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off all the while glaring at Terra. "You're gonna regret that for sure Bitch," he snarled. "Terra's ki flared and she charged at Vegeta, "DON'T CALL ME BITCH!" Now Terra was truly much stronger then Vegeta, but she was also seriously injured which slowed her down tremendously. Vegeta saw the attack and grabbed Terra's right hand as it swung. He then threw her into a rock. "You've made a big mistake, BITCH," he said smirking. Terra stood up, "No……..…… Vegeta……………..…you made the mistake!" she panted. Vegeta smirked, "Oh did I?" Then he charged at Terra not noticing the 5 sayain pods flinging towards namek.

Setting: Freeza's ship

"Master Freeza the Ginyu Force has arrived as you ordered," said one of Freeza's soldiers. "Did they bring the advanced scouters from our labs as I ordered?" Freeza questioned. "Yes master." "Good bring them in," Freeza ordered as the young cadet went to get the mighty Ginyu Force. If anyone could get his dragonballs back they could. He would do it himself but why bother? He had better things to do. And if he did go after them he could break a nail! Or worse smudge his lipstick (I don't believe for a second that his lips are naturally black)! 

Freeza sat there admiring what a good job he did on his nails as the Ginyu Force filed in. There was Guldor, a pudgy green frog-like alien, Jeese, the orange skinned, white haired ladies man, Burta, a tall blue muscular alien with red eyes, Recoom, a dumb humanoid, with light colored skin and orange hair, and last but not least there was Captain Ginyu, a purple alien with black horns. "I proudly present the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu yelled enthusiastically. Guldor struck a ridiculous pose and screamed out his name along with all the other five members of the Force. 

When they were finished Freeza just sat there. ::Anime style sweat drop appears on his for head:: "………….…..ok," he said in a freaked out tone of voice. "Reporting for duty Master Freeza!" Ginyu shouted, "What do you wish of us?!" Freeza sat there still giving them a weird look said, "Yes your mission is to receive my lost Dragonballs and exterminate this person." Freeza handed him a picture. Ginyu looked closely at the picture. It was a picture of a girl around the age of 5 with blond hair and weird blue eyes. Her one eye bared a long scar over it. "Any questions?" Freeza asked. "Master Freeza why are we after a little girl?" Ginyu asked. Freeza smirked, "That little girl is a sayain and Vegeta's niece. She also killed my two best bodyguards, Zarbon and Dodoria. How I don't know but a scout said she killed them. She was injured, but I don't want to risk her being healed. Kill her immediately." Ginyu looked up and said, "Sir! Yes! Sir!" Then he and the entire Ginyu Force were gone. Freeza smirked, "Watch your back Strife. Watch you back."

Krillen flew back towards the capsule house with Cat and Gohan trailing him. Dende had chosen to stay with Guru and was not with them. Guru had given them all a power boost and his 1 star dragonball. Suddenly Cathreine stopped. "Cat what's wrong?" Gohan asked. Cathreine floated there not saying anything. "Cat? You alright?" Krillen said. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. Terra's in danger." Krillen gave her a strange look, "How can you tell?" Cathreine looked in panic, "NO! Damn you Vegeta!" she yelled flying towards the capsule house faster than ever. Gohan looked down, "She's right something's wrong." He flew off after her. 

Krillen flew after the kids he could feel Vegeta's and Terra's ki now. They were flaring! But Terra's was lower and kept going down and going back up.Then Krillen could see them. They were fighting above the island. Terra kept getting hit or blasted away, but she would get right back up and attack. Krillen could hear Bulma pleading them to stop before they got hurt but her cries weren't gonna be answered and he knew it. Neither of the 2 sayains were stopping until the other could get up.

Terra was rammed into the side of the mountain again. By now she looked horrible. Her face was bloody and her shoulder had popped out of its socket. And her previous injuries were much worse. She floated in mid air staring Vegeta down. She wasn't giving up. Not now. Vegeta sat there with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Give up Bitch?" Terra snarled at him. "No. I'm not giving up. Not now!" she screamed blood spitting from her mouth. "Terra! Vegeta! Stop this right now!" Cathreine screamed. Terra turned to her sister, "Stay put of this Cathreine! It's not your affair!" 

Terra got ready when suddenly Vegeta's arrogant smirk was twisted into an expression of shock, "Terra! Watch out!" But it was too late Terra felt a fist collide with her jaw. Then she felt a foot crushing her arm. Fists, Feet, and ki blasts continued to assault her until she fell to the ground. Terra was barely conscious, but she could still her Cathreine frantically screaming her name. Suddenly she felt someone lift her up. She looked into the eyes of her assailant. He was a large purple alien with black horns. Then it spoke, "Are you Terra Vegeta Strife?" Terra struggled to speak. Then she said in a hoarse whisper, "Yes. What do you want?" The alien smiled and said simply, "Your death." Then he snapped Terra's neck and dropped her limp body to the ground. "A gift from Master Freeza," he laughed.


	17. Default Chapter Title

** …** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Please ask permission if you wish to use Terra, Cathreine, or any of my future characters.

Recap: Terra got ready when suddenly Vegeta's arrogant smirk was twisted into an expression of shock, "Terra! Watch out!" But it was too late Terra felt a fist collide with her jaw. Then she felt a foot crushing her arm. Fists, Feet, and ki blasts continued to assault her until she fell to the ground. Terra was barely conscious, but she could still her Cathreine frantically screaming her name. Suddenly she felt someone lift her up. She looked into the eyes of her assailant. He was a large purple alien with black horns. Then it spoke, "Are you Terra Vegeta Strife?" Terra struggled to speak. Then she said in a hoarse whisper, "Yes. What do you want?" The alien smiled and said simply, "Your death." Then he snapped Terra's neck and dropped her limp body to the ground. "A gift from Master Freeza," he laughed.

Cathreine held Terra close and sobbed into her gi. She frantically felt for a pulse. She found it, but it was unbelievably weak. "No," she sobbed quietly. She could hear the battle going on behind her. She didn't care anymore though. She had lost her will to fight.

Terra felt as if every part of her body had been destroyed. If part of her wasn't in pain it was numb. She could feel Cathreine's presence and she could hear her crying. Terra's heart wrenched, she hated putting Cathreine through this. She wanted to open her eyes and talk to her, tell her that she wasn't gonna die this easily. That she was going to be all right. But Terra couldn't for two reasons. One was because she couldn't move at all. It was too painful. And two Terra knew this in her heart………………………….. she'd be lying. 

Terra opened her eyes and looked at Cathreine who was still crying into her gi. Terra's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lower lip. The with her last bit of strength she whispered, "I'm sorry Cat-chan." Then she fell into unconsciousness.

Cathreine held onto Terra. It had been hours since the Ginyu Force had mutilated the poor child and Cat couldn't even tell if Terra was alive anymore. She watched as Recoom laughed as he stared at Gohan's broken body. She looked away, her eyes filling with tears again. First Terra and now him it was too much for her. Vegeta was down and was too hurt to fight, as was Krillen. Terra was on the brink of death so fighting was impossible and she just didn't have the will to fight anymore. It had been mangled along with Terra. Then she saw it, a space ship plummeting towards Namek. On the side it said Capsule Corp. She smiled her eyes tearing with happiness, "Goku-san."

Goku stepped off the platform. He searched the planet for the powers he hoped were still there. Then he found them. Gohan was half-dead. Krillen and Vegeta were hanging on by a thread. Cathreine's ki was fine, but she wasn't fighting which told him something was wrong. Then what disturbed him most was he couldn't find Terra's power, "Shit. I pray to god she's alright." Then without a moment's hesitation he took off towards the powers.

Recoom snarled. He didn't know who this guy with the spiky hair was but he had just interrupted his fun. He watched as he fed the boy that he had just mangled a small green bean. Then the boy sat up saying, "Daddy? Daddy is that you?!" Recoom was astonished. The boy, who had just seconds ago been on the brink of death was up and talking. This wasn't right. His small mind told him there was something wrong here, something really wrong.

Goku listened to Gohan as he babbled on about everything that had happened. He smiled he couldn't understand a word of it. After he calmed Gohan down he walked over to Krillen and gave him a senzu. Then he threw one to Vegeta. He smiled as his friends stood up then he noticed that something or someone was missing, "Where's Terra and Cathreine?" Gohan frowned. He turned to glare at Vegeta but he wasn't there. He was walking over to where Terra's broken body lay in Cathreine's arms.

Vegeta looked down at Cathreine and sighed, "Dear God, is she even alive, Cathreine?" Cathreine looked at him then back to Terra. "I can't even tell anymore," she whispered. Vegeta kneeled down next to Terra and ran his hand through her hair. **Poor kid. This is my fault,** He whispered. Then he picked her up off of the ground making sure her neck wasn't put through anymore damage then it already had. Then he carried her body towards Goku with Cathreine following him quietly.

Goku frowned, "Dear god what happened to her?" he said. "The Ginyu Force caught her on her blind side, she was to injured as it was to fight them off," Vegeta sighed as he tried to hold her with out causing discomfort. Goku glared at Vegeta, "And why was she injured in the first place?" Vegeta looked away, "I-I-I-I-I" Goku shook his head and looked at Terra, "I don't even think a senzu would help anymore, but it's worth a try." Goku took Terra from Vegeta and tried to get her to eat the bean, he couldn't even get her to swallow it let alone chew it. He frowned, "It's too late she's gone." Cathreine couldn't believe her ears, "What do you mean it's too late!?" Goku looked at Cathreine his heart was being torn to shreds when he looked in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Cat she's dead." Cathreine stared at Goku looking him straight in the eyes. She begun to tremble, "No. No she can't be." She looked at Terra. She felt her anger building up inside her. "No," she growled, "NO!!! DAMN YOU TERRA!!!" She then lifted her hand up and slapped Terra across the face causing her to swallow to bean.

Cathreine began to sob into Terra's gi again. Goku frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Cathreine but that's how life is." Suddenly Terra's eye fluttered open, "Ugh. What happened?" she whispered. Cathreine stopped crying and looked into Terra's eyes. "Terra?" she choked. Terra smiled, "You ok Cat?" she asked. Cathreine nodded as Goku set Terra on the ground. Cathreine sobbed and embraced her sister. 

Terra smirked as Recoom fell to his knees. Goku has grown much stonger she thought. Then Terra heard a voice say, "Terra. Laksna recaso," which when translated meant, "Terra come here." She turned to look at Vegeta. **Why are you speaking in Sayaingo?** she asked. Vegeta frowned **Just come here.** Terra shrugged her shoulders and walked over. Vegeta looked at her face and gently brushed the black eye, which the senzu hadn't been able to heal, with his hand. He smirked **You got one hell of a black eye right there.** Terra looked at him suspiciously **Why are you being so damn nice to me. I thought you hated me.** Vegeta looked Terra in the eye and saw them flaming with strength, loyalty, virtue,……………………………. and betrayal. He looked away; she was a lot like him in some ways, but a lot more like her father in others. **I don't hate you Terra. In fact its quite the opposite.** he said with a sigh, **You a lot like me Terra, your stubborn, have one hell of an attitude, and you never give up a fight until you cease to breath. But unlike me you don't act like you hate everything that moves. I guess that's why I'm so nasty to you. You so much like me, yet so different, it's really weird.** Terra smiled, **I have an idea.** Vegeta looked back at her **What?** Terra walked up to him with a smirk on her face, **Instead of constantly fighting and going for each others throats why don't we fight as a team? If one needs help the other helps 'em. What do ya say?** Vegeta looked away. Nappa had been his only partner and well we all remember what happened to him yet Terra was willing to risk that as her fate. Vegeta smirked, **You got a lot of guts kid. Sure. I guess I'll work with you.** Terra smiled, **Hey, It's better than working with Goku.** Vegeta chuckled, **Me work with Kakkarot? Never!** Terra laughed. Vegeta looked at her and smirked and then said as he walked away, **Oh yeah! When we landed here I saw you kiss Kakkarot's brat, Terra. You two look cute together.** Terra instantly stopped laughing and turned beet red. Vegeta started to laugh as he walked away. Terra simply turned around and hit her head on a near by rock repeatedly.

Cathreine watched Terra as she smacked her head against a rock. Then she saw Vegeta walk past her smirking, "Why is she beating her head against that rock Uncle Vegeta?" she said with a frown. "Vegeta smirked and said, "I haven't the slightest clue."

Goku stood there waiting for Burta's attack. Then he saw Burta's fist out of the corner of he eye. Goku quickly turned and caught his fist and punched Burta eight in the stomach. Burta's eyes widened and he fell to his knees. Then Goku kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious. Jeese's mouth opened in shock. Then he turned and flew back to the ship were he knew the Captain would be.

"KAKKAROT!!! YOU BAKA!! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Vegeta screamed. Goku looked at Vegeta and said, "Everyone deserves a second chance Vegeta, He won't be coming back." Terra frowned, "Yes he will and he's gonna bring that bastard Ginyu." Gohan frowned, "Since when do you take Vegeta's side?" Terra glared at Gohan, "I'm not taking sides baka. I'm just telling you what I know!" "Guys don't fight," Cathreine interrupted, "If he is going to get Ginyu then we should be prepared." "Cathreine's right," Goku said. Gohan snarled, "I'm not the one who started it." Terra's eyes widened, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T START IT?" "Cause I didn't" "Yes you did!" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "No I didn't! "YES YOU DI…………………….…" "For God's sake who cares who started it! You two act like your married or something!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan made a disgusted face, "Yuck! Who'd want to marry her!?" Terra glared at him, "What's do you mean by Yuck!? Why wouldn't someone wanna marry me!?" "You want me to make a list?!" Gohan yelled back, "Ok. Your pushy, bossy, bitchy, short tempered, a tomboy, a total jack ass…………………….." "Oh you're one to talk you pansy mamma's boy!" "What did you call me!?" "A mamma's boy! That's what I called you wussy!" "Why don't you shut up!" "Why don't you go home and hide under your mother's skirt you fucking pansy!" "JERK!" "WHIMP!" "BITCH!" PANSY ASSED MAMMA'S BOY!" "WHORE!" Terra stopped. "What did you call me?" she growled. Gohan glared at her, "A SLUT!" "SON GOHAN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Goku yelled. "Well that's what she is! A no good……………………….." But Gohan didn't get to finish his sentence as Terra's fist connected with his jaw. "Great," Cathreine sighed as her two friends' verbal fight turned physical as Terra and Gohan beat the shit out of each other.

Ginyu listened as Jeese babbled on about a man with spiky hair and how he beat Recoom and Burta. Freeza had gone to find a Namek to tell him the password for the dragonballs so he was in charge. He frowned, "So you just left? You abandoned your teammates?" Jeese panicked, "No Capn'! This guy! He real strong Capn'! I think we should get master Freeza to help us sir!" Ginyu looked at Jeese with disgust, "He cant be that strong. I'll take care of him." And with that he flew off towards the Z senshi. Jeese flew after him, "And Capn'! That girl we were sent ta kill. She's back and at full health even!" Ginyu frowned, "We beat her once Jeese we can beat her again!" "But Capn' we beat her when she was injured! We don't know her full strength!" Ginyu smirked, "She's 5 years old Jeese how hard can she be to kill?" But deep down inside Ginyu knew that the girl was capable out a lot including killing him.

Terra: Hi ya Terra here! So how'd ya like chapter 17? What will happen next? Will Ginyu succeed or will the Z senshi win yet another battle. And will Gohan *Cough!* *Cough!* asshole. *Cough!* *Cough!*

Ever apologize?

Gohan: (of screen) I heard that! And why the hell should I apologize!?

Terra: Cause you started it!

Gohan: Did not!

Terra: Did to!

Gohan: No I didn't!

Terra: Yes you did!

Gohan: No!

Terra: Yes!

Gohan: No!

Terra: Yes!

Gohan: No!

Terra: Yes!

Gohan: NO!

Terra: YEEE~EEEESSS!!!

Every DBZ and FF7 character: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!


	18. Default Chapter Title

** …** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: The Shinra Masion/ Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Please ask permission if you wish to use Terra, Cathreine, or any of my future characters.

It has been 7 years since the epic battle with Freeza. Time has gone and people have changed. It is 11:00 PM on Christmas Eve in Niblemheim. Inside the Shinra Mansion a young adolescent is standing in front of the fire reminiscing of her past adventures and quests.

~~o0o~~

The girl stood in front of the fireplace. Its flames set the entire room in an eerie glow. Her figure shows she is between the ages of 12 to 14. Her eyes, a bright acute mako blue, shine with intelligence, bravery, loyalty, and a certain spark. The flames seem to play against her lips making her beauty stand out. She closes her eyes remembering her life so far. Since the day she was born it was filled with adventures and battles. Two battles stand out in her mind though. The battle against an evil diabolical alien that went by the name a Freeza and another creature that called himself Cell. She smiles. Those battles had left their share of scars. Both emotional and physical. But she had learned from these scars and that's what mattered. 

She felt the other 3 presences in the room. Each set off a different feeling. All of them involving love. The first one a love that exists between two siblings. Another a love that existed between best friends. And the other a love that existed between best friends and between two souls meant to be together always forever. Mates. A male whose heart, she knew belonged to her and her only. No one else.

She has learned to distinguish these certain presenses by heart.

She does not need to look with her eyes. She sees where he is with her heart. She leans back. Skin connects with skin. She leans into the teenaged boy behind her breathing in his scent. She smiles. Their love was strong and one of a kind as each love always is. She lifts her head up and closes her eyes. Her lips brush with his. She rests her head against his chest, her silvery mako blue eyes closing.

~~o0o~~

His soft brown eyes look down at the girl leaned against him. He wraps his arms around her middle. She smiles at this. He smiles back; they rarely had the time or the privacy to have these types of moments. Even now he knew they were not alone. But he doesn't mind the extra presenses. He sits I front of the fire with his friend, his mate, in his lap as the second couple emerges from the shadows that the eerie fire light cast upon the room.

The female was identical to the one in his lap. But they were different as night and day. The one in his lap had blond hair that reached her shoulder blades, a long scar over her left eye and an attitude that she could freeze hell over with, if she wanted to. Her sister had blond hair as well but it was cut up to her neck. She had no visible scars and her attitude was much softer then her sister. Her boyfriend was a tall proud namek adolescent. He surprisingly looked like his stepfather, but his fun filled mischievous attitude reminded him of his mate at times. She had a way of rubbing off on people (much to his mother's regret). They joined them by the fire.

~~o0o~~ 

The girl opened her eyes. Her sister sat with her boyfriend next to her and her mate. She smiled and looked into the fire. Her mate was the first to speak, "What are you thinking about?" She smiled and whispered, "Namek. Cell. The Androids." Her sister frowned, "Why think about such horrible events on such a beautiful night?" The girl looked at her sibling, "You mean to tell me you don't miss it? I don't care what anyone says. It was fun. We might have lost a lot, but we're here and we're together. And to me that's all that matters." Her sister sat there silent suddenly a smile formed upon her face as well as the boy siting behind her. "She's right," the boy whispered. "I wish we could see those battles again. Experience it one last time," her mate said. Her mako eyes darted to her friends, "We can." All three of her friends looked at her confused as she crawled from her mate's lap. "How?" the namek boy asked. "Give me your hands," she said simply. The three cast nervous, unsure looks at each other the joined hands. "Are you sure 'bout this Terra?" the namek boy asked nervously. Terra started to glow white as well as her friends, "Yes, Dende I'm sure. Jeez, you're starting to sound like Cathreine." "Har har. You're a real riot Ter," Cathreine said sarcastically. "Come on guys don't fight," Terra's mate said. Terra eyes fixed with his and she smiled, "Sure thing Gohan-kun." Then the light swallowed them.

~~o0o~~

Terra sat on a rock her eyes darting to her friend Gohan then back in front of her. She was pissed. Her face softened and she got up. She felt sorta bad. She shouldn't have called him those names. She walked towards him her head hanging low. She was gonna apologize.

Gohan stood up. He felt bad for calling Terra those names. His eye still hurt where Terra had punched him. But he knew he deserved it. He was gonna apologize right now. He walked towards her looking at the ground.

Terra looked up. Whoever walked into her was gonna be sorry. She saw the person. Her rock hard gaze softened as she saw Gohan. Gohan looked away with shame in his eyes. She stood up and helped him up. "Gohan I…………………………………………………….." "I'm sorry Terra," he whispered. Terra's conscious by now was ripping at her heart. "No I am. I shouldn't have called you those names," she said. "You are? Well I shouldn't have called you a well a ummm a," he said obviously embarrassed about saying the name now. Terra chuckled, "Still friends?" Gohan smiled, "Yeah. Still friends." Terra hugged Gohan with a smile on her face and he hugged her back.

Neither of the two was aware of the four transparent images that watched them. Nor were they aware of the approaching Kis' of Ginyu and Jeese.

Chibi-Terra: Hi ya there peeps! Terra here! Well that's it for chpt 18! Not much to it I know. ::mumbles:: Well at least what I was allowed to read.

Chibi-Dende: Hey! What's Vmp's problem why wasn't I allowed to read the first half of the story?!

Chibi-Gohan: Neither was I!

Chibi-Cathreine: Same here!

Chibi-Terra: None of us were! Hey VMMMMM~MMMPPPPPPP!! What's up why are we not allowed to read our own story all of a sudden?!

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah!

Chibi-Dende: Yeah!

Chibi-Cathreine: Yeah!

Vmpgrl114: Ummmmmm. Well ya see. I-I-I-I-I.

Chibi-Terra: Oh that's a great answer.

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah!

Chibi-Dende: Yeah!

Chibi-Cathreine: Yeah!

Chibi-Terra: Ok enough with the echoing!

Vmpgrl114: Weeee~eel ya see. It was ummm. It was uhhhh. INAPPROPRIATE! That's it was inappropriate for children of your age.

Chibi-Terra: Evil Smile Ooooo~ooh are you writing Lemons?

Chibi-Gohan: Evil Smile Yeah!

Chibi-Dende: Evil Smile Yeah!

Chibi-Cathreine: Evil Smile Yeah!

Chibi-Terra: rolls her eyes Don't you guys have anything better to do!?

Chibi-Gohan: No.

Chibi-Dende: No.

Chibi-Cathreine: No.

Vmpgrl114: is getting annoyed with Gohan, Dende, and Cat herself. NO! I'm not writing lemons!

Chibi-Terra: Then why can't we see the beginning!?

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah!

Chibi-Dende: Yeah!

Chibi-Cathreine: Yeah!

Vmpgrl114 + Chibi-Terra: WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!?

Chibi-Gohan:………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chibi-Dende: ………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chibi-Cathreine:……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chibi-Terra: Good! Now why can't we see!!!???

Vmpgrl114: Ummmmm. I-I-I Oh look at the time! I got to go! Disappears in a cloud of smoke

Chibi-Terra: Hey! Where she go!? Let's go find her! Walk off

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah! Follows her

Chibi-Dende: Yeah! Follows her

Chibi-Cathreine: Yeah! Follows her

Chibi-Terra: If you do that one more time I'm gonna scream!

Chibi-Gohan: Do what?

Chibi Dende: Do what?

Chibi-Cathreine: Do what?

Chibi-Terra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Vmpgrl114: Reappears next to 12 year old Terra Phew that was close!

Terra: sarcastically rolling her eyes Smooth Vmp. Real smooth Walks off

Vmpgrl114: How damn rude! I created you people!!! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't exist! Walks off mumbling Ingrateful bastards.


	19. Default Chapter Title

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Please ask permission if you 

wish to use Terra, Cathreine, or any of my future characters.

Vmpgrl114: Hey everyone! Sorry bout the last chapter (I know it was way too short). This one won't be a promise! Now on with the stor...........

Chibi-Terra: Not so fast Vmp!

Vmp: Oh great you four again!

Chibi-Cathreine+ChibiDende+Chibi Gohan: Are tied up and have tape over there mouths mmmmphf pfm,mm!! 

Vmp: Why are they tied up?

C-T: You wanna here their senseless babbling again?

Vmp: Not really.

C-T: Then quit complaining! 

Vmp: sarcastically Pardon me!

C-T: Either you tell me what happened in chapter 18 or I'll-I'll-I'll!

Vmp: You'll what!? Have you forgotten Miss Strife that this is MY fic!? If I want I could snap my fingers and the series could be deidcated to Freeza! Smiles evilly Or I could make it with you and Freeza as a couple.

C-T: NOOOOOO~OOOOO!!! I'LL STOP!! I'LL SHUT UP!!! runs off before she pisses her off even more

Vmp: Smirks Now as I was saying on with the story!

~~o0o~~

Terra stood there glaring at Ginyu her fists clenched in a tight ball, her eyes filled with hate. She had blocked out everything so all she saw and heard was Ginyu. Suddenly, "TERRA! Did you hear me!?" Goku's shout bought Terra out of her trance. "Yes I heard you," she replied coldly. "You know the plan then?" Goku asked. "I said I heard you," she snapped viciously. Goku's eyes narrowed, "Watch your mouth young lady." Terra snarled and growled, "Shut up Kakkarot." Goku's eyes widened he had never seen Terra this pissed. He went to repremand her about her attitude, but she was already gone. Cat, Gohan, and Krillen following in her wake. Leaving only him and Vegeta.

"You ready Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked and said, "Sure Kakkarot." Goku nodded and got into his fighting position. When suddenly Vegeta took off, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! SO LONG SUCKER!" Goku was shocked, "VEGETA YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" But Vegeta was gone and Goku knew he was on his own.

~~o0o~~

Terra smirked and stopped in mid flight. Gohan, Krillen, and Cat stopping short behind her. "What's up?" Cathreine asked. "You guys see the ship?" Terra asked coldly. "Yeah sorta," Gohan said squinting, "Why?" Terra didn't answer instead she powered up and took off. "Huh! Wait Terra! Where are you going?" Cat called flying after her. Terra didn't answer and try as she might she could not catch up with her speedy sister. She flew back to the group and sighed, "She abandoned us we're on our own."

~~o0o~~

I didn't take long for Terra to catch up to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, "You're pretty quick Bitch." Terra know accustomed to the nick name said, "Runs in the family I guess." Vegeta laughed but is lips were twisted into a snarl soon after, "We're close. I can feel the bastard's power." Terra looked ahead and saw The Eldest's Namek's home. "Shit!" she shouted when she saw the gapping hole in the wall. She speeded up and looked through the hole, "Dende?! Guru-Sama!?" "It is alright my child. I sent Dende to see your friends with the password to the namekian Dragonballs," Guru said, "You must be Terra. Your sister told me about you." Terra smirked and flipped into the room, "What'd she say? Cause that girl's got herself a big mouth." Guru chuckled, "Nothing bad. Come here." Terra abided and walked to the side of the old namek's chair. Guru put his hand on Terra's forehead. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he stood up forcefully. "GURU-SAMA!?" Terra shouted worried the old namek was having a stroke or heart attack. Guru suddenly smiled and sat back down. "You have hidden powers my child, but not the kind I can release. You must do that yourself," he said settling back into his chair. "Oh," Terra said disappointed, "What kind of powers?" Guru chuckled, "Strong ones. **_Very_** Strong ones." Guru's smile faded, "Your friends need you go to them." Terra bowed in respect, "Hai Guru-Sama. Arigato." And then she was gone.

~~o0o~~

Vegeta watched as Ginyu attacked Gohan, Cat, and Krillen in Goku's body. Terra frowned, "Let's go." "No," Vegeta said, "Come with me first." And with that he snuck towards the ship.

Terra complied.

~~o0o~~

Ginyu laughed at the Z senshi's pain. Even Goku (in Ginyu's body) could not defeat him. "I win!" He yelled triumphantly. Gohan frowned. It was all over. They had lost. Terra and Vegeta had abandoned them. He lowered his head hot tears streaming from his eyes. Vegeta he expected, but not Terra. She was his best friend and she just left them. 

He looked up his eyes swollen and red from tears. Still Ginyu laughed. Suddenly a blur of gold and blue flew at him punching him in the back. Then faded and quickly appeared in front of him punching him in the stomach and fading before Gohan could get a look at whoever it was. Ginyu was obviously confused. Whoever or whatver had hit him was strong. **_Real _**strong. Suddenly he was slammed into the ground. He stood up sorely. "What the hell?" he asked painfully but was only answered by a barrage of punches, kicks, and ki blasts. He fell to his knees. Then the figure stopped and faded. Appearing in front of him Ginyu saw that it was not 1 but **_2 _**people attacking him. His jaw dropped. There standing in front of him was Vegeta and next to him was a small girl in a female sayain uniform. The uniform was one of royalty. It was the same style as Vegeta's , but it shined brighter. Ginyu could see that the arm plates were made of pure gold as well as the stomach padding. A purple cape with the sayain symbol of royalty hung from her uniform. A blue scouter covered her right eye. Her tail swayed slowly. Ginyu swallowed nervously. For some reason he was terrified of the girl and Vegeta. For a minute she looked exactly like Vegeta when he was a boy. 

Then Ginyu recognized her. It was the small girl he had almost killed: Terra Strife.

~~o0o~~

Terra chuckled as she looked at the injured Ginyu. "Pay back's a bitch isn't it Ginyu?" she smirked. Ginyu looked at her in horror his eyes filled with fear. Terra roundhoused the frightened alien into a rock. Ginyu's horrified expression turned into a smirk. And then he shouted, "CHANGE NOW!" Terra expected this and just as the transfer beam was a bout to hit her she jumped out of the way. The beam hit the hurting Goku (in Ginyu's body) and Goku was transferred back to his old body, which by now was nearly torn apart. 

Ginyu turned to Terra and growled, "Damn!" Terra stood there glaring back at Ginyu defiantly. Ginyu knew he had to try again, "CHANGE NOW!" Terra smiled Ginyu didn't realize that she was gonna win no matter what. The beam sped towards her. Cathreine screamed, "TERRA WATCH OUT!" But the light swallowed Ginyu and Terra.

~~o0o~~

The dust cleared and there stood Terra. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillen and Cathreine got into their fighting stances in case the switch had been successful. Terra smirked and said, "The hand is quicker than the eye." She then tossed a dazed and angry Namekian frog to the ground. Meanwhile Ginyu's body hopped around on all fours, "Ribbit. Ribbit." Gohan burst into laughter at the hopping Ginyu. Terra brushed her short ponytail back. "What now?" Krillen asked. Terra glanced over at Goku's crippled body, "Get him in a rejuvenation tank," Terra and Vegeta said at the same time. "Ugh! You two are so much alike it makes me sick," Cat gagged. "Shut up," Terra and Vegeta said once again in sync. 

~~o0o~~

Cathreine sat there glaring at Terra who was sitting on a dragonball leaning against the ship. Cat hated when she did this. Terra would space out and her eyes would just stare out into space. The creepiest part was her eye color. It would lose its bright mako glow and grow a dull lifeless light blue. They grew so light that sometimes they practically looked white. Cat sat there glaring at her in disgust. "Hey Cat-chan! What's wrong?" Gohan asked seeing the snarl on his friends face. "She doing it again," Cat growled. Gohan looked up and saw Terra off in her own little world and shivered, "I know how you feel. She gives me the creeps when she does that." Vegeta walked past Terra and smacked her in the arm. Suddenly her eyes turned bright blue again and they began to focus, "What was that for?" Vegeta sneered, "Don't do that, Bitch. It creeps me out." Terra looked at her uncle innocently and said, "Do what?" Vegeta shook his head and walked inside the ship to take a nap. "Uncle Vegeta! Do what!?" Terra said following him inside. Cathriene shook her head, "There is something wrong with her, " she said with Gohan nodding in agreement.

An hour later Terra exited from the ship with a confused look on her face. Cathreine sighed, "Done toturing Vegeta are we?" Terra looked at her dumbfounded, "What did I do?!" Cathreine sighed and said while walking away from her confused sister, "When we get back I'm getting you an exorcist." Terra then followed Cathrine asking, "Why do I need an exorcist!? Will some one tell me what you guys are talking about!?"

Suddenly, "Hey guys!" Dende shouted as he landed next to the ship. Terra walked to Dende, "Hey Dend do you remember the pass word?" Dende smiled and put his arm around Terra, "Sure I do," he said as he slipped her digital diary from her pocket, "I would never forget something like that!" Then Terra noticed Cathreine, Krillen, and Gohan picking up the Dragonballs. Her eyes darkened and she said, "I'm gonna regret this…….Cat! Krillen! Gohan! Get the Dragonballs and come over here." The group bought the Dragonballs to Terra and she said, "See that little island over there?" Cathreine looked across the small body of water that separated them from another smaller island, "Yeah what about it?" Terra sighed, "Put the Dragonballs over there in case Vegeta wakes up so we can make the wishes." Cathreine's jaw dropped, "You're not going to wake him up!? Terra he'll go ballistic!" Terra looked down at the ground, "Cat he wants immortality. We cannot let him have that. I'll do anything to protect our family, our planet, and our friends, even if it means betraying Vegeta. I turned the alarm on his clock of so if anything goes wrong he'll know I did it." Terra then flew to the little island with Dende trailing behind her. Cat sighed, "Let's go." And with that they took off towards the island.

~~o0o~~

Terra sighed, **Two wishes down one to go.** Suddenly, "You dirty little traitors." Terra spun on her heels to see Vegeta glaring at them hatefully. Terra shivered as his shadow fell over her when he passes her. Dende stood there trying not to look scared. As Vegeta passed Gohan he picked the young half sayian up but the collar and the did the same to Dende. "You're gonna pay for this," he snarled. That's when Terra spoke up, **Put them down Uncle. They didn't turn your alarm off……. I did. And I made them make the wishes while you slept. I……I'm sorry** Vegeta dropped Dende and Gohan and turned to Terra, **There's one more wish?** Terra nodded halfheartedly. Then Vegeta turned to Dende, "Make me Immortal green bean or you'll see your brothers sooner than you thought!" Dende nodded and turned to the dragon to make Vegeta's wish. "No," Terra whispered as Dende started to talk and at the last second shouted, "Reke nosh huizo hamek lated!!!" The dragon's eyes flashed red and he began to say something when suddenly he disappeared and the Dragonballs turned to stone. "NO!!!!" Dende wailed falling to his knees. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, "Well!? What happened? What did you say Bitch!?" Terrawalked to Dende who was by now sobbing. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Dende and whispered to him in a combination of Namek and English. "It's ok Dende I know it hurts," she whispered to him. Cathreine walked to Terra, "Terra what happened?" Terra looked up at her older sister and sighed, "Guru-sama has died. I tried to wish for nothing , but he had already died. Terra looked to Vegeta expecting to see a very pissed Sayain prince but instead Vegeta was staring at the rock behind her. Terra turned and there stood Freeza, his eyes flaming with hate. Then she whispered, "Rako letsa mahan no." Which was Sayaingo for 'Let the game begin." 


	20. Default Chapter Title

Setting: Namek

Disclaimer: All DBZ and FF7 characters do not belong to me. If you use me or any of the other characters that VMP created with out permission I will kill you and grind your bones into chalk dust. Have a nice day!

~~o0o~~

"How dare you," Freeza snarled his eyes narrowing into small angry slits, "My dragonballs. I worked so hard to achieve immortality and you sons of a bitch take it away from me!?"

Terra glared at him and replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah I bet you really broke a sweat when you called the Ginyu Force to get them. Real Hard work right there" Vegeta shook his head. She's digging her own grave. he thought. Then Freeza smirked, "You're Cloud Strife's daughter aren't you kid?" Terra snapped coldly, "Yeah. What the hell is it to you!?" Freeza began to chuckle and soon was laughing right in Terra's face. "So the legends aren't true! What a laugh! And to think I was worried! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Terra's eyes snapped open, "What the hell are you talking about?!" "Oh dear Terra. Do you know why a child of the royal family was sent to Earth and do you know how Vegeta-sei was destroyed?" Freeza laughed. "Vegeta-sei was destroyed by a meteor and Cloud was sent to Earth cause our father thought he was weak," Vegeta snarled. Freeza laughed even harder, "Meteor!? Weak!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh Vegeta you really are naïve! You believed your father and I!? What a joke!" "STOP LAUGHING YOU LIZARD FACED FREAK!!!" Terra screamed. Freeza stopped but still sported a proud smirk, "Oh Vegeta. I think it's time you knew the truth." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Truth? Truth about what?" Freeza smiled evilly, "The truth about your planet and…………… your bother.

{Many years ago on Vegeta-sei}

King Vegeta waited the arrival of master Freeza. He paced angrily wondering what was taking Freeza so long, "WHERE IS HE!?" "No need to shout Vegeta," a calm voice sounded behind him. Vegeta whirled on his heels to face Freeza. "Master Freeza. I was worried I thought something had happened," he said hiding his anger. "Hmmmmm," Freeza said studing the King's face, "So has Kidra given birth yet?" he asked. Vegeta smirked proudly, "Yes she has. Another boy." Freeza smirked, "How is the child's mother?" "She's fine. Just tired. We put Cloud in the nursery so se could rest in her room." Vegeta said leading Freeza towards his newborn son's room. Freeza followed him watching his every move. Neither man noticed the small boy spying on them from the other end of the hall.

"Prince Vegeta what are you doing?" Nappa asked the 8 year old prince startling him. Vegeta pivoted ready to attack whoever had scared him, but got out of his fighting stance when he saw it was merely his simpleton bodyguard. "What do you want NOW Nappa?" he snarled annoyed with his servant. Nappa frowned at the Prince's tone, "I asked you what you were doing. Are you spying on your father again?" Vegeta snarled and looked around the corner again, "I don't trust him Nappa." Nappa was confused (as always), "You don't trust your father?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, "No you jack ass Freeza. I don't trust Freeza. If I were dad I wouldn't let him see Cloud. I just tell him to get the hell away." Nappa smirked, "Sure you would." Vegeta ignored his sarcasm and looked around the corner just in time to see his father let Freeza enter Cloud's room.

King Vegeta smiled proudly at his new son, "Master Freeza meet Prince Cloud." Freeza looked into the crib and down at the blond spiky haired blue eyed baby and his jaw dropped. Vegeta noticed this and asked Freeza if he was all right. Freeza nodded his head almost as if he was in a trance. "I'm fine," he said walking away from the crib.

"Master Freeza is something wrong?" Zarbon asked. Freeza looked at the pale grin skinned man behind him. Then he asked, "Zarbon do you remember the legend of the ultimate Super Sayain?" "You mean the one who is even more powerful than a regular Super Sayain? Yes I remember. Why do you ask?" Freeza turned back to his window, "How did it go again?" Zarbon looked at his master confused but said, "Well it's been written that when the universe is at stake a full Sayain child will be born with Blond hair and blue eyes. He will not be that powerful, but one of the children his future mate will bare will be born Super Sayain. But this child will have a gift. Potential to go beyond the level of Super Sayain. And it will be the key to ridding the evil of the Universe Freeing not only the Sayains but also all races from bondage. Why do you ask?" Freeza's gaze and expression went unchanged, "Bring King Vegeta to me."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL HIM!?" King Vegeta screamed. Freeza glared at the king. "You heard me," he growled, "You are to kill Cloud immediately." Vegeta was aghast. He couldn't kill his own son. "I refuse to kill him," Vegeta snarled. Suddenly Freeza disappeared only to reappear in front of the king. He wrapped his fingers around his throat and held him as high as he could, causing the king to choke. "Do you love you wife Vegeta? What about you older son? Because if you don't kill Cloud I will. And Kidra and the prince will follow in his fate." He dropped the king. "Kill him immediately." And with that he left the room leaving the King alone gasping for air.

{Present}

"Haha! You're father always was a poor listener Vegeta. But it doesn't matter. The legend wasn't true after all look at the puny mutt you brother sired," Freeza laughed. Terra's ki skyrocketed. No one calls me a mutt damn it! he mind screamed. Cathreine, seeing her sister's distress calmed her down. Vegeta glared angrily at Freeza hating every cell that made him the horrid creature he was. Terra turned on her heels to face the newly arrived Piccolo and with a smirk said, "Why if it isn't the Jolly Green Giant."

Dende's mouth hung open. That's Piccolo!? They didn't tell me he was namek! he thought. Piccolo looked down at him and smirked, "How are you Dende?" Dende did a double take, "H-H-How do you know my name?" he stuttered. Piccolo chuckled, "Lucky guess." Dende studied his face then realized why it was so familiar, "NAIL!? Is that really you in there?!" Piccolo/Nail smiled, "Sure is kid. But don't take you eye off of Lizard Boy the battle is yet to come."

Vegeta snarled, "What happened to Vegeta –sei Freeza!?" Freeza turned to face him. Freeza smiled, "Why it wasn't destroyed by a meteor boy!" he chuckled. "It was destroyed by……..me."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Then he noticed Terra's ki sky rocket again. He turned to her as she glowed in a yellow haze.

Freeza smirked, "Oh does the little girl wanna play?" Cathreine recognizing what Terra was about to do said, "Terra no! It's not time!" Terra's head snapped to the right to look at her sister, "Time? TIME!? FUCK TIME! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY LAST TIME WE WAITED FOR THE RIGHT 'TIME' A LOT OF OUR FRIENDS DIED! SO FUCK TIME TO HELL!" Then she turned back to Freeza her stare full of hate, "You're gonna regret telling me that." Freeza smirked, "What are you gonna do? Go Super Sayain and defeat me?" Terra smiled, "You bet." And with that she screamed out and her hair turned gold and stood on end while her eyes turned emerald green.

"WHAT!?" Freeza and Vegeta said at the same time. Terra didn't wait for Freeza to recover from his shock. She attacked with a punch to his stomach. Freeza flew head first into a rock and then Terra kicked him into the water. He didn't surface. Vegeta turned to Cathrine, "How long has she been able to do this?" Cathreine sighed, "All her life. She was born that way. I was too." Vegeta was stunned it was unbelievable the power that the two possessed. Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the fight as Freeza emerged from the water in his 4th and final form. He watched as Terra flew at him with pure rage and hate. 

Freeza defended himself with difficulty. He could not believe that the child in front of him could be Super Sayain. She has to have a weakness! he thought. Then he noticed the small group that watched them intensely and smirked. His gaze fell upon the 3 youngest. He had found her weakness. And with that he threw 3 ki blasts at Dende, Gohan, and Cathreine. 

Terra saw the blasts and flew towards her sister canceling the blast then she flew at Gohan also managing to cancel it out. Then her gaze fell upon a terrified Dende and the blast that headed right towards him. She rushed towards him. She had to get to him. He couldn't take that blast and survive. She stuck her hand out to grab Dende she grasped his shirt and then the blast hit dende full force burning Terra's hand so bad she had to pull away. When the smoke and dust cleared all that remained of her Namkian friend was his tattered body. She fell to her knees and slowly faded out of Super Sayain. Her eyes filled with tears. She could vaguely hear Cathreine screaming hysterically behind her about Dende and for her to turn around, but she didn't listen. She lowered her head and sobbed in pain. She didn't have time to react as Freeza's tail wrapped around her neck, blocking oxygen from reaching her lungs.

Freeza laughed as the child clutched blindly to his tail. He had already derived her of too much air for her to be able to hurt him. She gasped in pain and her face turned red. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. She was as good as dead.

Suddenly a scream of fury made Terra's eyes snap open. Though it was only for less than a second she saw a very angry Vegeta kick Freeza in the face, loosening his grip on her throat. But Terra had seen what the others hadn't. For a split second his hair was bright gold and his eyes emerald green. She smiled and choked out, "Con…grat….u…la…tions…..Un…cle." And then she passed out on the ground. 

Vegeta picked up Terra's frail body. He checked for a pulse being careful to avoid the large purple welts and bloody cuts on her throat from Freeza tail. He found it and he held her gently so she wasn't in anymore pain. As he carried her over back to the others he whispered to her in Sayaingo. Then when he reached the other warriors he placed Terra in Cathreine's arms. "Watch out for her for me Cat." Cathreine nodded and cradled her sister carefully. Then Vegeta attacked Freeza. As he fought Terra smiled weakly and though I love you too Unlce Vegeta.


	21. Default Chapter Title

Setting: Namek

Disclaimer: All DBZ and FF7 characters do not belong to me. If you use me or any of the other characters that VMP created with out permission I will kill you and grind your bones into chalk dust. Have a nice day!

Recap: Vegeta picked up Terra's frail body. He checked for a pulse being careful to avoid the large purple welts and bloody cuts on her throat from Freeza tail. He found it and he held her gently so she wasn't in anymore pain. As he carried her over back to the others he whispered to her in Sayaingo. Then when he reached the other warriors he placed Terra in Cathreine's arms. "Watch out for her for me Cat." Cathreine nodded and cradled her sister carefully. Then Vegeta attacked Freeza. As he fought Terra smiled weakly and thought I love you too Unlce Vegeta.

~~o0o~~

Terra stared in horror and pain. This cant be happening. she thought. She watched as Freeza pummeled Vegeta's broken body. Terra's eyes filled with tears. She could longer stand it, "NO!!! PLEASE STOP!" Freeza stopped and looked at Terra who was having trouble breathing still and being hysterical wasn't helping her. He smirked cruelly, "What's wrong the little Super Sayain can't take it?" Terra growled angrily, "Just leave him alone!" Freeza smiled and tossed Vegeta to the side. "Sure. I'll leave him alone Strife. Your much more fun to play with any way," he said insanely. Terra stood her ground; she could hear Cathreine, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen yelling to her to move. She didn't care she wouldn't let him hurt Vegeta anymore. She couldn't. 

Freeza smirked then threw a kick at Terra's head. Terra ducked only to feel Freeza's fist pound into her stomach knocking what air was left out of her lungs. Then once again his tail encircled her neck. "Time to die Strife," Freeza hissed. Then from behind a mysterious voice said, " No Freeza. It's time for YOU to die!" Then a ki blast knocked Freeza from his feet. Terra fell to the ground gasping. She could feel Cathreine's arms encircle her telling her not to move. She didn't obey. She stood up and walked to Vegeta's side. Vegeta opened his eyes to see her looking down at him. Then he said, "Kakatot?" Terra nodded, "Yes Uncle Vegeta. Goku is here."

~~o0o~~

"You murderous bastard. How dare you touch my friends. I WILL make you pay!" Goku yelled. Then from behind a weak voice laughed, "Ha….ha. Freeza you will surely perish……. Kakarot will….. tear you…….. limb from limb……. He is also a…… Super…….. Sayain." Goku turned on his heels to see Vegeta grinning weakly at them with Terra sitting by his side glaring defiantly at Freeza. Freeza turned to Vegeta, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!" Then Freeza threw an unexpected finger blast straight for Vegeta's heart. The beam struck Vegeta and passed right through him. "NOOOOOO~OOOOO!!" Terra screamed. Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. Terra fell to his side, "No Uncle Vegeta please don't die!" Vegeta looked up at Terra tears in his eyes. "I…… meant…….. what…… I……. said……. to…….. you…… before Terra-chan," he gasped.

"I know so did I!" Terra shrieked. Vegeta's eyes were full of sadness, "Promise…….. me…….. Terra….. Promise……… that……. You….. won't……. cry…….. for…… me…….. Promise." Terra closed her eyes trying to hold back tears, "I promise." Terra opened her eyes to say something to Vegeta, but it was too late. Prince Vegeta of former Vegeta-sei was gone. "no. No. NO! NOOOO~OOOOOOO!" she screamed. She tried to hold back but she broke her promise and sobbed into Vegeta's cold chest.

~~o0o~~

Terra listened to the battle going on behind her. She sat next to Vegeta's side not moving. She closed her eyes in pain. How could I let him die? she thought. She felt something rustle behind her. She turned to see it was her cape, torn and stained with blood, rustling in the gentle breeze. She grabbed her cape and looked at the black symbol printed on it. The symbol of Sayain royalty. Her mind remembered what Vegeta had told her when she put this cape on. "This cape bares the symbol of the Royal family Terra. Only the strong can wear it. Only those who bare the mark," he had said pointing to the identicle symbol on her neck. Then Terra remembered what he had said to her after Freeza had strangled her. **Terra-chan. Please, be strong. I know you can over come this. You have to. One day I might not be here, but you still have to fight. You still have to be strong. Never give up. You have a gift don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you Terra. But you must always be strong. Never give up.** 

The words echoed in her head, **Be strong never give up.** Terra looked up. She dried her tears with her cape then let it go. She would not let her Uncle down. She stood up and turned to see Goku doing Genki Dama. She looked up to see the glowing ball of pure ki. It's too small she thought. Then she lifted her hands up and began to help Goku gather energy. Then a proud smirk grew on her face, "This one's for you, Vegeta."

Goku felt an amazing surge of energy go to the Genki Dama. It was collecting ki twice as fast now. He turned to see Terra with her hands in the air, her face a mirror image of Vegeta's. He smiled and Terra smirked right back at him. "Ya ready Ter-chan?!" he yelled. "Hell yeah!" she shouted back.

Freeza growled, How can they be smiling about? he thought. Then he noticed the sun's reflection in the water. "Huh? Why does it seem so big?" he asked himself, "Wait! That's not the sun!" He turned to look up at the sky. There still collecting energy was the Genki Dama. "Holy shit! I-I-I-I can't block that kind of power!" he yelled. Then Terra and Goku launched it. Freeza floated in mid air staring at the appraoching ball of ki. Then he noticed it was to big to fly around. "NO!" he yelled trying to block the ball of energy. Then the ball exploded swallowing Freeza, Goku, and Terra.

~~o0o~~

The smoke cleared and Gohan, Krillen, Cathreine, and Piccolo stood on what was left of the small island they once stood on. "Is it over Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked nervously. Piccolo nodded, "Yes Gohan it is over." Cathreine smiled, but the smile quickly faded. "But where's Goku-san and Terra!?" she asked panicked. Piccolo searched for their kis, but there was no need. Suddenly two hands shot out of the water surrounding them and grabbed Catreine by the ankles and dragged her in the water. Cathreine resurfaced screaming bloody murder. Then Terra resurfaced next to her laughing her head off. "Why you!" Cathreine screamed dunking Terra under water and holding her there. Goku who had managed to pull himself out of the water stood there laughing, "Hey Cat don't drown her!" "IM GONNA KILL YOU TERRA!!" she screamed. Finally she let Terra out of the water. Terra climbed out and sat next to gohan who was still laughing at a soaking wet Cathreine. 

"Now what Son?" Piccolo asked. "Now we get in my ship and head home." Goku responded. Terra smiled and looked at her surroundings. Then she saw something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. Her eyes widened in fear and her jaw dropped. "EEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed pointing wildly at a rock. Gohan looked at her. "What's wrong Terra-chan?" he asked. "MAKSA MERIO!!!! FREZHIA!! FONYA MASTAT!!!!" Terra screamed hysterically still pointing. "What's she sayin Cat?" Gohan asked. Cathreine shook her head, "I don't know I don't speak sayaingo." Terra kept screaming the same thing over and over again: Frezhia. Gohan shook his head confused then he remembered the day they'd arrived, "Cat. Isn't Frezhia what Terra and Vegeta called…….. Oh shit!" Gohan pivoted to see Freeza standing on the very rock Terra was pointing at. "No that's impossible!" Krillen yelled. 

Freeza growled angrily. Then he shot a finger blast aimed at Goku. "No!" Piccolo yelled taking the blast for him. "PICCOLO-SAN NO!" Gohan yelled running to his sensei's side. Freeza's eyes gleamed with hate, "You will pay for that!" Then he pointed a finger at Krillen and he shot into the air. "Huh!? Goku help!" Krillen yelled. "No Krillen! Put him down Freeza!" Goku yelled. "NO!" Terra yelled flying to Krillen. Freeza smirked, "Time to die." Then he closed his hand into a fist. Krillen's eyes widened in pain and he screamed, "GOOOOOOKUUUU~UUUU!" Then just as Terra reached him he exploded.

"No! Krillen –san!" Cathreine scraemed. "NOOOO~OOOOO!" Goku yelled his eyes tearing. Then the smoked cleared. Terra fell to the ground slowly. Cathreine gasped when she saw her. Terra's entire body was covered in Krillen's blood. Terra fell to her knees and stared blankly into the water.

Goku screamed out in pain and his hair turned gold and eyes green. He had become Super Sayain. "Gohan! Cathreine! Terra! Take Piccolo back to the ship. Find Bulma and leave!" Goku yelled. "But dad! No! I won't leave you to fight Freeza alone!" Gohan yelled. "GOHAN! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS. NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE SHIP!" Goku yelled. Gohan's mouth dropped in shock, "Yes sir." He said then he picked up Piccolo and flew off with Cathreine following him. Terra didn't move though she stared blankly at her reflection. "Terra! I told you to go!" Goku yelled. Terra didn't move though it was as if she couldn't hear him.

Terra stared at her image in the water. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away in pain. Tommy. Dende. Krillen. Vegeta. She failed them all. This couldn't happen. Then Terra could her Vegeta's words repeating in her head, "Never give up. Keep fighting." Terra closed her eyes, "I can't." Then she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again, "Yes you can." Terra's eyes snapped open. There in front of her stood a spirit image. Spirit Image was a Cetra skill that allowed their spirits to leave there body and appear some where else to talk to a loved one. The thing was you had to be alive to do it. The spirit image in front of her and emerald green eyes like her mother and her mother's brown hair. But the face was a mirror image of hers. Terra's jaw dropped, "Tommy?" The image smiled and nodded, "Terra don't give up. Please for me. Don't give up. You have to go past the barrier. Please I want to see you again. You can't die here." Terra shook her head. She knew what he was talking about. When she powered up it was like a 3-way road. One was Super Sayain. The other 2 were a mystery. She was afraid to go past her limit. "I can't," she said, "besides Son-kun has gone Super Sayain he'll win." Tommy shook his head, "No he won't Terra. Not with out your help. Please I'm alive and on Earth. I want to see you again. You must listen to me please!" Terra's jaw dropped, "A-A-Alive?" "Yes Terra I'm alive," he said. Terra closed her eyes. Then she began to power up. She stopped just below Super Sayain. Then she bit her lip. She was terrified. Then Tommy's image began to fade, "Please Terra for me." Then his image was gone. Terra opened her eyes then she began to power up she reached the barrier. Then with a scream of rage that got both Goku's and Freeza's attention she broke through it.

Goku was knocked back by the explosion of pure ki emitted from Terra. When the smoke and dust cleared Terra was gone in her place stood a teenage girl. The girl had blond hair that fell all the way to her knees. She had curves on her body in all the right places. She was beautiful. Except her eyes were cruel and blood red. Her tail swayed behind her. It was also the color of blood. She wore a tight black tube top with spikes sticking out of the top. Her mouth was twisted in a menacing smirk. And two demonic wings spread away from her back. Goku's mouth dropped, "What the hell?" The girl smiled revealing a mouthful of sharp fangs, "What's wrong Son-kun? Don't ya recognize me?" Goku was shocked. There was no mistaking it. Though her voice was slightly deeper and evil sounding there was no denying who it was. Goku stammered, "T-T-T-Terra!?"


	22. Default Chapter Title

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Please ask permission if you 

wish to use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters.

"What's wrong Son-kun?," the creature said smiling as innocently as possible. Goku circled her cautiously, forgetting Freeza who was still recovering from his own shock. Her body was tight and curved and beautifully built, not an ounce of fat showed. A silver tiara rested on her head with an emerald green gem in the center. Her outfit resembled a tube top except its collar was lined with spikes. The skimpy shirt stopped by the end of her ribs revealing her lightly tanned stomach. She wore a pair of tight black spandex leather pants and black army boots. Her one wing brushed him startling him. Her blood red eyes seemed to pair into the depths of your very soul. A low angry growl startled Goku out of his trance and he watch as a gray wolf like animal wit eyes like blood red rubies take his place at the teen's side. The girl smiled once again revealing her sharp cruel fangs. She looked up at Goku. "Meet my new pet, Interceptor," she smirked, "he was a gift. He is the offspring of Cerbues." "The three headed dog that guards the gates of Hades?" Freeza questioned. The girl pivoted and with a hateful snarl threw a ki blast at Freeza knocking him into the raging waters, "Did **_I_** say **_you_** could speak?!" She then spread her wings and flew to Goku's side.

Goku stared at the girl at his side and for the first time realized how small she was compared to him. She was only about as tall as ChiChi. "How old are you?" he asked. The girl smiled, "I'm really only about 5 ¾. But I posses much power Son-kun. My current body could not handle the stress. So I was given a stronger body. So……I guess physically, I'm around oh…..let's say……15. Goku's eye brow raised, "You're pretty damn short for 15." She frowned, "Shut up."

{Meanwhile}

"King Kai? Is there any hope for Goku?" Tien asked. King Kai looked to the ground he couldn't lie to them. "Even with his Super Sayain strength Goku cannot beat him. I'm Sorry." "No!" Chauo- Zou wailed. Then the newcomer to the group at King Kai's looked up. "They will win. And it will be Terra who saves their worthless asses." King Kai looked at him, "I know you have faith in her. But it's hopeless. I'm sorry Vegeta." Vegeta looked at King Kai, "You're wrong. Terra will win and when she does I will make sure that you regret your foolish words."

Goku watched as Freeza climbed out of the water. Terra saw this too and fired a ki blast at the rock he was climbing on causing him to fall back in. Goku shook his head, "I still don't believe you." She smiled again. "I have an older twin brother named Thomas Strife and an older twin sister Cathreine."

Goku shook his head, "Terra **_had_** a twin brother and besides anyone could find that out." Bitterness flickered in Terra's eyes, "I have a pet hawk named Tobias, I used to have a nanny named Kita, my favorite food is Chinese take out, and Gohan has a scar on the back of his head from falling down the steps when he was 2 when **_you_** were **_supposed_** to be watching Cat, Tommy, Gohan, and me." Goku couldn't believe it, "So!? A-A-Anyone could find that out!" She smirked, "Yes, but no one knows about the tattoo incident." Goku's jaw dropped, "H-H-How do you know about that?" She sighed, "I was 4 years old and I asked to get a tattoo. Of course my parents said no, but I didn't listen. Since you had to be 18 to get one, I foolishly took a lit cigarette and burned the Sayain symbols for "Bravery", "Loyalty", and "Friendship" into my upper arm. Then I gave Gohan the same symbols on his arm. He screamed and ChiChi and the others came in. I was grounded for 6 months and had to attend therapy for 12 weeks. Gohan had surgery to remove the scar tissue, but I didn't." She then lifted up her arm to reveal three sayain symbols tattooed there. "T-chan…..is it really you?" Goku asked. "Well sorta," Terra smirked. "How did this happen and what do you mean by sorta?" Goku said. Terra sighed, "Jenova cells. My father had them and when I was conceived they were passed down to me. This is the result; pure negative energy. And by sorta I meant that it's my mind but another creature's body." Goku felt a lump rise in his throat, "W-W-What creature?" Terra smiled and her eyes turned a darker red and when she spoke it was no longer her voice but the voice of another, "Me. And may I ask you to refain from calling me a 'creature.' My name is Torendea." Then the infamous look of stupidity crossed Goku's face, "Toren-what?!" Torendea frowned, "TORENDEA! It's pronounced Tor-en-day! You simpleton!" Goku glared at the shorter girl in front of him, "Where's Terra?" Torendea growled, "She's fine!" Then a smirk crossed her lips, "Pardon my manners. I'm in a terribly bad mood. After all I have been trapped in hell for nearly an eternity." "NANI!" Goku screamed, "Hell? How old are you? And what are you anyway?" "I am a demon you idiot! Isn't that obvious! And as for my age I stopped counting after 1,476,785,575. Put shortly I'm pretty damn old. The reason I'm here is to help Terra. After all this is really my body what just lettin her use it." She then said, "Isn't it amazing. I mean how to total strangers could look so much alike?" Then her eyes lightened and Terra's voice returned, "Sorry bout that she's not a very positive person."

Suddenly, "I don't are what you are! It's time for you to die!" Terra turned to face Freeza, "I don't think so." Terra flew at the insane alien and knocked him off his feet. She then proceeded to punch and kick his battered form into the ground. A blast from Freeza sent the raging teen away. Freeza couldn't believe that actually caused pain! With an angry snarl he charged a blast and threw it right at the planets very core. The explosion that followed blinded the last few people that were on the planet.

Goku didn't understand. What was he doing? Terra whose leg had been injured in the explosion limped to his side with Interceptor following behind. She looked at Goku, "He's trying to destroy the planet right out from under us. He knows we can't breathe in space………but he can." NANI!" Goku said, "Kuso! But what about Gohan, Bulma, Cat, and Piccolo?" Terra sighed her eyes showing deep sadness, "They die." Goku couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. "We can't just let them die," he said. Terra's eyes were closed and she looked like she was deep in thought. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open, "Buy me 5 minutes!" Then she limped behind a rock, closed her eyes, and focused all her energy on transferring her spirit. "Why!?" Goku asked. "I have a plan."

"Oh no!" King Kai shouted. "King Kai what's wrong?!" Yamcha asked. "Freeza is going to destroy the planet. They'll all be killed!" he shouted. Everyone turned to Vegeta who simply said, "You're wrong." King Kai sighed, "Vegeta……" Suddenly, "King Kai!" Everyone turned to see a teenage girl appear in front of King Kai, fall in pain, but then regain her stance. Kai raised an antenna but then began to recognize her. "Terra!?" Yamcha stared at her and gave himself a nosebleed by doing so. Vegeta's jaw dropped in shock, and then he noticed Yamcha staring at the amount of cleavage Terra's outfit showed and the drop of blood leaking from his nose. His eyes narrowed and he punched Yamcha into a nearby tree, "YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Kai smirked, "So you've gained control of Torendea?" Just as Terra nodded her eyes turned much darker and Torendea's voice growled, "No one controls me you ignorant blue cat fish!" Then Terra's eyes and voice returned to normal, "Hehe……Sorry bout that." "Who's Torendea?" Tien asked. "Torendea is an ancient demon that has the ability to give the one she's see fit her service, soul, and powers." Vegeta said circling his niece like a shark glaring at anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. "Yeah we have that legend on Namek too! It looks like Terra is the one Torendea saw fit!" Dende shouted. 

Terra turned to face Dende, "How did you get here?!" Dende smirked, "I made Prince Vegetable carry me here!" Terra smirked and looked at Vegeta , "You carried him?" Vegeta snarled, "I had my reasons. He had something worth my interest." Terra looked at Dende who was smiling nervously after Vegeta's last comment. Then she noticed a digital diary sticking out of the young namek's pocket. A sticker was visible and it said: Property of Terra Vegeta Strife. You touch you die! "You little slug! You let him listen to my diary!?" She screamed. "Uh……hehe…….well…um..sotra…kinda…….yes," Dende said before he turned around and ran up a tree. Terra followed still screaming at him. "I only let him listen to a few entries!! Don't kill me!" Dende yelled.

"Um…..Terra, why are you here?" King Kai asked. Terra turned back towards Kai, "Oh yeah! Tell Kami to wish back all the people Freeza killed on the Earth Dragonballs! If he does then Guru will probably be brought back to! Then we can use our last wish to wish everyone back to Earth." King Kai smiled, "You're smarter then people give you credit for Terra." Then he proceeded to tell Kami the plans. Terra turned to the others, "I'll be seeing you all later! Oh and Dende-kun, when you get back, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you! Ja-ne!" And with that Terra's image disappeared.

{back on Namek}

Goku looked around. They didn't have much longer. The planet was almost gone. Then there was a yell. He looked to see Terra waving at him, "Goku! Don't worry bout the others! They're gonna be ok!" "How?!" Goku yelled back. "Just trust me! And Goku…..WATCH OUT!" She screamed as Freeza's energy disk came right at him. Goku dodged just in time. Suddenly, "What the hell happened?!" Terra turned to see Dende looking at her. "Don't worry bout that now! Dende see the Dragon!?" Terra yelled pointing to the Eternal Dragon of Namek. "Yeah?" Dende said. "You have to use the last wish to transport everyone but me, Goku, and Freeza to Earth," She said "But what about you guys?" Dende asked. Terra frowned, "JUST DO IT!" Then Terra turned and launched another attack on Freeza while Dende turned and flew to the dragon with the wish that could save them.

Freeza felt a pain rip through him as Terra's Double Dragon blast threw him into a rock. He looked up with a snarl on his face. Then he saw it. The Eternal Dragon! And in front of it stood the young Namek he could've sworn he killed. "NO~OOO!" Freeza screamed as the dragon and the namek disappeared. He turned to Goku, "You stupid monkey bastard!!!" Goku frowned but didn't say anything that is until he saw Freeza's own energy dick coming up behind him, "Freeza watch out!" But it was too late as Freeza's own attack sawed him in half. Freeza lay on the ground the only thing he felt was pain. He looked up at Goku and Terra who had reverted back to her younger self, "You can't ….leave me here….. Please! Have …mercy." Goku turned and looked at him, "Like the mercy you had on Krillen, Vegeta, and Dende?!" Freeza looked at him begging, "Please……I'll leave this place…..you'll never see me again!" Goku frowned but extended his hand. Freeza looked up at him and took it. "GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Terra screamed. "I'm giving him enough energy to leave this place and no more," he said. Terra's eyes filled with shock, "You can't! Kill him! Kill him now!" Goku looked up at Terra with surprise, "Terra! What's gotten into you!?" Then he turned his back to Freeza who collected the energy that he had just been given preparing to shoot Goku in the back. But Terra saw this, "I don't think so," She said as she flared into Super Sayain, "Say good night asshole. Double Dragon Blast!" And with that Freeza was swallowed in Terra's attack screaming in agony. Terra turned to Goku, "We gotta get out of here!" And then turned to Freeza's ship and flew as fast as she could. 

Cathreine opened her eyes to see her home planet rolled out before her. "What? Huh?" she said turning to see Dende healing Piccolo and to see the whole population of namek standing there bewildered. "DENDE!" she screeched knocking him over and sitting on his stomach. "Um…Hi Cat-chan," Dende said. "What's going on here?" Gohan asked. "What do you think?" Vegeta said, "Terra had the idea to wish all your asses back to Earth so she and Kakkarot could defeat Freeza." "But the planet's about to explode!" Cathreine yelled. For a second a look of despair crossed Vegeta's face, "I know they only have a few seconds to get off that rock before it blows if they don't they'll die." 

Suddenly, "VEGETA!" Vegeta turned only to be thrown against a tree by a very pissed off Cloud. "Where is Terra!?" Cloud yelled. "On namek. All we can do now is pray she and Kakkarot find a way to get off that planet." Vegeta sighed, **I'm sorry Cloud.**

Terra frantically pushed buttons and switches trying to get the ship to fly. In fustration she punched the control board causing sparks to spray everywhere. "Terra come on! It destroyed! It isn't gonna fly!" Goku yelled. Then Terra remembered, "Goku! The Ginyu Force's ships! They're still here!" Terra ran from the ship and out the five pods. "SHIT! They're all damaged! Here Goku get in this one!" She said giving Goku the one with the least damage. As Goku climbed in as Terra melted a piece of metal over the Damage area. "Terra get in a pod before this place blows!" Goku yelled about to get out when suddenly the door closed and locked. "NO! TERRA GET IN A POD NOW!" Terra didn't listen as she directed Interceptor to another not as damaged pod and repaired that one. Suddenly Goku and Interceptor's ships began to take off. "NO!!! TERRA!!" Goku screamed looking down at the broken planet. The last thing he saw was Terra's grim smile as she mouthed out the words goodbye. "NO~OOOOO!" goku screamed but it was too late.

Terra felt the ground move from under her feet. Then the deafening explosion. She prepared her self for the blast, "Dear God I hope this works." Then the explosion swallowed her form.

"NO!" Cathreine wailed as she felt the planet's destruction. Vegeta pounded his fist into a tree and Dende and Gohan stared at the ground in disbelief. Vegeta looked at Cathreine ignoring Bulma's rattling about how the Namek's could stay with her. Ignoring Guru's passing and the passing down of the power of the dragonballs. All he saw was Cathreine and the look of pure despair on her face. Suddenly he heard her snicker, then it was louder until Cathreine stood there laughing insanely. Cloud frowned and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Cathreine stop. We'll wish her back I promise." Cathriene pulled away and looked at her father, "NO SHE'S ALIVE! YOU FOOLS! YOU THINK SHE'D JUST DIE! WELL YOU'RE WRONG!! WRONG!!! WRONG! I KNOW TERRA AND I KNOW SOMETHING NONE OF YOU DO! She's alive I don't care what you say! She's alive!" And with that Cathreine ran into the woods her crying could still be heard. 

{A few months later}

The day had come. Krillen had been wished back and now it was time to bring back Terra and Goku. Dende looked up at the dragon and casted the wish. The Namkeian Dragon's eyes flared and he said, "That wish can not be granted." "WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled. The dragon continued, "For Terra Strife and Son Goku are alive." Cathreine smiled, "I TOLD YOU!" Suddenly, "Well at least someone has faith in me." Everyone turned to see a spirit image of a young child. Her clothes were slightly tattered and her ratty choppy blond hair hung down to only her ears. A grundgy looking blue bandana kept her hair out of her eyes and her mako blue eyes were filled with a lively spark. A long scar ran across her left eye and a smirk was spread across her face. "TERRA!" Cathreine screamed. "Hey Cat! Geez I save all your asses and you lose faith in me? I'm really insulted." Terra said. "But how?" Gohan asked. "Should I show em Cat?" Terra asked. Cathreine smirked, "Sure." Terra picked a small device from her belt. Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "Hey that's my…." "Space Breathing Device?" Terra finished, "Yup it sure is. I was in you work shop and I saw you throw it away when you couldn't get it to work. So I kinda worked on it. It works pretty good, too! Goku managed to get off Namek in a Ginyu space pod and I just put this on." Gohan smiled, "So all we have to do is wish that you two are brought to Earth!" Terra smiled nervously, "Well Goku and I kinda….sorta wanted to get back on our own. There's something we had to do. But we'll get back in one piece I promise!" Terra turned to Dende when she heard him snicker, "What's so funny?" Dende smirked, "What happened to your hair you look like a boy!" "Well why don't you get caught on an exploding planet and see what you look like afterwords," Terra snarled. Chichi then said, "Now she looks like how she acts." 

Terra glared at Chichi, "Har Har Har. Very funny." Then Terra disappeared. The last wish was used to bring back Yamcha who chose to live with Bulma. Who was already boarding Vegeta and the nameks.

{A few months later}

The Day had come again the day to wish. Tien and Chaou- Zou had been revived and now it was time to relocate the Nameks. Dende looked up at the dragon his eyes began to water. Cathreine looked at her friend then buried her face in her father's pant leg. Just as Dende was about to wish, "WAIT!!!!" Everyone turned to see Terra whose hair had grown back to her neck and looked more girlish. All the nameks turned to Terra holding their heads in pain and glared at her. "Hehe….oops…..my bad." Terra said. Then she walked over to Piccolo and whispered something in Namekian to him. Dende eyes lit up as he listened to the conversation. Suddenly Piccolo's eyes widened, "ABSOLUTLY NOT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M ADOPTING HIM!" The look of Hope fled from Dende's face replaced by a look of heart break. "But Piccolo. His family is all gone! He has no one!" Terra argued. "That's just too damn bad! I'm not adopting him!" Piccolo growled. That's when Piccolo felt like kicking himself. Piccolo looked up to see Dende, his eyes filled with tears and his fists clenched in tight angry balls, "Dende I'm didn't mean…." But Dende just turned and ran off to the woods not wanting to let Piccolo see him cry. "Dende…." Terra whispered. Then he sad expression turned to one of anger. "You bastard," She growled. Then she turned around and punched Piccolo right across the face. After that was done she ran after Dende.

Terra looked at the young namek. Dende sat there alone crying quietly. "Dende?" she whispered sitting next to him. Dende looked up his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Terra could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Dende….I-I shouldn't of said that. I was being stupid. I…." "No. Terra you didn't do anything. Don't be sorry. You were trying to help. Piccolo he……he just doesn't like me." Dende said, "At least I'll get to say goodbye to you." Terra tried to hold back her tears but couldn't. Dende looked at her thoughtfully, "You're really here aren't you this isn't just some image is it?" Terra nodded, "Yes, Dende I'm really here." Dende hugged Terra crying into her shirt. "Thank you Terra. Thank you for being my friend." Terra hugged Dende back, "It's time." With that said Dende stood up wiped his eyes and began to walk back to the dragon.

Dende looked at the Dragon his eyes still slightly watery and began to make the wish. He was almost done when Piccolo spoke up. When Piccolo was done speaking to the Dragon in namek all the nameks were gone…….all except for Dende. Dende looked at Piccolo. Piccolo kneeled down to look Dende in the eye. "I changed my mind…….son." Dende eyes filled with tears of happiness as he threw his arms around Piccolo's neck. Piccolo picked Dende up and looked at the sky where he could see Terra smiling down at him. I cannot believe I'm doing this. He said to her through telepathy. Terra smiled, I can. And then she disappeared.

Time went by and though Cathreine had to celebrate her 6th birthday without her little sister she didn't seem mind. Because she knew if not physically Terra was with her in spirit. And every night Cathreine would watch the sunset with Gohan and Dende each of them wondering when their young friend and Goku would return to them.


	23. Default Chapter Title

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Please ask permission if you 

wish to use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters.

Vmpre141: Hey peepz! New saga startin here. We have officially entered ::drum roll is heard in the back round:: The Cell and Android Saga! This saga has a_ little_ more romance in it. Also some perverted comments from an older Dende will most likely be heard.

Dende: HEY!

Vmp: ^^Warnings: A dbz character goes under a MAJOR change in this and that person is……Tapion. You know that guy that gives Mirai Trunks his sword? Well in this series Tapion is…….well……not a guy. Yup you heard right Tapion is a GIRL!!! Mwhahahahahaha!!! I can do whatever I want with the characters. They're mine! ALL MINE!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAH! 

Cathreine: Uh…..Vmp?

Vmp: What?

Cat: Only me, Terra, and Torendea belong to you.

Vmp: Oh yeah…..My bad!

Cat: Your mood swings are worse the Terra's.

Vmp: Shut up. 

~~o0o~~

It has been months since Terra and Goku were last heard from and all the Z warriors can do is wait. Wait for Terra. Wait for Goku. And unknowingly wait for a large surprise that will change their live once again.

~~o0o~~

Gohan looked out his window, away from his homework. Then he looked at the small picture on his desk. It was a picture of him, Cat, and Terra. He smiled fondly at the picture. He missed his friend so much. He started to draw subconsciously on his paper. He thought of Terra a lot lately. He missed her. Where was she? When was she and his father coming back?! That's when Gohan noticed what she was drawing……Terra. He sighed, "Maybe I should go and see what Dend's up to." He smiled at the thought of his new friend. He still couldn't believe Piccolo adopted him. Dende was happy though. The only problem was the immense training he was under. Piccolo didn't like the idea of him being a healer so he was turning Dende into a fighter. And Dende wasn't half bad either.

That's when Gohan felt it. He fell out of his chair in surprise and looked out his window. "It-It can't be! I know that power anywhere! Shit!" he screamed as he pulled his sayain armor out of its resting-place. Chichi who had heard Gohan shouting plowed through the door, "Gohan! Are you alright?!" Gohan though didn't listen he merely said, "We gotta go!" and then picked up his mother and jumped out the window. Gohan flied frantically towards the area he felt the ki was around. 

Suddenly, "YO! Gohan!" Gohan turned to see Dende, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillen, Bulma, Cat, Cloud, Yamcha, Tien, Chaou-zou, Tifa, and Aeris looking up at him. "Gohan are you an idiot get down here!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan floated to the ground and placed his mother down. "What?!" He asked. "Gohan look," Cat whispered pointing to a valley below them. Gohan looked and saw it. "It can't be!" he said. "It is though," Cat whispered, "Freeza's back."

~~o0o~~

"This is Earth Papa," said Freeza who looked like he had been rebuilt and looked more mechanical then biological. "Do you wish to just destroy it or make them suffer?" another creature similar yet taller then Freeza said. Freeza smiled, "Oh dear Brother, Koola. What do you think?" Koola smirked at his younger brother. Suddenly, "Boys! We have company," Freeza turned to look at his father, King Cold (No offense but this family has got real gay names!). Freeza then noticed the young teenager looking down at them. His lavender hair hung to his ears and his expression held such seriousness as if the boy was never a child. He wore a Capsule Corporation Jacket and a sword was strapped to his back. Then he looked to his right where a tomboyish woman stood. Her choppy red hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and a white bandana kept the hair out of her eyes. A tank top revealed many battle scars and larger sword was strapped to her back. But that's not what interested Freeza. It was the undeniable look of emotional scarring in her Dark Blue eyes. A long scar ran over her left eye and another across her right cheek. Freeza could help but think that he knew this woman. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked a soldier who aimed his blaster at the woman. "Who we are is none of your business," the woman said. Then the boy that stood next to her spoke up, "And we're here to kill the lot of you." And with that the young man flared into Super Sayain and killed every single soldier in eyesight. Freeza's jaw dropped. Then Koola spoke up, "Hey you little freak….." That when the girl looked up her eyes full of hate. She suddenly placed a finger on her fore head and said, "Shukon Idou." And then she disappeared only to reappear behind Koola and break his neck in the flash of an eye. Then the boy looked at Freeza who was charging his attack. He frowned, "I don't think so." And then faster then the eye could see Freeza lay there in pieces dead.

King Cold looked at the boy and his female companion. Then he began to clap. "Quite an impressive show I must say." The woman looked at him but didn't say a thing. "May I see your sword dear boy?" King Cold asked extending his hand to the lavender haired demi-sayian. The boy looked at his friend who merely nodded her expression not changing. The boy handed King Cold his sword. Cold looked over the weapon carefully, "Such an impressive blade." Then he looked at the boy and pulled the sword back ready to stab him. Suddenly, "SOUL SLASHER!" the woman yelled as she began to hit Cold with a barrage of slashes with her sword. When she was done nothing remained but a pile of bloody parts. The boy smirked and looked at his friend, "I think you went a little overboard Tapion." 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Dende yelled as Cat clasped her hands over his mouth, "Shut up!" she hissed. Suddenly the boy looked up at them all, "You can come down you know." Then all the Z warriors and company walked down to meet the young man and his companion. Bulma looked at him, "Who are you?" The boy smirked, "Can't tell you that." The Bulma noticed his Capsule Corps jacket, "Are you an employee?" The teen looked at her confused then he remembered his jacket, "Umm…..well not really. All I can tell you is my age which is 17 and that we're here to wait for Terra Strife and Son Goku, they will be arriving in a few hours and we must speak with them." "What do we do until then?" Gohan asked. The boy was about to say something when the woman spoke up, "You wait. Meanwhile," She said eyeing her friend, "You will train brat." 

The boy nodded obidently and said, "Hai Sensei." And with that he began to kick, punch and slash at the air with the girl watching his every move. Hours went by and the boy still trained non-stop. The woman stood there her expression frozen on her face like a statue, only her eyes moved. Suddenly the boy stumbled slightly. The woman's eyes lit up as if the boy had made a life-threatening mistake. Before he could even regain himself she flew at him jabbing her elbow into his stomach knocking the air out of him and knocking him to the ground holding his stomach in pain. "You're getting rusty brat," she snarled. The boy looked up and threw a punch at her only for the woman to grab his fist nearly crush his hand leaving him screaming in pain then flip him over her shoulder, giving him a mouthful of dirt. She smirked, "Real rusty." The boy struggled to stand, "Can I take a break sensei?" The woman looked at him and said, **Depends…….Do u want to be Android Kibble when we get back!?** The boy shook his head and got back into his fighting stance wincing from the pain in his stomach. The woman's eyes softened some what, "Ugh. Fine. Take a break Brat." With that the woman sat down and meditated.

Another hour went by when suddenly……

"Hey! Look!" Gohan said pointing to the 2 space pods hurtling towards Earth. With a loud smash they both crashed into the planet and soon another crashed next to them. Then the first pod opened and a man in strange clothing stepped out of the pod. It took Gohan a minute to grasp that it was his father. His eyes lit up, "DAD!!!" He ran at Goku slipping and sliding down the crater his father's ship had made and jumped at him. Goku caught his son with ease and smiled as Cathreine and Dende followed Gohan's example. Suddenly a voice rang out from another pod, *Cough!* Goku! Help me God damn it! *Cough!* Goku smiled and stuck his hand inside the pod and pulled out a young girl by the tail who was gagging on the smoke her pod had created and was tangled in a bunch of wires. "OW! Let go of my tail, baka!" She yelled. Goku simply shrugged and dropped her on her head. "OW!" She snapped. Cat smiled and nearly bowled her sister over screaming, "T-CHAN!" "Ack! Good to see you to Cat," Terra choked out. Gohan smiled and helped Terra up and embraced her happily. Until…..

"Son Gohan! Get away from there! You could get hurt!" Chichi screamed. Then she noticed Terra, "AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HANGING AROUND THAT LITTLE BLONDE WENCH! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!!!" Terra glared at Chichi and mumbled, "Bitch." "I heard that Terra Strife and if you don't get away from my son I'll……." Chichi yelled. "Oh what's wrong? You don't like me hanging around your pwecious baby boy? Well then you must hate me even more if I do this!!!!" Terra yelled before turning around and kissing Gohan in a very adult like manor on the lips. When Terra pulled away Gohan just stood there his mouth hanging open in shock. Terra looked around to see everyone was too shocked to speak. Then with a satisfied smirk she called for Interceptor and walked off. That is until she noticed the 2 strange warriors, "Who the hell are you guys?" The woman's lip curled up into a snarl, "Have some manners you low class bitch." Terra eyes widened and she went to punch the woman in the face when the boy stepped between them, "We don't have time for this! I must speak to you and Son Goku…….privately." Terra nodded her eyes still resting on the woman as she followed Goku and the boy who were flying away from the group. 

Terra looked up at the boy, "What do you have to tell us?" The boy nodded in respect and said, "My friend Tapion," he said gesturing to the woman, "and I are from the future. In our time the world has been nearly destroyed by two androids, #18 and #17. My mother is one of the few survivors and she built a time machine for me to travel back to warn you of your upcoming battle. All of the Z senshi were killed all except for me, Tapion and a friend of mine who is now paralyzed. Goku had died from a severe heart attack from a disease he unknowingly received during his stay on the planet you have just arrived from, Yardrat. So we had no hope. We had no medicine to cure your condition at the time. But we do now." The boy the handed Goku a small bottle of pills. That's when Terra spoke up, "But what happened to me?" "When the heart attack starts take these. As for you Terra," the boy's eyes dimmed, "you died a long time ago." Terra looked at him sadly, "But…….How?" The boy looked at her not knowing how to tell this to a child of 6. Then with a sigh he said, "Suicide." Terra closed her eyes not wanting to hear anymore. Then the boy spoke again, "My name is Trunks………..Trunks Strife." Terra's eyes shot open, "WHAT!?" Trunks smirked, "Yes I am a relative of yours Terra." Terra floated up until she was eye and eye with the teen. She peered into his blue eyes and then her own eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she realized who the boy was conceived from, "Oh god don't tell me…………Vegeta and Bulma." Them boy smirked again, "Yes." Terra closed her eyes and fell bake to the ground, "The sheer thought of that makes me nauseous." Then Goku spoke up, "When will they attack?" Trunks looked up, "May 12, Three years from now. Well I must get back to my time. "Use these three years wisely Son Goku. They may be your last," Tapion said coldy. The Trunks turned towards his time machine, Hope and Goku flew off to tell the others what they needed to know. Terra was left alone with Tapion. Tapion turned and began to walk a way that is until Terra spoke up, "I know who you are. And all I want to know is why you ran away." Tapion looked Terra straight in the eye, "Oh you do, do you? Well what are you gonna do? Turn around and rat my ass out? Huh!?" Terra shook her head and began to walk away but not until she said, "Why in Kami's name would I rat on myself?" And then she flew off leaving Tapion alone.

Later that night………

Terra looked at her sister's sleeping form. Terra could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay much longer or she might lose her nerve. But she had to say goodbye at least to Cat. When she saw Tapion today she felt a wave a shame and disgrace wash over her. Terra refused to become the emotionless heartless coward her future self had become. Terra was going to train harder than she ever had but she couldn't do that here. Too many distractions. Too many weakness to be exploited. Her heart broke though; she hated leaving her sister like this. She had thought about waiting or waking Cathreine up, but Cat would never let her leave or worst Terra could lose her nerve. She could crumble and let her emotions make her stay. She walked to her sister's bed quietly. Terra looked down at her she could feel tear running down her face. She carefully bent over and kissed her sister on the cheek and whispered, "Goodbye Cathreine. Aishteru Oneechan." And with that Terra flew out Cathreine's open window as Cathreine, who (not to Terra's knowledge) had been awake the entire time, watched her fly into the darkness of the starless night Cat could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She dared not to go after her. Cathreine went to her window and looked at the space Terra's form had once occupied. Cathreine whispered, "I love you too Terra. But why did you have to leave?"


	24. Default Chapter Title

HAPPY EASTER!!! MY GIFT TO YOU IS……….well du'h a new chapter.

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Namek

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: Terra looked at her sister's sleeping form. Terra could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay much longer or she might lose her nerve. But she had to say goodbye at least to Cat. When she saw Tapion today she felt a wave a shame and disgrace wash over her. Terra refused to become the emotionless heartless coward her future self had become. Terra was going to train harder than she ever had but she couldn't do that here. Too many distractions. Too many weakness to be exploited. Her heart broke though; she hated leaving her sister like this. She had thought about waiting or waking Cathreine up, but Cat would never let her leave or worst Terra could lose her nerve. She could crumble and let her emotions make her stay. She walked to her sister's bed quietly. Terra looked down at her she could feel tear running down her face. She carefully bent over and kissed her sister on the cheek and whispered, "Goodbye Cathreine. Aishteru Oneechan." And with that Terra flew out Cathreine's open window as Cathreine, who (not to Terra's knowledge) had been awake the entire time, watched her fly into the darkness of the starless night Cat could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She dared not to go after her. Cathreine went to her window and looked at the space Terra's form had once occupied. Cathreine whispered, "I love you too Terra. But why did you have to leave?"

3 Years later……

The young girl bowed her head in prayer. She knew her mother and father would be angry with her for coming here but she needed to be alone somewhere and the Lost City of the Ancients was the most serene place she could think of. She had been praying for hours now; praying for her future, her friends, and most of all ………her sister. The girl looked up at the thought of her twin sister. She hadn't seen her in 3 years. For the first time in hours she spoke, "Please be alive T-chan. I don't know if I could handle the guilt if you're not." And with that Cathreine Strife bowed her head once again to pray.

The Namekian looked at his step son meditating peacefully, no doubt trying to forget about what tomorrow brought. He smirked. Who thought he the Demon King, Piccolo Daimino would end up a father to some orphaned runt whose tounge at times was sharper than that future boy's sword. But Dende was no longer a runt, far from it, the boy had grown considerably since his arrival on Earth, he had also become considerably stronger. He had a power level that could compare with Son Gohan and Cathreine Strife. The young namek was in his two friends' league by now, but he was still not in Terra's. Piccolo thought of his former student often. That child was in a league of her own. If angered or if a friend was threatened that kid would go beyond her limits and go beyond what was safe for her own self to the point Piccolo had learned that there was more to her then meets the eye. She had a power; she might not even know it but it was there; it seemed to radiate off of her. Piccolo's train of thought was suddenly shattered as he heard his step son's startled scream as he was knocked out of his meditative trance by a younger namekian who was now having a wonderful time spraying his older step brother full blast with a hose. With a sigh Piccolo grabbed his younger son and dragged him inside by the ear with a rather angry Dende following.

Black. That was all she could see. Black to the left and right. There was no floor or ceiling, just the seemingly endless abyss she had often visited in her dreams. Then she heard that laugh. That disgusting laugh that made her blood boil and her eyes feel as if they were set on fire. She turned to see his glowing green eyes stare her through. His long evil sword hung by his side. She lifted a hand to her scarred eye and felt a wave of unfathomable hate. She could now see his entire form. His well built body; His long silver hair that hung down to the floor. He did not advance nor did he retreat just stood there smirking at her taunting her until she could no longer stand it, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!" The girl was not answered all she heard was silence. Suddenly a laughter filled the air, a laughter that chilled her right down to her very bones. She turned to find herself staring right into a pair of mako blue eyes. They gleamed with evil and insanity. A sword identical to her own hung at the creature's side. But what scared the girl the most was not the sword, not the eyes that were so much like her own, but it was the laughter echoing through the endless abyss. The laughter was her own, yet it wasn't it sounded far too evil to be her own and yet it was. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her neck and she felt the man who had been forgotten breath on her neck. He snickered and said, "Watch your back Strife." Then she felt a sharp pain which started in her neck and traveled throughout her body; a tsunami of pain and suffering. She woke up screaming.

The girl sat there panting her body drenched in cold sweat that glistened in the moon light that shone down into the little clearing she had chosen to sleep in. She stood she had had the dream before and whenever she woke up she would fell anxious, scared, and worried. She shook it off like she always had and walked to the stream near the clearing. She shed her clothes down to her training outfit and dived in. The water chilled her body and cleared her mind. She floated to the surface and looked up at the newly wished back moon. It was full. She felt an old instinct burst to life and she could fell her teeth grow into fangs as the transformation began. She quickly repressed the instinctually reaction as she had taught herself to do so. She flipped out of the stream her mind now calmed and emotionless as she had become over the past three years. She dressed and went back to the clearing where she gathered her few belongings: her sword, backpack, and hunting knife. Then after one last quick bite of raw boar meat, which she had killed early that night, she was off. Tomorrow was the day, the day she had been training for, for the past 3 years; tomorrow she would prove she was not a coward.

The next day…….

Gohan paced. He was at the spot They were the first ones there. Then suddenly Cathreine was there too. Gohan was shocked at how much Cat looked like Terra. She had grown her hair long like Terra and wore the same 1st class SOLDIER uniform as Terra used to. It was easy to mistake the young girl for her sister. Also with her were Vegeta, Yamchan and BULMA AND TIFA!? "What are you guys doin here?" he said gesturing to Bulma and Tifa. Then he noticed the small boy in Bulma's arms. He looked to be three or four years old his lavender hair was neatly combed in a mushroom like style. He looked a lot like Vegeta except with purple hair. In Tifa's arms a young girl who had Yamcha's face and her brown hair and red wine colored eyes. Her hair was pulled up in two pig tails and she looked to be the same age of the young boy in Bulma's arms. The two children had one thing in common…….they both looked bored as hell. Suddenly The boy glanced at Vegeta before he stretched his hands out and grabbed a handful of Vegeta's unruly hair and pulled as hard as he could. Vegeta yelled in surprise and pain (mostly surprise) before he turned towards the child and raised a hand to strike him. Bulma saw this and began to yell, "VEGETA! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Vegeta growled back, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN!!!! I'M THE PRINCE OF……." Suddenly Goku's voice rang through the air mimicking everyone's favorite moody prince, "I'm Vegeta! I'm the prince of Sayains. You low class baka! Feel my wrath!" Then Goku fell over laughing as Vegeta got even angrier, "WHO ASKED YOU KAKROTT!!?? WHEN I WANT YOUR LOW CLASS OPINION I'LL ASK FOR IT!!!!!" "VEGETA STOP YELLING AT EVERYONE OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND I'LL DISABLE THE GRAVITY ROOM!" Bulma yelled. "WHAT!? YOU……" "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" Cathreine screamed. Suddenly Vegeta and Bulma were silent. Gohan looked at Vegeta and Bulma then he noticed the ring on Bulma's finger. "Did you and Yamcha get married Bulma?" he asked. The Tifa spoke up, "Actually I married Yamcha. Bulma married Vegetable Boy." Gohan fell over anime style. 

Suddenly…….

"Yo! Wussup my homies!?" a voice shouted. Gohan turned to see Dende and Piccolo land. As soon as Piccolo landed he smacked Dende in the back of the head, "Don't be an idiot." "Mr. Piccolo! Hi!" Gohan yelled. Then he noticed the small namekian who was happily pulling on Piccolo's antena as hard as he could. "Hey Piccolo-san! Who's that?" Piccolo picked the boy off his shoulder and said, "This little annoying runt is Orlando, my son. Once again Gohan fell over anime style, "S-S-Son?!" "Yes son!" Piccolo shouted getting annoyed with his former student. That's when Gohan noticed something "Hey Cat where's Terra?" Cat frowned and she looked away, "She's been missing for the past three years she snapped. "WHAT!?" Gohan shouted his eyes full of worry. 

Then……

"What the hell do you mean she's missing!?" Cat looked up to see the woman who had come to warn them years ago slide down the hill side with the young man at her side. "She ran off…….I should've known." Tapion said flatly. Cathreine's eyes filled with hatred, "She didn't run off!" Mirai, expecting a fight to erupt between his cousin's younger self and Tapion, whispered to Tapion, "Tapion don't start. Listen I still think you should go home and look after Pan and Gohan. You leave them alone too much as it is. We'll be fine here without you." Tapion shook her head, "Pan and Gohan are old enough to take care of themselves. They are my children and I will raise them how I wish Brat!" Mirai shook his head not wanting to put up with his sensei's attitude and walked away.

"Mirai! Did your time line change is everyone back?" Goku asked. Mirai Trunks shook his head, "No……Doing this only created a different time line it did no help to mine whatsoever." Goku frowned, "Mirai I'm sorry………." 

The conversation ended abruptly though as a flash cut through the air smashed Cathreine into a rock. "CAT!!" Dende yelled. When Cathreine stumbled out of the large dent now imprinted in the mountain wall she saw what had attacked her. The young woman's blond hair was cut to her shoulder framing her sharp and angular face and her cat like eyes seem to pierce through Cathriene's entire soul. Suddenly the woman spoke, "I am Juuhachi-gou. And you I assume are Terra Strife." Suddenly a young man with black who looked miraculuosly similar to the android in front of her appeared. "No Juuhachi-gou that's the sister. She doesn't have the scar over her left eye. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Juunana-gou" Juuhachi-gou smirked, "Well we can change that, ne?" Just as she was about to strike Cathreine a voice rang out through the valley, "HEY WIND UP DOLL! TIME TO PICK ON SOME YOUR OWN POWER LEVEL!" Then a young girl came flying down the mountain that Cathriene had been smashed into head butting Juuhachi-gou and clothes lining Juunana-gou. When the two androids stood back they were facing the real Terra Strife who seemed extremely pissed. "I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!" Terra yelled. Juunana-gou just smirked as he watched Juuroku-gou prepared to knock Terra down from behind. But they were underestimating the young sayain as she simply elbowed Juuroku-gou into a tree. Juuhachi-gou whispered to Juunana-gou, "We Gotta get out of here. She's too strong we need to find a weakness!" Juunana-gou nodded before taking to flight with his sister and there companion. Terra thought about goin after them but decided against it. 

Suddenly…

"T-CHAN!" Terra turned to have Cathreine catch her in a happy embrace. For the first time in years Terra's face softened. But then it grew hard and stoney as it had once been. "Terra your hurt!" Cat cried out pointing to the wound on Terra's arm. Terra glared at her, "So…..It's just a cut. I'm not gonna cry and be weak about like some people." And then Terra took off flying towards Capsule Corp. Leaving a bewildered Cathreine in her wake. 

Later that night……

Terra sat in the cold night air thinking about the days event when suddenly a shadow fell over her. "I wanna talk to you," Tapion said her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Good for you," Terra growled. Tapion sat next to her, "What you said to Cat-chan wasn't right and you know it. I know you don't wanna become like me and I honestly can't blame you. But god damn it Terra that's exactly what your doing……becoming me." Terra glared at Tapion, "How the hell do you think I'm becoming you!" Tapion could feel her anger rising, "Because you becoming the same emotionless uncaring bastard I am!" Terra looked away. Tapion sighed and pulled the rubber band that held her chopped up hair back letting it fall to her shoulders, "I suppose you heard that Son-kun had that damn heart attack when se got back?" Terra nodded not wanting to discuss the matter any futher. Then silence fell. Until….."Do you wanna know why I'm like this Terra? You might be a little more understanding if you knew what happened to me. What I was abandoned to do by myself because God simply didn't care or gave up…..I don't know which," Tapion said flatly. Terra looked at Tapion and nodded. And so Tapion began to tell her story.

((Mirai Terra's time line))

Bulma continued to help Chi chi cook for the hungry sayains that they would soon be feeding. Bulma dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen to the dining roomand yelled, "Gohan! Trunks! Goten! Dinner time!" Bulma then turned to the young woman who already sat at the table. She frowned feeling pity for her niece. Terra hadn't moved from that chair in hours. Not since she heard the news. The news of her mother's death had shattered any hope that she had. Bulma walked towards her and brushed away the bangs that had fallen in front of her face and kissed her on the fore head. She was her legal guardian now. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. Out of all the survivors Terra had suffered the most. She had watched them all die. She was only nine and a half when she watched the androids kill her father and Vegeta. She had been powerless to stop it. One by one everyone had died and all of them in front of her. Her mother's death had been the straw that broke the camel's back. 

Soon the table was set and Gohan walked into the room. He had just turned 18 and yet he seemed so much older. He looked at Terra still sitting there her eyes blood shot and tired. Goha walked behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her kissing her softly on the neck. Chichi walked in the room and looked at her son trying to bring Terra out of her trance. She didn't say anything. As the years had passed Chi Chi's opinion on Terra had changed drastically. She now considered Terra family, like the daughter she never had. Gohan took his seat next to Terra hoping she would snap out of the trance she'd been in since that afternoon. Suddenly Trunks and Goten came barging into room laughing. When they saw Terra their happy faces faded and they took their respected seats. Goten wheeled his wheelchair next to Terra. He knew that she still blamed herself for the accident with the andriods that had left him paralyzed. He opened his mouth say something but couldn't think of anything. 

Now that everyone was at the table they all bowed their heads preparing to say grace when they heard a choked sob escape from Terra. Gohan saw that for the first time Terra had started crying he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close letting her cry against him. "Why!?" she sobbed, "Why did they have to kill her!? She was no threat! She couldn't hurt them in any way!" "I know Angel. I know," Gohan comforted. "It's not fair……"she sobbed. Suddenly Gohan began to whisper in Sayaingo to her. Trunks and Goten understood but Bulma and Chi Chi were clueless to what was being said. Suddenly Terra gasped and pulled away looking at Gohan in shock. She nodded a smile growing faintly on her face. Then she began to cry again this time though it was happy tears. Trunks smiled as he watched his cousin cry happily against Gohan's chest. Then he noticed Chi chi's and Bulma's confused looks. He simply pointed to his ring finger then back at Terra. Chichi looked at Terra ring finger and watched as Gohan slipped the golden diamond engagment ring on her finger. Then the couple kissed not caring about the others around them.

A few months later…..

Terra laid on her bed she felt awful. She was so sick to her stomach and not to mention tired. She felt Gohan sit on the egde of the bed and pull her into his lap. "Malcom's gonna give you a check up akay Angel?" "Mmmmhmmmm" Terra responded. Gohan picked her up and brought her to the Doctor's room. After a few tests Malcom came back into the room. He looked a little pale but didn't say anything. "Is she alright?" Gohan asked. "Huh? Oh yes she's fine. Actually she's not even sick." Malcom said. "Then why……" Terra asked. "She's pregnant," Malcom said. Terra felt her heart stop beating. And she began to have trouble breathing. Gohan felt his jaw drop. Sure they had slept together a few times before, but he never expected this.

Gohan carried Terra back to her room after Malcom injected Terra with a syrum that would speed up the pregnancy time to only nine days instead of nine months. Gohan held Terra closely he could still feel her trembling. "Terra look at me," he whispered as Terra looked up at him. "It's gonna be alright. I'm here I won't leave you I promise." Suddenly the alarm went off. The androids were attacking another city. "Let's go….." Terra said. But Gohan shook his head, "No. You house bound for the next few months. We can't risk the baby's life." Terra nodded. Gohan smiled the trademark smile his family always had, "Listen as soon as I come back we'll surprise everyone, kay?" Terra nodded again smiling. Gohan bent down and kissed her passionately, "I love you." "I love you too Gohan-kun" 

Hours later….

She ran through the rain screaming his name. She had felt it something had gone wrong. "GOHAN!!!!!" No answer just the rain falling. Then she saw him. He was face down in puddle on the street, "NO!" She yelled falling to his side, She frabtically checked for a pulse; she found none………he was dead. "no," Terra whispered her voice sharp and raspy. After that it was all a blur. All she remembered was Juunana-gou hideous laughter. 

When she awoke she the rain still pelted her face she was fine physiaclly except for the deep gash across her right cheek, but mentally she'd been destroyed. She flew back to the house and did something she thought she'd never do, she wrote a suicide note. She wasn't going to kill herself, but she was too ashamed to stay Terra Strife. She ran into the woods and hid there. She cut of her hair and cats a spell making her hair turn red. She gave birth to twins who she named Pan and Gohan and no longer went by the name Terra Strife. She was now known as Tapion.

((end of flashback))

"So you see why I ran now Terra you see why I'm ashamed of myself?" Tapion whispered. "Who the hell am I kidding you probably didn't even listen to a word I said," Tapion sighed and stood up walking away from her younger self. "Tapion….wait," Terra whispered. Tapion looked back and watched a tear fall form Terra's cheek into the grass below her. Terra stood up and looked her older self straight in the eye, "I'm sorry…." Tapion smiled for the first time in years and hugged her younger self letting a single tear fall from her eye. Terra smiled back at Tapion, "Come on let's go inside. We gotta talk about how we're gonna kick those tin cans' asses!" Tapion nodded and walked inside for once not ashamed of who she was and used to be.

Hi ya Vmp here. Want more of everyone's favorite smart ass Sayain princess? Then check out Cytrix's pokemon (yes pokemon!) fic here on the fanfiction.net. She is one of the main characters. Also sorry if this chapter was kinda crappy I wrote it in one day and didn't finish it until…..

O.O

HOLY SHIT! IT'S ALREADY 1:00 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING! CRAP! ^_^() oops my bad!


	25. Default Chapter Title

^…^ means spoken in Namekian

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Earth/ Kami's look out/etc.7 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: "So you see why I ran now Terra you see why I'm ashamed of myself?" Tapion whispered. "Who the hell am I kidding you probably didn't even listen to a word I said," Tapion sighed and stood up walking away from her younger self. "Tapion….wait," Terra whispered. Tapion looked back and watched a tear fall form Terra's cheek into the grass below her. Terra stood up and looked her older self straight in the eye, "I'm sorry…." Tapion smiled for the first time in years and hugged her younger self letting a single tear fall from her eye. Terra smiled back at Tapion, "Come on let's go inside. We gotta talk about how we're gonna kick those tin cans' asses!" Tapion nodded and walked inside for once not ashamed of who she was and used to be.

Everyone sat around the table discussing ways to destroy the androids. "Well…. They used to be human maybe there's a way to talk to them," Aeris said. Dende snorted, "Yeah and afterwards we can invite them to a fucking tea party. Brilliant idea……" He didn't get to finish his sentence though as Terra and Tapion both punched the young namek into a wall. "Dende sit down and shut up! You're already grounded if we live through this, you wanna make it worse?" Piccolo growled. "Why is he grounded?" Cathreine asked. "None of your business!" Piccolo snapped. "I gathered the dragonballs and wished that nameks weren't asexual any more," Dende said smirking. Cathreine fell out of her chair anime style. "I should have known."

Suddenly…..

"Guys! Come and look!" ChiChi yelled. Everyone ran to the TV while crushing Goten, Trunks, and Tammy (Yamcha's and Tifa's daughter) in the process. "Ack! Get off of me!" Trunks yelled from under his future self. But mirai didn't listen; his eyes were glue to the TV. The reporter stated, "The city is destroyed and there were no survivors. But the strange thing is there were no bodies either. Just articles of clothing some with stains of blood. No one has any clue to what has done this horrible……..One second! I think they might have found a survivor. Yes! It is a young girl. Excuse me child what is your name?" The girl's blue eyes shone bravely and her voice concealed her fear well, "My name is Videl Satan." "Videl Satan!? The ultimate Champion Mr. Satan's daughter!? Videl can you tell us what did this?" The reporter asked. For the first time Terra saw fear in the young girl's eyes. She was about to speak when suddenly, "VIDEL!!!!" The burly man scooped the young child up into his arms. Terra snarled she knew the man. It was Mr. Satan. He was a big mouth arrogant pro wrestler who claimed he could kill the androids in one blow. In reality he could kill a human toddler if he tried. He began going on about how he would destroy the man or creature that did this when Terra noticed something. The creature hid in the shadows so not to be seen. But Terra had, "No! Shuken Idou!" Terra shouted as she teleported to the spot.

"And another thing…….." Mr. Satan shouted. When suddenly a young girl appeared in front of him. "YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She shouted. 

"Huh?"

"What she talking about?"

"Who is that?"

"How'd she do that?!"

"Oh my God that kid has a tail!"

"What strange eyes."

The crowd continued to whisper about the strange girl that had appeared in front of them when suddenly laughter sounded through out the demolished city. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Terra yelled again. But no one listened until a horrified scream sounded through out the crowd. Everyone turned to see a cameraman being held up by the neck by a humanoid creature with green skin. The creature laughed, "I am Cell. And I'm here for Son Goku. Tell me where he is!" The man shook and babbled frightened of Cell. Cell smirked, "Sorry Wrong answer." And then Cell stabbed his tail right into the poor man and sucked him dry until nothing was left except the man's blood stained clothes. By then all the reporters had fled to their trucks and cars and were trying to get out of there. Mr. Satan had grabbed Videl and got on the back of a truck as it drove off. Cell didn't like this; he went after the truck.

Cell had Videl in his grasp and was about to obliterate the rest of the truck when he felt something strong grab onto his tail and swing him into the side of a mountain. He threw Videl up into the air and Terra caught her before setting her down gently. Terra smirked, "Some one get the Raid 'cause that has got to be the biggest damn grasshopper I've ever seen!" Cell snarled at Terra, "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Cell. The perfect Android created by Dr. Gero. I am made up of all the Z senshi's cells. Including yours my dear Terra." Terra rolled her eyes, "Who cares? Just go craw back into what ever hole you came out of Bug Boy!" Terra began to laugh arrogantly but that didn't last. Cell launched a flying kick at Terra head knocking into a tree, which in turn split in half. Terra stood only to feel Cell's heavy hand slap her to the ground. Terra took to the air now in super sayain mode. She tried to attack Cell from above only to be smacked right back down to the ground. Every attack Terra tried was useless. But being a relative of Vegeta she had inherited the genes that told her that it was weak to run and hat dying was nobler. Her face was covered in her own blood and dirt but she refused to just give up. She tried one last sweep kick trying to knock cell down, but it also failed. Cell laughed at his beaten opponent, "This is Terra Strife?! Supposedly the strongest of the z fighters?! What a laugh!" He threw Terra to the side and spit in her face. Terra eyes glowed blood red and Torendea came into power, but Cell did not know that. Torendea was a lot smarter then her counterpart she knew she couldn't fight Cell so she did the next best thing……….stall and find out more about him. "Where did you come from huh?! Why didn't Mirai tell us about you!?" Torendea growled. Cell just laughed, "Because I killed Mirai and Tapion and stole the time machine." Torendea smirked she was getting exactly what she wanted, "Inter dimension traveling?! But that's not possible." "It's amazing what the future holds isn't it dear, Torendea?" Cell smirked. Torendea's jaw dropped, "But……How……..how did you now!?" Cell snickered, "I know a lot of things. Including the fact that your not gonna make it out of here alive!" Ki began to collect around his hand and Torendea defeatedly faded out of power giving Terra control. Terra faced decided if she was going to die she'd die proud. 

Suddenly…..

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Terra watched the blur knock Cell of his feet. Cell looked at who it was and her heart stopped. "no….." she whispered, "No! Gohan get outta here! You can't beat him!" Gohan didn't even look at her, "Like hell I can't." Terra looked up she could now sense the Z senshi'd kis. She could also sense Chichi, Bulma, Aeris, and Tifa's ki with them. Then she looked back as Cell knocked Gohan down and began to collect ki to demolish the young demi-sayain. Gohan wouldn't be able to move in time! Tears filled Terra's eyes; she had by now forced herself to her knees. She could feel Videl holding her shoulders as if to restrain her. Then the attack was launched. Everything that followed was a blur, she could hear ChiChi's scream much louder then the others' but then she felt it as if that ki blast was in turn ripping apart her own soul as if Gohan's death would kill her too. Then Terra felt it the burst of energy she needed. She flew at Gohan knocking him away, taking the blast that had been meant for him. She felt the energy course through her body then tear a hole right through her. She stood there numbed by the blast. Then she fell. That's when the actually pain came into existense she gritted her teeth trying to stop the pain, but it didn't help. Then she felt it despite the pain she felt Gohan's ki sky rocket. She opened her eyes to see Gohan standing there his hair blond and his eyes emerald green……….he had become a super sayian. Terra then felt arms wrap around her and pick her up gently. She felt someone wrapping something tightly around ther torn stomach. She opened her eyes to see Mirai Trunks holding her his eyes worried; she also saw Tpion wrapping her bandana around the wound as tight as she could, her face etched with worry. 

Tapion looked her in the eyes and noticed that she was starting to close her eyes. Tapion yelled and shook her making her scream in pain, "Gomen Nasai Terra but you gotta keep your eyes open, you cannot fall asleep!" Terra nodded the best she could. "Trunks give her to me. You stay here and fight. She needs senzu." Tapion ordered. Mirai hesitantly handed her to his sensei then went to help the others. Tapion looked down at Terra who was barely clinging to life, "Shukon Idou."

Mr. Popo was chasing a butterfly around the ground happily when suddenly…… "KAMI GET YOUR GREEN ASS OVER HERE WE NEED SENZU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tapion's voice rang out through the entire building. Tapion placed Terra down on a spare bed Kami had led her to. Tapion talked to Terra keeping her conscious. Then she looked back at Popo, "What the hell is wrong with you beach ball boy!? Go get some senzu!" Mr. Popo ran to fetch the snezu leaving Tapion and Kami to keep the young girl awake.

That's when Terra started losing consciousness. "Terra no!" Tapion ordered, but it was no use Terra's eyes closed. "Terra? Terra!! Wake up now! Come on Ter! You gotta wake up! TERRA!!!!" Tapion screamed and ranted but the young sayains eyes remained closed. That's when Popo returned handing the senzu to Tapion. Tapion thought hard and then an idea came to her, "Sorry Terra but you leave me no choice." Tapion took her middle and index finger and jabbed it right into the large wound on Terra stomach. Terra's eyes snapped open, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tapion truly felt sorry for her but there was no time. "Terra ya gotta eat this," Tapion said placing the senzu in her mouth. Terra began to chew but didn't have enough energy. Tapion sighed and stuck her finger in Terra's mouth forcing the half chewed senzu into Terra's throat. Terra began to choke, "God damn it Terra!" Tapion sighed. She lifted her younger self head and rubbed part of her throat forcing her to swallow. Slowly Terra's wound began to heal. Then she passed out from pure exhaustion. 

Later…..

"TERRA?!" Gohan screamed racing throughout Kami's tower looking for his friend. Then he found her, "Terra-chan!" Tapion looked up, "Gohan-kun shush! She needs her rest. Don't worry she's alright just exhausted. Gohan sat next to his best friend and brushed the bangs from her face. "Hmmm?" Terra said waking up. Gohan just pulled her into his lap and held her. "Why?" Gohan asked. Terra smirked sleepily, "Do I really need to answer that?" Gohan smiled and shook his head as Terra fell asleep against him. Tapion just smiled as the bittersweet memories filled her mind once again, but this time it didn't hurt as much.

An hour later…….

Tapion, Gohan, and Terra all had fallen asleep, Tapion in her chair, Gohan against the headboard of the bed, and Terra in his arms. When suddenly…… "DENDE YOUR FRIGING PERVET!!!!!" Cathreine's screams jarred all three demi-sayains from there sleep. Terra jumped out of bed and ran outside just in time to see Dende run past laughing hysterically with Cathreine chasing after him dressed in a towel only. "Aw come on Cat! It was just a joke! Besides that you got a great body for your age!" Dende yelled. Then the two disappeared, but their screams didn't. Terra just looked at Tapion, Was he like this in your time too? Tapion nodded trying to keep herself from laughing.

The Z senshi all sat around the table were Kami was about to speak. Tapion walked in with a large plate of sandwiches. "Hey Tapion can I have some?" Mirai asked. Tapion's only response was a feral growl. "Hehe!….Nevermind," Trunks said nervously. Terra asked, "What kind of sandwhiches are they?" "Let's see…….there's salami, turkey, Peanut butter, Jelly, Peanut butter and Jelly,……….." Tapion wnet on about her meal while Mirai Trunks and Terra ate away at her sandwhitches. "……..meatloaf, ham, grilled cheese, and then there's…..hey! Where's my sandwhitches?" Tapion shouted. Then she glared at Trunks and Terra who now had crumbs all over there faces. "Hehe……um……hi Tapion," Trunks laughed. Tapion growled and began to raise her ki, "MY SANDWITCHES!" Then she pounced on both of the warriors screaming various obsenities. "Will you three grow up!" Vegeta yelled getting no response from the by now tangled warriors. 

"Ow!"

"Move your leg!"

"Ouch get off of me!"

"Tapion move your arm!"

"No you!"

"Will both of you grow up!"

"Shut up Terra!"

"OW!!! My arm! Quit it Tapion!"

"GROW UP!!" Vegeta screamed causing all three to stop dead. "Sorry Papa." Gomen nasai Vegeta-san." "Sorry Veggie-chan." Vegeta cringed at the last comment and took his seat as Kami walked into the room and beganto talk to the warriors about Cell and the androids. "As you know this new enemy is a lot stronger than the Androids the Mirai warriors warned us about. But what you don't know is this Cell creature is not in his final form. He has to absorb both #18 and #17 to become Perfect Cell. That is why considering the circumstances I have brought the androids here." "WHAT!!!!!" Terra and Tapion screamed flaring into Super Sayian. "Both of you calm down! They are secrued and all we need to do is make a wish to revert them back to our side," Kami yelled. Terra, Tapion, and Mirai Trunks simply sat there and growled and mumbled under their breath. Then Kami brought out the Dragonballs that he had just collected over the past few weeks. "Arise almighty….." he started. But Terra interupted, "Hey lizard! Get your scaly ass up here!" Suddenly a thundering sound filled the air and Shen Long appeared, "Who has summoned me?" "I did," Kami shouted and was promptly hit with a lightning bolt. "Learn some manners, Namek!" Shen Long bellowed, "What is you wish?" Cathreine then said, "We wish that the Androids were no longer killing machines. That they were turned back into normal human beings except with the same skills and abilities they have now!" The Dragon growled and his eyes flashed red, "Your wish is granted!" And with those words said the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs scattered.

Hours later…….

"I've gathered you warriors again for a reason. The reason is even with the androids' power combined with ours we still are no match for Cell," Kami said. "So what are we going to do old man?" Piccolo's gruff voice called. "You are going to come over here and stop being such a brat! I swear that child you hold has more manners then you and he's a toddler!" Kami shouted pointing to Orlando. Piccolo handed his eldest son Orlando with an angry growl and then walked to Kami. ^I suppose you've been told of your true past by now.^ Piccolo nodded and said ^Yeah I have so what?^ Kami sighed at his other half's ingnorance, ^We must fuse again. You will become stronger and then we may have a chance!^ ^What makes you think I'll fuse with a dirty old man like you!^ Piccolo snorted. Kami frowned and pointed to Dende and Orlando, ^They make me think that. If you care about their future you'll do this^ Piccolo looked at his two sons. ^For the first time your fighting for some one else except yourself, Piccolo. It's a different feeling isn't? The feeling that one simple mistake could cost those two boys' lives. The feeling that one wrong turn could take away everything you know and love. That feeling of worry and anxiety comes from here.^ Kami said pointing to Piccolo heart. ^Stop listen to what's going on in here,^ Kami ordered pointing to Piccolo's head, ^It's what's here that counts. It's what's in your heart Piccolo Daimino. Not your head.^ Piccolo stood there for a minute contemplating his choices. Then he took Kami's out stretched hand in his own, ^Fine. I'll do it.^ Then there was a bright flash and when it ended only Piccolo stood there. Except it wasn't Piccolo. It felt like something else, like Piccolo but so different. Gohan asked, "who…" "I am a namek who has forgotten his name over these long years. But I mostly am like the one you called Piccolo so I shall go by his name.

"Alright! Let's go kick Cell's ass!" Dende shouted. "Not so fast," Piccolo shouted, "We're still not strong enough!" "What!? We're not?………….Oh crap," Dende said his face becoming etched with worry. Piccolo frowned, "Dende what did you do?" Dende figeted slightly and said, "I didn't do anything. But Terra, Tapion, Mirai, and the androids already went after Cell about a minute ago."

"So does the little girl wanna play again?" Cell laughed his voice jus pissing the young warrior of even more. "And I see you've brought the Androids too! Why thank you my dear." "Shut the fuck up Cell," Tapion growled. Cell eyes darted to Tapion and he lifted his hand, "I think you shall die first." Suddenly Cell disappeared only to reappear behind Tapion grabbing her tail and rendering her useless. Tapion 's eyes widened in pain and she screamed as if she'd been set on fire. "Let her go!" Mirai yelled stepping towards Cell but, "One more move and I'll blow her head right off! Now just hand of the Androids and I won't touch a hair on your pretty girlfriend's head," Cell laughed. Trunks looked to Terra and back at Tapion, "Trunks! Don't you dare! Do you hear me don't you AAAAAAAARRRGGGH!" Tapion said but was interrupted by Cell squeezing her tail even harder. "Fine," Juuhachi-gou said and walked towards Cell. Mirai's jaw dropped not once in his life had he seen the androids care about someone except themselves. Juunana –gou was first to be absorbed. Then it was Juuhachi-gou's turn. But the young female android was not going with out a fight. Either she had forgotten about Tapion or just didn't care, she launched a ki attack at Cell's stomach only for it to be slapped away as if it were nothing at all.Then he lifted his hand and slapped Juuhachi-gou away into a rock knocking her unconscious. Cell growled, "I warned you!" And then he smacked Tapion in the back of the head another warrior fallen into unconsciousness. 

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice screamed. Terra turned to see a young Super sayain crash right into Cell. When Terra got a good look at the boy she realized how much he looked like Gohan. Then she heard another voice this one was more feminine, "Mama?! Are alright?!" Terra turned to see a young girl of about 6 or 7 holding Tapion the best she could. The boy 's eye filled with hatred, "Mama." His voice was a angry growl that was so full of hate. "You asshole!!!" he screamed and charged at Cell ready to strike. Just as he was about to punch Cell Cell grabbed his hand and crushed and broke it in several places. The boy let out pained scream before Cell threw him into a tree knocking the young child out. "Gohan!!! Oniichan!!!" the young girl screamed. "Pan-chan! Stay there!" Trunks ordered and charged at Cell his sword drawn only to have Cell grab the sword and flip him over. Terra heard a loud crack as her cousin's future self's head hit the ground another one of them down. Terra was too shocked to move. That's when she noticed Cell absorb Juuhachi-gou. He had become Perfect Cell. Then Terra heard a scream of rage she turned to see Pan standing behind Perfect Cell her hair gold and eyes green. "YOU BASTARD!!!" she screamed and went to attack Cell another warrior smacked down to the ground. That's when Terra felt it; the uncontrollable surge of anger. These were Tapion's children. They were her children too! This horrid creature was hurting her family her children! The feeling of maternal instincts that washed over her were over whelming. Terra began to power up. Not to super sayain though. This power up was different it felt as if she could stop the increase even if she tried. But she didn't want to. Cell's laughter had stopped and he stared at Terra in horror. "Leave my children……..ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" There was sudden burst of light that covered them both.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Gohan shouted as they flew to where they had felt Terra's ki. Suddenly Gohan felt a heart stopping pain spread through out his body. He stopped mid air and began to choke. He couldn't breath, see, hear, or feel. The only thing there was pain. He vagualy felt his body plummet down into the forest below and he could vagually hear Cathreine scream his name. Then he felt the forest floor collide with him and everything went black.

Terra opened her eyes. She was much older now; not 15 like she was with Torendea. She was an adult; this new form felt so strange yet so natural. She looked upon Cell; she could feel the pure raw energy running through out her veins. She spread her angelic wings and came floated down to the ground. Her eyes narrowed and her white robes blew in the gentle wind. "You will die for all the pain you've caused!" she shouted. And then with a bright flash she launched the attack. Cell was knocked back into the mountain side. When he climbed out he was all bloody and injured. "I will return Strife and when I do you will be the first to die!" Cell growled and then disappeared. Terra was about to follow when she felt a stabbing pain; she then faded out of this form and was 9 years old again. She fell down exhausted and like her friends was lost to unconsciousness

Gohan opened his eyes. But he was no longer a child; he was a grown man now. And he wasn't in a forest he was in a large room. It looked like a banquet hall. His tail twitched angrily. He didn't know why his tail was back or why he was angry but he felt so much hatred he couldn't even speak. There were many people in the banquet hall. He'd never seen most of them but there were familiar faces: Piccolo was there with a woman by his side, the woman looked frightened and held his hand, but Piccolo looked angry his teeth bared and his eyes angry. Vegeta stood there with a young girl by his side. The young girl looked like a younger version of Bulma who was also standing with Vegeta. Trunks also stood by Vegeta his sword drawn and his eyes dark. They were dressed strangely as if they were some kind of royalty or upper class. He was dressed the sam eas them. He began to look around and then he noticed it; all of the Z senshi was there. There faces were angry or frightened. He looked to his right to see a young woman about his current age her scarred mako blue eyes shown dangerously. By her legs two young children of about 2 or 3 stood trembling. The poor things looked terrified. Then he looked up to see a cloaked figure approach them. The children by the woman's legs ran away to another woman who sat next to a namek that he had assumed was Dende. The woman looked like the one he stood by except with shorter hair, "Auntie!" the boy cried snuggling into her arms, while the young girl hid her face into Dende's chest trembling. The cloaked figure approached the woman out of instinct he unsheathed his sword. But he wasn't the only one to do so a young man with silver hair pulled out a long sword and stood in front of the woman as if protecting her. All of the male Z senshi had stood ready to protect the beautiful woman he stood next to. Then he saw the young man with the silver hair's face. It was Sephiroth! But a strong yet beautiful interupted his thoughts, "Stand down!" All of the warriors complied. Then the cloaked figure came closer. The hooded creature began to laugh and he saw her eyes for the first time. Her mako blue eyes shown with pure insanity. He went to step in front of the woman but she stopped him, "I said stand down Gohan!" He looked at her then nodded and sat back down in his seat. The creature was nose to nose with the woman now and for the first time her evil voice sounded, "You will die! And your kingdom will follow soon after you." The woman said nothing and did nothing. The creature turned o the young child in the woman's sister's lap and ran her finger acroSs his cheek, "Such beautiful children….To bad they shall die along with their foolish mother. You really should learn to be more reasonable my dear. If not to save your neck to save theirs'" The woman's voice sounded again becoming louder and more threatening, "Leave him be you vile Beast Jenova!" The cloaked figure turned and spoke amusement in her evil voice, "You are getting bold my dear," then her voice got dangerous, "Too bold." Then she pulled out a knife and prepared to stab the young woman. 

"NO!!!" Gohan screamed shaking himself from the dream. He was covered in a cold sweat. He noticed that his head had been bandaged and he was in a bed. It was night time by now and the pale moonlight lit his room slightly. He walked out of the room into the next. He finally recongnized that he was in Kami's look out again. "You feeling better kid?" a gruff voice asked. Gohan turned to see his mentor standing there with Orlando who was fast asleep in his arms. "Piccolo-san? What happened?" Gohan asked. "Why don't you tell me? You just collasped mid flight. What happened to you?" Piccolo asked. Gohan tried to remember but even the dream he just had was a blur, "I can't remember." Piccolo smirked," Don't worry bout it the kid." Gohan smiled at his sensei, the he remembered, "Terra!? What happened to Terra and the rest of them!?" Piccolo's hushed the child, "Quiet do you even know what time it is? It 2:00 in the morning! And as for Terra, she's alright just a hit to the head nothing more. In fact that what most of them suffered from. Oh yeah….we got two more recruits. Tapion's kids Gohan and Pan showed up and after a lot of begging and whining she agreed to let them fight." Gohan smiled but soon that turned to a frown, "But what about the androids?" Piccolo's face turned grim, "We lost them." "But that means……." "That's right," a voice said and Gohan turned to see Terra, "We're not dealing with Cell any more, We got a Perfect Cell on our hands now."


	26. Default Chapter Title

^…^ means spoken in Namekian

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Earth/ Kami's look out/etc.7 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

***NOTICE***

Vmp: Hi ya!!! Vmpre141 here! This fic Is kinda between PG-13 and R. Mostly cause of the cursin in the first part. Also if you want to read more fanfics with Terra Strife go to Cytrix's pokemon fanfic series here at the fanfiction.net, Terra's one of the main characters. Also this chapter indeeds has some….Romance!!!! Yes you heard right romance! Beware! If you love Gohan and Videl as a couple you will hate me for this. 

Recap: "Terra!? What happened to Terra and the rest of them!?" Piccolo's hushed the child, "Quiet do you even know what time it is? It 2:00 in the morning! And as for Terra, she's all right just a hit to the head nothing more. In fact that what most of them suffered from. Oh yeah….we got two more recruits. Tapion's kids Gohan and Pan showed up and after a lot of begging and whining she agreed to let them fight." Gohan smiled but soon that turned to a frown, "But what about the androids?" Piccolo's face turned grim, "We lost them." "But that means……." "That's right," a voice said and Gohan turned to see Terra, "We're not dealing with Cell any more, We got a Perfect Cell on our hands now."

"This is just great! THIS IS JUST ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY GREAT!!!" Dende screamed angrily. "Dende watch your mouth!" Piccolo yelled. But Dende paid no heed, "What do you mean you can't remember!!! Terra this is important. How can you not remember what made Cell leave!?" Terra was holding her head and looked extremely frustrated, "I don't know Dende it's all a blank." Dende looked at his father then at his brother his look of anger returned and he faced Terra. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and before his father could protest got right in her face, "Listen you stupid psychopathic Bitch! You're gonna remember what happened or I'm gonna kick your sorry ass into that damn wall! You got me!!!!" "Put her down Dende or I'M gonna kick YOUR sorry ass into that wall!" a voice growled from behind Dende. Dende dropped Terra roughly and turned around to face Gohan, "What are you gonna do Mama's boy?" Piccolo frowned, "Boys stop it!" Gohan was fuming by now, "Piccolo-sensei do me a favor…….." Piccolo looked confused, "What?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Gohan screamed. Dende's eyes widened, "Don't you tell my dad to shut up you pansy assed freak!" "Shut up you green son of a bitch!" "Listen up freak if you care about Terra so damn much why don't you fuck with her I doubt she'd mind after all, all she is, is a whore!" That was it Gohan couldn't stand the comments any more. With a scream of rage he flared into super sayain and punched Dende into a wall and then he tackled him as the fight began to get so out of hand even Goku and Vegeta couldn't stop it. But someone else could………

"Both of you stop!! Just stop god damn it!!" Both Gohan and Dende sopped to see Terra standing over them with in her eyes that threatened to spill out of her eyes. "We're supposed to be protecting our planet here! Not quarreling over every little thing like we're infants!" With that Terra stormed out of the room Leaving Gohan and Dende to think. 

"Terra?" Gohan asked as he walked out side with Dende to find Terra staring over the edge of Kami's look out. "We're sorry," Dende whispered. Gohan walked to his friend's side, "What are you thinking?" "I'm wishing there was a way to end all of this. I'm tired of fighting of wathcing friends and family get hurt!" Terra sobbed now letting herself cry. Gohan hugged her close along with Dende, "We know it hurts Terra." Suddenly Cat appeared behind them, "Is she alright?" Dnde looked up and said, "Yeah she's just shaken up……we all are." Then Cat joined the embrace. "So now what?" Cathreine finally said breaking the silence. Terra looked up her eyes still slightly red and puffy, "We make a pact." Gohan the asked, "What kind of pact?" Terra smiled and put her hand out, "Friends forever?" Dende, Gohan, and Cat looked at one and other and smiled, "Yeah friends forever." They placed their hands on top of Terra's. Suddenly their hand began to glow. "Huh?!" Dende said startled. Then a beam of light shot out of the circle and when it hit the sky a small explosion could be seen. When the explosion cleared a new star was in its place. The star seemed to be several different colors. Sometimes blue others white, green or red. "Wow…….Did we make that?" Gohan asked. Terra nodded, "It needs a name. How bout TGDC." All 4 of them nodded before retreating back inside.

A few days later…….

Gohan sighed. He still couldn't believe the changes that had taken place over the past few days. First on the list was the announcement of the Cell Game. They had almost lost hope until Piccolo told them about the mysterious and mystic Room of Spirit and Time. In this strange room time flowed differently, you could spend an entire year in this room and only a matter of 24 hours would pass in the real world. He and his friend Dende had already had their turn. In fact they were all waiting the last of their group to emerge: Terra and Cathreine. Gohan sighed they'd emerge any second now and he wondered about what his friend's would look like and how much more powerful they'd become. Everything was silent and the mood was intense as the entire group awaited the young warriors to come back out of the room. Most of them like Piccolo, Tapion, and Mirai meditated to calm their nerves. But the others like Dende and Vegeta paced nervously and impatiently

Suddenly…….

The door opened. Everyone turned to see the silhouette of a young girl. When the young girl stepped out of the doorway the sunlight revealed it was Cathreine. Gohan smiled his father's trademark smile, "Hey Cat-chan!" Cathreine returned his smile with a warm and innocent smile, "Konichi-wa Gohan-kun." Everyone could sense how much stronger she'd become. Her appearance was basically the same except that she was a little taller and mature looking. No one said a word until Gohan noticed something, "Um….Cat-chan…..Where's T?" Cathreine looked at him like he was crazy and said, "She's right here." But then Cat noticed that Terra wasn't next to her anymore. She frowned and looked back at the door, "Terra stop goofing off and get out here!"

"No." 

"Terra it's not that bad!" 

"I said no."

"Terra….."

"No God damn it!"

Cathreine sighed and walked into the room only to emerge dragging Terra out. Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes popped out of their sockets. Apparently puberty had taken its toll on Terra a little early. She didn't look 10 and a half……..She looked 14 and a half! "Oh my God….." Videl said. Dende suddenly smiled to himself evilly, "Hey Terra your shoes untied and you dropped an earring. Terra who was still blushing furiously and was still slightly frazzled bent over to tie her shoe giving Dende an eyeful. "Hehe," Dende snickered to himself. You're sick. Gohan said telepathically. Dende snorted, Oh give me a break. I saw you look down her shirt too. Your enjoying this as much as I am. Dende said making Gohan turn away and blush. Suddenly Terra spoke, "I just remembered something……I'm not wearing earrings." She looked up to see Gohan blushing and Dende smirking. Her eyes narrowed and darkened angrily, "You hentai perverted son of a bitch!" And she kicked him right in the groin. Dende's eye popped out of his head and when he spoke his voice was incredibly high, "Oh shit……..My balls!" Then Terra slapped him across the face knocking the young hormonal namek senseless. After a few moments of silence a snickering cut through the quietness. Terra turned just in time to see Tapion fall over laughing hysterically. Now it was Mirai's turn to be surprised. When Tapion stopped laughing she looked up tears clinging to her cheeks, "What?" "Who are and what have you done with Tapion?" Mirai asked, "Tapion never laughs! Never once have I seen you laugh!" Once again Tapion broke down in a fit of hysterical laughing. And despite the situation Terra herself smiled at her future self.

Later that night…….

Gohan looked at his friend sitting by her koi pond feeding the Japanese goldfish soberly. He sat next to her and threw in crumb of food himself. Terra looked at him, ~He's so hansom in the moonlight~ She could feel her face burn red from her thoughts and she looked back at the pond. "It's funny isn't it?" he sudden;y asked. "What is?" Terra replied. Gohan pointed to the pond, "They are. I mean they don't seem to even notice that this could be their last meal. They just gone with their lives. Swi…." "Swim, eat, make little koi, swim, eat, make little koi." Terra finished for him. He smiled remembering how they used to talk about how boring a koi's life was and the saying they used to describe it. "I'm surprised you still remember," he whispered. "How couldn't I. Spending time with you was some of the best times of m life Gohan-kun," she said blushing at her choice of words. Gohan looked at her. Her features glowed in the moonlight setting off her beauty. Gohan could vaguely see the blush that had crept across her face. He sighed, "T-chan?" Terra looked back at him her face still red. She stared into his dark brown eyes. Suddenly he brought his hand up to her lips tracing them gently. "What are you doing?" Terra asked her voice soft. Gohan smiled slightly, "Experimenting." When he finished tracing her lips he ran his hand through her hair still as gentle as can be. Then he noticed that the space between them was decreasing and he closed his eyes. He felt her lips gently and lightly touch his. Then Terra pulled away slightly and looked back into his eyes. Once again the gap between them began to decrease their lips touched slightly and…….. "GOHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Chichi's voice rang out through the sky. Gohan turned, "For God's sake…….. Be right there mom!" Then he turned back, "Terra I…….." But Terra was gone.

Goku walked through the woods carrying a load of fish for the party Chichi was holding. He suddenly passed and looked down at the scarred Earth he just passed the small charred area. The area never seemed to heal, not after the blast it went through. He thought back to the time. Gohan had been a little over a year old and Terra had just begun to crawl. She couldn't talk yet but she babbled nonsense constantly. It was so long ago…….

~Flashback~

Goku smiled happily at the small girl in his arms as she reached towards the butterfly that was only inches away. Goku chuckled at her when she frowned in frustration and simply gave up settling back into his arms. He and Chichi had been asked to baby sit the small child while Aeris and Cloud took Tommy and Cathreine to the doctor. He looked to his wife Chichi as she pushed their young son along the path in his small car like carriage. Gohan let out a happy high-pitched shriek of joy as he pretended to drive his carriage as if were a real car. Terra looked up at Goku at grabbed a chunk of his unruly hair with a loud giggle. "OW!" Goku yelped. Chichi turned and sighed as she let go of the carriage to pull Terra's iron grip off of Goku hair. Meanwhile not to either of the adult's knowledge Gohan's car began to roll away. But someone else noticed it. Terra let go of Goku's hair and let out a small screech, "Gah!!!" Chichi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Terra?" Terra once again tried to say something, "Gah! Gah! Goh!" Both Goku both looked at Terra still confused. "T-chan what's wrong?" Goku asked. Terra's eye watered and she closed them in frustration and let out her first word, "GOHAN!!!!" Goku and Chichi remember their young son and turned to see him crying his little carriage shooting down the hill. "Gohan!" Chichi screamed placing Terra down as she and Goku raced down the hill after their run away son. Terra sobbed uncontrollably screaming her friend's name over and over again. She watch Chichi fall her ankle twisted then she saw Gohan go flying out of his carriage heading straight for a tree. Her blood shot eyes narrowed and she stood beginning to glow with raw ki. She vaguely heard Gohan scream as he launched a blast at the Tree, then she flared into Super Sayain and let her own blast out at the tree. When Gohan landed all that was left was the scarred earth.

~present~

But that was the past. Suddenly Goku came to a clearing only to find Terra gazing up at the moon. He could see stains on her cheeks from the streams of tear that had by now semi-dried. She was panting as if she'd been running forever and her body was scratched by branches and thorns she hadn't bothered to avoid. Her sad blue eyes glowed in the darkness. They glowed with anguish and confusion. Goku stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright T-chan?" he asked. Terra who had been startled simply replied, "I-I'm fine Goku-san." Goku sighed as he could see the tear threatening to spill from her eyes, "Now I know something's wrong 'cause you never called me Goku-san in your entire life."

Terra didn't respond. 

"T-chan?"

"W-What is it?"

"You know………..it's ok to cry sometimes."

That was the final straw. Terra threw her arms around her friend's waist and sobbed against him miserably.

"It'll be alright T-chan. Hush." 

Suddenly Terra pushed away from him. Her eyes were blood shot and angry. "NO! IT WON'T BE GOD DAMN IT! PEOPLE ALWAYS TELL ME 'IT'LL BE ALL RIGHT TERRA' OR 'DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT TERRA' BUT IT NEVER IS GOKU! IT NEVER IS! I HATE THIS DAMN WORLD AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I WISH I COULD JUST DIE AND BE DONE WITH IT ALL!" Terra eyes turned bright green, "I HATE THIS!!!!! I HATE THIS FUCKING WORLD! I'M JUST SO DAMN SICK OF FIGHTING!!!!!"

Then with a blast of light Terra flared into super sayain but her anger drove her past that and all the way into super sayain level 2! Goku's mouth hung open in shock at the young girl before him. 

Suddenly Terra's eyes became glassy looking. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed from exhaustion. Goku sighed as he gathered her in his arms and teleported to her house where everyone was staying. Before he brought the bundle of fish to the women in the kitchen he placed her down on the couch. Then as he walked away he heard a faint whisper, "Son-kun?" He turned to see Terra looking at him with half opened staring at him tiredly. He walked back to the couch, "Yes T-chan?" Terra yawned, "I'm sorry……..'bout what I said." Goku smiled, "It's ok kid." He turned to walk away when he felt her grab his arm, "Goku? Promise me you won't die again." "I can't promise that Terra…." He said with a frown. Tears welled up in Terra's eyes and she sat up, "But…….you can't die again! No! Goku please! You can't die again……I-I-I." Goku frowned at his young friend who was near hysterics. Then with a sigh he hugged Terra and said, "Hush now. I'll promise Terra. I promise." He didn't leave Terra until she fell asleep. Then he placed her down gently and walked to the kitchen. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. All because he knew in his heart…………………he might've not be able to keep that promise.

((Spoiler))

Vmp: If you don't wanna know what happens stop reading this section now! 

Gohan and Videl do not get married. Gohan falls in love with someone else (gee I wonder who) and so does Videl.


	27. Default Chapter Title

^…^ means spoken in Namekian

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Earth/ Kami's look out/etc.7 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

The Cell Game. It had begun. Now so many hours into it looked asif it was about to end…….but not in favor of the Z senshi. Gohan stood watching his friends and Family be beaten while Terra sat beside him holding a mortally injured Cathreine in her arms. "Oh Cathreine is this what you felt on Namek when I was so close to death? Im so sorry," Terra said tears spilling on her sister's gi. Terra looked up to see a Cell Jr throw Dende's crippled body to the ground. The Cell jr.s were created when Cell spit out several little eggs from which these grotesgue miniature Perfect Cells' emerged from. She turned to see Yamcha, Mirai, and Krillen fall. They were as good as dead. No one had foreseen the Cell Jr's and no one expected them. 

Suddenly….

A rounf object landed next to Terra and Gohan. It took Terra a second but then she realized it was Juuruko-gou's head severed from his mechanical body. "Terra, Gohan, you must fight. I know your scared but if you do not fight think of what will happen to this beautiful planet. Please fight for the tree, animal, and people that I have myself come to love. Fight for those who have not been born and those who you yourself love……" Juuruko-gou said. '

He was about to continue when suddenly Cell's foot came crashing down smashing the robotic head. "Enough of that useless and senseless babbling!" he yelled with a laugh. Gohan's eyes widen and then his power sy rocketed along with his friend's. "You bastard!!!" Gohan screamed and he flared into Super Sayain and beyond that all the way to Super sayain level 2! The Cell Jr's stopped their asault and stared at the to young super sayains. Terra stood her hair gradually spiking up and she slowly transformed into Super sayain 2. Gohan sent one blast at all the Cell Jr's killing them all instantly. Then he looked back to Cell. Then he noticed Terra still hadn't looked up from the ground. Then they did. Tears streamed from her eyes. 

She couldn't hear it. Mirai's heart had stopped beating. 

"M-M-My cousin……….No……..T-T-Trunks please no," Terra whispered as Mirai passed away along with Krillen and Yamcha. Terra's eyes glowed with hate, "Y-Y-You killed him……..YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Terra attacked not caring what happened now. Gohan attacked too along side of his friend. He kicked Cell in the stomach making him Rejurgitate Juuhachi-gou. Then he kicked him to Terra. "Terra!!! Finish him off!!!" Gohan screamed. 

But Terra didn't listen. She wanted to make him suffer. Suffer for what he did. The pain he caused her. She began to play with him. Sshe could hear Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan scream at her to finish him off, but she didn't care. She'd lost too much.

She kicked Cell into the mountain side and awaited him to emerge. But when he did he was laughing. "What's so fucking funny you vile son of a bitch!?" she yelled. Then she notice how swollen Cell looked, "What the….." Cell laughed, "You fool. Now you will die for being so stupid Strife. I have a bomb within me that I can set off whenever I want. This bomb is powerful enough to kill you all and take this god forsaken planet with me!" "NO!" Terra screamed and fell to the ground. It was her fault. They would all die and it was all because she had been selfish. Then she watched as Cell swelled until he was the nearly the size of the mountain she's kncoked him into. 

Then it happened……

Goku stepped forward and placed a hand to his forehead and the other to Cell. Terra. I'm sorry……but I have to break my promise if you guys can live……. I will miss you and Gohan terribly. I always loved you Terra as if you were my own child remember that. Tears spilled from Terra's eyes now. "NO!!!!" Terra screamed as she ran to Goku. But it was to late Goku teleported to King Kai's planet. Then Terra heard it….the deafening explosion and she felt Goku's Ki disappear. "Goku-san? Goku san!? GOKU-SAN!!!!!" she screamed both telepathically and aloud. But it was no use……Goku was dead…….and this time it was all her fault. "NO~OOOOOOOOOO!" Terra wailed and fell to her knees.

Terra cried miserably no longer caring who saw her. Then she felt a shadow pass over her. She looked up to see Gohan. His face was torn bloody and angery. Tears fell to the ground from his burning red eyes. Terra looked away, "I-I-I'm so sorry Gohan-kun. I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen." Gohan's eyes burned with hate, "You killed him! You selfish fucking……" But he didn't finish…..instead he brought his knee up to Terra's stomach knocking the very breath from her lungs. "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled in surprise never seeing him hit Terra that hard. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!" he yelled in pain slapping Terr away from him. Terra didn't even move she felt to much pain, "I-I-I'm sorry." Gohan's hands began to glow as he growed, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" His scream echoed trhough the valley as he launched the ki blast at his friend. When the dust cleared Terra stoofd there scratched and broken. Gohan walked towards her slowly. Anfd began saying the most hurtful waord he ever would to Terra…..

"Why stinkin piece of shit! If it hadn't been for you my father wouldn't have died!!!!! It's all your fault! You killed him! Just cause you didn't feel like killing Cell you killed my father!! I'm so sick of you!!! All you ever do is escape. How many times have you been dead Terra but then escape death by seconds?! Huh!? I hate you!! You just sit around here while everyone else dies but you escape perfectly fine and fucking dandy!!! For once Terra I wish YOU would die! Instead of everyone else. Why can't you die! I wish you would! Rot in hell Terra. My mom was right……..you are useless. You are trash good fore nothing. Now my brother has to grow up with out a father…….. All because of you!" 

Then Gohan ran not wanting to be near anyone else. Leaving Terra. Piccolo stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Terra…….he didn't mean all that…..he's just upset." Terra looked up her face paleand tired. Then she whispered the exact words Piccolo didn't want to hear, "But he was right." Then she ran.

Later that night…..

Terra laid in the middle of the woods curled up in a little bal as tight as she could get sobbing miserably. He was right. Gohan was right. Goku was dead and it was her fault. She hated herself. She looked up at the sky and screamed, "You promised!!!! But it's all my fault……" She stood. Then she felt it……..It was so cold. She only felt this cold when…….when she was in the dream. But she was dreaming now. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck renedering her immobile. She could feel her assualents hot breath on her neck and he whispered, "He he……I told you, you should watch your back didn't I Strife?" Then she felt a syringe being plunged into her neck. She screamed as a burning sensation filled her. Much like what she felt all the lonely night when she woke up in a cold sweat. Except this was worse. She felt waves of emotions sweep over her. Fear. Hate. Anger. Remorse. Grief and so much more. She began to run, noy even looking back at her silver haired alsailent. 

The burning filled her….it hurt so much. Then the voices came……..

"You stupid bitch!"

"It's all your fault!"

"God damn it Terra can't you do anything right?!"

"He's dead!"

"I hate you!"

"You killed him!!"

"If It weren't for you he'd still be alive!"

The voices continued and Terra ran faster and faster untill she came to a cliff. She looked down at the crashing water still in hysterics. Then with an untolerable wave of fear she dived towards the water. When she emerge she began to swim. Not knowing where she was heading she just wanted to get away from the voices…….from the pain.

When she came out of the water she ran more……the voices had followed her. She thought that mnaybe uf she swam far enough they'd go away…..but they hadn't. Then Terra fell, a new pain sweeping over her. She began to rip at her hair and scream in pain. When the seizure ended Terra lay there not able to move or speak. Cunks of her hair and tail fur lay around her. But the pain was still there Every once in a while she'd have another seizure, but she could no longer move. Then she heard it. Her Uncle Reeve was there with Aunt Yuffie and Uncle Reno. But why were they here? How they get here? Reno wrapped her in a blanket and began to run back with the others with them. Then they passed through hall s that Terra recongnozed well. The Neo-Shinra building? But how? She suddenly heard her cousin Geri and her friend Mikey asking what was wrong. They were quikly ushered out of the room. Was she really that bad? Terra didn't know…..then another seizure came……Terra couldn't stand it she screamed in pain and then everything was blank.

Meanwhile…..

Chichi hung up the phone her face pale. Goha looked up at his mother, "What wrong?" She looked at Gohan, "I just got off the phone with Aeris, Gohan." Gohan made a face not wanting anything to do with Terra and her family. But Chichi wasn't satisfied, "Gohan I have to tell you something about Terra." "Who cares about her?" he growled. Chichi sighed, "Gohan she was missing…..but they found her." 

"So?!"

Chichi took a deep breath, "Gohan something's wrong……Terra she's……she's in a coma and…..son…. she might not wake up. Reeve found her by Neo-Midgar. She was half-dead. She might die."


	28. Default Chapter Title

^…^ means spoken in Namekian

** ...** means spoken in Sayaingo

Setting: Earth

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Also the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden does not belong to me either. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: Chichi hung up the phone her face pale. Goha looked up at his mother, "What wrong?" She looked at Gohan, "I just got off the phone with Aeris, Gohan." Gohan made a face not wanting anything to do with Terra and her family. But Chichi wasn't satisfied, "Gohan I have to tell you something about Terra." "Who cares about her?" he growled. Chichi sighed, "Gohan she was missing…..but they found her." 

"So?!"

Chichi took a deep breath, "Gohan something's wrong……Terra she's……she's in a coma and…..son…. she might not wake up. Reeve found her by Neo-Midgar. She was half-dead. She might die."

  
**_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore…  
~Savage Garden Crash and Burn  
_**

Crash and Burn. That's exactly what he did. Crash and Burn. Gohan sighed as he looked up the hill where he could see his friend sitting. He had screwed everything up. Everything. He remembered rushing to the hospital with his mother and brother. He remembered walking down the sterile white halls and then coming to a waiting room. Cathreine and her parents were there along with Piccolo, Orlando, Dende and the rest of the Vegeta family. Aeris and Cloud looked distraught Along with Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks was sobbing against his mother's chest and Piccolo……..he looked exhausted. Orlando was unconscious on his shoulder. Cathreine just stared blankly at the wall. Around her neck was Terra's favorite blue bandana. And Dende, he just cried openly. He had been first to see her out of the group. She looked awful. Reeve had left the room and Terra had, had seizure. Dende had panicked, seeing his best friend so close to death and in so much pain sent him over the edge. He looked up and saw Gohan, his eyes filled with anger and hate. But he didn't say anything. Gohan walked into Terra's room to find his best friend in shambles. Her hair was absolutely destroyed. She was hooked up to several machines to help her breath and live. He felt sick this was all his fault. Tears filled his eyes and he ran from the room and from the hospital. He didn't know when he stopped running. But that was months ago. A lot had happened. Everyone was back……everyone except Goku. Piccolo had taken his sons and moved away into the woods where he was going to train and raise them. Terra had recovered from the chemical Sephiroth had injected her with (it was called Synro he believed) she still was on medicine for it but she'd be all right. He hadn't spoken with her since the Cell Game. And now here he stood wondering if he should turn back or go forward. He didn't want to upset her….especially today. Her Birthday. 

Cathreine stood by the window watching Gohan as he walked up the hill her sister sat on. "Why can't he just leave her the hell alone?" Jet Highwind growled from behind her. Ctahreine didn't respond making the young boy roll his eyes and walk away. Cathreine sighed and whispered to low for him to hear, "Cause he Loves her."

Gohan came to the tree Terra was sitting under. He knew she knew he was there but she didn't show it. He sat down next to her. Five minutes of total silence passed. A Sakura blossom fell from the tree into Gohan hair. He brushed it off and said, "I'm didn't mean what I said T-chan." There was no response. "I was angery Terra. I-I was looking for something to take it out on. I never meant for it to be you. I jst wiah you'd understand." Terra didn't respond but she did look at him. Gohan began again, "It hurt so much Terra. The thought of not being able to be with my dad but….." Terra had, had enough. She stood and began to walk away. But Gohan didn't let her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "……but not being able to be with you hurts more." Terra couldn't stand it anymore. Tears fell from her eyes and over her pale cheeks. She turned to face him. But she didn't say anything. "I-I want to be more than friends Terra……" Terra's eyes were clouded with fear and confusion. That's when Gohan realized how stupid he just sounded. He blushed ands looked away. "I-I-I'm sorry Terra….I didn't mean to….I…." But he didn't finish he just began to walk away. Terra's eyes began to clear up and the confusion faded. "Gohan wait!" she shouted and ran to him. He didn't stop. She finally caught up to him, "I said wait God damn it!" He stopped but his back remained to her. She walked in front of him. Angry tears clung to both of the frustrated pre-teen's faces. Terra's anger faded and was replaced with anguish. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed against her startled friend. Then she whispered, "I wanna be with you Gohan-Kun." Gohan placed a finger under her chin and gently raised her eyes to meet his. He stared into her mako blue eyes and suddenly he felt whole. Their was no emptiness or loneliness…….only love. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. For some reason he felt so much older so much wiser then he was. Neither of the two noticed the pale blue aura surrounding them.

  
**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone…  
_**   
Meanwhile………

Tapion stared fondly at the young couple. "They've bonded?" Mirai Trunks asked. Pan poked her head out of Hope and said, "Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Mirai glared at the young girl as she retreated back into the ship. Trunks turned to his companion, "I hope you know how obnoxious you children are." Tapion chuckled slightly, "They're like their mother." Mirai's eyes widened, "What did you say?!" Tapion sighed as she watched the couple break away from their kiss. She looked at Trunks. "Trunks……what was the first question you asked when we begun training?" Trunks raised and eyebrow, "I asked 'Who are you really?'" Tapion looked him in the eyes, "Do you still want to know?" Tapion didn't give him a chance to answer she begann to glow an unearthly pale yellow. Then there was a flash of light when the light cleared a you blond woman with glowing blue eyes stood there. Trunks' jaw dropped, "T-T-Terra-chan!?" He yelped. Mirai Terra nodded slowly and looked away so not to have to look into her cousin's eyes. When she looked back Trunks' eyes had filled with tears. Terra wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry Trunks-kun. I never wanted to hurt……I just……..it hurt so much. I couldn't ask you to forgive me for letting Gohan die." Trunks pulled away, "I never blamed you! I never ever blamed you for what happened Terra! I loved you you're my cousin for God's sake!" Terra closed her eyes and let the tears she'd held back for so long spill down her face. Then a look of realization crossed Trunks' features. "Pan and Gohan are Gohan's children……aren't they? That's why you couldn't come back…..you were scared," Trunks' said pity coating his voice. Terra nodded, she was too upset to speak. Trunks' wrapped his arms around his cousin and let her cry against him. "It's ok T-chan………It's all right," he whispered. She suddenly chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Mirai Trunks asked. Terra smiled, "When the hell you get to be so damn tall brat?" Trunks could only burst into laughter. When he was done he looked at her, "Let's go back eh T-chan?" And then they began to walk to the ship.

All the couple on the hill could do is stare at their friend's transformation. Terra smiled warmly while Gohan's jaw hung open in shock. He looked at Terra, "You knew all along didn't you!?" Tera didn't say anything but she waved as Mirai Terra and Trunks left. Gohan smiled and said, "Why you little….." But Terra silenced him with a kiss. 

Suddenly…

"Whoohoooo!"

"Go Nichan!"

"What to go Terra!" 

The couple broke away to see Cathreine, Chibi Trunks, and Chibi Goten staring at them smirking. Gohan face vaulted and Terra blushed. Trunks was making kissy noises until Cathriene gave him a look worthy of his father. Terra bolted up, "Cathreine if you dare tell anyone I swear……." But cathreine didn't let her talk any further, "Don't worry we won't say anything." "What do you mean **_WE_**?!" Trunks said. "She means if you tell anyone bout this Trunks. I will personally tell Vegeta who melted the Gummy Bears to the Controls of the gravity room and who 'Accidentally' dropped a wad of gum in his hair." Terra said smirking. Trunks and Goten got amazingly quiet (very out of character for them!). Terra smiled, "Come on let's go I'm hungry maybe your mom we leave me alone for my birthday eh Ten-Kun?" Goten laughed as he raced Trunks down the hill. 

**__**

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day…

Life went on. Things changed. Many of them not for the better. Terra and Gohna kept there relationship a secret. Geri moved in with the Strife's and so did Vegeta's family. But the reason they were forced to was because the unthinkable had happened…….Sephiroth had taken over Neo-Midgar. Reeve worked as a spy and he asked if Aeris would watch over his pre-teen daughter. Terra remembered the day Sephiroth went on the air and turned the entire world against them. He convinced them that her father had been the enemy and not him. Just when Terra's life had begun to calm down…….this had to happen. An entire world was against her and her worst enemy was leading them. But as I said…….

Life went on…..

"Come on Ter!!! Your pitching too fast!!!" Trunks whined as his cousin threw a baseball to him. Terra couldn't help but laugh as she threw it slower. "Aw come on Trunks don't be a baby!" Gohan shouted. Trunks glared at his cousin's boyfriend and turned around and smacked the ball so hard that it sent a line drive right to Gohan……making perfect contact with his head. "Gohan!" Terra yelled. But then started laughing as he stood up staggering around the back yard. "Gohan!" came a sing-song voice. Terra watched as Chichi walked up to her son as he tried to stand. Then she looked at Terra who was wearing a pair of bicycle shorts and a tanktop, "Why Terra! What an improvement!" Terra looked confused, "Um…..Thanks." Then Chichi continued, "At least in that outfit you look somewhat like a girl!" Terra's eyes popped out of her skull. Chichi went to walk back inside and Terra was only restrained from attacking her by both Trunks and Goten holding onto her tail. Gohan finally and looked at Terra with a goofy grin, "Wow! There's three of you…….NOW I GOT THREE GIRLFRIENDS!!!" he said happily. Goten, Trunks and Terra tackled him at the same time hissing things like Baka, Idiot, Shut up, and other words not appropriate for kiddies. Chichi turned and said, "What did you say Gohan?" "NOTHING!! Hehe!" Goten said nervously. Chichi turned and walked back inside. Terra took her hand off Gohan's mouth and glared at him. Gohan who had come back to his senses blushed. Terra wondered why then she noticed that she and Gohan were in a very unflatering postion. She blushed and flipped away. Cathreine who had been wacthing every thing from her position on a tree branch fell over laughing hysterically. Terra sighed, "Some friends!"

**__**

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Everything seemed like it never changed. Terra had stopped blaming herself for her friend's death. Actually ever since she started working on something she simply called, "Her Project" she had gotten much better. No one knew of course what her project was. She wouldn't tell them. But Terra was often yelled at for staying up full weeks working on it. There were few times she actually slept a full night, often complaining about nightmares. But mentally she'd gotten so much better……

Late one night a few years after the Cell Game…….

"Hello Computer."

"Why hello Miss Strife. How are you doing tonight?" 

"Fine thank you," Terra said adjusting her lab coat and glasses. 

"How are the specimens?"

"They are fine Miss Strife. The Specimens should be ready for December 24."

Terra smiled. This was exactly what she'd hoped for. They'd be ready just in time. She walked to the one glass tube tapping upon it. The large glass tube was one of many she'd hidden in a secret room she'd found. Inside a large male sayain stood his spikey hair was uneffected by the water and chemicals surrounding him. He was entirely naked but the blurriness of the tainted glass concealed that. He was dead of course but Terra didn't need him to be alive. She walked to a safe which she unlocked and studied the glowing materia inside. They'd been unharmed. She closed the safe and finished her rounds of inspection of the large glass tubes. This took her several hours as it did every night and when she was done she staggered to her room where she fell asleep, still in her lab coat and glasses.

The next morning…..

"Do you think she's awake?"

"Naw….I bet she faking it."

"Terra?" 

Goten sighed as he poked the young girl who simply mumbled and rolled to her back. Trunks smiled evilly. 

"Goten!" he hissed whispering something into his ear. Goten made a face, "I don't wanna touch that gross thing!" Trunks quieted him and sent him to fetch what he'd asked for. When Goten returned he held a rather large and hairy tarantula. He handed it to Trunks who placed it on his cousin's chest.

"Terra…." He whispered.

His tarantula crawled across her chest slightly making her smile and mumble, "Hehe…..Gohan…..stop."

Trunks made of face and tried again.

"Terra."

This time Terra's eyes fluttered open. And when she was fully awake she noticed the large and grotesque spider on her chest.

Meanwhile……

Vegeta walked through the hall way with a beer in his hand. He'd just finished training and now he was going to relax in what that blue haired twit had called a hot tub. 

Suddenly….**_  
_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Vegeta was instantly knocked over by a not so happy and extremely frantic Terra. Then he was run over by two children one of which was his.

"Aw come on Terra Tex aint that bad!"

"Yeah!"

"EEEEEWWWWW!!! KEEP THAT DIRTY DISGUSTING THING AWAY FORM ME!!!! I HATE SPIDERS!!!!"

Terra's extraordinary fear of spiders was as mind boggling as Goku's fear of needles (and Chichi) and Cathreine's fear of heights. "How the hell can you be scared of that little puny bug!?" Vegeta shouted, "You could kill it in one tap of your finger!" Then Terra screamed, "I'M NOT GOING NEAR ANY FRIGGING SPIDER!!!" Vegeta sighed. It was just normal day in the life of the Strife's. Vegeta stood and walked down the hall repeating, "It's just a phase it will pass. It's just a phase it will pass."

**__**

  
  


  



	29. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

Setting: Earth

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

It has been 3 years since The Cell Game. Sephiroth has not only become president of Shinra but made a wish on the dragonballs……. One that Dende lost his healing powers and two………that the dragonballs ceased to exist. It is now 3:00PM Christmas eve in Nibelheim. Everything is peaceful……….

**__**

CRASH!!!!!!!!! "INTERCEPTOR YOU DUMB MUTT!!!"

Well……. everything except the Shinra mansion.

"ARRRRGGGHH! TERRA WILL YOU TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC DOWN AND GET INTERCEPTOR OUTTA THE HOUSE!!!!" Cathreine's voice screamed out. Terra of course didn't hear this. "Cathreine! Tell your sister to turn it down!!!" Aeris yelled, "People will be here soon. Tell her to get ready!" 

"I did mom!"

Vegeta growled and stormed to Terra's door. He pounded his fist against it to find that she'd put up a ki shield. "BITCH IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT SHIT DOWN I SWEAR!" he screamed. Terra who was standing in front of her mirror clad only in her training outfit, a pair of shorts and her bra, spin kicked the volume button light enough to turn it the rest of the way up. She smiled, "Sorry can't hear you!" Terra continued to sing along with the song,

"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck   
Thighs like what? What? What?   
Baby, move your butt, butt, butt   
I think I'll sing it again 

She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck   
Thighs like what? What? What?   
All night long   
Let me see that thong!"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Terra looked up and kicked the radio off before running out of her and over her Uncle. Still in her bra she used during training sessions she flung the door open. 'Ello Mrs. Son! 'Ow are ya dis wondeful evenin?!" she said in a strange accent. Chichi just looked at her outfit and shook her head before walking inside with Goten trailing behind. Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her. Terra smiled when they broke away, "Your mother hates me." Gohan sighed, "You always say that." 

Then, a sound of a horn beeping repeatedly was heard. Next came a voice, "ORLANDO SIT THE HELL BACK!!!"

"You're such a dork!"

"Shut up Dende!"

"Why don't you midget!"

"GRRRRR!!" 

"Boys….."

"OW! HEY NO PINCHING!"

"WHAAAAAAAA!!!"

"GOD DAMN IT DENDE YOU WOKE YOUR BROTHER UP!"

"Step-brother….."

"Does it matter!?"

"Yes…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

"Ow! Dende quit pushing!"

"Then move over!!!"

"Boys!"

"OW! Hey! Don't pull my fucking antena!"

"Dende watch your mouth!"

"Then quit pushing!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"For Christ's sake……."

"Will you quit poking me!!!"

"Then move over!!!"

"Dende Orlando I'm warning you two!"

"BOYS!!!!!"

"……………Sorry mom"

"……………Gomen Mommy"

"……………Gomen nasai Cat-chan."

"……………::falls back to sleep::"

"Thank you!"

Terra looked to see a car coming up the road. She watched Dende jump out of it not bothering to wait for it to park. A smile spread across her face, "Den-kun!!" She ran up to him and gave him a breath choking hug. "Nice….to….see you…….too……Terra…….but……I gotta…….breath!" he choked out making Terra release her strangled friend. Gohan came up behind her and welcomed his old friend. Suddenly, "GOHAN SON! YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! IT'S FREEZING OUT THERE!" Gohan rolled his eyes before running inside. Terra watched Piccolo climb out of the car and Catalina climb out of the car. She looked at her confused, "Who the hell is that?" Dende laughed seeing his friend hadn't changed at all, "That's my Step-mom, Catalina." Terra's jaw dropped, "Step-mom!? That means….." She looked to see Piccolo struggling to get out of the car while a wailing infant Namek with a small brown tail clung to him. Terra couldn't help but burst into laughter. Picollo glared at his former student before sending a blast at her knocking her right onto a frozen pond. Terra looked up smirking then she noticed a certain cracking sound. 

***SPLASH!!!***

The ice had broken letting the young princess go straight into the water. A few seconds later she burst from the water screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! IT'S COLD!! IT'S WET!!! YOW!" She ran at lightning speed into the house. Seconds later they could hear Aeris screaming at her, "TERRA ANGEL VEGETA STRIFE! IT'S FREEZING OUT WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!? AND YOU'RE GETTING WATER ALL OVER MY HOUSE!! SHOO! GET OUT!!!!" Piccolo sighed mumbling to himself as he followed his son and wife inside.

Later….

Mirai-Pan sat on the floor playing with Juuhachi-gou and Krillen's two year old daughter Marron. "Okay everyone time for Church!" Aeris shouted. Vegeta and Piccolo rolled their eyes but before they could protest were being dragged out of the house by their wives. Terra ran to the door and fell to her knees, "MOM!! PLEASE CAN I STAY HOME!? I PROMISE I'LL PRAY OR DO SOMETHING HOLY!" Chichi walked by and said, "That would too difficult for you, 666." Terra ignored the comment and gave her mom big sad eyes, "Pwease?" Aeris sighed, "Fine Terra……….But you have to baby sit Marron then!" Terra face vaulted, "Baby sit!?" Aeris nodded and handed Marron to her before walking out the door. Terra glared down at the toddler she currently held, "How the hell am I gonna get my project done and watch you at the same time!?" Terra sighed before turning on the TV and placing Marron in front of it. "Stay!" she said as if she were a puppy. Marron didn't like being left a lone so she followed Terra. Terra growled in frustration and put her back by the TV. Then she placed a laundry basket over her and put a very large rock on top of it. "I said Stay Marron!" Terra ran into the kitchen and looked over the food the girls had prepared, "It won't be enough!" So Terra began to cook more herself.

An hour later……

Terra smiled satisfied with her work. Suddenly Marron's wailing reached her sensitive ears. Terra walked to the living room to find Marron sobbing inside the lundery basket. Obviously after she'd waken up she'd didn't like her new home any more. Terra walked over and let the out letting her run around the house for a bit. Then she grabbed her lab coat and glasses and headed to the basement. 

"Welcome Miss Strife, How are you feeling tonight?"

"Fine thank you for asking computer. Are they ready?" Terra asked approaching the one glass tubes containing a young woman. The computer's metallic voice spoke, "Yes Miss Strife and I made sure to increase the ages of some of them so they'd be the same as if they actually survived to this time. Terra smiled and nodded everything was going according to plan. "Is the Materia in place?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Strife. All you have to do is push the engage button."

Terra nodded and with a shaky hand she push the button. At first to her despair nothing happened……….then the sound of machinery filled the room. A small glowing orb was placed in each tank. There was a bright flash and when the light cleared everything was silent. Terra stood there her glasses nearly falling off her face watching the one tank anxiously. 

Nothing. Nothing happened. Terra's heart sank and her brain was covered in a wave of depression. Then it happened………the specimen's eyes snapped open. As a matter of fact all the specimen's eyes opened. Terra looked up and with a joyful yelp pressed another button. The chemically enhance water drained and a few curses and shouts could be heard from some of the tubes as the machines dressed them. Then the pods opened. Steam bellowed from them. One by one the figures emerged. A short man stood there his flame like hair stood up proudly despite the fact it was drenched and his tail flicked behind him. A blond woman stood there. She had a kind and young face her eyes full of wisdom and knowledge. A man about the same age as the woamn stood there his black hair was spiked and his face scarred. Three nameks also stood there. The youngest looked to be in his twenties. The other two stood there as if they were not surprised at all. Then two men stepped from the pods they looked identical except one had a different symbol on his orange gi. Terra looked at the one she knew well with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop herself, "SON-KUN!" She embraced the man not caring who saw her tears. The man smiled warmly at her and whispered, "Shhh. It's ok T-chan." Terra pulled away still beaming happily, "We missed you so much Goku." Goku could help but smiled seeing how much she'd grown. Suddenly the moment was ruined by a loud crash coming from upstairs could be heard. Terra ran up the steps with the confused group following her. There she found Marron covered in food. The refrigerator door was open and all the food left inside currently resided on the floor, walls and ceiling. Terra's mouth hung open as she stared at the mess all over the kitchen. She could hear the others chuckling behind her. She sighed, "This is gonna be a long two hours."

"MARRON SPIT MY NECKLACE OUT NOW!!!" The young girl shook her head smiling obnoxiously at her babysitter. Terra growled in frustration. Suddenly she could hear Mirai-Orlando, "Cool vase ***CRASH*** Oops!" Terra picked Marron up and ran to the spund to find her mother's favorite vase shattered. "No!!!" Terra dropped to her knees desperately trying to put it back together. Miarai-Cathreine watched pitying her sister's past self, "Terra I think it's dead." Terra whimpered still trying to put it together when she heard the Future sayain prince's laughter. Terra looked up suddenly feeling sick, "Vegeta? What are you laughing about?" Vegeta shouted, "Both Kakkarot's got their foot stuck in the toilet!" Terra's eyes widened, "What!? Goku how the hell did you do that!!?" Terra leaned against the book case she was near. When she looked up she saw Marron on top of the highest shelf in the room giggling happily, "Me fwy wike daddy!" She jumped off the shelf. Terra jolted across the rrom and dove to catch the toddler giving herself a bruised jaw and a lot of rug burn. "Terra!!! Help me!" Mirai Goku pleaded. "Yeah Please!" her time' Goku said. Terra sighed and stood up and Walked to the bathroom. 

An hour later….

Terra sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. How Goku got his foot stuck in the tiolet she didn't know but right now all she wanted to do was take a nap before her parents got back. She walked to her room and opened the door. Herr eyes popped out of her head when she saw what was going on in there. She simply said, "Oh……my…….God." Then she fainted.

"Oh my god! Terra?!"

"Shit!" 

"Dende get off of me!"

"Ok ok! Geez Cat calm down!"

"Terra are you alright!?" 

"Um…..Cat before someone comes in get some clothes on."

"Crap!"

"Cathreine that's my gi!" 

"What? Dende that's my shirt!"

"Argh!"

***Knock*** ***Knock***

"What's going on in there?"

"Shit! Nothing dad!"

"Dende what are you doing in Terra's room?!"

"Where's my bra?"

"Dende! Who's in there with you!?"

"NO ONE!!!"

"Oh shit! Dende and Cat are having sex!!!"

"ORLANDO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"Terra? Terra-chan? Are you alright?" Terra sat there staring straight forward blankly at the wall. "I think we killed her," Mirai-Dende said. Orlando grumbled under his breath as he held a bag of ice to his eye. "I think we should just let her sit here for a while," Miria-Gohan said waving a hand in form of her face. As they walked out of the room. Orlando asked, "So Dende how is she?" ***SLAP*** 

"OW!"

"YOU PERVERT!!"

"CATHREINE I WAS ONLY KIDDIN\G I SWEAR!! CRAP! PUT THE AX DOWN!!"

"COME HERE YOU SLUG!"

An hour later….

The sound of a car driving up the driveway brought Terra from her disgusted trance, "Oh crap they're back!! Everyone get in the kitchen now!!!!" Terra ran to the door crashing right into her father. "Hi ya daddy!" Cloud shook his head and stood up. Aeris looked at her daughter suspiciously, "What did you do?" Terra smiled innocently, "Nothing." Gohan looked at her knowing she was hiding something. Then Miari-Terra walked in the room. She looked around then she noticed something. She walked over the book case to find a necklace identical to the one around her neck. It was a small tube charm filled with mako. It glowed a strange green color. It was old looking. Terra looked at her own which glowed except was filled with a bluer color liquid then the one in her hand. She turned to her younger self, "Terra…..Where did you get this?" Terra looked and immediately recognized it. She snatched it from her hand and flung it around Cathreine's neck, "Hehe…..It's Cat's she must have left it here." Meanwhile she held the necklace around her sister's neck a little to tight strangling her. Mirai shook her head, "Terra she's already wearing hers." Terra looked and let go of the necklace. She sighed, "I-I-I…….well you see. It's kinda part of your present." Mirai looked confused. Terra smiled warmly, "Close your eyes…..All of you." Everyone obliged. Terra walked from the room and reentered with Mirai-Gohan beside her. She led him in front of Mirai-Terra and said, "You can open your eyes." Terra's eyes opened and her jaw went a gape. Tears filled her eyes. She shook her eyes in disbelief. Then she let out a sob, "Gohan-kun!" She threw her arms around his neck sobbing. Mirai-Pan and Mirai-Gohan looked at their father suspisciously. Mirai-Chichi by now was crying herself hugging her son. None of them noticed the three other characters that stood in the doorway. Mirai-Cathreine smiled warmly. Terra noticed her Mirai-Vegeta, and Mirai-Goku. 

After a tearful reunion between everyone form the future Terra looked at their time's Gohan. "I have a gift for you too." Gohan looked at her confuse then he saw what she meant. There stood his father. Not his father's future form……his real father. His eyes filled with tears. His mother and brother were already with him. He ran to his father and threw his arms around his neck. But they weren't the only one's who were surprised. Catalina stood their her mouth a gape. "She walked to Goku slowly, "K-K-Kakkarot?" Goku looked at her. Terra could vaguelly see recognization flicker in his dark eyes. Catalina smiled as a tear flowed down her cheek. That's when the memories came back to him.

Many years ago on Vegeta-sei…..

The young girl smiled down at the small baby in the crib. She reached in and picked him up. Her wild hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her monkey like tail hung loose from her waist. She smiled warmly at the tiny sayain. He giggled and wrapped his tail around her wrist. He loved when she held him. She looked mostly like his mother who had died giving birth to him and was the only who was kind to him so he favored her over his other sibling. She ran a hand through his spikey hair and whispered to him kindly. 

Suddenly….

"Catalina! Put him down! I thought I told you to stay out of the nursery!" The girl glared at the teenaged boy in front of her, "Shut up Radditz! I can hold him if I want!" Radditz lifted his hand and slapped her making her drop the bundle. The baby wailed as he hit the ground. Catalina glared at him, "Now look what you did!" Radditz snorted, "You shouldn't have gotten attached to him! You know how weak he is! You know he's being sent to earth!" Catalina looked away so he didn't see her tears. Radditz simply turned and left the room muttering, "Weakling." Catalina picked the small baby up again and rocked him until he stopped wailing. A tear fell on to his cheek. He looked up at her and whimpered. She smiled, "One day you'll be really strong. Then you'll free us from Freeza, ne? I know you will." She placed him back in his crib. She walked from the room, "Good night Kakkarot."

Back to the present…..

"Goku smiled fondly at her and ran a finger gently across her cheek, "Catalina-chan. Oneechan." Piccolo's jaw dropped, "S-S-SISTER!?" Catalina and Goku looked at Piccolo confused. "Piccolo-kun are you alright?" Catalina asked. Terra by now was rolling on the ground laughing. "Piccolo-kun?" Goku asked then he noticed the infant in Piccolo's arms and smiled, "Piccolo when did you have another kid." Piccolo smiled nervously, "Oh not to long ago." That's when Nail decided to say his first word. He reached to Catalina and whimpered, "Mama!" Piccolo slapped himself on the forehead before handing him to Catalina. He looked back at Goku to see he had flared into Super sayian. Goku launched himself at Piccolo smashing him through several walls.

"Kakkarot!"

"DAD!"

"Mr.Piccolo!"

"Goku put him down this instant!"

"I've never seen Piccolo's face turn that color."

"That's cause he suffocating Baka!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Terra it isn't that funny!"

"HAHAHA……yes ….hehe…..it is!"

"Kakkarot please! He needs to breath!"

Later that night……

Terra sat at the table watching her sayain family members gorge themselves with food. Then for the 25th time that night she felt a pea hit her in the head. She glared at Chibi-Truks and shouted, "WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!" Trunks stuck his tongue out at her. "Stop being such a bitch Terra!" he snapped. "At least I'm not a little purple haired fag Leonardo De Caprio look alike!" she yelled. Trunks glared at her with flames in his eyes and growled loud enough for everyone to hear, "At least I don't make out with weakling four eyes babies like Gohan!" The table went silent. Terra felt a blush creeping over her face and she could hear Chichi yelling, "WHAT!!!???" Gohan then stuttered, "M-M-Mom we were gonna tell ya! I swear! W-W-We just started going out!" Goten looked at him innocently, "But I thought you two started going oput aftr the Cell Game?" Gohan glared at him and began choking him (Homer Simpson style) "WHY YOU LITTLE……." ***CLANG*** Gohan fell unconscious to floor and while Chichi went after Terra with her frying pan. Cloud sighed, "So much for a normal peaceful diner." Cathreine mumbled as Chichi finally caught up to Terra, "For this group this is normal and peaceful."

Later on….. 

The girl stood in front of the fireplace. Its flames set the entire room in an eerie glow. Her figure shows she is between the ages of 12 to 14. Her eyes, a bright acute mako blue, shine with intelligence, bravery, loyalty, and a certain spark. The flames seem to play against her lips making her beauty stand out. She closes her eyes remembering her life so far. Since the day she was born it was filled with adventures and battles. Two battles stand out in her mind though. The battle against an evil diabolical alien that went by the name a Freeza and another creature that called himself Cell. She smiles. Those battles had left their share of scars. Both emotional and physical. But she had learned from these scars and that's what mattered. 

She felt the other 3 presences in the room. Each set off a different feeling. All of them involving love. The first one a love that exists between two siblings. Another a love that existed between best friends. And the other a love that existed between best friends and between two souls meant to be together always forever. Mates. A male whose heart, she knew belonged to her and her only. No one else.

She has learned to distinguish these certain presenses by heart.

She does not need to look with her eyes. She sees where he is with her heart. She leans back. Skin connects with skin. She leans into the teenaged boy behind her breathing in his scent. She smiles. Their love was strong and one of a kind as each love always is. She lifts her head up and closes her eyes. Her lips brush with his. She rests her head against his chest, her silvery mako blue eyes closing.

His soft brown eyes look down at the girl leaned against him. He wraps his arms around her middle. She smiles at this. He smiles back; they rarely had the time or the privacy to have these types of moments. Even now he knew they were not alone. But he doesn't mind the extra presenses. He sits I front of the fire with his friend, his mate, in his lap as the second couple emerges from the shadows that the eerie fire light cast upon the room.

The female was identical to the one in his lap. But they were different as night and day. The one in his lap had blond hair that reached her shoulder blades, a long scar over her left eye and an attitude that she could freeze hell over with, if she wanted to. Her sister had blond hair as well but it was cut up to her neck. She had no visible scars and her attitude was much softer then her sister. Her future boyfriend was a tall proud namek adolescent. He surprisingly looked like his stepfather, but his fun filled mischievous attitude reminded him of his mate at times. She had a way of rubbing off on people (much to his mother's regret). They joined them by the fire.

The girl opened her eyes. Her sister sat with her friend next to her and her mate. She smiled and looked into the fire. Her mate was the first to speak, "What are you thinking about?" She smiled and whispered, "Namek. Cell. The Androids." Her sister frowned, "Why think about such horrible events on such a beautiful night?" The girl looked at her sibling, "You mean to tell me you don't miss it? I don't care what anyone says. It was fun. We might have lost a lot, but we're here and we're together. And to me that's all that matters." Her sister sat there silent suddenly a smile formed upon her face as well as the boy siting behind her. "She's right," the boy whispered. "I wish we could see those battles again. Experience it one last time," her mate said. Her mako eyes darted to her friends, "We can." All three of her friends looked at her confused as she crawled from her mate's lap. "How?" the namek boy asked. "Give me your hands," she said simply. The three cast nervous, unsure looks at each other the joined hands. "Are you sure 'bout this Terra?" the namek boy asked nervously. Terra started to glow white as well as her friends, "Yes, Dende I'm sure. Jeez, you're starting to sound like Cathreine." "Har har. You're a real riot Ter," Cathreine said sarcastically. "Come on guys don't fight," Terra's mate said. Terra eyes fixed with his and she smiled, "Sure thing Gohan-kun." Then the light swallowed them

A flash of light brought them out of the image. Terra smiled at her startled friends. Cathreine yawned and leaned against Dende. She noticed she was tired herself. She looked at the clock to see it was already 2:00 in the morning. She smiled and said, "I think we should sleep a little to night." Cathreine managed to stagger tiredly to her room. Dende also reatired to his room. Gohan looked back at Terra as she began to sort through a pile of papers, "Are you going to bed?" She looked up and nodded, "Yeah as soon as I'm done sorting through these papers." Gohan sat next to her, "Explain again how you brought them back." Terra smiled, "I simply took some samples of their cell and put them in a rejuvenation chemical and Mako. It made the Cell grow back to what they originally were and then I brought them back with Revival materia." He smiled and leaned against her, "Not many people could do what you did Terra. You're a lot smarter then we give you credit for." 

"Thank you Gohan-kun."

"Good night Angel……..Get **_some_** sleep tonight, please?"

"You worry to much…"

"And you take too many chances."

"Yeah but if I didn't life would be boring."

"Hehe…..I guess. Good night Angel…….I love you." 

Terra looked up and walked towards him. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. When they parted Terra whispered, "I love you too."


	30. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

Setting: Earth

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Hey Vmp here. This chapter very interesting. An old friend comes home and a large responsibility rests on Terra and Gohan's shoulders. What will they do? Oh and for those of you that asked if this series was ending ::Smiles evilly:: It's just beginning.

Chibi-Trunks stared at his sleeping cousin thoughtfully. She had fallen asleep at the dining room table not an uncommon sight. "T-Chan?" "I think she's out of it man," came Orlando's voice. "Yeah she looks beat Trunks," said Goten. Trunks nodded, "Better wake her though. If Dad finds her like this he said he's gonna pick her up and throw her in the pool for not getting enough sleep." He then continued to wak e his cousin from her deep slumber. Terra mumbled before her eyes fluttered open. "Trunks? What is it?" Trunks beamed happily it's Christmas T-Chan!" Terra couldn't help but smile, "Yes Trunks I know that……but why are you waking me up?" Goten came up beside his friend, "Cause…….you couldn't wake my dad up with out a cannon and Vegeta would destroy us." Terra flaughed slightly, "What about your dad Orlando?" 

Orlando frowned, "Dada don't understand what Christmas is and besides………I've learned not to walk into a bed room that both my parents are in alone." Trunks burst into laughter, "Lando- Kun walked in on his parents!" Orlando gave him a glare. "Trunks! Hush…..People are still sleeping!" Terra whispered. Trunks looked uo at his cousin, "T-Chan can we please open out presents?!" "Yeah Can we!!!" Orlando and Goten said at the same time. "You can open the ones I gave you…..no one else's got me." Terra said as she arranged the papers on the table. "YATTA!!" Goten and Trunks yelled while they charged into the den. Terra watched as the stared in awe at the three swords lying under a large Christmas tree. Trunks picked his up and looked to Terra, "A-A-Arigato!!! Thanks T-Chan!!" Terra smiled as her cousin studied the blade carefully.

Suddenly……

The door bell rang. Terra looked atv her watch, it was 4:00 in the morning, "Who in there right mind is even awake?" Goten looked up, "we're up!" Terra smiled, "I said 'in their right mind' Ten-kun." Goten frowned and stuck his tounge out at Terra as she walked to the door. She flung it open, but when she saw who was behing it her heart stopped. The young boy was about her age with dark eyes and jet black hair. Next to him a girl the same age with a slightly rounder face and light blond hair. Her green eyes sparkled warmly when she saw Terra. Terra smiled, "Teona-chan!? Randy-kun!?" The young male cetra smiled at his old tijme friend, "It's good to see you too T-chan." Terra beamed not having seen them since she had been two years old. That when Terra heard the third voice, "I don't get a hello T-Chan?" Terra heart stopped, it wasn't possible she'd imagined it. But she looked anyway. Standing behind Randy was a young boy with light brown hair and peircing green mako eyes. His face a mirror image of hers. Rnady and Teona moved aside letting her get a full view of him. Tears welled up in Terra's mako blue eyes. She finally broke the silence, "T-T-Tommy?" The boy nodded, "It's been a long time eh Oneechan?" Terra couldn't hold back she threw her arms arounf his neck and sobbed against his chest. Her tears atracted the attention of her cousin and his friends who were now watching from the doorway confused. That's when Gohan also decided to appear. The second he saw the small emotional scene in front of him his hair crackled gold and his eyes flashed bright green.Terra sensing the sudden sky rocketing ki turned to see Gohan glaring murderously at Tommy. "Who the hell are you!?" he snapped. Tommy looked up with a smirk, "Gee it's good to see you too Gohan……..But aren't just getting a wee bit protective of my sister?" Gohan nearly fell over in shock, "S-S-Sister! Tommy!?" Tom couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry I'm not stealing your girlfriend." Terra glared at him, "How did you know that?!" Tommy smiled, "I have my ways Oneechan." 

A half an hour later…..

It had been a tearful reunion. It was only until then that Terra noticed her Unlce Reeve standing in the door way holding a small bundle. Terra walked to him, "Hey Uncle Reeve what's up?" Reeve smiled, but it was a grim smile telling Terra something was wrong. He sighed, "I really don't know ow to start…….perhapes an apology." Terra felt a sickening feeling sweep over her, "Why?" Reeve looked into her eyes, "Terra I know this is a lot to ask of you but……. Well first let me start at the beginning. I know you know hoa Randy and Teona were created. Well……Sephiroth had another child created and well," he said lifting a smallpeice of blanket from the bundle's frony revealing a small new born, "………..she's yours." Terra looked in shock at the small sleeping child. It was like looking at herself when she was an infant. The same hair and face. Sub consciously Terra ran a finger along her tiny face causing her to awaken. The baby's eyes also were identical to her own. The infant whimpered as she took in her new surroundings. Terra took her in her arms and held her gently yet tightly enough for her to feel secure. The child stopped whimpering and looked Terra right in the eye. She lifted a small and chubby hand and ran it across her face. Then she let out a high pitched giggle. Terra laughed slightly herself and then her face reverted into a serious expression looked to Reeve, "Who's the father Reeve?" Reeve, face still grim, replied, "Gohan is." Terra nodded as if she knew it. Then the infant began to wail in hunger. Terra cuddled her close whispering to her in a combonation of English, Japanese, and Sayaingo. The crying continued attracted the entire groups attention. Tommy stepped forward and took abottle out of his back pack and tried to get the shild to take it but she whipped her head away and continued to wail. Reeve looked at Terra, "She won't eat." Terra sighed and took the bottle. She stroked her hair back and murmered to her lovingly and managed to cox her to open her mouth. The infant began to feed while grabbing a handful of her mother's shirt. Terra smiled a tear running down her face.

Gohan stepped and looked down at the child, then to Terra, and finally to Reeve. It didn't take long for the news to travel through the entire room. Terra meanwhile sat there ignoring the whispering, the stares, the comments, she just sat there holding her close. She especially ignored the dagger like glare from Chichi, who probably blamed her for the entire incident. Gohan sat next to them and tickled the small child making her giggle happily. Cathreine and Dende watched with smiles as Terra and Gohan bonded with their only child. Terra smiled as she lifted her tiny arms to Gohan. She needs a name. he said telepathically. Terra nodded, "I know. I thought of a name but I don't know if you'd like it." Gohan looked to her waiting to hear the name. Terra looked up and whispered, "Kitonya." Gohan smiled and put an arm around her, "I love it."

Later that night….

"AERIS YOU CANT EXPECT HER TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD!!"

"Chichi please, it's late lower your voice!"

"Hush Goku!"

"Chichi you are not being fair………how do you know she can't care for Kitonya myabe if we gave her a chance?"

"Cloud stop living in a dream world! The child needs therapy and so do you two for thinking she could handle this! When are you going to realize that your duaghter is not only emotionally disturbed but left half of her sanity back when she was 2!?"

"CHICHI THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Meanwhile outside the door, (not to the adults' knowledge) Terra stood outside the door clutching Kitonya to her chest protectively.

"The only reason you hate Terra so much is because she is teaching Gohan how to become his own person instead of following you around like a lost puppy! You're just jealous because Gohan's learning how to love someone else except you and Goku…."

"They're too young to know what love is!"

"How do you know that!"

"For God's sake Aeris she's my grnaddaughter too. I just want what's best for her. You know what would be best." 

Aeris eyes clouded, "I know…….." Cloud shook his head his eyes desperate, "Aeris you can't do that to her!" Aeris looked to him, "Cloud…….she has to put Kitonya up for adoption………Sephiroth could come back…….he could…….." "NO!!!" a voice yelled from behind the door. Aeris ran outside into the hall way just in time to see her youngest child run down the hall sobbing. "T-CHAN! SWEETIE PLEASE STOP!" "NO YOU CANT TAKE HER FROM ME!!!! NOT NOW!!! NOT EVER!!!" Terra ran ouyt of the house screaming. 

The rain pelted Terra face viciously. Kitonya wailed against her chest miserably. She rokced the young child back and forth trying to get her to stop, "I won't let them take you Kitty I promise." A EVIL GRIM LAUGH CAME FROM BEHIND, "How sweet……..Isn't that cute my best future warrior and her mother." Terra whirled on her heels to face the montrosity she'd come to hate. Sephiroth grinned at her insanely. Terra growled in rage but was istantly silenced by a whimper co ing from the small bundle she held. Her Sayain instincts told her to stay and fight…….but she couldn't risk Kitonya…..not now. Not ever. 

So she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain pelted her eyes feriously she could hear him chasing after her his digusting laugh mixing with the roaring thunder. Terra continued to run getting as far a head of him as hse could. She came to a tree with a small hole…….but it was only big enough for either her or Kitonya…….not both. Terra shoved Kitonya in gently without a second thought. The child wailed unhappily because of this and reached to Terra whimpering. "Hush chibi one. I promise I won't let any harm come to you." The whimering ceased and Terra nodded before running back towards him………she was tired of running form him……she would face her greatest fear. Terra ran straight at him and dived towards his legs tackling him. His sword flew from his grasp and stuck up straight into the dirt as it slowly turned into mud. "NO!" she screamed as he struggled to reach it. He turned his eyes glaring murderously at the child. He lifted his hand and slapped her away into a tree. Terra shook her head and with a yell of anger she emitted a bright flash. When the flash faded she stood there dressed in a 1st  class SOLDIER uniform the ultima sword at her side. Sephiroth recheived his sword from the mud and turned to her, his eyes dark and insane. This was the moment she had been preparing herself for entire life……..wasn't it. Terra knew in her heart if she won this battle it would only be exactly that………a **_battle_**. In long runit wouldn't matter…..it was who that won the **_war_** would be the victor. These words were all that scrolled through her young mind….

The heat of the battle,

The taste of defeat.

I close my eyes,

Seeking refuge from the world.

But what I see

Is the dark angel that lives inside of me.

Its Emerald green eyes burning for eternity.

My heart, My soul

The only key,

To rid the evil that lives inside of me.

I open my eyes,

To find myself back in Hell.

Shall I live? Shall I die?

Only God can tell.

The same green eyes stare back at me.

Watching my every move.

Then he growls,

"What have you got to prove?

Why do you fight?

Why do you refuse,

To see the light?

You'll never win.

You'll always lose.

So again I ask ,

What do you have to prove?"

His words echo in my mind,

And once again I feel I'm blind.

My brain tell me to run to flee.

But there is a burning passion inside of me.

My heart. My soul.

They tell me to stay.

To fight. To live.

To give all I have to give.

I close my eyes.

The green eyes have disappeared.

I now look at what I have always feared.

My eyes now burning bright.

The world, once dark,

Now is light.

I hold my head high,

And say with my eyes burning so bright,

"I will not run!

I will always fight!"

Gohan ran through the wood the rain stinging his eyes…..but he didn't give a damn. He hated his mother fr what she'd done…..he hated both of their parents for this. The four of them they just couldn't understand how he and Terra felt! He ran past a tree feeling for his mate's ki. A whimpering stppoed him from growing any further. He looked in a small hole to find his daughter. She was cold, wet, and frightened. He removed her from her hiding spot, "Kitty-Chan! Poor thing…….Kitty where's your mother chibi one?" Kitonya only answered with a whimper. A battle cry brought him back to reality. He placed her back into the hole, "I'll be back Chibi-Kit……I promise. Then Gohan ran to where he could hear the sound of the battle.

Terra felt burning pain spread through out her body as he plunged his sword into her raw and mangled shoulder yet again. She refused to cry out and instead brought her knee up to his gut. He gasped for air givinf her the chance she needed. She plinged her sword intohis shoulder just barely missing his chest where his black heart beated. He knocked her away with the broad side of his sword and prepared to plunge it straight through her heart. 

"NOOOOO!" Sephiroth let out a blood curdling wail of pain. He whipped around to reveal Gohan with his sword Piccolo had given him plunged right into his spine. He slapped Gohan away causing him to fall next to Terra. Sephiroth lifted his head to look at the young couple. He let out a long and insane luagh. "I might die tonight Strife……but I'll be back…..and…….I'M TAKING YOUR CHILD WITH ME!" And with his final last once of strength he threw his sword at the tree where Kitonya hid. "NO!" Terra wailed as the sword sailed to the tree. "SHUKON IDOU!!!" Terra yelled teleporting herself in front of it. The sword cut through her stomach mercilessly. Sephiroth fell to the ground dead. Terra fell against the tree her eyes closed in unbelievable pain everything was slurred. "T-T-TER-ER-TER-A!" Gohan's voice seemed to echo. Terra sank to the ground and then everything was black.

When Terra awoke she was immediately aware that she was moving. She looked at her suroundings realizing she was in the back of their truck. She sighed, she knew this meant the Shinra had found them. Rhen she saw something different. The Son's and the Daimino's stuff was packed along with theirs. "They're coming with us……" she whispered. A small giggle interupted her thoughts. Terra looked to her right to see Gohan sleeping in a chair with Kitonya grinning at her uin his arms. Terra smiled and picked her child up from his embrace. She cooed and settle into Terra's arms. Terra began to sing to her softly, "I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. Through better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear." Tewrra sighed and sat back on her cot. She looked at her watch to see that she'd been out for several days. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the truck wincing slightly at the pain it cause her bandaged stomach. She then walked to where her box of belongings lay. She opened it up and pulled out a book and pen. On the cover two swords were carved and the words: The more we prepare during peaceful times…

The less we bleed in battle were also scrawled across it. It was her diary. She opened it, looked to Kitonya who had by now fallen asleep against her and then began to write…

__

Tiny blue eyes,

Stare me through.

Tiny blue eyes,

So much like mine,

The same color and hew.

A face like mine,

So tiny and fragile. 

Framed by hair so fine.

A maternal feeling of warmth,

Spreads over me.

This infant is mine,

It's so plain to see.

My love for her,

So pure and strong.

Her giggle, her coo, and even her cries,

All seem to be beautiful lullabies.

Who cannot love this beautiful child?

Her giggle her laugh,

Her tiny precious face. 

This child will grow up in my grace.

I will love her, teach her, and give her a name.

One that will suit her and compliment her the same.

I have a name, 

Better than any by far.

Her name is Kitonya,

Which means in my native tongue 

My Precious Star.

WAIT DON'T GO KEEP READING!!

Vmp: Hehe ^_^()…….sorry for the sudden outburst! I would just like to ask you to read and review Cytrix's Pokemon fanfic which does have Terra as one of the main characters. PWEASE? It about a group of teens who are each born with special elemental powers (Fire, Water, etc. {Terra has Earth}) and their struggles to get through life and become Pokemon masters. The series currently stars…. 

  1. Kathera Sheer
  2. Terra Strife 
  3. Reece Lonwolles
  4. Faye Locke
  5. Kaia Lamie
  6. Sky McCloud
  7. Padadore
  8. Andrew
  9. Mistress of Doom (bad guy…..ehem……I mean girl)
  10. Alexzander ('nother bad guy) 

I think that's it…….. ::Slight Growling is heard:: Fore god's sake Interceptor people don't care about the animals in it! ::Is surrounded by many angry pokemon, Tobias, and Interceptor:: Hehe……just kidding!


	31. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

Setting: Earth

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea, Catalina, Orlando, Nail, Tommy, Teona, Randy, or Kitonya with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

"OW!!! KITTY-CHAN LET GO OF MY ANTENNA!!!" Dende's yells could be heard through out the entire house. The young Namek stood there holding his best friend's 10 month old daughter as she giggled and shrieked. In one hand she held a bag of M&Ms and in the other both of the poor namek's antenna. Terra walked into the room and smiled at her daughter before prying her of off her friend, "No, no Kitty. Leave Uncle Dende alone." Kitonya (called Kitty by friends and family) looked up and squealed, "Mama!! Hehee!!" Dende sighed, "She's just like you Terra……a demon." Terra shook her head, "Are you leaving or not Dende?" Dende nodded and walked out the door calling, "See-ya!" Terra sighed walked to the nursery where several cribs were set up. One contained Nail, the other Bra (Vegeta and Bulma's only daughter) and the last for Kitonya. "Bed time Kitty," Terra whispered not wanting to wake the other two members of the room. Kitonya's eyes widened, "No bed!!!" Terra sighed, "Kitty…." 

"No bed No bed no bed!!!!"

"KITONYA!"

Kitonya was instantly hushed. Terra sighed as she plopped her down in to her crib and took the bag of candy from her. Kitonya opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. Instead her eyes began to water at the fact she was going to be alone. She reached her hand up and whimpered, "Up…..Mama up…….Mama bed." Terra shook her head, "Your sleeping in your bed not mine." Terra walked from the room. Kitonya looked around the room, suddenly frightened by the fact she was alone. All she could think of were the few days she'd lived without her mother

When she lived in the Shinra HQ……

The cell was dark and scary. The only thing alive was the small infant. She tried to sleep but the sounds kept her awake. The screams and wails of sheer pain and misery. Her sensitive sayain hearing made the child hear more then she needed to. The rats crawling across the floor, the wailing and shrieking of the other experiments. She let out a frightened wail but no one came. Hunger racked her tiny body but she went unfed. She let out another wail…..her instincts kept telling her to do so. As if someone was supposed to come and save her from this unearthly Hell. But no one came……..No one cared. She heard the crack of a whip and the scream of a woman. Then a large rat obviously and escapee from one of the horrible experiments which commenced in these halls crawled across her body stopping to stare at her with its angry blood red eyes. The eye glowed palely, which gave away the mako and Jenova infusion and its size told that it also had been infused with many other unnatural chemicals. Fear etched across the infant's face. The rat reached out and swiped at her face leaving three vertical lines across her it. Blood began to seep from them. She couldn't stand it…..she began to wail and scream in pain, anguish, and fear…..

Kitonya couldn't stand it. She let out a heart wrenching wail, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!!"

Kitonya continued to cry having scared herself, causing the other two in habitants of the room to also awaken. Terra came rushing in to see Kitonya crying hysterically. Terra picked her up and held her close. Terra tried as hard as she could but couldn't stop the tears that fell onto her cheeks, "Shhhhhhh. Kitty-chan…….I'm here. Shhhhhhh." Terra tucked Nail and Bra back in before carrying Kitonya to her room. Terra went to turn out the light but Kitonya began to whimper, Terra tried hard to cure her fear of the dark but it was hard. Terra sighed and simply dimmed the lights. Kitonya snuggled against her and fell asleep. Terra smiled warmly at her before beginning to nod off. "T-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Terra's eyes snapped open, "Yes Marron?" "THERE'S A MONSER UNDER MY BEEEEEEED!!!!" Marron wailed. Terra sighed and stood up. She was the only one there……….she had babysitting duty.

"Marron it's only a hat," Terra said as she pulled the hat out from under her bed to show her. Then Terra got a closer look she glared at the young girl, "In fact this is **_my_** hat. Marron I've told ya a hundred time, stay out of my stuff!" Marron shook her head and whined, "BUT IT LOOKED LIKE A MOOOOONSTER!!" Terra was about to say something when Kitonya opened her eyes and began to whimper unhappily. "Damn it Marron……you woke Kit up." "But I didn'…….." Terra shot her a glare and whispered, "Go back to sleep!" Marron nodded and rested her head back down. Terra sighed, "I hate babysitting…."

Three hours later…….

Kitonya clung to her mother sleeping quietly. Terra unlike her daughter could not fall asleep. She sat there staring at her computer screen. With her free hand she typed busily. A sound broke her concentration. Terra's head whipped up at the sound of the crash. She grabbed the metal baseball bat that rested next to her in a dark corner. She stood carefully and made her way though out the house. Terra finally located the source of the sound…….it was coming from the nursery. Terra felt her heart racing as she slowly turned the corner. But what she saw, wasn't a shinra soldier or a crazed maniac, it was Catalina. Terra sighed in relief. She was about to speak when she saw the tears the clung to Catalina's face. Terra didn't say anything she didn't move. She simply watched as Catalina picked Nail up from his crib. Terra silently hid in a darkened corner as the young sayain exited from the room her son still in hand. Terra followed her to the garage where all the vehicles and space pods were kept. Terra watched Catalina punch in coordinates and climb in a pod. A look of regret crossed her face. Terra could make out her last words, "Piccolo I'm so sorry." Then the pod blasted off. Terra's eyes widened in realization, "Shit!!!" Terra ran from the garage and into the house. "EVERYBODY GET UP……..NOW!!!" 

Trunks walked into the room still dressed in his pajamas and looked at Terra sleepily, "What?" Terra didn't even look at him she simply said, "Go get dressed! Hurry up!" Trunks nodded and led the Goten and Orlando back to their rooms. Terra wrote a note down for het parents before runnibg ti the nursery and grabbing Bra waking her. Then she grabbed Marron. Terra ran towards the garage and opened up another door, which led to a carbon copy of the Namekian ship they had traveled in, long ago. Trunks, Goten, Tammy, and Orlando ran into the ship after her. "Terra what the hell are you doing!?" Orlando asked. Terra turned to the young namek and growled "If you ever wanna see you mother again you'll shut up and sit down!" Orlando nodded knowing she meant business and sat next to his friends. Kitty held onto T erra's shirt shivering in fright. Terra sighed, "Hold on tight…….."

"Meetings are so boring," Dende moaned as he stepped in the door. Gohan nodded as he followed his friend inside. "Terra!!" Goku shouted as he walked in the door. "SHHHHHH!" several people hissed. "What!?" 

"SHHHHHHH!!"

Piccolo shook his head, "They are probably sleeping Goku…..keep you voice down."

Goku gave one of his idiotic smiles and shrugged. Dende sighed wondering how stupid the man could possibly be. The young namek walked to the kitchen to get a glass of wonder. He was first to noticethe note resting on the table….

Cathreine sighed as she collapsed into a chair. They'd just come home from a meeting of AVALNACHE, the resistance movement against Shinra. Parent were always told to leave their young children at home…..of course none of them listened and Cat was stuck chasing after the little brats. Cat looked to her mother, "How hard is it to understand the words do not bring your children to the meeti….." 

****

"SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!"

Cathreine ran to the kitchen to find the source of the scream. She found Dende mumbling, "We have got a big problem guys…." Piccolo pushed passed the group and took the note.

__

Hey Guys!

Terra here. Catalina came home and

took Nail and blasted off into outer

space. I'm following her. Got the kids

wit me. Made sure to lock the door on 

my way out. Coordinates are 56XYD.7

Luv ya,

T-Chan

"God damn it!" Piccolo cursed. Dende sighed as he looked the note over again. "It's is really amazing how she can take such a fucked up situation and make it sound perfectly normal," he said. That's when everyone panicked. Vegeta shouted to Bulma about a space ship but went unheard. Gohan was scared for Terra, Goten, and Kitonya. Piccolo was putting his fist through a wall. Goku was trying to get Chichi to stop crying. Krillen was frantically trying to find a way to get his daughter back. Juuhachi-gou sat their with a distraught look on her face. Everything was chaotic. That is until….

****

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Everyone looked to Cathreine. She stood there in Super sayain form glaring at them all. "Thank you! Now if you'd all not talk at once I could tell you that Terra has two ships she built in her spare time. The one she took and another one in the garage." Dende watched Cathreine as she took charged and felt a smile tugging at his lips. He never realized how pretty she was when she was angry. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm bringing him out of his trance. He looked to see Geri Gainsborough holding onto him. Any thought of Cat was diminished. He held Geri close and sighed. He shook his head slightly and thought, _~I gotta stop this I got a girlfriend now…….besides Cathreine deserves better.~_

Terra gazed at he computer screen with tired glassy eyes. She looked at her watch to see that it was 4 in the morning. She had been on this ship for a week now with no sign of where Catalina was heading. The kids had gotten restless and she hadn't slept at all. At the moment she was studding the coordinates and holding Kitonya against her. Kitonya didn't sleep much either. Terra assumed that it was the absence of her father that kept her from sleeping an entire night. She shook her head as her eyes began to droop. With a sigh she took a spoon and dipped it into the can of coffee next to her. After putting two table-spoons of it in her mouth she chugged down half of a Pepsi. She was running on caffeine only. "That not good for you," a voice chirped. Terra looked to her right to see Goten staring at her. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "I know Ten-kun. But I need to stay awake. Why are you up?" Goten sighed, "I can't sleep." Terra nodded and looked back to the window. That's when the lights started blinking. Terra looked to the screen as a siren went off. "Arriving in coordinates 56XYD.7 please prepare for landing," the computer said. Terra's eyes snapped open now fully awake, "Damn! Goten go get the others ready for landing!!" 

Catalina walked down the hall a guard at each side of her. Nail clung to her neck frightened. Then they came to the throne room. Catalina glared defiantly at the older man sitting in the large throne in front of her. His lip curled up in disgust, "Why Catalina how nice of you to return."

"Don't worry I know exactly where I'm going," Trunks mimicked as he clung to the tree brach for dear life. Terra glared at him, "It's only a minor set back!" "MINOR?!" Orlando shouted as he stared down at the alien dogs as they snarled and growled at them. Goten smiled then, "Hey what are we worried about we can just blast them! KAMEHAMEHA!" The ki beam cut right through a group of dogs who then fell to the ground split in half. Several dogs backed up slightly. "All right!" Terra said. That's when the 5 dogs which were split in half stood up again, except this time hey all grew back the half that had been blown off making ten dogs instead of 5. "………….Oops," Goten said. Terra glared at him when suddenly Kitonya's high babyish voice mixed with Bra giggled, "Bad Puppy!" The group turned to see both babies drop a large rock on their heads knocking them unconscious. Trunks glared at his cousin, "Why didn't you think of that genius!?" Terra snarled and threw him into a lake while she continued to help the others knock the raging dogs out.

A young woman stared at Catalina kindly, her lavender hair fell into her eyes as she stood. "Catalina my dear you're all right….." she said and just as she was going to walk towards Cat a voice said, "Surround her." The woman whipped around and glared at her husband, "Vegeta what are you doing!?" The man snapped at here, "Kidra sit down and shut up!" Kidra simply glared at him the only part of her that moved was the long brown tail that swung angrily behind her. A young guard with jet-black hair that stuck out all different ways approached Catalina, a scar marked his cheek and a red bandana was wrapped around his head. A warm smile crossed his features, "Cat-chan…." Catalina smiled and went to walked to wards him only to be held back by group of guards. The man spun towards the one the woman had called Vegeta, "Your Majesty what is the meaning of this!?" King Vegeta glared at his bodyguard, "Stand down Bardock." Vegeta turned towards Catalina again, "Where have you been?" Catalina only responded with a defiant growl. That's when the King spotted Nail clinging to her neck, "What the hell is that!?" A smirk appeared on Catalina's face, "It's called a child." "I am in no mood for your games Catalina. Whose child is he? He can't be yours the damn things a namek," Vegeta snarled. Catalina was silent. Vegeta's eyes widened, "He is yours……….YOU MATED WITH A NAMEK?" The shocked expression turned to one of anger, "You low class whore…." Bardock opened up his mouth to defend his only daughter only to be silenced by Vegeta again, "A namek……Guards seize the child." Before Catalina could stop them they snatched Nail from her arms and held a blaster to his head. "Nail!" Catalina sobbed. "QUIT YOUR BAWLING WOMAN!" Vegeta roared. Then he looked to the child another snarl was placed open his lips, "Kill them both…….."

Terra crept through the halls silently. The children followed her closely. That's when Terra ehard it. Footsteps……

Terra llifted her hand signaling them to stop. She inched closer the the corner her hand on her sword. She spun around the corner and placed the sword up right to the person's throat…….only to have an I dentical sword be placed against hers. 

"TAPION!?"

Terra dropped her sword and faced her older counter part, "What are you doing here?" Mirai smiled as Mirai no Trunks stepped up behind her. "Your mother contacted us and told us to look for you……I've kinda improved upon Hope so she can appear in different galaxies. Oh and Terra don't call me Tapion any more……." Terra could only smile, "I'm still used to it, besides your dressed like her again." Mirai nodded, "I know these are my only battle clothes for the time being. What is this place?" Terra shook her head, "I don't know."

Meanwhile

"NO! YOUR MAJESTY….." 

"Bardock shut you mouth! Your daughter know what happens to half breeds and their mothers……." The king whirled around only to face a very angry Kidra, "You take back those orders Vegeta or I'll….."

"You'll what woman!?"

Suddenly…..

The sound of music filled the room. A strange flute played tune made the guards surrounding Catalina and Nail fall to the ground holding their heads in pain. The sound was strange and hypnotizing. That's when he noticed that it wasn't a single flute there were two of them. The music stopped and the guards were left on the ground holding their ears and moaning in unbelievable pain. "What the….." Bardock said. A smile appeared on Catalina's face. She watched as a teenager and young woman step from the shadows. Both had blond hair that hung to their shoulders and deep blue mako enhanced eyes. A scar marked both of their left eyes and the older had a scar running across her right cheek. A young man with lavender hair stood next to the older woman. A group of children stood behind the younger girl. A single word escaped Catalina mouth, "Terra……." 

Hola Rain here! Yeah my new s/n is xxrain2004xx@aol.com. I just wanted to tell ya if you want to see some more fanart of T.N.G just e-mail me. Also I need to know who everyone's fave character is. And I want each character to kinda have a theme song. So when you review tell me what song you think best describes the characters. I think I already want Terra's to be, _It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi but suggestions for her are still welcome.


	32. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

…. Telepathic communication 

__

~…..~ Thoughts 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: The sound of music filled the room. A strange flute played tune made the guards surrounding Catalina and Nail fall to the ground holding their heads in pain. The sound was strange and hypnotizing. That's when he noticed that it wasn't a single flute there were two of them. The music stopped and the guards were left on the ground holding their ears and moaning in unbelievable pain. "What the….." Bardock said. A smile appeared on Catalina's face. She watched as a teenager and young woman step from the shadows. Both had blond hair that hung to their shoulders and deep blue mako enhanced eyes. A scar marked both of their left eyes and the older had a scar running across her right cheek. A young man with lavender hair stood next to the older woman. A group of children stood behind the younger girl. A single word escaped Catalina mouth, "Terra……." 

King Vegeta glared at the group and said, "Who the Hell are you people and what are you doing in here?!" Terra and Mirai-Terra smirked and said, "Who we are is known of you business…." Trunks finished the sentence they had said so long ago, "…..and we're here to kill the lot of you." The King snarled at the boy. Then he noticed that most of the children in the group had tails. His lip twitched in disgust and he snarled, "Half Breeds….." Chibi-Trunks began to raise his ki in anger when he heard his cousin whisper, "Do not go Super Sayain you guys…….I can sense their power…..they're not much of a challenge. Try not to kill them just stun them." The group all nodded. Then Terra handed Kitonya and Bra to Tammy, "Take Bra, Kitty, and Marron somewhere safe." Tammy nodded and escorted the children out of harm's way. Terra's head snapped around to look at the advancing guards then she looked to make sure that Bardock had taken Catalina out of the way and then she looked to Vegeta, "Rako letsa mahan no……..Let the games begin." The guards attacked and they fought them off without trouble. The King's eyes told Terra he was worried more guards filed into the room. Terra saw Vegeta slip out of the throne room no doubt to get more guards. He looked up to see Terra. She snarled and pointed to him, "You're _mine_!"

The battle in the palace continued until a voice rang out through the air, "Stop this at once!" Everyone looked to the doorway to see what they thought was the King but as he stepped forward they saw that he sported no beard. The guards we're all young so they did not recognize him, but someone else did. A young sayain woman with Lavender hair stepped forward with tears in her eyes and she whispered, "Veggie-chan? Musuko?" Vegeta winced at her pet name for him but nodded all the same, "Hai, it's me…….Okaasan." Kidra burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. Vegeta sighed not really knowing what to do with the sobbing woman. Suddenly the rest of the group ran in. Piccolo picked Catalina off the ground and held her close examining the black eye she now had while she tried to explain to him why she was their and while Bardock powered up angry at the namek holding his only daughter. Tammy came out of hiding with the kids and reunited them with their parents. Gohan noticed something, "Where's Terra and Kitonya?" Tammy looked up, "T-Chan fightin that spikey haired guy and Kitty is right here." Tammy looked next too her only to realize that Kitonya was gone, "Oops."

~~o0o~~

The baby watched as her mother fought with the taller man. She was angry, Kitty didn't know why they were fighting she was to young to understand fighting at all really she thought of it as a game. They were outside now fighting dangerously close to the edge of the building. They were above the room they had originally started fighting in. Her mama had left her with Tammy while she and the other kids "played" their fighting "Game." After awhile Kitonya had gotten bored of the hiding game they were playing and walked away searching for her mama. Kitty knew that she was breaking the rules by walking away but didn't care. She was tired and wanted her mama to stop "playing" and hold her. She had found them and watched them "play" contently for a few minutes but finally grew bored of that also. She stood and shouted out, "Mama!!" 

~~o0o~~

Terra fought with all her heart trying to hurt the man without going super sayian but he was too strong to do so. Terra fought the urge and was so caught up in the fight that she didn't notice the tiny child that currently was watching the fight quietly. She only noticed when she heard the young child shout to her, "Mama!!" Terra whipped her head around to see Kitty staring at her unhappily obviously upset and tired. Terra was about to shout at her to run and get away from her but as she opened her mouth it was silenced for Vegeta had punched her into a column. The stone structure collapsed upon her and before she could move a large rock fell on her tail. Her eyes widened in pain as a fire washed over her body. She let out a howl of pure pain as she struggled vainly to get the stone to move.

Kitonya's eye widened as she saw her mama scream in pain then they darted back to the man that had hurt her. They narrowed dangerously and she snarled, "DON'T HUWT MY MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" In a bright flash of light the young demi-sayain's hair crackled a more golden color and stood on end and her eye flashed green. Vegeta watched her in shock and fear, "A S-S-S-SUPER SAYAIN?!" Kitonya growled at him murderously. Suddenly a tired looked crossed her face and she fell to her knees. Her hair settled and the greenness faded from her eyes. She collapsed in exhaustion. Vegeta snarled and built up a ki ball preparing to kill the child. "NOOOO!!" Vegeta felt the ki he had gathered disappear as the young woman he'd been fighting tackled him sending him straight off the edge of the building and through the glass dome atop his throne room. 

~~o0o~~ 

Everyone was talking all at once when the glass above the shattered. The men got into fighting positions and the women screamed. Then they saw a young woman sitting on top of King Vegeta literally strangling him. She was in the super sayain level two form snarling vicious curses and words of hate to the man. Dende and Cathreine recognized their friend and restrained her from injuring the king or herself. "Cathreine had to flare into super sayain to restrain her. "Terra calm down!" Dende ordered. Terra merely growled and snarled, "You bastard!! If you lay a finger on that child I swear I'll RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING TOUNGE!!!" Terra continued to struggle, which only succeed in dislocating both her shoulders and hyper extending her left arm. She fell to her knees gasping for air. She felt someone holding her. She opened her eyes to see Gohan holding her with one arm and in the other he cradled Kitonya. She calmed down and leaned against him. 

King Vegeta stared at her in surprise, "What are you?" The Vegeta from Earth stepped forward, "You should have more respect to her father after all she is your granddaughter." Kidra stared at her son, "She's your's?" Vegeta replied, "Her?! Pah! No that brat isn't mine the two over their," he said as he gestured to Chibi Trunks and Bra, "are mine. She's……" 

"She's mine."

Everyone looked up to see Cloud walk into the room. He kneeled in front of his youngest child cupping her face gently inspecting her for injuries. Terra opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as he placed two fingers on her lips. She didn't protest instead she leaned back against Gohan and murmured something about pretzels and Christina Aguilara Monsters. Cloud smiled slightly and raised and eyebrow at his child as she joined her daughter in the Land of Nod. He stood and looked to see Kidra tears flowing from her eyes happily. She ran to her son and hugged him as he whispered comfortingly to her. 

Terra sighed as she walked down the palace halls her left arm in a sling. She had learned that this planet was new-vegeta-sei. When the sayain had learned of Freeza's plot to destroy them they had a clone of King Vegeta created which was why Freeza thought him dead. Meanwhile a few hundred stealth ships slipped off into space. When they arrived on the planet they easily dominated it. And with the planet's advanced sciences were able to create a stronger healthier generation of sayain warriors. After immense training Bardock discovered he had more power than was thought and was placed as King Vegeta top body guard. Terra was brought out of thought when she saw a guard bow in front of her and say, "Your majesty Princess Terra Angel Vegeta Gainsborough Strife……..His majesty King Vegeta Strife has sent me to protect you and serve your every whim." Terra laughed nervously, "That is quite all right…..I am perfect fi…" "His majesty orders that I accompany you on your walk," he said. Terra frowned really not liking anyone do anything for her. She mumbled, "Go jump in shark infested waters with a steak tied to your neck…" The guard looked up and nodded, "Your wish is my command." Then he ran off trying to find a steak. Terra looked where he had once been and shook her head, "Idiot…."

~~o0o~~

Terra walked through the garden trying to find something interesting to do. Interceptor trotted beside her sniffing the grounds trying to sense if there was any danger around the area. Suddenly a sly voice sounded, "Well what do we have here?" Terra turned to see a young sayain boy of about 14 to 16. She frowned she'd seen him around the castle. He stepped forward and put hand through his jet black spiked hair. He was taller than her just about Gohan's height. He smiled at her obviously trying to be friendly.

She didn't smile back.

He took her hand and bowed onto one knee, "Allow me to introduce myself…..My name is Reeco and you my fair one," he said as he went to kiss her hand, "must be this princess Terra I've heard so much about." Terra yanked her hand away before his lips touched it. He laughed under his breath and stood up. "Your relation to the throne is obvious. You have," he said while running his thumb down her cheek, "your grandmother's young and beautiful face." Terra jerked away and said, "Thank you very much but I have to go no….." "What's the hurry?" he said as he placed his arm in her path. Terra glared at him and backed away. He followed. Soon Terra ran out of room as she felt her back press against a garden wall. Interceptor snarled at Reeco. Terra looked to the wolf and nodded and he ran off knowing exactly what his mistress wanted him to do. Terra looked back to Reeco, the friendly smile had been replaced by a seductive sly grin. He chuckled as he ran his hands up her body coming dangerously close to her chest. Terra brought her knee up to his crotch but he was quicker then she expected and caught her knee before she made contact. He chuckled again, "Naughty girl." Terra was about to slug him when she suddenly felt a painful fire spread throughout her petite body. She'd forgotten about her tail. Her arm dropped to her side and she was rendered immobile. He grinned again and Terra finally realized how much trouble she was in. Reeco brought his lips down to hers. Terra eyes widened and began to struggle vainly under his grasp. She felt his tounge slip into her mouth and she nearly vomited in disgust. Instead she used the only defense she had……she bit down as hard as she could. Reeco's eyes snapped open and he retreated slightly. He didn't let go of her tail. Blood dripped down his chin and despite the pain he was probably in he grinned, "Feisty aren't we?" Terra merely snarled, "You disgusting bastard." He ran his free hand through her hair and brought her face closer to his. He whispered seductively, "So cold……hehe….but I'll warm you up soon enough."

"WARM THIS UP ASSHOLE!" a familiar voice shouted. Reeco turned around just in time to see two fists (one green) punch him right in the face. He released Terra's tail and fell to the ground unconscious. Terra smiled and walked to Gohan. She buried her face in his shirt, "Arigoto Gohan-chan." He smiled and picked her up and cradled her like a baby. Dende pushed her hair out of her face. She smiled, "You too Dend-kun." Then her eyes traveled to the gray wolf by their sides. "Good boy 'Ceptor." Gohan smiled and said, "Let's go inside." He began to walk back to the palace when Terra asked. "Who the hell was that?" Dende snarled, "Reeco……..he's Radittz's orphaned son. Catalina and Bardock took him in. He's a conniving son of a bitch that gets everything her wants." Terra frowned. "That's not all," Dende continued, "He's coming back to Earth with us……I'm gonna have to put up with the bastard 24/7."

~~o0o~~

Cathreine blushed and smiled slightly as the mental message Reeco ended. So how 'bout hot stuff? Just you and me New Vegeta-sei has some pretty nice clubs. We're much more advanced than we used to be. he said telepathically with a grin. "Cathreine stop dawdling and eat dear," Kidra said to her granddaughter, "Is there something wrong with the food?" Cathreine looked up, "Huh? Oh no Grandmother it's delicious." Come on Cat-chan a pretty girl like you needs to get out more. Cat was just about to answer when a new voice joined their conversation. Bull Shit………If I were you I'd stay away from the bastard Cat. The voice was strange who ever was listening to their converstation had warped it so it sounded neither male nor female. She'd never heard it but it still sounded familiar. She looked around the long table but no one looked suspicious. She looked at her plate and began to eat again. 

Think we convinced her? the green teenager asked his best friend. The blond shrugged and continued eating. It sounded pretty convincing to me. But Reeco's pissed. He keeps looking around the table to see who said it. Dende looked at the pissed sayain as his eyes darted across the table. Dende turned to Terra, How did ya do that again. Terra didn't even look up, I blended both of our voices together into one voice so Cat wouldn't know it was us. Terra looked up in time to see Reeco looking at her she took that time to smile innocently and wave to him slightly. He snarled at her when Cathreine wasn't looking. Dende glared at him, _~That Bastard better not hurt her……..~_

~~o0o~~

"Bye grandma!" Terra shouted as the door of their ship closed. Terra watched through the small window as Kidra waved at her smiling and then elbowing King Vegeta making him do the same. Terra smiled and waved back. In a matter of minutes they were in space. Terra walked around the ship humming to herself. Trunks and Goten were chasing each other, Bulma and Vegeta were arguing, Kitonya was playing with her father. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then Terra wlaked into the next room. Cathreine and Reeco were locked in a very passionate kiss. Terra could feel her anger blinding her but she managed to control her urge to crush the boy's testicles into oblivion. Cathreine broke away and smiled wamly resting against his chest. Reeco smirked and looked up at Terra smiling cruelly. Cathreine finally notced her sister and smiled, "Terra guess what Reeco and I are going out!" Terra could see the happiness in her eyes and before she knew it she blurted out the words, "Congrats 'Neechan. You've managed to pick up the biggest asshole in the entire universe. Cat's eyes filled with hurt, "I-I-I don't understand." Terra didn't respond. She was about to punch Reeco right avross his smirking face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't bother Terra he's not worth it," Dende said guiding Terra from the room.

Later that night……

Reeco wlaked through the halls of the ship grinning evilly. He didn't notice the teenage namek come behind him.

"If you hurt her in any way Reeco I'll……"

"You'll what Dende? What could you possibly do that could hurt _me_ in any way?" Reeco said not even turning around. He smirked again, "And what If I do hurt the stupid whore Dende? Huh? I'll simply make it look like an accident ……….or I could just make it look like you did it." Dende's jaw dropped, "Terra'll defend me." Reeco laughed, "That slut? I can make her look worse than Satan himself. I'll ruin you both. Or maybe I'll just make it look like you made her say those things. You're alone Dende. You can go on and tell Aunt-Catalina. I'll just tell her my side……and she'll believe me. You forget Dende she's my blood. I always get what I want Dende." Dende could hardly control his anger now. Then Reeco sent him over the edge. "I even have a way to make the slut you call 'Terra' be on my side. All I have to do is grab that little runt Kitonya by the neck and threaten to snap it and she……" Dende lunged at him and pinned him against the wall, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH KITONYA!!!!" 

Screaming like that was the namek's mistake……

"What's going on out here? Dende!! Put him down!!!" Dende easily defined Cathreine voice but he didn't listen. Reeco feigned gulit and looked down at Dende, "Dende I'm terribly sorry…." Dende shook his head in anger he could feel Cat tugging on his arm now. Dende moved his hand slightly so it pressed down on Reeco's Adams apple cutting off his air, "Now you _die_!" 

__

"Dende please stop!!" 

Hehe…….that's right Dende kill me in front of Cathreine. You're just destroying your own life. Cold Blooded murder………that's what she'll say.

Dende finally realized that he was right their were no witnesses to why he was doing this Cathreine would tell them what she saw……….him murdering Reeco.

__

"Dende let him go he can't breathe!!! God all mighty Dende PLEASE!!!"

Dende released him. He collapsed to the ground and Cathrien followed tears in her eyes. Dende stood their motionless. Reeco looked up at Dende, "I'm sorry Dende," he held out his hand, "Still friends?" Dende glared at him and then at his hand. He did the only thing he could………….he spit right in Reeco's face. 

He was about to walk away when he heard the sound of skin slapping skin and felt a searing pain spreading through out his cheek. Cathreine glared at him hatefully. "You Bastard….." she hissed. Dende stared at her shocked his hand on his cheek where she'd slapped him. Cathreine stormed into her room and slammed the door. Dende turned and walked to his room trying in vain to hold the tears back. He couldn't help but hear Reeco's hateful words, "I _always _get what I want."

__

Months passed and Cathreine's relationship with Reeco blosomed while he relationship with Dende soured. She refused to speak to him and if he'd try to explain she'd simply ignore him. Then the day came when Terra walked into her sister's room to find her in tears. "Cat what's wrong?" Terra asked trying to comfort. Cat looked at her, her eye blood shot and puffy, "He and Geri they……*sob*…..R-R-Reeco used me to get to Geri.*sniffle* I caught them together in bed….I-I-I-I *sob*." Terra glared at the air and suddenly stormed into the hall. 

"YOU BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!" Terra screamed. Gohan held her back and tried to get her to calm down. Reeco looked at her non-chantley and yawned. "You're really starting to bore me Terra," he said looking away. Terra finally calmed down but Gohan still refused to let go of her.Kitonya glared at him before building up a ki ball which was quickly stopped by Gohan. "Well when you have the attention span of a bag of hair it's rather easy to get bored isn't Reeco?" Dende snarled as he leaned against the wall. Reeco look behind him and smiled, "Aw! Is Dende still jealous that Geri-Chan dumped him?" "I dumped her," Dende growled. Reeco merely turned at wlaked away saying, "Cousin you really should get your Whore and your scrawny ratty spawn under control." Now Gohan went ballistic with only Terra to hold him back. 

Cathreine sobbed against her pillow. Suddenly a knock at the door startled her. She looked up to Reeco's guilt ridden face staring at her. "What do you want!? *sniffle***** Get out!" Reeco cringed and wlaked in, "Please listen to me Cat-chan." 

"No!"

Reeco sat on the edge of the bed pat her back as she continued to sob into her pillow, "I really am sorry Cat…….It was a mistake." "Damn right it was a mistake," she whispered. Reeco lifted her face and looked into her eyes, "Cat-chan I would never hurt you purposely. Please give me one more chance. I don't love Geri. I love d looked into her eyes, "Cat-chan I would never hurt you purposely. Please give me one more chance. I don't love Geri. I love _you _and only _you_. Please?" Cathreine felt her self melt not noticing that the space between them was decreasing. "I love you Cat please one last chance. I'll never hurt you again I promise." Their lips touched and before Cat knew they were making out again as if nothing had changed. Their lips parted and Cathreine said, "Apology accepted Reeco-chan." 


	33. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

…. Telepathic communication 

__

~…..~ Thoughts 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: Reeco sat on the edge of the bed pat her back as she continued to sob into her pillow, "I really am sorry Cat…….It was a mistake." "Damn right it was a mistake," she whispered. Reeco lifted her face and looked into her eyes, "Cat-chan I would never hurt you purposely. Please give me one more chance. I don't love Geri. I love d looked into her eyes, "Cat-chan I would never hurt you purposely. Please give me one more chance. I don't love Geri. I love _you _and only _you_. Please?" Cathreine felt her self melt not noticing that the space between them was decreasing. "I love you Cat please one last chance. I'll never hurt you again I promise." Their lips touched and before Cat knew they were making out again as if nothing had changed. Their lips parted and Cathreine said, "Apology accepted Reeco-chan." 

~~o0o~~

"God damn it I hate that bastard."

Terra threw dart after dart at the wall in front of her. Each Dart landing somewhere on the picture of Reeco she had up on her wall. Dende nodded in agreement. Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Maybe Reeco'll really stop cheating on her." Terra shook her head, "I've already caught them sleeping together twice." Gohan looked around Terra's room, "Did you tell Cat?" Dende chuckled, "Remember last time Terra tried that? For God's sake she nearly broke Terra's jaw." Terra took another gulp of the beer that sat in front of her before passing it to Dende, who took chugged half of it down. He handed it to Gohan. "My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about this," he said as he chugged the rest down. Terra opened another bottle and glared at the picture on the wall. "I can't believe that asshole fucked up the mission………God we needed that technology!" she growled remembering the mission she'd been put in charge of. She'd trained hard for that fucking mission and she'd finally earned the position of leader………the position she and Reeco had competed for. Reeco had refused to listen and got them caught and almost killed. She'd got into one hell of an arguement with Reeco over that. Which of course led to a fight between her and Cathreine. 

Just then Cat walked into the room and glared at Terra. Terra just stared back at her emotionless, "What do you want Cat?" She lifted her upper lip in disgust and growled, "Mom sent me to tell you that you have a call on line one Terra." Terra didn't move or speak. Cathreine went to walk out when she noticed the picture on the wall covered in darts. "Oh yeah you guys _real _mature," she said rolling her eyes. Then she noticed the beer Terra currently held very tightly, "You've been drinking too? Go figure I'd expect that from you guys." Terra's eyes flashed green, "Get the hell out of my room Cat." Cathreine simply snarled and replied sarcastically, "Bye _T-chan_!" Terra lifted the bottle and threw it at her sister only for it to hit the door and shatter. Gohan and Dende didn't speak. The awful lies Reeco had told her about them were destroying Terra and Cat's relationship. "Terra?" Gohan said watching as she tried to old back tears. Terra shook her head as the tears faded from her eyes, "He's changed her so much. He destroyed her." 

"Mama?" 

Terra turned to see Two year old Kitonya staring at her. Terra gasped. Kitonya's entire eye was swollen and starting to turn black and blue. "Kitty what happened?!" Kitonya stared at her mother and crwaled up into her lap. "Geri hit me wit a baseball cause I said sumthin bad 'bout Reeco." Terra was _pissed_, "Tell me exactly what happened." Kitonya sniffled and proceeded to tell her story, "Reeco was saying some really bad stuff about you, Daddy and Uncle Dende to someone. _Really_ bad stuff. And I sorta……..kinda called him a bad word." Terra looked at her, "What did you call him?" Kitonya looked around the room and chose to whisper the phrase in her mother's ear. Terra's eyes widened and she looked at her disaprovingly. "Kitonya Son! Where'd you here that phrase?" Kitonya looked at the ground, "Uncle Piccolo called Interceptor that when he pissed on his shoulder pads." Dende tried to stifle a laugh. Terra looked at her daughter letting her continue, "Well then Reeco was 'bout to say sumthin to me when Geri said 'Hey _Kitty-Chan! _Head's up!' Then I turned around and a baseball hit me right in the face. I didn't cry though Mommy I didn't!" Terra stood and held her close as she began to cry quietly into her shirt. Terra snarled, "_She's dead_!" 

Just then her mother yelled to her, "Terra! You have a call on line one remember!?" Terra growled at the Cell phone in her pocket before answering it, 

"Hello?"

"Oh Boss!! Hi was just about to call. About last mission I am terribly sorry but you see Reeco….."

"What? Reeco told you what happened?"

Terra's face paled.

"N-No!! That's not what happened Sir! Reeco wouldn't……"

"Sir, I guarentee you I wouldn't do that!"

"He's lying!"

"But I……"

"BUT SIR YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

The tears had returned to her eyes.

"For how long?"

"Who's replacing me?"

"Yes sir I understand……..goodbye."

Terra closed the Cell phone. She looked at Gohan and Dende. "H-H-He dismissed me. I'm suspended from _ any _ future missions until he says I can start again. He even gave my position to _Reeco_! Reeco told him I fucked up the mission!! That I purposely put our lives in danger!" Terra smashed the Cell phone in her hand and threw the full beer bottle resting on the table at Reeco picture making it shatter and its contents stain the picture. She glared at it hatefully, "That fucking bastard……" 

Reeco laughed as he sipped his drink, "What idiots!" Geri laughed along with him," You should have seen Terra's face when I 'apologized' for hitting Kitonya. She picked up a baseball bat and threatened to kill me when Aeris and Cloud walked in. God did they tear here a new asshole!" Reeco chuckled, "I got that little whore wrapped around my finger. I've turned her against Terra badly that I can do _anything_ I want and she'll believe me! She actually believes that I am in love with her!" Geri smiled seductively and walked up to him, "It's would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic." Reeco grinned and pull her closer, "Yeah it would." They began to kiss passionately.

Terra sneered at the scene below her. Videl Satan stood behind her with a microphone as Terra recorded the scene on tape. She laughed silently and coldly, "Pay back's a bitch aint it Vid-chan?" Videl nodded and continued to record the conversation. Terra leaned forward not noticing how close she was coming to the ventilation grid. Not until it collapsed from under causing her to fall into the room below. "Shit! Kuso!" Videl snarled before crawling towards the vent grid that led to the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Reeco snarled. Terra flipped to her feet. That's when he saw the camera, "Gimme the tape…..NOW!" Terra smirked, "Pay back's a bitch aint it Reeco-Chan?" He advanced towards her. "You want it? Come and get it!" Terra said running from the room. Reeco chased her down the hall. Terra came to a stop at the end. Energy began to collect around her, "Earth! Water! Fire! Ice! Wood! Metal! Lightning! Thunder! Air! Sun! Moon! Heaven and Hell! Seal this creature where he dwells!" Suddenly a beam of energy created a semitransparent wall between her and Reeco. He snarled, "Let me out of her you conniving bitch!" Terra shook her head, "You'll get out eventually." Terra ran to the kitchen.

Cathreine, Gohan, and Dende stood there when they heard a noise above them and saw Terra dash in. The vent grid fell to the ground with a clang and Videl fliped out of it. She looked at Terra, "Got the tape?" She nodded and then looked to Cathreine, "You wanna see how w_onderful _your boyfriend is?" Terra dragged her to the tv abnd put the tape in. And the scene played before Cathreine.

Reeco finally broke the barrier and ran into the kitchen to find a very pissed Cathreine. "WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER!? LITTLE WHORE!? PATHETIC!? YOU FUCKING SON UVA BITCH!!" 

"C-C-Cat-Chan I can explain you see Terra…….she……," Reeco managed to stutter. "NO! I'm not gonna hear it! I'm tired of your lies!" Cathreine screamed but Terra could see tears welling up in her eyes. Reeco backed up into the counter with Cathreine right in his face. With one hand he cupped her face and made her look at him, "Please Cathreine I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Terra…..she……she doesn't understand how I feel about you." But Dende saw something Cathreine didn't………the large carving knife in his other hand. He lifted Cathreine face pulling her closer, "Please Cat…..." he raised the knife as Cathreine closed her eyes, "………I can change." The knife fell.

"NO!!!" 

But it didn't get far. Dende held Reeco by his wrist as Cat managed to squirm away. He snarled and bared his sharp fangs, "Touch her Reeco and you die!" Reeco's glare turned into a smirk, "You don't wanna fight me Dende." Terra watched as Dende powered up making his fangs grow out longer and pointier and his nails seem to sharpen as well, "Lets dance….."

Dende tackled Reeco sending him straight through a glass table causing it to shatter under his weight. No one moved they were too shocked. They simply watched the long awaited fight, the inevitable. Geri sighed and brushed the hair from her eyes. "This is _so _ridiculous. And as I said it would be funny if it wasn't so pathe….." "**SHUT UP!!!!!**" Cathreine screamed and punched her across the face, "YOU TWO FACED WENCH!!!" Geri's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why you….." she lifted her hand to slap Cathreine only for it to be grabbed by another hand. She looked up to see Gohan snarling at her, "You might be a girl Geri but I have no problem break your fucking wrists if I have to……." Geri stared at him in shock and cringed away meekly seeing she was out numbered. Terra merely looked up at Gohan with adoring eyes, "Woah…….." Gohan noticed this and blushed, "Umm……Terra why don't you watch the fight……. Ya know……instead of me?" The anime hearts in Terra's eyes disappeared and she went back to watching the fight. 

Dende fell to the ground his entire side in pain from where Reeco had cut him with the knife. Reeco fell ontop of him threatening to stab him staright through the eyes. Dende lifted his hands and clawed the boys eyes making him recoil slightly. When Reeco removed his hand from his eyes he had four horizobntal lines from which blood began to seep from blurring his vision. He glared at him with such hate and attacked again. Dende searched vainly for something, _anything._ Then he found it. With a flick of his wrist he managed to twist the top and he dumped it into his eyes and the bloody cuts along them. Salt. Reeco screamed in pain and fell away. "Dende!" Terra tore away from Gohan and tried to help her friend stand. That was her mistake……..

Reeco tried to see but everything was blurred. With an angry scream he plunged the knife into something……….someone………..Terra.

Terra felt the pain rip her body apart. She didn't scream she just fell. The knife had still in Reeco's hand. First she fell to her knees. By tehn Reeco's eyes had teared alonging him to see what he'd stabbed. Terra looked at Reeco then back to the bloody hole in her chest. She tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled gurgle. She fell back. "TERRA!" Dende screamed and managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. He looked at the wound and then back at Reeco, "Y-Y-YOU BASTARD!!! YOU STINKIN' BASTARD!!!" 

__

"What's going on in there?!" 

Everyone turned to the direction of Aeris's voice. Reeco paled there waqa no way out of this not escape…….unless. He smirked and looked to Dende, "Hey green Bean…..catch." He threw the knife at Dende who caught it just as Aeris walked in. "Guys what's goin……..Oh my God Terra!" Aeris pushed Dende away and held her, "Terra!? T-chan!? Somebody get help!" Videl managed to nod numbly and run to get someone to help Terra. Aeris smoothed Terra's hair down she looked up at Dende and saw the bloody knife as Reeco began to babble out an apology. Aeris glared at the teenaged Namek, "Dende……. How could you!?"

~~o0o~~

Dende sat there quietly in the hospital. The hospital was only for the member of AVALANCHE which was a few thousand people. Then the news came……she'd be okay. Dende sighed in relief. Ignoring the pain of his unattended wound. Then he felt someone stare. He turned to see his father and mother. "We have to talk……Now," Piccolo said.

~~o0o~~

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? A CARVING KNIFE!? DENDE YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE LIKE THAT! YOU NEARLY KILLED TERRA!!" 

Dende ignored the horrible accusations. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced. "What makes you so damn sure I stabbed her?" he sneered. Catalina yelled "Dende you had the knife in your hand! And Reeco said……." "Oh yeah let's fucking believe what Reeco said! Who cares if your son is the one telling the truth! He's not even really your son so why should you bother listening to him!!!!?" Catalina was speechless. Piccolo replied, "Dende you had the knife in your hand……"

"No……..Reeco I the one who stabbed Terra…….You can listen to his lies all you want but it doesn't changed the fact that he is the one that hurt her not me……..I've been putting up with this shit for months and I'm tired of it. I know all the lies father…..That I'm on drugs, that I smoke, that I've raped several people _including _Cathreine, Terra, and Geri……….none of them are true. And a real father would at least hear his son out and not shut him up the second he tries to defend himself." Dende stood and went to leave. Piccolo walked towards him, "Don't turn you back on me Dende……." 

"Fuck off…._dad._"

"Don't talk to you father like that!" Catalina yelled. Dende turned his eyes filled with hate and anger, "You're not my Mother and He's not my Father! My father died on namek nine years ago……and then another namekian took me in and promised to train me, raiswe me, protect me, and for a few years he did. Then some two cent whore Sayain came and fucked my life up even more! The namek married her and he got a son that was his blood. Even then I didn't mind. But then some fucking asshole homicidal relative of the sayain whore came and played off the idea that he was fucking perfect!!! And he destroyed my world but he was still perfect…and the one person I thought I could turn to, the one person I thought would keep his promise failed me too. No…..he's not my father. I'm going home……..I'm goin back to Namek!" And with that said and done he ran from the hospital.

~~o0o~~

Cathreine stood there something in her hand shined. She walked into hr niece's room and found her fast asleep. She nodded and left hoping to God that she wouldn't wake up. Cathreine looked at the pictures on the wall many of them were of her, Gohan, Terra, and Dende. Tears fell onto her cheeks. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. 

"It's all my fault."

She couldn't take the pain of seeing her sister get hurt anymore. She was sick of being hurt and of heart being broken. She picked up the pillow beside her and put it on the side of her head. Then she raised the gun to the pillow and began to slowly put pressure on the trigger. Before she put the last bit of pressure on it she thought. Is it worth it? I'll never see Terra again. I'll never hear Kitonya's laugh or Dende and Gohan's voice. She'd never see her sister get married or hear the cries of her Terra's first naturally born child or her own. Is it worth it to stop the pain? Cathreine came to her decision …………

"Yes it is."

"Cat!?" 

She put the last bit of pressure down upon the trigger but not before someone grabbed her hand and redirected the gun to the wall. The shot rang through the air, surprisingly not waking Kitonya. Then Cathreine looked to see who had stopped her who hand saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life…………Dende.

"Cat what is wrong with you!?" he shouted. Cathreine stood there numbly. The gun fell from her hand and she burst into tears. She collapsed against him sobbing, "Make the pain stop *sob* please!" Dende didn't know what to do so he picked her up and cradled her close. He brought her to her room and sat on her bed. When she refused to let go of his shirt he stayed rocking back and forth whispering and comforting her. When she calmed down a bit Dende was able to rest her down against her pillow. He stayed with her though. They talked for hours about everything, Reeco, Terra, Cathreine even got him to admit he didn't mean what he said to his stepparents. Dende found himself laughing despite the past few hours. That's when he noticed how different Cathreine and Terra not only acted, but truthfully, to the trained eye, looked. Though they were identical Cathreine's face was softer and kinder. Sure he'd hit on Terra and flirted with her and he'd admit she was pretty…..but Cathreine, she was, "Beautiful." Cat looked at Dende, "Did you say something?" Dende realized he'd spoken out loud and shook his head and stuttered, "N-Nothing. It's just……….never-mind……I better go to bed….." Cathreine wasn't satisfied, "Dende, tell me what's wrong, please I know your in pain for some reason." Dende looked back at his long time friend and finally said, "Reeco didn't deserve you Cat-Chan………" Cathreine noticed that unshed tears were clinging to his eyes. He didn't know it but he was telling Cathreine everything he was spilling his heart out to her without knowing it. "Dende?" Dende looked up at her to see she was suddenly closer. She smiled, "Shut-up." Dnde was surpised and was caught off guard when her lips pressed up against him sealing them in a very passion filled kiss. He felt a red, hot fire spreaded fire his lips down his entire spine. Before he knew it he was literally on top of her. He looked at her and managed to say, "C-C-Cat I….." 

"I love you Dende."

Dende didn't know what to say so he just said what was in his heart, "I love you too Cat."

They kissed again. Dende removed his shirt as the temperature of the room seem to sky rocket. Dende's hands wandered all of her body until they came to the zipper of her shirt. He stopped. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "Cat?" Cathreine looked at Dende her hand still on his now bare chest. Her free hand moved up to the zipper. She pulled it down until it reached her belly button. A crimson blush spread across his face………Cat wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She looked nervous. He laid back on top of her again he could feel his face turn redder as his bare chest came down upon hers. He kissed her gently and began to move down her neck. He nipped and kissed her collarbone gently. Then he looked back into her eyes. He didn't need to even ask she responded to his question……

"Go slowly Dende………I love you."

His lips reached hers again and his hand moved up her side to her bare chest. "I promise I won't hurt you Cat-chan……..I love you too."

~~o0o~~

"Dende?" Piccolo called as he walked into the house. He was hushed by Catalina who said he was probably sleeping. Terra had woken up and told them _everything_. Videl had brought the tape and that to was shown. Reeco was in deep shit. Geri who had been scared and softened by her cousin's near death experience had backed the others up. Reeco didn't stand a chance. Gohan walked in carrying Terra who was wrapped in a blanket and fast asleep. She'd be a little dopey for a few days because of the pain killers but nothing else would be wrong. No one bothered to suspect what had just gone on.

~~o0o~~

Cathreine slept against the Namek's bare chest. Her naked body curled up against him as well. Dende sat there and smiled. He stroked Cathreine's hair lightly so not to wake her. He finally found the person he knew wouldn't hurt him or embarrass him purposely, who'd keep promises she made. His soul mate. He kissed her gently and fell asleep holding her close.

Weeks went by and no one noticed the secret relationship, it seemed that it could remain that way forever. That is until one morning when Dende found out something about Cathreine…….something he and Cathreine had never considered.

~~o0o~~

Terra slept trying as hard as humanly possible not to moved and upset the bandage across her chest…..not an easy task for her. Suddenly the door slammed open, "TERRA!?" Terra snapped out of her trance like sleep to see Dende standing in her doorway, "Dende? What the fuck is your problem?" Dende turned to close and lock the door and then walked to his friend's bed. Terra could see tears clinging to his pale green skin. "Dende? What's wrong?" Dende looked at Terra and tried to stifle a sob. 

"We didn't mean for it to happen!" he yelled hysterically. Now Terra could feel the color drain from her face, "Dende stop crying! What happened!?" Dende looked to Terra. "I'm so sorry Terra. Cat and I we…….we just didn't think it could happen." Terra forced Dende to look at her, "Cathreine?! Cathreine involved in this? Dende what's wrong is she hurt is she sick?!" Dende shook his head and began to stutter, 

"S-S-She's……*sob* She…"

"She's what Dende!? You can tell me!"

Dende looked at Terra and finally managed to finish his sentence……

"……………….She's pregnant. And I'm the Father."


	34. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

…. Telepathic communication 

__

~…..~ Thoughts 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: "We didn't mean for it to happen!" he yelled hysterically. Now Terra could feel the color drain from her face, "Dende stop crying! What happened!?" Dende looked to Terra. "I'm so sorry Terra. Cat and I we…….we just didn't think it could happen." Terra forced Dende to look at her, "Cathreine?! Cathreine involved in this? Dende what's wrong is she hurt is she sick?!" Dende shook his head and began to stutter, 

"S-S-She's……*sob* She…"

"She's what Dende!? You can tell me!"

Dende looked at Terra and finally managed to finish his sentence……

"……………….She's pregnant. And I'm the Father."

~~o0o~~

"SHE'S WHAT!!!!???" 

Terra sta there numb. Her sister? Pregnant? Dende looked like he was going to cry again. Terra tried to stop him from doing so. "Dende how could you two? Why didn't you at least use protecti……." "It was one of those spur of the moment things Terra….." he said smiling slightly. Terra shook her head, "God I hope Malcom doesn't go to mm or dad with this……." Dende looked up and dsaid, "We didn't go to Malcom he….he doesn't know." Terra turned, "You didn't get a doctor to check this out?" Dende shook his head, "No we had another Doctor check in a hospital a few miles from here….." the color drained futher from Terra's face, "We were afraid Malcom would tell." Terra's face was almost white by now, "You went to a non-AVALANCHE doctor?" Dende nodded. Terra managed to ask, "Where's Cat?" 

"She went out for a walk a few minutes ago to clear her head…….why?"

Teras began to collect in Terra's eyes. Her face turned to one of fear to one of anger. She turned and punched Dende so hard he fell to the floor. He looked at her in shock, "Wha….."

"YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DID YOU GO TO ANOTHER DOCTOR!?"

"Terra I don't see what the big dea……"

Terra's eyes narrowed, "Sephiroth and Shinra have every file from every hospital on Earth except ours." Dende didn't understand why that would make her angry. "Dende, Sephiroth knows Cat is pregnant now……he's gonna go after her while she's vunerable…." Terra lifted a hand to her bandaged chest, "And when I'm too wea…….SHIT!!!!" Terra ran from the house with Dende following.

~~o0o~~

"Cathreine stared up at the man in fear. Tears clouded her eyes. His sharp sword was pressed to her neck. _~I'm going to die…….~ _She shivered in fear as his cruel laugh filled the air. She prepared for her death. Suddenly a cry rang out through the air. A person tackled Sephiroth away from her. A pair of green arms embraced her holding her close. "Dende!" she said without even turning she began to tremble against him. Then Cathreine saw the blur who had tackled Sephiroth fall to it's knees. She turned to see Terra holding the wound on her chest which now bled as bad as it had when it had been inflicted. Exhaustion clouded her face. "Terra!" Cathreine struggled in Dende's grasp wanting to help her. Terra looked up and put her fingers to her mouth a loud whistle came forth. Then she collapsed just as Sephiroth stood.

The large gray wolf's ears pricked up in his sleep as a loud high-pitched whistle reached his sensitive ears. He stood and looked in alarm towards the source. His mistress was in trouble. He began to run but soon ran out of chain he strained vainly against the strong link but failed in breaking it. He began to bark and growl crazed with loyalty. Suddenly the girl walked up behind him. The one with the red hair, Terra's cousin. He continued to strain. She asked what was wrong and he just continued to bark. Then she let him loose. He ran to wear his Mistress had called him to. 

Geri watched Interceptor run. She shook her head in confusion, "Such a weird animal………."

~~o0o~~

Sephiroth kicked her limp body into a tree with a laugh. He could hear the sister screaming at him hatefully. He raised his sword above her chest and plunged it down………just as Interceptor attacked. Interceptor tore at the man's throat viciously. But with a mere slap he was sent reeling into a boulder. He tried to stand to find his paw broken. Sephiroth was dazed and confused for a moment. He ran to Terra. She looked at him tiredly, "Get………help…….'Cep….tor…….Go." Interceptor nodded and nudged her bleeding wound getting her blood on his snout. He ran back to the house as fast as he could. 

~~o0o~~

Gohan sat on his porch watching Kitonya spar with Nail her having the upper hand. She had him pinned with his arm behind his head. "Say Uncle!!! Say it!!" she said with a smirk. "Uncle! Uncle!!!! UNCLE!!!" Nail shouted trying to break free. Kitonya smiled. Then she saw it. Interceptor was running towards them his limp obvious and his muzzle drenched in blood. "Daddy! 'Ceptor's hurt!" Kitonya shouted. Gohan walked to the wolf and looked at his snout. Something was wrong……..his snout…….that smell…….the blood smelled like……. "Terra!" he shouted, "Kitonya go get Grandpa!"

~~o0o~~

"This is my greatest moment…….the moment any resitance to my rule dies."

Sepihroth stood above Terra's broken body laughing grimly. He lifted the sword again but instead of it plunging down he threw his head back dropped his sword and screamed. Cathreine sat on his shoulders holding one of his long bangs and pulling on it with all her strength. Then she turned her heda and bit him on the neck as hard as sayainly possible. "Get off!!!!" Sephiroth howled throwing her away. "Cat!!" Dende shouted. He ran towards her only to be stopped by a ki shield surrounding the battle area…….he had no way of getting to her. 

~~o0o~~

Sephiroth glared at the girl and walked to her injured body. Just as she stood up. A evil smile appeared on his face as he picked up his sword.

~~o0o~~

"Cathreine stood, she was facing Dende who was beating his fists against the ki shield desperately. Her glass hung off her face bent and broken. Where was she? What had just happened? She looked up to see Dende shouting something and pointing behind her. Then she remembered………….but it was too late.

The Masamune, Sephiroth's blade, plunged through her stomach.

**__**

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Terra's screamed her eyes filled with tears instantly as she watched her limp body fall to the ground. The ki shield fell. Dende ran to Cathreine catching her. She somehow had managed to lip to her side. She wasn't dead yet. She heard her whisper to Dende, "I……will……always…….love…………you." Dende was crying. Terra collapsed at her sister's side. Cat's attention was on her now, "T-chan….my baby ……sister…..your not a baby……anymore though…..I am so proud……of you. I am……sorry…for all the trouble I have……given you……over the past 14……..years. I only…..do it……..because I love…..you though. Make mom and dad proud Terra………..You've made me.……..proud…… …I……Love…….You….." Then her eyes closed for the last time. Tears fell down Terra's face. All she could remember was how much she had meant to her.

Suddenly she as back on Namek. She and Cathreine were splashing around in a lake……..then they were little again Cathreine and her were getting glasses. Terra kept laughing at the way they would fall down her sister's nose. Then she saw Cathreine helping her with her homework, bandaging her head, teaching her how to divide, comforting her after she and Gohan had a fight, and now her dead. Dead. The word had finally sunk into her head. Cathreine wasn't coming back this time. Terra stood and turned to where Sephiroth stood laughing his head off at her. 

"Stop……LAUGHING!!!!" she howled her head snapping up. Dende gasped, Terra's eyes were gone, replaced with the eyes of something else. They were yellow and reptilian with slight blue around the black part. Sephiroth stopped laughing his eyes widening in surprise. Terra screamed again and disappeared into a flash of light. When the light faded Terra stood there her eyes closed. She was trapped in a blue crystal. In front of her stood another young woman. Her resemblance to Terra was incredible but anyone who ever met the girl could tell you………this wasn't her. The woman was clad in a spiked black tube top, Black leather jeans, and a pair of black army boots. A silver tiara rested on her forehead with a green gem inside. Two demon-like wings were folded against her back. She smirked showing her cruel fangs. Dende swallowed and held Cathreine dead body closer. Her blood red eyes fell upon Sephiroth. She bowed on one knee her wings spreading from her back. "My name is Torendea, and I come on behalf of the Messiah. And you my friend shall die for your sins." In another flash of light Torendea was gone. Dende looked to the crystal inside Terra stood undisturbed. 

Then it happened…….

Her eyes snapped open. The crystal shattered and there was an explosion. When the blinding light was gone Dende opened his eyes. If he hadn't been sitting he would've fallen over in shock. Terra's power was phenomenal. The dust hadn't settled so sight of her was impossible. Then he saw a shadow……..but it iddn't belong to Terra. The creature concealed in the dust was huge with sharp claws and a pointed snout. It stood on all fours and had two wings. But Dende couldn't see the creature from where he sat only it's prehistoric shadow. 

Then it snout came forth, followed by it's reptilian face and head. Next it's broad shoulders and strong body and wings. It looked down at Sephiroth who merely stared in awe. It's blue eyes change to a violent blood red. Smoke began to rise from its nostril. It's lips pulled back in disgust and anger. It's massive claws griped the Earth hatefully. The rest of its body was still concealed. A long scar marked its left eye. A large wound was on its golden chest. Its cerulean body was the same color as it eyes. Then it spoke, "You bassssssssstard……." Dende felt his heart fail the dragon that stood before him had spoken with a voice that he could clearly define. Though it was slightly reptilian the voice belonged to none other than, "Terra?" 

The dragon let out an angry hateful screech. She swung her left claw at Sephiroth, who retreated backwards not noticing the whooshing sound coming from behind him. It only saw its tail when it cut straight through his stomach splitting him in half. The dragon whipped it's tail back and the two blades at the end separated and flew at Sephiroth decapitating him. Her tail lashed back now covered in crimson blood. Sephiroth fell to the ground dead. She snarled and with another screech she attacked the already dead body tearing at it dismembering it.

When it stopped its great chest heaving and bleeding. It turned to Dende and Cathreine it's eyes filled with tears. It sat on its haunches and let out a screeched, 

"CAAAAAATTTTHHHHREEEIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!!!"

As the scream ended it sounded more human. Then its body changed. It took on the shaped of a young Demi-sayain princess……….Terra. Terra looked at Cathreine and let out a strangled sob. She collapsed just as the sound of sirens approached.

The ambulance workers managed to pry Cathreine away from Dende who merely began to sob. Piccolo and Catalina ran to him training to comfort there adopted son. Cathreine was put on a stretcher and checked fro signs of life. Dende watched the workers shake their heads and begin to zip up a body bag. "No!!" Dende sobbed and ran to them. He buried his face against Cathreine and sobbed. "It's not fair! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Piccolo walked over and pulled his son away. Dende watched in pain as they zipped up the rest of the bag. Dende shook his head in disbelief. A sob brought him out of trance. He looked up to see Terra watching as they took Cathreine away. Her face was pale and she looked as dead as her sister. Despair was etched across her miserable face. She fell again. Ambulence workers loaded her to onto a stretcher. She was placed in an ambulence and taken away. 

~~o0o~~

Dende sat their next to his unconscious friend. He didn't move or speak. His eyes were blank and emotionless. His father had taken the responsibility of telling Aeris of her daughter's death. Catalina came in and sat next to him. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Dende I know it hurts hun," she whispered. He shook his head, "No more lies……….Mom……Cat was pregnant……….its my fault she's dead I told her to go to a different doctor to find out……it's all my fault! I've killed her and my own child…….."

~~o0o~~

Cathreine Michelle Strife

~Loving daughter, sister~

~and~

~Mother~

~2032-2046~

Dende looked at the engraved words. Everyone stood their paying their respects. As the time passed people left. Now he stood alone. He didn't even look up to see Gohan come up beside him. "Terra ran off……" he said. Dende nodded, "I know." Gohan nodded and thought. After 15 minutes of silence Gohan whispered, "I gonna go inside……….you ok?" Dende nodded slightly and continues to stare at his love's grave.

Suddenly a soft sound caught his attention. He looked up to see gold Chocobo in the distance he instantly recognized Locke……..Terra's chocobo. He saw Terra she was dressed in her mission uniform. He knew instantly what she was doing. He thought for a moment and then ran to get his own Chocobo. 

~~o0o~~

"You're not coming with me"

"Yes I am." 

Terra glared at her green friend and mounted her chocobo. The large ostrich like bird looked around in boredom. Terra shook her head and started towards Midgar home of the Shinra building with Dende in tow. 

~~o0o~~

Terra stood outside the outskirts of Midgar her Blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Dende stood beside her. Terra looked up at the tall building, "It's now or never Dende. We could easily be killed." Dende looked at her thoughtfully. Then nodded, "Cathreine's worth it." Terra didn't respond she just began to walk towards the city. Little did the two warriors know that their was a surprise awaiting them inside.

Terra: Hey Terra here! Just a reminder if you want to see fanart for T.N.G just e mail me or leave a request in my review box. Also don't forget to read and review Cytrix's story here at Fanfiction.net. Chockfull of pokemon goodness. ^_^ And I'm in it ::does a little dance:: And so are my friends Sky and Andy and Panda and Reece and Faye and Kaia, and Kathera and QB and Interceptor and Tobias and……..

Gohan: Please shut up!!! For the sake of the children!

Terra: What children?

Gohan: Picks up Kitonya This one!

Kitonya: is holding her ears Has she stopped babbling yet?

Terra: Growls at her child and mate Why I outta…….

XxRain2004xX: Sighs Why are they all insane? I don't remember creating them this way…….

Terra, Gohan, Kitonya : Holding various weapons all pointing at Rain WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Rain: O.O Nothing! Nothing! You're all perfectly sane!!! Hehe! ^_^()


	35. Default Chapter Title

**…** Sayaingo

…. Telepathic communication 

__

~…..~ Thoughts 

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

Recap: Terra stood outside the outskirts of Midgar her Blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Dende stood beside her. Terra looked up at the tall building, "It's now or never Dende. We could easily be killed." Dende looked at her thoughtfully. Then nodded, "Cathreine's worth it." Terra didn't respond she just began to walk towards the city. Little did the two warriors know that there was a surprise awaiting them inside.

~~o0o~~

"Dende move your green ass!"

"Sorry!"

Terra rolled her eyes and continued to crawl through the air vent. Terra sighed in relief as she saw the vent grid ahead of her. She kicked it open and flipped to the ground……….only to have a mako gun be pressed to her head. "Eep! Uncle Reeve?!" Terra asked. Reeve relaxed seeing his niece, "T-chan……..i'm glad you're here." Terra opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by Dende's voice, "Oof! Ow! Terra I'm stuck, could you help me?" Terra looked up and extended her hand pulling Dende from the vents, "You're impossible……." 

"What!?"

Reeve shook his head and turned to Terra, "Terra there's an emergency and I need to see you right away." Terra nodded and turned to Dende, "Dens you're gonna hafta go get the revive materia on your own. Now you just go down the hall and make a left don't let anyone see you k? And remember we need two…." Dende shook his head violently, "I can't Ter……" 

"Yes you can! Just think of Cat-chan. Dens please?"

Dende sighed and nodded before sneaking down the hall. When he was out of sight Terra turned to Reeve. He stood their with a grim and guilty look on his face, "Terra I'm sorry………..first of all for Geri. Your mother told me what happened and I can promise you kids that she will not be like this ever again when I'm through with her." Terra nodded, "I know Uncle but right now that's not important what's the emergency?" Reeve's face was clouded with guilt, "They did it again……I-I-I'm sorry Terra They never told me!" Terra felt everything around her stop. "What did they do again Reeve?! Tell me!!!" Reeve tried to open his mouth and say something but he felt as if he had a block in his throat keeping him from speaking at all. Terra glared at him and stormed into the room he had come out of.

Terra looked around the room, test tubes, and beakers littered the floor. The room reeked of medicines, chemicals and urine. This was Hojo's lab. Hojo, Sephiroth's maniac father. Terra looked around the room and her eyes fell upon a beaker mako spilling from it. She walked to it and the ratty crib beside it. She looked inside to find an infant. She looked into his eyes and saw her own. He was malnourished and scrawny. But still unbelievably cute. He'd been crying that was obvious. He looked up at Terra his lavender hair falling into his eyes. At first he cringed slightly when Terra reached down to him, but when he was slapped and instead a gentle touch pushed his hair from his eyes he relaxed welcoming the much wanted touch. Terra smiled at him lovingly. She reached down to him and pulled him into her arms. He hiccuped slightly another sign of his unattended cries. 

"Terra?" 

Terra turned to see Reeve behind her, "He's like Kitonya……..isn't he?" Reeve nodded his head, "Yes and no………By yes I mean you are his biological mother, but Gohan isn't _his _father." A look of confusion spread over her face, "Then who……"

"Sephiroth is."

Reeve regreted just blurting it out and tried to apologize. Terra stared at the ground _~Why aren't I surprised I should be in shock.~ _

"Terra…"

****

~Because you knew it from the moment you saw him. Even before that.~

The voice in her head seemed familiar yet distance. It had always been there from the time she was born. 

"Terra?"

****

~You expected it. You were like that with Kitonya too. You also know about Cargo don't you Terra?~

"Terra!?"

Terra snapped from her trance and looked at Reeve. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by another voice, "Ter I got them!" Terra turned to see Dende holding the two silver orbs grinning. "Jesus," he said lifting his raw hand, "The mako hurts your arm like hell!" Terra nodded, "Why do you think I had my arm in bandages the few months before the Christmas I brought Goku back?" Dende looked at her dumbly, "I thought you got you caught in a blender or something….." Terra and Reeve stared at him. Terra broke the silence, "Dende, hun, if I got my entire arm caught in a blender I wouldn't have an arm." 

"Oh…hey who's the little guy?"

Dende smiled at the baby and put his finger under his chin, which only got him a nasty glare and a slight growl from the infant, "Coochy choochy ack! It tried to bite me!" Terra shook her head, "It doesn't have any teeth Dende…….now let's go before someone sees us." Dende nodded and followed his friend from the building.

~~o0o~~

"We're almost out……"

Dende followed Terra carefully. The door was right in font of them. Suddenly, "Aw isn't this sweet my worst enemy playing with my child." Terra snnarled and turned to face him, "He's _my _child not yours." Terra handed the bundle to Dende, "Go this is between the two of us not you Dens." Dende nodded and ran from the building. Terra smiled her eyes changing again, "Care to try thisssss danccccce again SSSSephy?" Sephiroth smirked his eyes also changing to the reptilian kind, "Yesssss dear one……why don't we?"

"Huh!?"

~~o0o~~

Dende watched as Terra's body came out through a closed window hitting the ground with a sickening thud. He was about to run to her when he saw the massive black Dragon break through the doors to the Shinra HQ. "Oh shiiiiiiit!!!" he said hiding back in the cave behind him. Terra instantly transformed this time. The cerulean colored dragon lifted her claws to the black one's neck only to be swiped away with it's tail. Dende could hear the distinct cracking as Terra's shoulder shattered. She let out a pained howl. She rolled to her back in a submissive position Sephiroth smirked and punched on her. He stood over her, not attacking. Terra laid there her eyes glowing and narrowed. She growled and his with hate. He laughed as she flared her claws and attempted to strike at him. In one hand he grabbed her smaller claws and slashed at her face leaving sevral deep gashes. Terra howled and rolled o her side hiding her face and exposing her back. Sephiroth jumped away and kicked her with both of his back legs sending her flying into a mountain.

"Terra!!"

Terra pulled her self to her feet and glared at him through one eye. "What's wrong Terra no fight left!?" 

Another voice echoed in her head a voice from the past,

__

"What's wrong Messsssssiah no fight left dear?!"

Terra shook her head in pain to hear two new voices, "Yahoo! Get her Papa!!!" Terra looked at the building to see two children one was Trunks' age with silver hair cut short and spiked the other was Kitonya's age. Her resemblance to Terra's daughter was unbelievable, but her eyes gave her away. They were the same insane eyes Terra had seen in her nightmares. Both children had those eyes. Terra snarled and pounced at the black dragon her claws flared aiming for his neck. Sephiroth smiled and merely smashed her with his tail before she even came close. Terra was sent spiraling through the air landing on her stomach.

"NO TERRA GET UP!!" 

Dende's cries went unheard. Terra tried to stand only to fall again. Sephiroth pounced and once again stood over Terra laughing proudly. Terra's one eyes opened and she twisted to her back. She plunged her claws into his soft belly. Sephiroth's screech carried through out the mountains. Terra pushed against him sending him to his back. She pounced upon his and tore a hole in his neck and ripped him open with her back claws. Blood splattered on her cerulean body. "PAPA!!! No Leave him alone wench!" Terra was knocked back by the boy. She glared at him as he unsheathed his sword with a single swipe of her tail he was sent careening into the shinra building. "Nuka!" the girl screamed and ran to his side. She tried to help him to his feet but was pushed away, "I am fine Zukumei!" Terra stood and looked to Dende. She spread her bruised and battered wings and bent her neck so the namek could crawl up onto it. With a few flaps Terra was airborne and in less then a minute out of sight.

"That didn't go to well" a voice said from behind the children. Both looked to the cloaked figure and shivered, "Mother I….." 

"Shut up Nuka I don't need your worthless excuses. Go get your father!" 

The boy nodded and obliged to his mother's request. "Zukumei! Get inside now!" the woman growled. The little girl nodded and ran inside. The woman looked back to where Terra once stood. She pulled back her hood revealing her young face. Her cruel insane, mako eyes glowed evilly. She smiled and pulled a hand through her blond hair, "Just wait Messiah your time will come."

~~o0o~~

"What now?" 

Terra looked at her sister's grave, "We dig her up." Dende made a slight face before joining Terra in digging. 

~~o0o~~

Terra looked at the coffin and pryed the lid off. There lay Cathreine the sight of her dead sister brought tears to her eyes again. Terra merely shook it off and took the silver orb from Dende. It began to glow violently. Tears fell to the earth below and Terra whispered, "Come Back to me Cathreine."

In a flash the orb disappeared and the two teens stood there watching. Dende bent down and pulled her from the coffin and into his lap. Tears splattered against her cheek, "Cat-chan please?" Then it happened ………….Cathreine took a breath. Then her eyes fluttered open. "Terra? Dende?" her voice was tired. Terra felt weak she wrapped her bruised arms around her sister's neck, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again." Cat nodded numbly and stood. Dende supported her for her legs were still very weak. They helped her from the deep grave and supported her as they wlaked to the house. To find it gone. Terra stood their numb, "They moved again…….damn it!!!!" Dende sighed and helped Cathreine onto his chocobo, "We better start looking." 

"Wait!"

Dende looked back to Terra who now held a syringe in her hand, "Cat, you now what this is right?" Cat stared at it and nodded. Terra sighed, "Cat-chan you know if I give you this there is not much hope for anyway of abortion." Cathreine looked at the ground and then to Dende. He had tears on the edges of his eyes, "It's you body Cat……….if you don't want this baby, I'll understand." Cathreine looked to her sister and extended her arm, "I'll take the shot." Terra smiled and injected her with it. She looked up into her eyes, "The countdown begins, your were a month pregnant, so that's 8 more days Cat."

~~o0o~~

"Why can't you just turn into a dragon and let us ride on your back Terra?"

"If you hadn't noticed Dende I am hurt and I don't feel like having anyone riding on my back, specially Whale Woman."

"Shut up Angel!"

"Don't call me that!!!!"

The 3 warriors had been walking and riding for 6 days and Cat's pregnancy was defiantly obvious. The baby that currently slept against Terra cooed happily in his sleep. Terra smiled down at him and murmured his name to him, "Gotenk." Dende mumbled under his breath, "Stupid bitch……" Terra snarled, "I heard that Namek!" Dende stopped his chocobo, "Listen whore! I am in no mood to put up with your bull shit! Ok? So take your bastard Child and leave me alone!" Dende hopped down from the large golden bird and began to guide it through the brush. Terra's eyes glowed, "You wanna start something…………_Orphan?" _Dende whirled around, "That's it!" Terra placed Gotenk down and held her hands up, "You wanna piece of me?!" 

"Yeah!"

Terra's eyes glowed slightly before the turned into their reptilian state. She morphed and pounced at Dende with a vicious screech.

"Die you dissssssssssgussssssssting sssssnail!"

"Get away Bitch!"

"Come 'ere you ssssssssssnake! Hissssssss!

"Take this asshole!"

"Guys stop!!!"

"Ouch!"

"Hehe! Take that you orphaned ssssssslug."

"Terra! Dende! Enough!"

"ARRRRRRRGH!"

"Take that Bitch!"

Cathreine growled in frustration and then smirked evilly,

"Ow! Contraction!!!"

"HUH!?"

"WHAT BUT YOU NOT DUE FOR TWO MORE DAYSSSSSSS!!!"

Both warriors rushed to their friend. Terra immdiately transformed back to her normal self. Cat was clutching her stomach and sounded like she was crying, but then Terra realized……..she was **_laughing_**! "Huh?" Cathreine looked up at her mate and Sister, "Are you two done now?" Terra glared at her, "Why of all the low down, rotten, stinkin' tricks!" her glare was replaced by a proud smile, "You are learning!"

~~o0o~~

"I'm tired."

Terra nodded, "Where the hell are they!!??" Dende shrugged and looked at the hill in front of them. 

Suddenly,

"Say it! Say it namek!!!"

"No! Never! Ow!!! Ok! ok!! Uncle! UNCLE! Come on Kitty mercy please!!!"

Terra smiled at the familiar voices, "Kitonya!!" Terra rode the exhausted Chocobo up the hill. Over the hill rested a large house. Only two people were in sight. One was a young girl and the other a small namek with a long brown tail. 

Kitonya stood and dusted herself off smirking proudly. Suddenly a voice brought her out of her thought, "Kitonya!!" Kitty looked up the hill to see a young woman hope off her chocobo and come running down the hill. Kitonya's eyes filled with happiness, "MAMA!!! DADDY MAMA'S BACK!!!" Kitonya raced to her mother and was scooped up into her arms. "Mommy!" she said nuzzling her face into her mother's chest. "Terra!?" Gohan raced from the house and nearly tackled his girlfriend. 

"Ack…….Go…..han……sweetie?………Terra's…..gotta breath…..dear."

"Sorry…."

Dende stood at the top of the hill he smiled up at Cathreine. "Here we go Babe," he whispered as he led his bird down the hill. "You ready?" she asked as she held her stomach protectively. Dende nodded. 

"I love you Dende."

"Love you too Babe….."

"Oh and Dende…."

"Yeah?" 

"Don't call me _Babe_!"

~~o0o~~

The Next day…….

"Terra you really shouldn't have……"

Terra smiled. "Aw come on Cat it's just a baby shower." Cathreine shook her head, "But I……" Terra silenced her, "Just sit down!" Cathreine nodded and blushed. She was talking to Videl when a voice rang out, "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!! *HIC* WHOOOOHOOOOO!!" Everyone looked to see a very happy and drunk Dende run through the room in his boxers with a pair of pants on his head. Geri and Sky Highwind burst into hysterics. Terra and Cat simply sat there with their jaws hanging. Dende ran from the room screaming, "I'M A FATHER *HIC* _WHEEEE!!!! _*HIC* I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!!!" Suddenly Gohan, Jet Highwind, Mikey, and Seto, Nanaki's and Kita's first cub, burst in chasing Dende. "Dende put your shirt back on!!" Jet yelled chasing him. "Dende wait up!" Seto shouted running after him. Mikey sighed and followed his friends. Gohan looked at Terra and smiled some what drunkenly, "Hi ya T-chan!" Terra growled, "Go get him!!!" Gohan nodded and ran from the room his gait somewhat off balanced

The group looked at each other and sighed in sync. Terra looked up and mumbled, "5….4….3….2…..1." She pointed to the other room just Piccolo's voice screamed,

"DENDE?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR FUCKING PANTS?"

"I'M NOT DENDE *HIC* I'M THE LIZARD QUEEN."

"LIZARD QUEEN MY ASS! GET SOME PANTS ON!!"

"HAHA! SILENCE YOU MEASLEY PEE ON!"

"WHAT!?"

"*HIC* OH NO THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!! _DADDY _ HIDE ME!!

"WHAT!? DENDE GET THE HELL OF ME!! DENDE!!!"

~~o0o~~

"My head hurts."

"That's cause your having a hangover dumb ass."

Dende glared at Terra and looked out the window snow poured down the pane. Cathreine was curled up against him fast asleep. They were the only ones home 'cept for the little kids. Aeris had promised them that they'd be home in an hour or so. Sleepiness clouded his mind and he felt himself drifting. He opened his eyes to see Terra had also fallen asleep. He smiled and soon joined them both in them in the land of nod.

~~o0o~~

Dende awoke a few hours later to a pained yell. He opened his eyes to see Cathreine holding her swollen stomach her eye closed in pain. "Cat?!" he asked. Cathreine gripped his hand and looked at him with tears filled eyes, "Dende……..it's time!!" Dende felt his eyes nearly fall from his face. "Shit!!! Terra wake up!!!" Dende ran to her friend and shook her awake. 

"Huh?………..Dens? What the hell is wrong wit you it's 2 in the morning!" 

"Cat's going into labor get up and get Malcom!"

"Shit!!!"

Terra sprung up from her chair and ran to the door. She flung it open. Only to see a large wall of packed snow in front of her. Some snow fell and hit her in the face. Terra smiled nervously and looked to Dende, "We got a slight prob here Dens." Dende looked up to see the snow barrier, "You gotta be kidin' me!!!" Cathreine sat on the ground and whimpered in pain, "Guys!? I don't think we have time to dig out!" Terra turned to face her, "What are we gonna do then!!!???" Dende sat behinD Cat and pulled her into his lap nuzzling her neck comfortingly. Cat looked up at Terra, "Your gonna have to deliver the baby Ter."

"Me!? But I………I dun know how!"

"Terra please! It hurts so much!!!"

Terra looked into her sister's frustrated eyes and sighed. Terra left the room and came back with a pair of surgical gloves, a blanket, and a handful of towels. Terra sat in front of her sister, "I can't believe I'm doing this…… Ok…………here we go. Spread you legs Cat."

Cathreine listened to her sister's advice and sat there. A half an hour later Cathreine's contraction we're getting worse. 

"Ok…….Cat I'm gonna need you to push!"

Dende's face was pale and tired. He held Cathreine hand and whispered to her lovingly. Cathreine screamed at a massive contraction and squeezed Dende's hand until a cracking sound issued forth. Dende's eyes widened and he bit his lip in pajn. Terra was to focused on her task to notice.

"Ok Push!"

"Dear god!!! I'm gonna fucking rip you fucking face off if you dun get the this fucking baby the fuck out of me Terra!!!"

"I think I'm gonna puke……."

"DENDE THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

"I see it's head…"

Cathreine screamed and her hair crackled gold and her eyes turned green and she gave it one last push. Suddenly a wailing filled the air. And the pain was gone.

Terra held the infant and looked into his eyes……….the child had gotten her eyes. He looked like his father with his mother's mouth and a tiny brown tail which curled around his Aunt's wrist with fright. His antenna were folded against his face, so used to being that way from being so pressed and confined in his mother's womb, sticking to him from the birth fluid that still stuck to his tiny green face. Terra looked up at Cathriene and Dende and smiled, "Congrats……It's a boy." She wrapped the infant in a towel and handed him to his mother. Cathreine had already begun to cry. She held him and cuddled him until his tears stopped. "Mommy?" Terra turned to see Kitonya standing there in her pjs, "Why is Aunt Cathreine screaming is she hurt?" Terra smiled and shook her head She put the blanket over Cathreine who had been placed on a couch. Kitonya walked to her aunt and looked inside the small bundle, "Is that Aunt Cat's new baby?" Terra nodded and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Kitonya smiled, "He's cute……..but he looks all smushed." Terra rolled her eyes and held her closer. Terra heard Cathreine and Dende whisper the child's name and forced her self to control her shock, 

"Cargo."


End file.
